Conflicto de sentimientos
by AveCaesar2
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en la Escuela de brujas de Luna Nova unos 5 meses después de la ruptura del sello de Grand Triskellion. Todo comienza después de un simple contacto cercano involuntario entre Akko y Diana en pleno pasillo de la escuela, contacto que es presenciado por Amanda la cual se va a complicar y generará conflictos a lo largo de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Conflicto de sentimientos

 _Narra Akko_

 _Ya habían pasado unos cinco meses desde que se rompió el sello del Grand Triskellion y de la crisis del misil de Croix, después de ese acontecimiento, nosotras, el equipo rojo (Yo, Sucy y Lotte) empezamos a estar más unidas con el equipo verde y azul, siendo más importante el cambio de actitud con el equipo azul (Diana, Bárbara y Hannah), ya que con el verde (Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka) ya teníamos una amistad previa. En los tiempos libres ahora era muy usual que pasáramos más tiempo entre los tres equipos, somos un grupo bastante grande ahora y por ende más ruidoso, mis tonterías junto a las de Amanda siempre llamaban la atención de los que estaban afuera en el patio en el descanso, no hay caso con nosotras dos, somos las más problemáticas de todo el grupo jeje, eso siempre era un problema para Diana, ya que es como la chica perfecta, ustedes saben ¿no? Nos regañaba en todo momento que nos comportábamos así, pero siempre con una sonrisa al final de cada regaño, esto a mí me traía una especie de calma muy placentera que no era capaz de describir…_

Fin de narración de Akko.

Eran las 8:15 am día lunes, la mañana era algo fría y muy nublada, en la habitación del equipo rojo, Lotte y Sucy estaban poniéndose su uniforme rápidamente y de forma apresurada, mientras Akko tendida en su cama aún no despertaba, las tres estaban atrasadas para el examen de la clase de la Profesora Finnelan, sin mucho tiempo Sucy solo se le ocurre vaciarle un vaso de agua para despertar a Akko y empiece a moverse, ya que ella era la que en peor situación estaba, aun en pijama.

\- Akko: "¡AHHH que fría! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Sucy?!" Gritaba levantándose rápidamente.

\- Sucy: "Buenos días bella durmiente, ¿acaso se te olvida que hoy hay examen? Estamos atrasadas, y lo peor es que es con la Profesora Finnelan." Mientras arregla las mangas de su uniforme.

\- Akko: "EHHHH ¡verdad! ¿y me vienen a levantar recién cuando ustedes ya están listas?" mientras se pone a buscar su uniforme.

\- Lotte: "Ya lo intentamos varias veces y no despertabas y Sucy perdió la paciencia hasta que decidió lanzarte el agua." ya dirigiéndose a la puerta junto a la brujita filipina.

\- Akko: "Mi sueño es pesado jeje, bueno, yo termino de arreglarme y las alcanzo." con el uniforme ya medio puesto.

\- Lotte y Sucy: "Ok." Responden al unísono ya saliendo de la habitación.

Rato después Akko llega tan solo unos segundos antes que su profesora a la sala, se dirige a su puesto que se sitúa entre Lotte y Sucy en una de las filas centrales. Akko al sentarse la brujita finlandesa le pregunta murmurándole.

\- Lotte: "Akko, sé que es un poco tarde para preguntarte esto, pero ¿estudiaste?"

\- Akko: "Sí, logré repasar con Diana en la biblioteca la noche anterior y me enseñó una manera fácil de entender para mí, como una especie de Lingüística mágica for dummies, creo que me la podré en este examen." Responde de manera determinada.

Cuando la profesora Finnelan termina de entregar los exámenes le dice a la clase en voz alta.

\- Finnelan: "Bueno, como ya se lo he dicho anteriormente, esta es de las pruebas que se necesitan un mínimo de dos semanas anticipadas de estudio para poder responderla sin problemas, sin más preámbulos, ya pueden voltear sus pruebas y responder."

La bruja japonesa al escuchar estas palabras de la profesora, se puso pálida del miedo, ya que ella solo se había dedicado a estudiar la noche anterior con Diana en la biblioteca de la escuela, y el resto de la semana solo se las pasó holgazaneando y tratando de mejorar su vuelo bajo la enseñanza de Amanda. Al final Akko pudo responder mayor parte de la prueba con cierta seguridad ya que Diana le había explicado la materia de una forma que ni la maestra ni los libros hacen, siéndole más entendible todo y así pudiendo relacionar lo aprendido con lo preguntado en el examen…

Al final del día como alrededor de las 7:45 pm, Akko con sus amigas de la habitación fueron al tablero para ver las notas del examen rendido en la mañana, las tres habían aprobado, Akko, aunque apenas aprobó con un 6/10 estaba súper contenta y conforme con la nota ya que no estudió lo que realmente tuvo que haber estudiado.

\- Akko: "UHUU Sabía que las enseñanzas de Diana iban a rendir frutos ¡YAY!" Gritaba con felicidad.

Mientras Akko seguía festejando su mediocre aprobación del examen, Diana desde el fondo del pasillo se acerca al tablero para ver como de nuevo es ella la primera de la clase en el pizarrón de notas, solo iba a mirar y marcharse, ya que obviamente no le satisfacía ni sorprendía ser la primera si siempre lo es, más bien, ella estaba ahí para ver cómo le había ido a Hannah, Bárbara y como no a Akko también, pero antes de marcharse, la brujita oriental se abalanza sobre la rubia para darle un gran abrazo de agradecimiento, Diana pierde el equilibrio y cae, quedando Akko sobre ella en el suelo en una posición algo comprometedora en la que Akko estaba encima de Diana, ambas se sonrojan tornándose la situación algo incómoda para las dos, Akko trata de levantarse inmediatamente para luego disculparse y luego seguir agradeciéndole a Diana por su ayuda, pero sorpresivamente Diana la sujeta de un hombro para luego acercarla a ella y susurrarle al oído.

\- Diana: "De nada, sabía que podías hacerlo, siempre espero mucho de ti, Akko."

Y luego de decirle eso le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla el cuál terminaría sacando de sí a la japonesa, roja como un tomate y con el corazón al 100% Akko se volteó temblorosamente para ver si Lotte y Sucy habían visto lo que acaba de ocurrir, para su alivio no estaban prestando atención, ya que tenían por entendido lo revoltosa que es Akko y no le extrañaba los problemas que esta última mencionada causaba, de hecho, Sucy y Lotte aún seguían viendo el tablero observando cómo les habían ido a las integrantes del equipo verde y azul. Luego de todo esto las chicas del equipo rojo y Diana se despiden para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones, Akko estaba algo nerviosa por lo recién ocurrido así que solo se limitó a despedirse de Diana alzando levemente su mano derecha con su mirada al suelo y con su cara aun algo roja mientras que la rubia le sonreía a la brujita japonesa hasta que se marchó.

Ya eran alrededor de las 8:00 pm y las estudiantes de Luna Nova ya se encontraban en sus habitaciones…

 _Narra Akko_

 _Ha sido un día un tanto feliz (por aprobar), agotador (como siempre) y extraño (Por lo de Diana) … ahora solo quiero estar acostada en mi cama para descansar y también pensar en lo que había ocurrido hoy en el pasillo, sobre esa extraña actitud de Diana que tanto me tenía avergonzada_ _ **.**_ _Tanto Sucy como Lotte se dieron cuenta de que después de que fuimos a ver las notas en el tablero del pasillo mi actitud de niña inmadura y revoltosa cambió a una actitud de lo que vendría siendo una persona callada y tranquila, siéndoles algo raro para ellas._

 _Lotte: "Akko, ¿te encuentras bien? No has dicho ni una palabra desde que volvíamos a nuestra habitación y tu cara está algo roja ¿no tendrás fiebre?" Me dice con un tono de preocupación._

 _Yo: "No, estoy bien Lotte, gracias por preocuparte, solo es que me bajó el cansancio de repente jeje" Le respondí algo nerviosa._

 _Sucy: "Si Lotte, joder a la gente y hacer el ridículo durante todo el día debe ser muy cansador jiji"_

 _Yo: "¡HEY!"_

 _Lotte: "¡Sucy!"_

 _…_

 _Ya era medianoche Lotte y Sucy ya estaban dormidas y yo aún no podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos, no dejaba de pensar en la actitud de Diana, o sea, para ser sincera esa actitud no sería taaaan extraña si viniese de otra chica que sea menos reservada que Diana, pero la cosa es que ese comportamiento venía de mismísima Diana Cavendish y no era algo común de ella y lo peor de esto es que no paro de darle importancia a esto en vez de olvidarlo y ponerme a dormir, porque para ser sincera solo es un pequeño beso en la mejilla, no era una gran cosa por la que me deba preocupar y perder horas de sueño, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso más extraño me parecía y más fuerte latía mi corazón… Mi corazón… ¿Por qué mi corazón late más fuerte?_

Fin de narración de Akko.

1:00 am Habitación del equipo verde

 _Narra Amanda_

 _¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué Akko estaba de esa forma con Diana en pleno pasillo de la escuela? ¿Por qué me molesta bastante? ¿Por qué me pesa?, si ya es común que entre todas nosotras tengamos más afecto. Es una sensación de mierda la que ahora estoy sintiendo, tan solo iba a ver las notas del examen de la vieja molesta de Finnelan y sorpresivamente me encuentro con esa escena y que para más ni siquiera me atreví a acercarme, aunque sea para preguntar lo que estaba pasando o simplemente reírme en algún en un tono burlesco y luego ver mi nota, pero solo me limité a huir. La sensación era tan de mierda, así que por impulso había golpeado la pared al lado de mi cama en lo que fue un error ya que mis amigas de la habitación ya estaban dormidas y lo más seguro que las compañeras de la habitación del otro lado de esta pared también._

 _Jasminka: "¿Qué sucede Amanda? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Me preguntaba después de haberla despertado con el golpe que le di a la pared._

 _Yo: "Emm sí, solo fue un impulso, ya sabes como soy jaja perdón por despertarte, Jasminka"_

 _Jasminka: "¿No será que tienes hambre? ¿Quieres papitas?"_

 _Yo: "Jaja, no creo que sea eso, no gracias, creo que iré al baño"_

 _Después de la pequeña conversación, Jasminka volvió a dormir casi de inmediato, envidio su facilidad para quedarse dormida. Me levanté de mi cama y salí de mi habitación para ir a uno de los baños que estaban en los pasillos, al entrar a uno de los baños me encontré para mi sorpresa con Akko, eran las 1:15 am del día martes, y ambas estábamos despiertas en el mismo baño, veo a Akko lavándose la cara con una abundante cantidad de agua, se le nota que al igual que a mí hay algo que no la deja dormir, después de pensar en ese detalle me empecé a imaginar que cosas estaría pensando, igual sin ningún problema dentro mío me acerqué para saludarla sin antes asustarla aprovechando que no estaba mirando jeje._

 _Yo: "BUAAAH ¡¿Qué haces?! Le grito mientras le agarraba los hombros por detrás._

 _Akko: "AHHH ¡Amanda! ¡No es gracioso!, no te sentí llegar" Me decía mientras recuperaba el aliento jaja._

 _Yo: "Jajaja tranquila, solo quería preguntar en que andabas"_

 _Akko: "¡Pues hazlo de una manera no idiota!, por favor, casi me matas del susto"_

 _Yo: "Miren la quien está hablando de idiotas jaja"_

 _Akko: "¡HEY!_

 _Tan solo me reía, pero rápidamente cambié el switch acordándome de la escena de Akko y Diana que vi en la tarde en el pasillo, así que decidí ir directamente al grano sin rodeos antes de que Akko volviera a su habitación, en total, quería dormir tranquila._

 _Yo: "Akko, hay algo que quiero preguntarte…" Le decía mientras también me lavaba la cara en el lavamanos._

 _Akko: "Adelante, soy todo oídos"_

 _Yo: "¿Qué tipo de relación tienes que la niñita mimada (Diana)?" Le pregunté con un tono de voz algo burlesco para que no se notara que me preocupaba tanto de eso._

 _Akko: "¿EHHHH? ¿C-cómo es eso? Somos amigas, d-desde el día que la fui a buscar a su casa cuando se iba a ir de Luna Nova, la he visto más como una amiga" Me responde algo tartamudeante y con la cara algo roja, como si casi pudiera confirmar que es Diana que le quita el sueño a Akko en estos momentos._

 _Decidí ser más directa, capaz Akko se iba a alterar un poco con lo siguiente, pero dentro mío sentía que tenía que liberar esa necesidad de saber lo que estaba pasando para finalmente tener mi conciencia tranquila antes de ir de nuevo a mi habitación para finalmente dormir._

 _Yo: "Ya, ya, ya, no necesitas alterarte jaja Oye y una última cosa antes de volver a nuestros cuartos" Le decía mientras me preparaba para ser directa… - "Sé que será algo repetitivo si ya me dijiste que la ves como una amiga, pero… ¿N-no has empezado a s-sentir algo más que simple amistad por D-diana? Le pregunté con algo de nerviosismo, hasta me trababa un poco al hablar._

 _Akko: ¡¿AHH?! ¡¿T-t-e e-estas refiriendo si es que me gusta… ¡¿D-d-diana?! Me dijo con una cara muy roja, como si fuera un tomate._

 _Yo: "¡No No No!... Bueno, la verdad es que… sí…" Le dije mientras sentía que las cagaba, pero después todo yo decidí ser así de directa._

 _Akko: *Suspiro* Bueno, la verdad no sabría cómo decirte, no creo que me guste Diana, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que desde que nos hemos acercado más desde que la fui a buscar a su casa y aún más después de la crisis del misil. He sentido más ganas de estar con ella, pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso será su personalidad? O ¿acaso será su inteligencia y la ayuda que me brinda gracias a ella? 0… ¿acaso será su brillante cabellera rubia con su agradable aroma de su shampoo y su bonita car...?... ¿eh? ¡¿eh? ¡¿EHHH?! ¡¿Q-qué acabo de dec…?!" Akko decía todo esto como si estuviese fuera de sí, como si se hubiese dejado llevar, hasta que decidí interrumpirla en el momento que se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo._

 _Yo: "Idiota, eso significa que te gusta. Emm ya es tarde, me tengo que ir para aunque sea dormir un poco, hasta luego..." Le dije mientras empujaba la puerta del baño para marcharme a mi habitación._

 _Fin de narración de Amanda._

Después de que Amanda abandonara el baño, Akko todavía seguía perpleja por lo que ella misma acaba de decir y también por lo que le acaba de decir la brujita americana. La oriental estaba en un shock en el cual con suerte podía mantenerse en pie, de hecho, sus piernas estaban temblando, hasta que Akko reaccionó después de esa conmoción interna en donde se encontraba sumida después de la extraña conversación que tuvo y comenzó a pensar, en estos momentos su mundo era su propia mente.

Akko: "Así que me gusta Diana ¿no? Y además de que me gusta, esto también significa que me gusta otra chica… Lo cuál es algo raro" Decía en su mente mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

Y todavía sin creer lo acontecido, Akko sale del baño para ir a su habitación, recorre los oscuros pasillos de la escuela que tan solo eran iluminados con la débil luz de la luna que se asomaba entre las nubes y que entraba por las ventanas de los pasillos, iba con la cabeza agachada aun pensando y pensando, pero sin llegar a una respuesta que le convenza para entender todo lo que está pasando hasta ahora, llega hasta a su habitación y abre la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a sus compañeras que estaban durmiendo hasta que entró y producto de su distraída mente se golpeó en el dedo meñique del pie con la pata de la cama de Sucy.

Akko: "¡AHHHH! ¡Duele, duele, duele, duele!" Repetía en voz más o menos alta mientras saltaba en un pie agarrándose el otro con el que había impactado la cama.

Sucy molesta, se despierta y agarra su almohada para pegarle con esta a la cara de Akko para que se callara, y después de pegarle le dice.

Sucy: "¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es? Y tu gritando…"

Akko: "¡Sucy! No fue mi intención ¡bruta!" decía mientras se sacudía la cabeza.

Sucy: "Bruta tu…"

Lotte: "S-silencio ambas, q-quiero dormir" Dice de una manera suave, somnolienta y tierna.

Después de que Lotte llamara la atención a Akko y Sucy, estas dos volvieron a sus camas. Sucy pudo rápidamente volver a dormir, pero Akko se quedó pensando en todo lo acontecido mientras estaba acostada mirando hacia arriba hasta que el sueño por fin le ganó y se termina durmiendo alrededor de las 3:30 am.

 _Narra Amanda *En el momento en que Amanda recién salía del baño después de hablar con Akko (alrededor de las 1:35 am) *_

 _Estaba ya volviendo a mi habitación pegándome una caminata rápida y con mis ojos algo húmedos y con un nudo en la garganta y esto acompañado de una sensación de frustración, stress y amargura, las últimas palabras de Akko me cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Cuando había dicho sentía que la cagué con mi pregunta, bueno efectivamente, las había cagado…_

 _Cuando volví a mi habitación entré con un poco más de calma para no despertar a Constanze y Jasminka para al final acostarme en mi cama y llorar bastante con mi cara pegada a la almohada. En ese momento en el que tenía mi cara pegada a la almohada absorbiendo mis lágrimas, me di cuenta que en esta noche supe dos cosas que no me van dejar en paz por un largo tiempo, primero, de que Akko le gusta a Diana y que además yo le tuve que decir para que se diera cuenta la muy tonta esa, y segundo…. De lo mucho que a mí me gusta esa tonta…_

 _Los celos, la rabia y la tristeza me van desgastar demasiado a partir de ahora._

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que todo muchas gracias por leer la primera parte de mi primer fic. Me esfuerzo en hacerlo entretenido y agradable de leer, así que me tomo un tiempo en checar la redacción y la ortografía, y ahora dependiendo de los reviews voy a saber si realmente la historia está quedando bueno o no así que ¡por favor comenten!**

 **La siguiente parte no sé exactamente cuando la subiré, pero voy a tratar de que sea lo más pronto posible (No más de 3 semanas o un mes como máximo), además que ahora voy a entrar en exámenes en mi Universidad así que estaré un poco ocupado. ¡Hasta luego!**

 **PD: La próxima parte irá un poco más centrado en Diana y Akko, ya que esta parte decidí introducir la historia centrándome un poco más en Amanda.**

 **PD2: Soy una persona muy distraída, así que durante los días posteriores a la publicación de cada capítulo iré editando cualquier error de ortografía y redacción que contenga la historia.**

 **Ahora sí, hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

Martes, 9:00 am, en la clase de la Profesora Chariot (Astrología)

 _Narra Akko_

 _Diana está justo detrás de mí, pero no me atrevo por ningún motivo a darme vuelta a verla, siento que me está mirando siempre, por los nervios ni siquiera la saludé esta mañana al ingresar a la sala, aun no podía creer que a mí me gusta Diana, creo que por ahora intentaré ignorarla hasta que se me pase el shock de anoche y luego de eso iré a hablar con ella._

 _Todavía no me puedo sacar de la cabeza lo que pasó ayer con Diana y en la noche con Amanda, todo se empezó a tornar algo raro, después de pensarlo cuando me fui acostar anoche, Amanda también tenía una rara actitud, o sea, es común que sea molestosa y a veces me ponga hasta incómoda, pero lo que conversamos anoche en el baño no era un tema que Amanda abarcara de manera tan insistente que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de respirar para preguntarle que le pasaba y decirle ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?, la presión que ejercía ella hacia mí me obligaba a responder sin siquiera dudar de lo que estoy diciendo, fue todo muy rápido para ella en sacar todo lo que sentía. Hoy quiero hablar con Amanda y tal vez con Diana, pero hoy no vi entrar Amanda al salón antes de que comenzara la clase, me doy vuelta para ver si llegó tarde o algo así, pero nada… hoy faltó a clases al parecer… Cuando termine la clase le iré a preguntar a Jasminka y Constanze que le sucede a Amanda que no vino._

 _-Chariot: "¿Akko? ¿Akko? ¡Akko! – Le escuchaba decir mientras estaba distraída en mi mente._

 _-Yo: "WOAAH Discúlpeme Chariot Sensei, ¡ahora si prestaré atención! – Le respondo ya sabiendo lo que me iba decir._

 _-Chariot: "Está bien, hazlo por favor, que esto es importante para el próximo examen y no quiero que te vaya mal, Akko"_

 _-Yo: "Si lo sé, lo siento Chariot-Sensei" –Se lo digo poniéndome de pie e inclinándome, como acostumbramos en mi país._

 _Después de ese llamado de atención, las demás chicas de la clase me quedan mirando con una expresión de molestia de cómo había un pequeño trato diferencial hacia mí por parte de Chariot, bueno, algo de razón tienen, cualquier otra profesora me hubiera mandado a la oficina de la directora (para variar) o me hubiese gritado si es que la sacaba barata._

 _-Sucy: "¿Qué te pasa Akko?, andas muy pensante y callada, es como si tu mente estuviera procesando cosas que jamás procesaste en tu vida jaja" – Me murmuró la molestosa…_

 _-Lotte: "Sucy tiene razón, de hecho, cuando nos levantamos en la mañana no dijiste nada mientras nos arreglábamos y te fuiste rápidamente al salón"_

 _-Akko: "ehhhmm…" – No sé qué responderles, no quiero hablarles de este tema todavía._

 _-Sucy: "Akko, sabemos que te pasa algo y si no nos dices voy a experimentar contigo mis pociones más peligrosas durante una semana…" –Me lo dice una sonrisa sombría._

 _-Akko: "¡Oye!, ya está bien, hoy al final del día en nuestro cuarto les diré lo que me pasa…"-Cedí ante la amenaza de Sucy…_

 _Fin de narración de Akko_

La clase de la profesora Chariot finalizó. Akko como dijo anteriormente, se dirige hacia las únicas dos chicas del equipo verde que asistieron a clases, Constanze y Jasminka, dejando atrás a Lotte y Sucy que les había dicho que más rato las alcanzaba en la cafetería para desayunar. La brujita oriental se acerca a las chicas del team verde que ya iban por el pasillo que estaba al salir de la sala, para primero saludarlas y después preguntar qué pasaba con Amanda.

-Akko: ¡Hola Constanze y Jasminka!

-Jasminka: ¡Hola Akko! – Mientras come una de sus papitas.

-Constanze: *Saluda alzando su mano derecha*

-Akko: "Oigan chicas, les quería preguntar qué pasó con Amanda que no vino hoy a clases, sé que no es raro de ella al igual que yo el tema de no entrar a alguna clase de una vez en cuando, pero es que justo hoy necesitaba hablar con ella jeje"

-Jasminka: "Algo le habrá pasado, esta mañana cuando yo y Constanze nos levantamos, la vimos aun durmiendo e intenté despertarla, pero nos había dicho que la dejáramos en paz, que no tenía humor de ir hoy a clases, nos dijo que seguiría acostada, no sé qué le pasa, pero parece algo molesta y decaída" – La brujita rusa dijo esto con un tono de preocupación por su amiga.

-Akko: "Wow, eso es algo preocupante, pero es Amanda, siempre está de mal humor cuando se trata de levantarse, creo… si en verdad está molesta no creo que vaya a verla hoy, ¡gracias chicas! Yo voy a la cafetería a desayunar con las demás, ¿vienen?"

-Constanze: *mueve su cabeza de izquierda a derecha repetidas veces* (no)

-Jasminka: "Ya desayunamos antes de ir a clases, nosotras vamos a estudiar un poco para los exámenes de fin de mes mientras esperamos la hora de la siguiente clase" – Dice Jasminka acompañada por un gesto de aprobación de su compañera alemana.

-Akko: "Buuu que lástima… Bueno, yo me voy a la cafetería, ¡nos vemos!"

-Jasminka: ¡Hasta luego!

-Constanze: *alza su mano derecha para despedirse*

Después de la conversación con sus amigas del equipo verde, Akko emprendió su camino a la cafetería mientras estaba pensando en dos cosas complicadas que tenía que hacer, primero, hablar con Diana de lo que supuestamente sentía y segundo, como contarles a sus amigas Lotte y Sucy lo que estaba pasando. Tampoco se quitaba de su mente la preocupación que sentía por Amanda, ya que estaba teniendo leves sospechas de que el estado de la Amanda se deba por la conversación que tuvieron en el baño anoche.

Una voz llamando su nombre interrumpe los pensamientos y caminata de la castaña …

\- ¿?: "¡Akko!"

Akko se sonroja porque sabe muy bien de quien esa voz y se voltea.

-Akko: "Oh, D-diana… Pensé que estabas en la cafetería con las demás…"

-Diana: "O sea, si estaba con ellas, pero ya que te demorabas decidí ir a buscarte, además que después tengo que ir a mi habitación a realizar unos deberes" –Esto último era mentira, no tenía nada que hacer…

-Akko: "Te preocupas mucho jaja, ya iba en camino a la cafetería" –Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Diana: "No tan solo te vine a buscar para saber dónde estabas, sino que también para decirte algo."

-Akko: "¿Q-qué cosa?" –Pregunta la oriental con el corazón aumentando su ritmo de a poco.

-Diana: "Quiero que al final del día nos juntemos en la biblioteca para ayudarte a repasar la materia para los exámenes de fin de mes, estaré a las 7 pm esperándote en las mesas que están al lado de las estanterías del fondo, obviamente si es que puedes"

La castaña al saber que era eso lo que le dijo, se sintió un poco aliviada y acepta la invitación de Diana.

Akko: "Si, si, si, ¡De verdad necesito tu ayuda para las evaluaciones! Allí estaré a las 7 pm, Diana"

-Diana: "Entonces está confirmado, a las 7 en la biblioteca. Yo me tengo que ir ahora, voy a mi habitación a terminar los deberes que tengo, así que no creo que vaya a la cafetería de nuevo ¡nos vemos Akko!"

-Akko: "Está bien ¡Nos vemos!" – Responde con una sonrisa.

Ambas brujitas se separan para continuar sus distintos rumbos.

…

Habitación del equipo azul: Diana se encontraba sola echada en su cama mirando hacia el techo.

 _Narra Diana_

 _Creo que esta tarde en la biblioteca me voy a atrever, voy hacer lo que quería hacer ya hace mucho tiempo, y ahora más que nunca debo hacerlo… Me voy a declarar a Akko, creo que he dejado pasar el tiempo que debe pasar y ya estoy en mi momento de hacerlo, aparte de que no aguanto ni un segundo más sin ella y sus ojos, su pelo, su olor, su infantilismo y su pequeño cuerpo … ¿eh? Creo que estoy llevando mis pensamientos muy lejos jeje._

 _Cuando yo y Akko empezamos hacernos más amigas, ese día en que ella me fue a buscar a mi casa en el momento que me iba a ir de Luna Nova, sentí algo más por ella que una simple amistad a medias, sentía que alguien se estaba preocupando realmente de mí, de que alguien me estaba queriendo en los momentos en que sentía que nadie más ya me quería a no ser que fuese simplemente por mi apellido, su perseverancia para lograr traerme de vuelta es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho alguien por mí en esos momentos difíciles tras la decisión que había tomado, a partir de ese día me di cuenta que la persona que me gustaba, que me importaba mucho y a quién me gustaría proteger es Atsuko Kagari…_

 _Ya no puedo aguantar más, no puedo seguir reprimiendo mis sentimientos porque realmente me duele demasiado y lo que me duele mucho más no es solo el hecho de que no haya podido hasta ahora decírselo a Akko, sino que hace un tiempo noté algo que me desagradó bastante, sin embargo, más que un desagrado, lo que sentí fue como una puñalada en el corazón… Fue tan solo hace unos días que me enteré que Amanda le gusta Akko. ¿Cómo lo sé? Fácil, hace unos días estaba caminado por el patio del campus, pasé por el lugar en donde Amanda le suele enseñar a volar la escoba a Akko, las vi las dos practicando y me quedé un rato viéndolas detrás de un árbol cercano para ver como progresaba Akko, iba bien, Amanda ya le había enseñado lo muy básico del vuelo en la escoba, aunque a veces le enseñaba tonterías que le pudieron haber costado un hueso roto. Akko ya sabía elevarse bien, mantener el equilibrio y volar bastantes metros, de ahí todo bien, hasta que empecé a notar que cada vez que Amanda le explicaba algo a Akko mientras ella estaba montada en su escoba y Amanda de pie explicando, veía como la peli naranja agarraba la cintura de Akko con ambas manos y a veces aprovechaba hasta olerle el cuello y su cabello desde atrás, incluso a veces le pasaba las manos por los muslos, Amanda estaba roja a más no poder cuando le hacía esto último, pero había otra cosa que también me llamaba la atención, Akko no le decía nada, ¿acaso Akko es lo suficientemente distraída para no darse cuenta? o ¿acaso ellas estarán saliendo? ¿será correcto declararme siendo que posiblemente Akko esté saliendo con Amanda? Y si no es así, ¿Akko se alejará de mí si le confieso mi amor siendo una chica? Bueno, miles de dudas me comenzaron a revolver la mente, pero ya lo decidí, ya invité a Akko a "estudiar" hace unos minutos atrás, ya tengo todo planeado para esta tarde en la biblioteca decirle lo que siento por ella, y si Akko realmente está saliendo con Amanda, ella me rechazará y me dirá que está en una relación, me dolería bastante, pero creo que es mi única manera de librarme cualquier sospecha de esas dos. Lo más lamentable es que estaría compitiendo contra alguien que también quiero demasiado como una amiga (Amanda) pero si se trata de Akko, haré lo que sea para ganar…_

 _Fin de narración de Diana_

Akko llega a la cafetería de la escuela, al entrar visualiza a sus amigas de equipo Lotte y Sucy sentadas junto a Hannah y Bárbara y se dirige a la mesa.

-Akko: "¡Hola chicas! Siento la tardanza, pero estaba atendiendo un asuntillo jeje"

-Sucy: "Ya era hora… ya me iba a morir de hambre esperando al conejillo de indias…"

-Lotte: ¡Sucy!

-Hannah: "No te preocupes Akko, recién ahora íbamos a comer, tan solo es que es una lástima que Diana solo comió un muffin y luego tuvo que ir hacer unos deberes a la habitación"

-Bárbara: "Esa chica siempre tan ocupada, bueno, después de todo es una Cavendish" –Dijo mientras tomaba un té.

-Akko: "Si, me la topé en el camino y me dijo lo mismo" - Después de decir esto, el estómago de la oriental hace un rugido de hambre que pudo ser escuchado por todas las chicas de la mesa.

-Sucy: "Ya, la gorda ya rugió ¿podemos comer?"

-Akko: "¡HEYY!"

Después de varios minutos desayunando el reloj marcaba las 10:30 am, aún faltaba una hora para la próxima clase (Pociones con la profesora Lukic), las dos chicas del team azul terminan primero su desayuno se levantan de la mesa sin antes despedirse del equipo rojo.

-Hannah: "Bueno, nosotras hemos terminado, yo con Bárbara tenemos que ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que necesitamos para fin de mes. Sentimos mucho dejarlas."

-Lotte: "Tranquilas, vayan, nosotras también nos íbamos a parar pronto"

-Bárbara: "¡Hasta luego! ¡Nos vemos en pociones!"

-Akko: "¡Adiós!"

-Sucy: "Nos vemos…" – después de que las chicas del azul se retiran- "Vaya cambio han tenido estas dos con nosotras después de los acontecimientos de hace cinco meses jeje" –Comenta la peli morada.

-Lotte: "Jaja sí, se han vuelto más agradables desde aquellos días…"

Akko, sentada en medio de Lotte y Sucy, nerviosa toca los hombros de sus dos amigas para llamar su atención para decir lo siguiente.

-Akko: "C-chicas…, hoy en la tarde no p-puedo ir a la habitación y capaz no vuelva hasta altas horas de la noche, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar con Diana para los exámenes, así que he decidido decirles ahora lo que me ha estado pasando durante el rato que me han visto rara." –Dice la castaña mirando hacia el suelo con su cara algo roja, los nervios se la estaban comiendo viva.

Lotte y Sucy se miran una a la otra con una cara de impresión, estaban algo sorprendidas por lo que Akko dijo

-Lotte: "Está bien Akko, somos tus amigas y puedes decirnos todo lo que te acompleje, y capaz podamos hasta ayudarte…" –Dice la finlandesa sonriéndole a Akko.

-Akko: "Esteee, bueno, n-no sé por dónde partir" –murmura la castaña tratando de encontrar la forma de como ordenarse y explicar -"¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!". – "Esteee, escuchen, no voy a mentirles y seré franca desde el principio, p-p-pero m-me gu…sta alguien…" –La japonesa lo dice como si la lengua se le hubiese enredado.

-Lotte y Sucy: "¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!" –Gritan ambas brujitas llamando la atención de las demás estudiantes en la cafetería.

-Akko: "¡Hey! ¡Cálmense las dos! ¿no ven que les estoy contando un secreto mío y lo primero que hacen es llamar la atención de todo el mundo?"

-Lotte: "Es que Akko, es algo inesperado jeje" –Lo dice algo sorprendida y aun con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sucy: "Mmm no pensé que tenías la madurez para pensar esas cosas todavía…" –Dice en tono burlesco, aunque también se le puede notar algo de sorpresa en su cara.

-Lotte: "¡Sucy!, no la pongas más nerviosa de lo que está"

-Akko: "Nah, está bien, ya me esperaba que diría algo para molestarme jeje"

-Sucy: "Bueno, bueno, bueno, no más rodeos, dinos quien es…" –La filipina dice esto con una sonrisa depredadora enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes esperando a que Akko soltara el nombre de la persona.

-Akko: "Ya ya ya ya E-está bien, es alguien d-de Luna Nova…" –La castaña dice esto muy sonrojada y con la vista al suelo.

-Lotte: "¿De aquí? Pero Akko… en esta escuela somos solo chicas…" –La peli naranja tenía una cara de no poder creerlo.

-Sucy: "¡Heeeeey Akko!, no nos estás queriendo decir que bateas para el otro lado ¿cierto?"

-Akko: "¡No me lo digas de esa forma! Pues sí, yo tampoco me lo podía creer al principio…"

-Sucy: "Jaja Solo molesto, ¿y se puede saber quién es? … ¡No! ¡espera! Voy a adivinar… Mmmm ¿Lotte? o ¿Chariot-Sensei?"

-Lotte: "¡HEEEY SUCY!" –Grita con un excesivo rubor mientras tapa su rostro con ambas manos de la vergüenza.

-Sucy: "¡Ajajajajaja!"

-Akko: "¡Ya basta Sucy, y no, no es ni Lotte ni Chariot ni mucho menos tu si es que te lo estabas pensando!" –Dice la castaña con algo de enojo y vergüenza.

-Lotte: "Estee ¿y quién es? –Pregunta una vez recompuesta de lo que había dicho Sucy.

-Akko: *suspiro* Es… D-diana… -Decía la castaña con el corazón a mil, con la cara tapada con el cuello de su uniforme, perdiendo todo contacto visual con sus amigas y poniéndose aún más nerviosa ya que no escuchaba respuesta alguna de ninguna de las dos…

Akko se destapa la cara para a ver a sus amigas, ambas estaban boquiabiertas y los ojos como platos, como si hayan visto una nave espacial extraterrestre reventando la ventana de la cafetería, hasta que finalmente Lotte decide hablar.

-Lotte: "y c-c-como te diste cuenta d-de esto y desde cuándo?" –Decía la brujita finlandesa aun perpleja.

-Akko: "Más bien fue Amanda quién me ayudó a darme cuenta de eso…"

-Lotte y Sucy: "¿Qué?"

-Akko: "Fue anoche cuando me levanté en la madrugada al baño y me encontré con Amanda, o sea, más bien la muy graciosa me encontró a mí y me asustó, después de eso Amanda se empezó a comportar de una manera extraña haciéndome preguntas algo invasivas sobre lo que yo sentía sobre Diana… Lo sé, es raro, es como si hubiese sabido antes que me gustaba Diana, pero así fue. Cuando Amanda me preguntó si sentía algo más que amistad por Diana, comencé a hablar sin pensar en lo que decía y ahí dejé salir cosas que sentía por ella, diciéndole que todo lo empecé a sentir cuando la fui a buscar a su casa cuando se iba a ir de Luna Nova y más cuando detuvimos juntas el misil de Croix… Luego de eso, Amanda me dijo Idiota, eso significa que te gusta después de decirme eso, se fue del baño mientras yo seguía paralizada del shock, no la pude detener y preguntarle que le pasaba, parecía que huía"

Las caras de Sucy y Lotte pasan a estar de impresionadas a pensativas, para luego mirarse entre sí, Sucy se acerca a la bruja de lentes y le pregunta algo susurrándole al oído, y con cuidado para que Akko no se entere de lo que hablan.

-Sucy: "Psst Lotte, ¿estás pensando en lo mismo que yo ¿no?"

-Lotte: "Absolutamente…" –Le responde susurrándole también.

-Sucy: "La muy idiota ahora no sabe que Amanda le gusta a ella, ahora sabemos porque Amanda no vino a clases hoy" –Le decía a Lotte en voz baja.

-Akko: "¡HEY!, ¿de qué hablan que yo no puedo escuchar?

-Sucy: "Emm nada importante…" –Le responde Sucy a la castaña, para después ir con Lotte de nuevo y volver a susurrarle "Esto se pondrá muy bueno jijiji" –Decía esto mientras enseñaba una sádica sonrisa.

-Akko: "Ya dejen de hablar a mis espaldas…"

-Lotte:" Akko si quieres, cuando llegues de tu noche de estudio con Diana, yo te ayudo aconsejándote, a-a-aunque nunca me haya declarado alguien, creo que puedo ayudarte con lo que he leído de Nightfall jeje"

-Sucy: "¡Ah! Por cierto… ¿piensas decírselo? Lo digo ya que hoy vas a estar a solas con ella…"

-Akko: "Mmm no creo que sea el momento… Necesito estudiar, y si me llegase a declarar en ese momento capaz no estudiemos nada por la conmoción"

-Lotte: "Perdón por interrumpir chicas, pero ¡miren la hora! La próxima clase ya va a comenzar, deberíamos apurarnos"

Las tres chicas del team rojo se levantan de sus asientos de la cafetería para luego ir corriendo al salón en donde tenían su clase de las 11:30 am con la profesora Lukic. Akko al entrar a la sala de clases, se da un pequeño topón con Diana de frente en la misma entrada.

-Diana: "¡Oh lo siento! emm H-hola Akko" –Dice la rubia con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Akko: "Ehh D-d-diana… Esteee"

La castaña comienza a sonrojarse y a ponerse muy nerviosa en el mismo instante debido a la cercanía en la que estaba con la bruja de ojos azules que tanto le invadía sus pensamientos, las amigas de Akko se percataron de esto, pues, ahora ya sabían de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia Diana, así que lo mejor que se les ocurrió fue dejarlas solas por si querían charlar un poco antes de que llegara la profesora Lukic.

-Sucy: "Bueno, nosotras nos adelantamos, te guardaremos un lugar Akko, vamos Lotte."

-Lotte: "Si"

Cuando Lotte y Sucy se van a sus asientos, Diana comienza la conversación con Akko.

-Diana: "Akko, estee, ¿Irás esta tarde a la biblioteca como acordamos, no te han surgido inconvenientes?" –La rubia se sintió algo repetitiva al volver a preguntarle eso, pero para ella era importante que fuera sí o sí.

-Akko: "Sip, no me ha surgido ningún problema así que nos veremos esta tarde"

-Diana: "Que bueno" –Sonríe la rubia- "Anda algo abrigada que esta tarde será helada y… n-no quiero que te resfríes…"

-Akko: "¿Ah? ¡Está bien, g-gracias! –Sonreía tímidamente la chica de ojos rojos.

Después de la corta conversación que tuvo Akko con Diana, la profesora Lukic llegó a la sala, y estas dos se dirigen rápidamente a sus asientos, Diana va con Hannah y Bárbara, Akko va con Lotte y Sucy. La brujita japonesa cuando va subiendo a su puesto, comienza a mirar alrededor del salón para observar si veía a Amanda en alguna parte, pero sin éxito, la bruja de ojos verdes tampoco asistió a la segunda clase del día, eso ya le estaba preocupando un poco más a Akko… en cambio para Diana, le es más como un alivio que una preocupación, desde que se enteró que a Amanda le gusta Akko, la rubia está comenzando a ver a la americana como una piedra en el zapato, ya que podría interferir en cualquier acercamiento con Akko.

-Diana: "Mmm con que tampoco vino a esta clase… bueno, es preocupante, pero es mejor que no esté, así no se acerca Akko para invitarle a hacer cualquier cosa estúpida que le impida ir a la biblioteca después." –Decía la rubia para sí misma en su mente, mientras subía a su puesto.

…

Más tarde…

6:30 PM, ya han terminado las cuatro clases del día, Akko como siempre estaba exhausta, y aun tenía que ir a la biblioteca para seguir estudiando, así que cuando entró a su habitación con sus amigas, Akko buscó los libros que necesitaba para ir a estudiar y su chaqueta, luego se despide de sus amigas.

-Akko: "Bueno chicas, me voy, vuelvo en la noche" –Decía la castaña con un rostro de cansancio.

-Sucy: "Suerte campeona, hazla tuya jajaja" –Decía la peli morada mientras estaba echada en su cama leyendo un libro de pociones.

-Akko: "¡SUCY! ¡Te dije que no lo haría hoy!

-Lotte: "Ya chicas, calma… emm Suerte Akko y esfuérzate en tus estudios" –Le decía esto último con una sonrisa.

Akko sale de su habitación cargada con los libros que contenían la materia que necesitaba repasar para los exámenes que se venían a fin de mes, mientras la castaña se dirigía a la biblioteca estaba pensando en cómo algún día le confesaría sus sentimientos a Diana, no tan solo eso estaba pensando, también estaba preguntándose a sí misma si iba a ser capaz de mantener su compostura al estar a solas con Diana en la biblioteca y relativamente cerca de ella, pero no era tan solo Diana que le invadía la mente a la japonesa en esos momentos, también le preocupaba Amanda, está última no asistió a ninguna de las cuatro clases del día, dejando muy preocupada a Akko, pero ahora no era momento de preocuparse por ese detalle, mañana Akko iría a hablarle para saber que le estaba pasando a la bruja de ojos verdes, ahora solo quería focalizarse en sus estudios.

 _Narra Akko_

 _Ya eran casi las 6:45 pm y ya llegué a la puerta de la biblioteca, llegué un poco antes, eso es raro en mí jeje, sin embargo, cuando abrí la puerta y fui hasta las mesas del fondo de la biblioteca, ya estaba Diana allí, pero noté que, en vez de estar leyendo un libro como lo estaría haciendo comúnmente, ella estaba apoyada en la mesa con sus codos y con ambas manos en su rostro, esto me pareció algo raro, me acerqué a ella para decirle que ya llegué… A todo esto, los nervios me comen viva por dentro, desde que supe lo que realmente siento por Diana, no puedo evitar sentir cosquilleos en el estómago cuando estoy cerca de ella, pero esta vez trataré de controlarme y concentrarme, necesito aprender esto para las evaluaciones y además estoy ocupando el tiempo de Diana._

 _-Yo: "¡Psst! Ya llegué Diana…"_

 _-Diana: "¡Oh! Akko, lo siento estaba distraída, no pensé que llegarías antes"_

 _-Yo: "Yo tampoco pensé lo mismo jeje"_

 _-Diana: "Jaja vaya… Bueno, tu siéntate aquí y yo voy a buscar unos libros que necesito para ayudarte ¿ok?"_

 _-Yo: "E-está bien, te espero"_

 _Diana se levantó de su silla y va a las estanterías a buscar lo que ella necesita para el estudio de hoy, me imaginé que tardaría un poco ya que hay demasiada materia que aprender, así que empecé a abrir mis libros en las páginas utilizaríamos, esto para que no tardemos en comenzar una vez que Diana llegue…_

 _Emm ella pudo simplemente ya tenerlos listos antes de que yo llegara, pero parece que algo la distrajo, la noté muy perdida en sus pensamientos cuando llegué, o capaz no se esperó a que llegara antes de la hora que habíamos acordado jeje._

 _Después de varios minutos, Diana por fin vuelve a nuestra mesa, pero noté que no traía nada en sus manos, le iba a preguntar que había pasado, hasta que ella me puso su dedo índice en mis labios para que no le hablara, de pronto comencé a sospechar que la larga ausencia que tuvo Diana fuese para prepararse para decir algo. Diana estaba con la cara tan roja como un tomate y también algo sudada, lo cual esto último lo encontraba también raro ya que hacía un frío como para morirse, al principio pensé que Diana se había enfermado y que venía a decirme que se suspendía la sesión de estudio, hasta que finalmente esta rompe el silencio._

 _-Diana: "A-akko, s-s-sé que te prometí q-qué hoy estudiaríamos, pero creo que tendrá que ser mañana, p-pero necesito decirte algo que ya tuve que habértelo dicho hace mucho …"_

 _-Yo: "¿Q-que c-cosa?_

 _-Diana: "Verás, primero que todo, no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea perjudicada con esto, después de todo, decidí que lo correcto es dejarlo salir… -Después su mirada se dirige al suelo. –"A-a-akko, tu… M-mm-e gustas."_

 _-Yo: "¡¿AAAAHHHHHHHH?! E-e-estee…" –Me quedé sin habla, estaba en blanco, no podía creerlo, esto no podía ser real, nunca pensé que Diana se me adelantaría en esto..._

 _-Diana: "Lo siento mucho, ¡de verdad lo siento! S-sé que es raro que otra chica te diga esto" –Me dijo Diana con una lágrima saliendo por uno de sus ojos. –"P-p-pero ya no podía seguir reprimiéndome, me estaba haciendo daño, no quería decirlo por miedo a que pensaras que yo era una rarita y te alejaras de mí"_

 _Diana decía todo esto ya llorando, se nota que está quitándose un gran peso de encima. Yo en cambio no sabía cómo responderle, por supuesto que tenía que responderle que sí y decirle lo mucho que la quiero, pero no sabía cómo._

 _-Yo: "Estee D-diana…"_

 _-Diana: "No quiero que nos distanciemos" -Me interrumpió llorando._

 _Hasta que no aguanté más verla llorar creyéndose que le ocurriría lo peor, así que con determinación decidí soltar todo._

 _-Yo: "No, no, no D-diana, t-te equivocas, no tienes que disculparte de nada, mira es queee… ¡Ahh! ¡Maldita sea!, ¡TU TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS! –Sentía mi cara muy caliente cuando por fin le dije lo que sentía, me imagino que estoy muy roja. –"Desde hace tiempo que me gustas, pero no te lo había dicho por miedo, desde que te fui a buscar a tu casa me di cuenta lo realmente importante que eras para mí, y más cuando rompimos el sello del Grand Triskellion, desde esos momentos sentía que no me he podido alejar de ti" –Por fin se lo dije…_

 _-Diana: "A-akko…" –Ahí fue cuando Diana me abrazó y final pude sentir el olor de su pelo más de cerca, como quería desde hace tiempo, amo su pelo..._

 _-Yo: "Me encanta el olor de tu pelo, es una de las cosas que me tiene loca de ti, Diana"_

 _Al darme cuenta de que le dije eso, me dio tanta vergüenza que solo me pude esconder poniendo mi cara en el pecho de Diana, mientras ella me apretaba más fuerte con sus brazos, no quería que este momento jamás terminara, de pronto Diana comienza a hablarme._

 _-Diana: "Que tierna eres Akko… Tu inocencia, tu forma de ser y tu cara de niñita joven es lo que me atrae mucho de ti..."_

 _Me dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi mejilla y de a poco notaba como Diana acercaba sus labios hacia los míos, yo estaba paralizada, así que solo cerré mis ojos, sentí como sus manos bajaban de a poco para luego agarrarme desde la cintura, yo le respondí rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, mi corazón estaba muy acelerado en ese mismo momento, hasta que al final sentí sus labios hacer contacto con los míos… Fue un beso tierno y con inexperiencia, también algo breve. No quería que este momento se acabara, por fin pude sentir los labios de Diana, esos labios que tan cautivada me tenían cuando me sonreían en los momentos en que podía realizar con éxito los hechizos que ella me enseñaba o cuando era objeto de burla las veces que hacía algo idiota._

 _Cuando yo y Diana nos separamos, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos un rato, yo estaba mirando encantada sus lindos ojos azules y el resto de sus ojos que estaban rojos por las lágrimas que soltó hace un rato…_

 _Pero de repente empiezo a notar que Diana empieza a cambiar su expresión a una más seria y amenazadora._

 _-Yo: "¿Qué te ocurre, Diana?". –Mientras le acaricio la mejilla._

 _-Diana: "Tssk que molestia… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sé que estás allí." –Dice al aire en voz alta._

 _-¿?: "Mierda, te diste cuenta…" –Escucho desde los estantes que están atrás, aquellos que no le llegan luz, luego volteo para ver quién estaba allí._

 _-Yo: "¿Ehhh? ¿Q-q-que haces a-aquí? ... Amanda…_

* * *

 _¡_ **Hola a todos! Bueno, decidí adelantar la segunda parte ya que pasé varias noches desvelado, pero debido a la cercanía de los exámenes finales de la universidad capaz que para la 3ra parte me demore un poco más en subirla. Espero que les haya gustado**

 **PD: Iré corrigiendo errores de ortografía y redacción durante los días posteriores a la publicación** _._

 **Ahora sí, ¡hasta luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

7:30 pm del día martes, Biblioteca de Luna Nova.

-Diana: "¿Qué haces aquí, Amanda?" –Pregunta la rubia con expresión de desagrado.

-Amanda: "¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Como estudiante de Luna Nova tengo la libertad de entrar a la biblioteca cuando se me plazca, además solo vine a buscar un libro de magia mecánica que me pidió Constanze, así que ¡hasta luego!" –Contesta la peli naranja con el libro bajo su brazo mientras se dirige a la puerta que se encontraba algo lejos del lugar en donde estaban las tres chicas.

En el momento en que Amanda estaba por salir de la biblioteca, la puerta se cierra de inmediato casi golpeando el rostro de la americana, Amanda se voltea rápidamente y ve a Diana con su varita en la mano, ella fue quién cerró la puerta para evitar que Amanda saliera.

-Amanda: "¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?!" –Gritó mientras volvía a donde Diana para encararla…

-Diana: "¡¿Por qué nos espías?!"

-Akko: Ch-chicas, por favor tranquilas" –Dice la castaña ya incómoda por la tensión entre Diana y Amanda.

-Amanda: "¿Ahhh? Yo no estaba espiando… No sé porque estás tan agresiva"

Diana se acerca a Amanda y la observa con una mirada penetrante a sus ojos.

-Diana: "Se te nota mucho lo mentirosa, Amanda"

-Amanda: *suspiro* "Solo vine por el libro de Constanze… Que te haya visto besando a Akko por casualidad es otra cosa." –Dice con un nudo en la garganta desviando la mirada.

-Akko: "¿Eh?"

Diana se da cuenta de la expresión de Amanda, así que aprovecha de darle la estocada final, se acerca a la peli naranja y para susurrarle algo al oído, cosa que Akko no lograra escuchar.

-Diana: "Déjala, ahora es mía…" –Le dice al oído de Amanda.

-Amanda: "T-t-tú lo sabes, ¿com…"

Diana interrumpe a Amanda tapándole los ojos, para luego levantar su varita y lanzar un hechizo que consistía en una luz emitida por su varita, luz que, si era vista, la persona cae dormida durante media hora, Akko cae al instante al suelo, así que ahora no podrá escuchar nada de lo que hablarán Diana y Amanda. Una vez que la rubia le quita la mano de los ojos de la americana, procede a hablar.

-Diana: "Claro que lo sé, ¿crees que no te he visto manosear y oler a Akko cuando ella estaba distraída? Sucia pervertida…" –Dice la británica mirando fijamente a los ojos de Amanda.

-Amanda: "M-m-maldita…"

-Diana: "Así que por favor pido que dejes de acosar a Akko, es mía, y ya lo vist…"

Una bofetada interrumpe a la rubia, Amanda no podía soportar más su impotencia. El golpe se escuchó por toda la biblioteca, pero en ese momento no hay nadie en la biblioteca para haberlo escuchado. Diana queda con una cara de sorprendida y con sus ojos muy abiertos y su mano en la mejilla en la que recibió el golpe. La bruja de ojos verdes después de lo sucedido solo quería huir y volver a encerrarse a su habitación como lo hizo durante todo el día, estaba muy destrozada.

-Diana: "A-amanda…"

-Amanda: "He tenido suficiente, yo me voy… no me hables por un buen tiempo" –Le dice mientras recoge el libro de Constanze y dándole la espalda a Diana para luego retirarse de la biblioteca.

-Diana: "¡Espera!"

-Amanda: "Yo jamás te hubiera tratado como me trataste recién, pensé que éramos amigas…" –Mientras dejaba caer lágrimas.

Después de este corto, pero duro encuentro, Amanda finalmente se retira de la biblioteca, corre por los pasillos con el libro en la cara para que nadie viera como lloraba, en ese mismo momento iban Lotte y Sucy caminando hacia la cafetería ya que se acercaba la hora de la cena y no querían estar al final de la fila. Amanda entre las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos y el libro que tapaba su cara no iba viendo por donde corría y enviste a Lotte.

-Lotte: "¡Ayyy!" -Tirada en el suelo mientras ponía su mano en la parte de la cadera en donde impactó.

-Sucy: "Lotte ¿estás bien?" -Le preguntaba mientras la ayudaba a pararse. –"¿Amanda, que pasa?"

-Amanda: "Lo siento" –Luego recoge el libro, y rápidamente se levanta para seguir corriendo a su cuarto.

Después de que Sucy ayuda a Lotte…

-Lotte: "Sucy, es mi idea o ¿Amanda estaba llorando?"

-Sucy: "Noté lo mismo… y además andaba con un libro de la biblioteca cubriendo su cara"

-Lotte: "Biblioteca… ¡no puede ser! Akko y Diana están allí… tú crees que..."

-Sucy: "Jiji si lo creo, te lo dije que se pondría bueno."

 _…_

Diana se encontraba cargando a Akko en sus brazos en pleno pasillo, pues la japonesa aún seguía dormida por el hechizo de la rubia, ahora Diana solo quería llegar a la habitación de Akko para dejarla en su cama para luego ir a la cafetería a retirar dos cenas, una para ella y la otra para la castaña antes que la cafetería cerrara su mesón de comida y se quedaran sin comer, pero al llegar a la habitación del equipo rojo, la británica se percata que al girar la perilla de la puerta esta no se abría, estaba cerrada, así que decidió pegarle unos pequeños rodillazos a la puerta (no podía con las manos porque estaba sosteniendo a Akko) mientras llamaba en voz alta a Sucy y Lotte, pero estas no se encontraban adentro, habían ido a la cafetería a cenar, Diana después de todos esos intentos procede a revisar los bolsillos de Akko para ver si lograba encontrar la llave, pero tampoco nada, la muy despistada de nuevo se le quedó adentro de su habitación. Finalmente, Diana lleva a Akko a su propia habitación. La rubia entra con la oriental en sus brazos a su cuarto, para su suerte Hannah y Bárbara no estaban, así que se ahorraría bastantes preguntas, finalmente Diana entra a su propia parte de la gran habitación y deja a Akko sobre su cama. Después de dejar a la japonesa tendida sobre su cama, le da un corto beso en los labios para posteriormente salir de la habitación y cerrarla con llave. Ahora Diana se dirige a la cafetería.

 _Narra Diana_

 _Tengo un desastre con mis sentimientos, estoy muy contenta porque Akko correspondió mis sentimientos, ¡jamás había sido tan feliz! de hecho, mi corazón sigue muy acelerado, en el momento que me estaba declarando pensé que hasta se me saldría… Pero todo se empezó a desmoronar cuando comencé a discutir con Amanda, ni siquiera pude hablar con Akko sobre lo que iba a pasar con nosotras de aquí en adelante._

 _No sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento cuando estaba con Amanda, fui un completa imbécil, ahora me siento muy mal por ella, fui un asco de persona, sabiendo que ella es mi amiga le hice algo tan terrible. Cuando se trata de Akko mi actitud se torna extremadamente posesiva, no pienso antes de hablar y gracias a eso terminé lastimando a Amanda, capaz ella no me quiera hablar nunca más, recién me doy cuenta de lo terca que fui… Capaz que la próxima vez que la vea me acercaré para disculparme y decirle que lo que hice estuvo bastante mal, me dolería mucho perder una amiga por tonterías como esta. Emmm pero creo que no me perdonará por el hecho de que estoy con la persona que a ella le gusta._

 _¿Ah? Allá van Hannah y Bárbara, ¿tan rápido cenaron? Les voy hablar…_

 _-Yo: "¡Hola chicas!"_

 _-Hannah: "Oh, hola Diana"_

 _-Bárbara: "¡Hola! ¿No que ibas a pasar la noche estudiando con Akko?"_

 _-Yo: "Si, pero ¿acaso no puedo ir por la cena a la cafetería? Jaja, de todos modos, ya no estamos estudiando, Akko se desmayó en la biblioteca" –Tuve que mentir, no les iba a decir que use un hechizo._

 _-Hannah: "¡Uhh! ¿Se encuentra bien?_

 _-Yo: "Si, está bien, la traté de llevar a su cuarto pero la puerta estaba cerrada y además que Lotte y Sucy no estaban dentro de la habitación, así que la fui a dejar a la habitación de nosotras, en mi cama"_

 _-Hannah: "¿Uh? ¿En nuestra habitación?_

 _-Yo: "Emmm si... ¿pasa algo? –Le pregunto nerviosa._

 _-Hannah: "No, nada"_

 _-Yo: "Ok, a todo esto, ¿no van a cenar ahora?"_

 _-Bárbara: "Ya comimos un poco antes para no tener que hacer esa larga cola que se forma en la noche para la cena, así que ahora nos dirigimos a la habitación"_

 _-Yo: "Está bien, aprovechando que van al cuarto, podrían ver cómo está Akko y checar si despertó, por cierto, dejé el cuarto cerrado con llave"_

 _-Hannah: "Ummm está bien, yo ando con mi llave"_

 _-Yo: "Entonces nos vemos en un rato más"_

 _-Bárbara: "¡Nos vemos!"_

 _Fin Narración de Diana_

Al terminar la conversación de Diana con sus amigas y compañeras de habitación, la rubia se dirige hacia la cafetería mientras que Hannah y Bárbara a su habitación, mientras estas dos últimas chicas recorren los pasillos camino a su cuarto, a Hannah le nace una duda.

-Hannah: "Oye Bárbara"

-Bárbara: "Dime"

-Hannah: "¿No te parece extraño que Diana haya llevado a Akko a nuestra habitación siendo que sufrió un desmayo? ¿eso no sería una causal para llevarla a la enfermería?"

-Bárbara: "Mmm capaz tengas razón… no lo sé, buena pregunta, capaz Diana la trató ella misma, tu sabes, puede hacer de todo jaja"

-Hannah: "Jeje puede ser"

Después de un rato caminando en los pasillos de la escuela, Hannah y Bárbara llegan a su habitación.

-Hannah: "¿Ah? La puerta está sin llave…"

-Bárbara: "Que raro… Lo que sea, entremos, me está dando sueño"

Cuando las chicas entraron a su cuarto, se sacan el uniforme para ponerse su pijama, luego de cambiarse, Bárbara rompe el silencio para recordarle el mandato de Diana a Hannah.

-Bárbara: "Oye Hannah ¿podrías ver cómo está Akko?

-Hannah: "Ok"

Hannah se dirige a la parte en donde se encuentra la cama de Diana para ver cómo se encuentra la bruja oriental.

-Hannah: "Emmm Bárbara… No está…"

-Bárbara: "¿Eh?"

-Hannah: "Que no está, ¡se levantó y se fue!"

-Bárbara: "Bueno, no creo que sea tanto problema, no tiene cinco años para que la andemos vigilando, y además capaz esa sea la razón porque la puerta estaba abierta, se puede abrir desde adentro ¡dah!"

Después de un buen rato, Diana entra a la habitación con una bolsa en la mano que contenía su cena y la de Akko, Hannah y Bárbara la miran en silencio dejando que la rubia se dé cuenta por sí sola de la ausencia de Akko… Y hasta que finalmente Diana entra a su parte del cuarto y se da cuenta...

-Diana: "¡¿AHHHH?! ¡Chicas! ¿Acaso no les pedí que la vieran?"

-Hannah: "No es nuestra culpa, ¡ya no estaba cuando llegamos!"

-Diana: ¿Qué? –Dice la rubia mientras mira el reloj que está en la pared del cuarto para darse cuenta que recién se acaba de cumplir la media hora desde que lanzó el hechizo, después de notar eso, la rubia empieza hablar consigo misma en su mente. –"No puede ser, Akko debería estar despertando en este instante, o sea es ilógico que se haya ido antes…"

-Diana: "Chicas, guarden la bolsa en el mini refrigerador, yo voy a buscar a Akko" –Dice la rubia a sus amigas mientras se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto para salir.

-Bárbara: "Está bien…"

-Hannah: "Diana, ¿por qué simplemente no la dej…?" –Preguntaba la bruja del moño, pero Diana ya se había ido de la habitación.

…

Akko sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, ella estaba recién despertando del hechizo de Diana, pero ella no sabía nada del hechizo que la hizo dormir, lo último que recuerda la castaña es el momento en que Diana y Amanda estaban discutiendo después de que la rubia se le declaró, ella solo piensa que se había quedado dormida de la nada.

La japonesa al abrir bien los ojos se da cuenta que estaba en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, pero no estaba intacta ni tampoco sola, alguien la estaba cargando en su espalda mientras caminaba, la oriental ve que la persona quien la carga tiene una capucha puesta que le tapa la cabeza y parte de la cara, al momento que Akko recupera un poco de fuerza, decide quitarle la capucha a la persona quien la estaba cargando y no tardó en darse cuenta quién era.

-Akko: ¿A-amanda?

-Amanda: "Ah ¡hola!, hasta que despiertas…"

-Akko: "¿Cuándo me dormí? Y ¿para dónde me llevas?" –Le preguntó aun aferrada a su espalda.

-Amanda: "Mmm te desmayaste en la biblioteca y ahora te estaba llevando para mi habitación ya que la enfermería estaba cerrada jeje." –Amanda mentía, su destino siempre fue su propia habitación y Akko no se había desmayado.

-Akko: "¿Ehh? ¿Y qué ocurre con Diana? ¿por qué no me llevó ella? ¿Dónde está?

En el momento que Akko hace esa serie de preguntas, Amanda cambia de inmediato su humor, ya estaba de mal humor desde antes, bueno, ahora está peor…

-Amanda: "Diana no importa ahora, se fue a su cuarto… Mira, ya llegamos a mi habitación, si quieres pasa, tengo bebidas adentro"

Después de que Amanda la invitó a pasar, baja a la oriental de su espalda para que empezara a caminar por su propia cuenta, al entrar, Akko ve que la habitación estaba sola, al darse cuenta de eso, mira el reloj de la pared y se da cuenta que es hora de la cena, así que imaginó que Constanze y Jasminka deberían estar en la cafetería.

-Amanda: "Si quieres siéntate en mi cama por mientras, quiero hablar contigo"

-Akko: "Está bien… De hecho, yo también tengo un montón de preguntas que hacerte…" –Dice la castaña mientras se sienta en la cama de Amanda.

-Amanda: "Mira tú, bueno, entonces el momento se ha dado. A todo esto ¿Qué bebida quieres? Tengo cola, naranja, uva, té y cerveza…"

-Akko: "¿Alcohol? ¿Por qué tienes eso y cómo? Si te llegan a descubrir eso, el castigo será muy grave"

-Amanda: "Nah, si estoy consciente de lo que me pasaría si me descubren, lo traigo desde la ciudad, lo guardo en una bolsa que llevo oculta todas las salidas hacia el exterior, llevo ya tiempo haciéndolo y nunca he estado en peligro de que me descubran" –Le dice mientras está echándole una mirada al cooler que tiene oculto debajo del escritorio.

-Akko: "Mmm está bien, entonces dame una cola"

-Amanda: "Okey, ¡aquí va!" -le lanza a Akko una lata de cola. –"Yo creo que iré por cerveza, sería como mi cuarta lata hoy jeje"

-Akko: "¿Amanda? No creo que eso esté bien… Me preocupas…"

-Amanda: "Tranquila, a todo esto, quiero hablar una cosa contigo" –Dice la peli naranja sentándose al lado de Akko mientras se quita la sudadera que traía puesta, dejándose solo la camiseta sin mangas que trae debajo, pero al momento que Amanda tira la sudadera a la silla, de esta caen unos cuantos alambres.

-Akko: "¿Y eso? ¿Anduviste forcejeando las puertas de la bodega de la cafetería de nuevo?"

-Amanda: "Emmm sí…" –Ella mentía. –De todos modos ¿Qué tiene? Tú me has acompañado varias veces a robar comida jaja" –Le decía burlándose para después dar un largo sorbo a la lata de cerveza.

-Akko: "Bueno, es cierto jeje"

Después de esas pequeñas risas Amanda se pone seria de nuevo para comenzar a hablar con Akko lo que quería hablar desde un principio.

-Amanda: "Oye Akko…"

-Akko: "¿Si?"

-Amanda: "¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de haberte desmayado?"

-Akko: "Emmm parecía que estabas discutiendo con Diana… A todo esto, ¿sabías lo que pasó el momento antes de que empezaras a discutir con ella?" –Pregunta la castaña con su cara sonrojada a más no poder.

-Amanda: "Sip, lo vi y escuché todo…" –Mientras toma otro largo sorbo de la bebida alcohólica.

La castaña se sonroja todavía más al escuchar la respuesta de Amanda.

-Amanda: "Akko, ¿Tu sabes porque yo estaba discutiendo con Diana? ¿no?" –Le pregunta muy nerviosa.

-Akko: "¿Por espiarnos?" –Responde mientras toma de a poco la bebida cola.

-Amanda: "Emm bueno sí, pero esa no es la única razón, de hecho, cuando te desmayaste seguimos discutiendo un rato más"

-Akko: "¿En serio? ¿y por qué discutían?"

-Amanda: "Bueno, esteee… Diana, ha empezado a verme como una persona no grata, como rival… y la razón de es-esto s-s-son …celos…"

-Akko: "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿celos?!"

-Amanda: "Sip, Akko ella siente celos porque…. T-t-tu me gustas"

-Akko: "¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

La castaña está bastante sorprendida que hasta casi deja caer la lata de refresco que sostenía, no puede creer lo que está pasando, ya van dos declaraciones en una misma tarde, y lo más complicado es que ella correspondió los sentimientos de Diana, y ahora está enfrente de otra persona que también le está declarando sus sentimientos, ella realmente no sabe qué hacer para no ocasionar un caos.

-Amanda: "Sé que ya es tarde y que ya perdí esto, pero necesitaba decirte lo que sentía…" –Después de decir esto, la norteamericana deja caer lágrimas mientras se termina lo que le quedaba en la lata.

-Akko: "A-a-amanda…" –Tartamudeaba la castaña mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de la peli naranja "Tranquila, tu sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que te complique, somos amigas muy unidas"

-Amanda: "¡Si sé, pero el problema es que a ti te gusta Diana!" –Gritaba mientras lanzaba con rabia la lata vacía de cerveza contra la pared. "Akko, ¡yo te amo! pero es una mierda saber que en tu corazón ya hay otra persona" –La bruja de ojos verdes no soporta más y rompe en llanto.

-Akko: "Lo siento… lo siento mucho…" –La castaña también comienza a derramar lágrimas.

-Amanda: "¿Ah?"

-Akko: "Yo te quiero mucho Amanda, eres una amiga muy especial para mí, pero como dijiste antes, en mi corazón hay otra persona… lo siento mucho" –Decía con bastante dificultad girando su cabeza al lado contrario en que se encontraba Amanda.

-Amanda: "No necesitas rechazarme, si ya sé que no puedo estar contigo, no necesitas hacer más profunda la herida, solo quería traerte hasta aquí para desahogarme y ya. No podré estar contigo como pareja, quizá nunca… pero hay algo que si podemos hacer en este mismo instante…"

-Akko: "¿Eh? ¿Q-qué cosa?"

Después de que Akko hace su pregunta, repentinamente para su sorpresa Amanda la toma del cuello de su uniforme y acerca su boca al oído de Akko para hablarle en voz baja.

-Amanda: "¿P-podría probar un poco t-t-tus labios, aunque sea u-na vez?" –Le susurra al oído.

-Akko: "¡¿Qué?! Es…. Que, no p-puedo, esteee…."

La castaña al ver ese cambio de humor de Amanda, notó de inmediato por el olor a cerveza y el color del rostro de Amanda, que ella ya estaba completamente bajo los efectos del alcohol…

-Amanda: "¡Vamos solo una vez jaja!"

Amanda se abalanza sobre Akko, dejándola acostada sobre la cama mientras que la peli naranja está sobre ella. Después de unos segundos, Amanda acerca su cara poco a poco a la de Akko, poniendo a esta última muy nerviosa.

-Akko: "¡A-amanda estás borracha e-es-espera un poc..mhmmhmmh! –La bruja de ojos verdes interrumpe a la castaña con un húmedo beso en los labios.

La japonesa está en shock, tanto así que pasa un breve tiempo paralizada, hasta que reacciona y trata de empujar a Amanda para que sus bocas se despeguen, pero sin éxito alguno, la americana tiene más fuerza que ella, así que ahora opone resistencia golpeando con los puños la espalda de la americana, pero tampoco funcionaba, ella no se quería separar de los labios de Akko tan pronto… Ya pasa un rato y Akko sigue pataleando, el beso ya se estaba tornando algo largo, incluso durando mucho más que el que se había dado con Diana en la biblioteca. La castaña de a poco comienza a sentir cosquilleos en su estómago, era una sensación bastante rara que la invadía, una sensación que anteriormente solo la sentía cuando estaba con Diana, pues ahora no es solo con la rubia, sino que con Amanda también. Después de sentir esos cosquilleos, la castaña dejó de oponer resistencia y cierra sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el beso que ya llevaba su buen rato, la oriental rodea a Amanda con sus brazos para poder sentirse más apegada a ella, la brujita americana al notar que Akko ya se rindió, comenzó a usar su lengua haciendo que el beso tenga mucha más pasión, Akko no tarda en responder y también usa su lengua para rosarla con la de Amanda.

Después del buen rato que pasaron con sus labios y lenguas pegadas, finalmente se separan, dejando un hilo de saliva que unían sus labios, luego de quedarse fijas mirándose una a la otra a los ojos, Amanda se acerca de nuevo a Akko para esta vez ir desabrochando su blusa de a poco mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, en ese mismo momento la oriental estaba atreviéndose a más, ésta deja de abrazar a la peli naranja para luego bajar sus manos y acariciar los muslos de Amanda, pero en un rato, cuando Akko siente que su mano está finalmente debajo de la ropa interior de Amanda, la primera sale de su trance y rompe el silencio de una forma muy alterada.

-Akko: "¡¿Ah?! ¿Q-q-qué estoy haciendo? ¡Yo no debería estar haciendo esto!" –Al decir esto, la japonesa se levanta rápidamente de la cama quitándose a Amanda de encima.

-Amanda: "Akko, ¿Qué pasa?"

-Akko: "Amanda, lo siento demasiado, yo… me dejé llevar, no sabía lo que hacía…" –Dice la castaña mientras se vuelve abrochar los botones de su camisa. –"Yo no puedo seguir con esto… N-nos vemos…"

Después de abrocharse su blusa, la castaña se siente frustrada e impactada por lo que acaba de hacer, lo único que desea ahora es huir de la habitación de Amanda e ir con Diana, ya que ella siente que solo así podría ahogar la culpa, así que dirige hacia la puerta de entrada y la abre con bastante fuerza impactando a la pequeña Constanze que estaba afuera a punto de entrar al cuarto.

-Akko: "¡Constanze! ¡Lo siento!, esteee perdóname, pero me tengo que ir" –La castaña deja sola a la pequeña alemana con la nariz lastimada y sigue corriendo con el objetivo de huir de Amanda y de encontrar a Diana.

La americana sale del cuarto en busca de Akko, pero ve a su pequeña amiga de rodillas en el suelo con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, su estaba nariz sangrando mucho, al ver esto decidió no seguir a Akko y tomar en brazos a Constanze para llevarla a enfermería.

 _Narra Akko_

 _No sé qué me pasó, yo no quería hacer eso con Amanda, yo no la amo a ella, yo amo a Diana… Para mí es bastante duro admitir que lo que pasó con Amanda se sintió bien y solo quería continuar, no quería que terminara… De todos modos, ya es un problema bastante grande que se haya armado un triángulo amoroso y que yo sea el centro de este, yo solo quiero estar con Diana, pero tampoco quiero lastimar a Amanda..._

 _¡Listo!, llegué a su habitación, tocaré su puerta, ojalá esté dentro._

 _-¿?: ¡Akko! –Escuché una voz detrás mía llamándome justo antes de tocar la puerta, inmediatamente volteo_

 _-Yo: "D-diana, te he estado buscando…"_

 _Me acerco a Diana para abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, pero no pude aguantar más y rompí en llanto en sus brazos, la parte del pecho de su uniforme absorberían mis lágrimas en ese momento._

 _-Diana: "Yo también te estuve buscando por todos lados por casi una hora, Akko. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿por qué lloras? ¿Qué te sucede?"_

 _-Yo: "Diana, yo te amo demasiado…" –Es lo único que pude responder ignorando su ametrallamiento de preguntas._

 _-Diana: "Yo también te amo…"_

 _Cuando me responde eso, el abrazo se hace más fuerte, pero Diana de inmediato regresa a las preguntas, no sé porque insiste._

 _-Diana: "Akko… ¿en dónde despertaste?"_

 _¿eh? ¿esa pregunta se refiere a mi desmayo? No se cómo responderle a esa pregunta, pero si sigo evadiéndolas capaz se moleste conmigo, aun así, no sé qué decirle, capaz si le digo la verdad de que desperté en la espalda de Amanda mientras me llevaba a su habitación se armaría otra discusión entre ellas y capaz sea peor, creo que tendré que mentirle..._

 _-Yo: "No lo sé, no me acuerdo, estaba muy mareada y solo me limité a vagar por allí mientras iba despertando" –No sé si esto sirva…_

 _-Diana: "Mmm Okey" –me dice con una expresión de no estar muy convencida. -"¿y por qué estás llorando?"_

 _-Yo: "Estee estaba un poco asustada por despertar sola en un lugar que no me acordaba haber estado" –Definitivamente valgo mierda mintiendo…_

 _-Diana: "Perdóname por haberte dejado sola…"_

 _Después de decirme eso, Diana me abraza para luego darme un beso en la frente, en el momento que se me acerca yo aprovecho de oler su pelo, pues ya había dicho lo mucho que me encantaba hacer eso, le doy un pequeño beso en su boca, ella no tarda en corresponderme el beso cerrando sus ojos y tomando mi cara con ambas manos._

 _Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos mirando una a la otra, de inmediato comencé a pensar que yo solo quería estar con ella, no quería volver a mi cuarto y acostarme para luego perderme en mis pensamientos sobre todo lo sucedido hoy, además combinado con la gran culpa que ando cargando en mi cabeza por lo que ocurrió en el cuarto de Amanda, no podría ni dormir… Son alrededor de las 10pm, y ya se acerca la hora de dormir, Sucy y Lotte ya deberían estar acostadas, así que prácticamente estaría sola en la habitación luchando contra mis pensamientos y mi culpa mientras ellas duermen, así que me atreveré a preguntarle algo a Diana que lo más probable la ponga incómoda por ser demasiado pronto, pero creo que es la única forma de evitar volver a mi cuarto y no pensar en tanta estupidez._

 _-Yo: "D-d-diana…"_

 _-Diana: "¿Qué sucede?"_

 _-Yo: "No sé si te guste esta idea, capaz sea muy pronto, esteee… ¿Pu-p-puedo… D-dormir contigo esta noche?" –Le pregunté desviando la mirada porque me daba vergüenza mirarla a los ojos después de eso._

 _-Diana: "A-a-akko… esteee..."_

 _La cara de Diana se tornó un rojo intenso, y más encima que su piel es muy blanca, su rubor es mucho más fácil de notar, se veía muy tierna…_

 _-Yo: "¿Dije algo raro?" –Le respondí creyendo que la había hecho sentir incómoda._

 _-Diana: "¡Nonono!, de hecho, me encantaría… pero Hannah y Bárbara todavía están despiertas y sería bastante raro para ellas verte entrar conmigo a mi lugar de la habitación y que pases la noche allí, recuerda, todavía nadie sabe lo nuestro… Bueno, casi nadie…"_

 _-Yo: "Mmm ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Metamorphie Faciesse!… No se me ocurrió mejor idea que transformarme en ratón jeje"_

 _-Diana: "¿Ah? Creo que entiendo, ven entra a mi bolsillo…" –Diana entendió rápido mi idea._

 _Entré al bolsillo de Diana, y ella inmediatamente se dirige a la puerta de su habitación y entra, por lo que escucho, Hannah y Bárbara están despiertas conversando sobre los exámenes de fin de mes, hasta que Diana las interrumpe._

 _-Diana: "Volví chicas"_

 _-Hannah: "Ah Diana, y como te fu…" –Es interrumpida por Diana._

 _-Diana: "Ando muy cansada y con un dolor de cabeza terrible, así que me iré a dormir ahora mismo, mañana las clases comienzan más tarde, así que vayan a desayunar sin mí en la mañana, solo quiero descansar, así que no me busquen, ¡buenas noches!"_

 _-Hannah y Bárbara: "¿Eh?... buenas noches…"_

 _-Bárbara: "Apagaré la luz entonces y nos vamos a dormir"_

 _Vaya manera de Diana de sacarse los problemas de encima… Bueno, así nos aseguramos de que no nos molesten mientras estamos juntas, así que podría decir que fue una buena jugada, además que ya me está costando respirar dentro de este bolsillo._

 _Fin de narración de Akko_

 _Narra Diana_

 _Uff menos mal pude deshacerme de esas dos sin problemas, si me empezaban hablar sobre el problema de Akko que tuvimos hace un rato, hubiese sido otro problema que Akko escuchara todo eso de que estuvo acá en un principio, pues para mí es mejor que Akko no sepa que estuvo aquí antes, ya saqué la conclusión de que caminó dormida y abrió la puerta… Aun me sigue pareciendo extraño que sea sonámbulo bajo el hechizo, pero es la única teoría con lógica que tengo acorde con lo que me respondió Akko hace un rato… o ¿realmente alguien se la habría llevado? Aunque esto último sería imposible ya que deje la puerta con llave. Bueno, por ahora no pensaré en eso._

 _-Yo: "Pssst Akko, ya puedes salir"_

 _-Akko: "¡Ahhjj al fin!" –Sale disparada de mi bolsillo para caer finalmente sobre mi cama._

 _-Yo: "Shhh baja un poco la voz, nos pueden descubrir…"_

 _-Akko: "Jeje lo siento"_

 _-Yo: "Jaja no hay problema. Yo ahora voy a buscar los pijamas, creo que tengo uno que te podría prestar, por mientras deshace tu hechizo de transformación sin hacer mucho escándalo"_

 _-Akko: "Está bien" –Luego de responderme ella deshace la trasformación y vuelve a la normalidad._

 _Luego de que Akko volviera a su forma humana, me dirijo a mi closet personal que tengo en mi lado de la habitación para sacar ambos pijamas. Mmm creo que el short de puntitos y la camiseta sin mangas celeste le deben quedar perfecto a Akko, siempre ha sido un problema prestarle ropa a Akko, es muy pequeña… Después de sacar nuestra ropa de dormir, voy donde Akko y le paso la suya._

 _-Akko: "Gracias, Diana"_

 _-Yo: "No hay de qué"_

 _Cuando Akko procede a cambiarse no puedo dejar de observarla, su pequeño cuerpo me tiene muy cautivada ¿será perversión lo mío? O simplemente ¿la amo mucho? No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, me tiene muy hipnotizada. Su ropa interior también era de lo más tierna, era un conjunto color rosado muy infantil, yo aún no he empezado a cambiarme, estaba muy ocupada mirando a Akko, hasta que al final ella se da cuenta que la estoy mirando._

 _-Akko: "D-d-diana…" –Al pronunciar mi nombre su cara se tornó tan roja que el peak de mi éxtasis ha llegado, no podía aguantar tanta ternura._

 _-Yo: "Tranquila, te ves muy linda…"_

 _-Akko: "¿E-e-en serio? ¿Aunque mi cuerpo no sea tan desarrollado como el tuyo?"_

 _-Yo: "Eso no importa, a mí me encanta como eres" –Después de lo último que le dije, desvía su mirada al suelo. –"A-Akko, si quieres no te pongas el pijama, duerme así tal cual cómo estás"_

 _¿Eh? ¿Qué dije? Eso no tenía planeado decirlo, me dejé llevar por el momento, lo dije inconscientemente… Ahora debe pensar que soy una pervertida o una acosadora._

 _-Akko: "E-e-está bien, pero tú también duerme solo con tu ropa interior…"_

 _-Yo: "Estee… b-b-bueno…" –Con mucha vergüenza me empiezo a quitar la ropa para quedar solamente con mi sujetador y pantis puestas, siento que la cara me hierve demasiado._

 _Al final fui a buscar los pijamas en vano, pero no importaba porque nos acostamos las dos en ropa interior, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, era como un sueño hecho realidad, al rato después de acostarnos, decidí tomar la iniciativa para que no solo fuese acostarse y dormir, así que abracé a Akko por detrás mientras olía su cabello, olía a shampoo de niños, me encanta que hasta para eso sea infantil jeje. En ese mismo instante siento que Akko está acariciando mi muslo con su pequeña y suave mano, pero de a poco siento como esa mano se acerca a mi entre pierna, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, pero para a estar a la par, comencé a lamerle la oreja para yo no ser la única humillada aquí, cada vez que su mano se acercaba más a mi entre pierna, me daban ganas de soltar un gemido, pero no podía o si no Hannah y Bárbara se enterarían de todo, así que mordí la oreja de Akko para aguantar las ganas de hacer cualquier ruido extraño, finalmente Akko llega a mi entre pierna, empieza a rozar sus dedos en mi zona sensible, yo de a poco me estaba mojando y sabía que Akko lo sentía… Me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. Después de un rato, ella deja de tocarme y se voltea para ahora quedar de frente mirándonos cara a cara, me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos rojos, son hermosos…_

 _-Akko: "Diana…"_

 _-Yo: "¿Si?"_

 _-Akko: "Me encantas…"_

 _Solo pude reaccionar robándole un profundo beso, Akko no tarda en corresponderlo, ella invade toda mi boca con su lengua, lo hace más agresivo que yo, es una gran satisfacción para mí sentir su deliciosa lengua, siento que ella quiere llevar las cosas muy lejos, pero a mí no me molesta en absoluto, de hecho, me parece buena idea, yo también tengo muchas ganas de ella… Mientras nos seguimos besando y rozando nuestras lenguas, ella me rodea con sus brazos para luego sentir que me desabrocha el sujetador, estaba a punto de pegar un grito, pero alcancé a tapar mi boca con mi mano… Akko me dejó con los pechos al descubierto, ahora sí que lo único que quería era morirme de la vergüenza…_

 _-Akko: "Jiji son bonitas… vaya, que claros son tus botones…" - Ella estaba ya tocando mis pezones sin vergüenza alguna…_

 _-Yo: "¡A-Akko!"_

 _Al observar a Akko mientras me tocaba, pude notar que su sujetador se puede desabrochar por delante, entonces planeé mi pequeña venganza, lancé mi mano al pecho de ella en donde se encontraba el broche de su sostén para luego desengancharlo, su sujetador finalmente de abre y se desliza por sus delgados brazos, pero… bueno, cuento corto… fue pésima idea._

 _-Akko: "¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" –Pega un fuerte grito porque al desabrochar su sostén, le pasé a llevar un poco de su piel que se encuentra cerca de sus pequeños pechos._

 _-Yo: "¡Noo! "Shhh Shhh Shhhh!"_

 _Ya nos jodimos, después de ese grito sentí unos pasos que provenían del lugar de Hannah y que se dirigían a mi parte de la habitación, era obvio que con ese grito iban a despertar ambas chicas._

 _-Akko: "Bien hecho Diana…"_

 _-Yo: "¿Qué? ¿Yo? Ahhh ¡E-espera! ¡No, no vengas Hannah!…" –La tonta no me escuchó y enciende la luz para luego asomarse a mi parte del cuarto…_

 _-Hannah: "¿Qué te pasó Dia…? ¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! ¿Akko? ¡¿q-q-q-que están ha-haciendo?! ¡E-e-e-están de-de-de-desnudas!" –Comenzó a gritar mientras se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo._

 _Se armó el escándalo, yo y Akko le pedimos con señas a Hannah que se tapara los ojos para que nos dejara vestirnos y luego explicarle todo… No se pudo haber enterado de peor forma._

 _-Bárbara: "¿Qué sucede, Hannah? ¿Qué haces en el suelo? ¿Y esa cara de boba?" –Ahora escucho hablar a Bárbara, la cual se levanta para ir a donde se encuentra Hannah, no puedo dejar que haga eso._

 _-Yo: "¡Bárbara, tu sí que no vengas, quédate en donde estás por favor!"_

 _-Bárbara: "¿eh? Okey…"_

 _Bueno, ahí me ahorré otra estúpida reacción más…Una vez vestida fui al baño de nuestra habitación para buscarle un vaso de agua a Hannah ya que estaba muy sobre exaltada por lo que acaba de ver, bueno, no la culpo por su reacción, ver a una de sus mejores amigas acostada y desnuda con otra chica… ha de ser fuerte._

 _… Tonta Akko…_

Fin de Narración de Diana.

Enfermería de Luna Nova, 11:00 pm

Constanze se encuentra en enfermería acostada sobre la camilla, Amanda está sentada en una silla a su lado mientras lee una revista, la pequeña alemana estaba recuperándose del dolor del portazo que le dio Akko en la nariz.

-Amanda: "Bueno, al menos el sangrado ya no está tan intenso, de todos modos, hay que esperar que llegue la enfermera ya que debe revisar si tienes la nariz rota o algo así. Está tardando bastante desde que la llamé. Bueno, solo queda esperar… A todo esto, Akko fue bastante descuidada."

-Constanze: *asiente con la cabeza* -Después del movimiento de la cabeza, se vuelve a cubrir la nariz por el dolor.

-Amanda: "Ten cuidado, no te agites si te duele…" –La peli naranja cierra la revista y se pone de pie para dirigirse a la puerta de salida de la enfermería –"Voy al cuarto a decirle a Jasminka lo que acaba de suceder, vuelvo enseguida"

-Constanze: "¡Hnnnngg!" –La pequeña hace un sonido para llamar la atención Amanda antes de que se fuera.

-Amanda: "¿Qué ocurre?"

La alemana le hace una seña para que Amanda se devolviera hacia ella, cuando la americana ya estaba de nuevo cerca de la camilla donde la pequeña bruja estaba reposando, ésta última le jala de la muñeca hacia ella para darle un apretado abrazo, la peli naranja se sorprende por la repentina acción de Constanze, era un abrazo muy apretado y cálido, la americana no sabe si es por agradecimiento por haberla llevado a la enfermería y acompañarla, o simplemente por alguna otra cosa más, pero lo único que sabe es que ella misma está realmente sorprendida. Constanze no era una persona tan afectuosa como para dar abrazos porqué si, de hecho, a la peli negra le molesta que le invadan su espacio personal…

Luego de todo esto, la alemana finalmente suelta a Amanda y le pide que vaya a avisarle de la situación a Jasminka para que ésta no se preocupara de la ausencia de ambas, después de comunicarle eso, la pequeña bruja se acomoda de nuevo en la camilla para de pronto voltearse al lado de la pared y seguir descansando.

-Amanda: "E-está bien, ya regreso"

-Constanze: *asiente con la cabeza* -Esta vez lo hace de manera más cuidadosa para que no vuelva aparecer ese intenso dolor en su nariz, que probablemente esté rota.

Una vez que Amanda sale de la enfermería, emprende camino a su habitación, la peli naranja comienza a hablarse consigo misma para preguntarse solo una cosa.

-Amanda: "¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahora? El abrazo que me dio Constanze hizo me olvidara de Akko por un momento…"

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado la tercera parte de esta historia, esta no es la última parte, habrán más... La cuarta parte espero subirla mas o menos entre la segunda o tercera semana de Diciembre**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	4. Chapter 4

11:00 PM Habitación del equipo azul

Akko, Diana, Hannah y Bárbara estaban sentadas en el living de la habitación con las luces del cuarto prendidas, pues las dos primeras chicas tenían mucho que explicar a las otras dos, su relación fue descubierta muy pronto y de la peor forma, así que para calmar las cosas de inmediato, decidieron aclarar el tema justo después el pequeño incidente con Hannah.

-Bárbara: "¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"

-Hannah: "D-d-diana, Akko… ti-ti-tienen mucho que explicar" –Dice la bruja del moño con la cara aun sonrojada después de presenciar la escena de hace unos minutos.

-Diana: "Chicas, calma yo nunca intenté ocultarles nada… Lo mío con Akko comenzó recién hoy." –La rubia desviaba la mirada hacia un lado.

-Hannah: "¿Como que no? Ni sabíamos que Akko estaba aquí jaja"

-Bárbara: "¿Eh? ¿Lo mío con Akko?"

-Akko: "S-si, yo y Diana de-de-desde hoy e-e-estamos… saliendo" –La castaña interviene con evidente nerviosismo.

-Bárbara: "¡¿AH?!"

-Hannah: "¡¿Qué?! ¿Desde hoy? Y ya estaban en la cama… Además… Nunca sospechamos que ustedes dos fueran de esas, en especial tu Diana"

-Diana: "¡Hannah!"

-Bárbara: "¡Jajaja Hannah!, es cosa de ellas, como amigas solo nos queda respetarlas y ya. Bueno, ¿y cómo fue todo? ¿Quién se declaró a quién?" –Pregunta la peli negra tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-Akko: "Diana fue quien me lo dijo" –Responde nerviosa apretando la mano de la rubia y apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Diana.

-Hannah: "Uhh ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Diana Cavendish por fin mostró su lado tierno y sentimental?" –Dice mirando a Diana con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Diana: "Esteee…" –La rubia después estar un rato intimidada con las preguntas de sus amigas, decide zafarse del alboroto y volver a dormir, así que levantó su rostro y dejó ir la vergüenza. –"Esta bien chicas, es tarde, ya le dijimos lo que necesitaban saber, así que es más que suficiente, volvamos a la cama y no molesten más" –Después de eso, la rubia se levanta de su silla y toma a Akko de la mano para volver a su parte de la habitación.

-Hannah: "Vaya, se enojó… Oye, ¿y te estás llevando descaradamente a Akko a la cama frente a nosotras? jeje" –Pregunta con un tono burlón.

Después de la última burla de Hannah, Akko se tapa la cara con ambas manos por la vergüenza, sentía que no podía mirar a nadie sin que sintiera pena.

-Diana: "No le hagas caso" –Le dice a la castaña

Cuando Diana y Akko se fueron finalmente a su lado del cuarto, Hannah y Bárbara se miran una a la otra conteniendo sus risas, luego la bruja del moño levanta su varita y apaga las luces para volver cada una su cama a dormir.

La castaña y la rubia se vuelven acostar en la misma cama, solo que esta vez tienen sus pijamas puestos, pues, ya no pueden hacer lo que se le plazca si las otras chicas saben que Akko está en la habitación compartiendo cama con Diana. Antes de dormir, la brujita de ojos azules siente un tirón desde el short de su pijama, era Akko que le llamaba la atención.

-Akko: "Oye Diana" –Dice la castaña en voz baja para hacer mucho ruido, ya era tarde.

-Diana: "¿Qué sucede?"

-Akko: "Lo siento por lo de antes, no era mi intención gritar y que nos descubrieran"

-Diana: "No te preocupes, de todos modos, en algún momento se lo teníamos que decir, solo que ahora fue un poco incómodo jeje"

-Akko: "Mmm creo que tienes razón… Estee... Diana, tengo otra cosa que decir."

-Diana: "¿Qué cosa?"

-Akko: "Verás… que... yo…" –Después de ese tartamudeo, la castaña da un pequeño suspiro –"Olvídalo, no era nada…".

-Diana: "¿Ah?"

La castaña estaba considerando en confesar lo que había sucedido hoy en la habitación de Amanda, pero rápidamente se respondió a ella misma un rotundo NO, así arrepintiéndose en el último segundo cuando ya estaba por decírselo a Diana, para ella no era aún el momento indicado, ya había salido de un lío hace un rato, y no quería ocasionar otro que sin duda iba a ser mucho peor, además que recién están comenzado la relación y no quiere echarla a perder tan rápido con una posible severa discusión, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Diana… Pero el momento para hacerlo debería llegar en cualquier minuto, ella necesita liberar esa culpa que la atormentaba, la castaña siente que no puede guardarle secretos de este tipo a Diana ahora que ella es algo más que una amiga.

-Akko: "Buenas noches, Diana" –Después de murmurarle eso, le da un pequeño beso en los labios para luego darse vuelta y dormir.

-Diana: "Buenas noches, Akko…" –La rubia se acerca a la oriental para besar su mejilla, pero se da cuenta que Akko ya está dormida –"Wow, que cansada estaba." –Así que Diana le da el beso con cuidado para no despertarla, pero al hacer contacto con su mejilla, la rubia a través de sus labios siente algo húmedo, era una lágrima que recorría el rostro de la japonesa, Akko estaba llorando, algo que para la rubia es extraño.

Por supuesto también le preocupaba mucho, pero no quería molestar a Akko despertándola, así que solo se limitó a recostarse y voltear al otro lado, pero la británica no puede cerrar sus ojos, la preocupación le quitó por un momento todo sueño que tenía, su mente solo giraba en torno a la lágrima que sintió en la cara de Akko, no entendía que le pasaba, de hecho, por un momento la rubia comenzó a sospechar si eso fue por algo que había hecho ella que haya incomodado a Akko… Pasaron los minutos y Diana todavía estaba pensando en que le había hecho a la castaña para que se sintiera de esa manera. La rubia se sentía terrible, ya estaba concluyendo que era ella misma el problema... Finalmente, debido a su cansancio por el largo día, de a poco, cierra sus ojos para finalmente quedar dormida.

-Akko: " _Tuve que simular estar dormida para que Diana no me viera llorar, aunque creo que se dio cuenta cuando hizo contacto, debe estar muy preocupada ahora… No sé si realmente contarle lo que pasó, podría ser bastante problemático, pero no quiero guardarle secretos a la persona que más quiero. Si tan solo no hubiese disfrutado ese momento con Amanda, no sentiría culpa alguna, y solo sería culpa de Amanda de que me haya forzado hacer cosas indebidas… La verdad es que esto podría pensarlo mañana, no estoy de humor para decidir ahora lo que le tengo que decir más adelante a Diana… después de todo, viví un gran momento hace un rato, aunque fue interrumpido por Hannah, pero aun así fue fantástico, quiero pensar en eso solamente, ojalá tan solo pudiera quedarme con ese buen recuerdo nada más y que no existiese las cosas malas que me atormentan… Ahora solo quiero descansar… Además, tengo que disculparme con Constanze como se debe, creo que le pegué muy fuerte con esa puerta, no sé si la dejé mal o fue un simple golpe. ¡Wow! Con todas las cosas que tengo en mi cabeza en este momento, no me importaría tirarme a un pozo ahora ya."_

 _…_

Mientras tanto, Amanda se encontraba en los pasillos de la escuela, estaba dirigiéndose de vuelta a la enfermería, ya había ido a su habitación para informar a Jasminka que su compañera más pequeña estaba en la enfermería, pero la bruja rusa ya estaba durmiendo profundamente, así que Amanda solo le dejó una nota que tenía escrito lo sucedido, ya que capaz pasarían toda la noche en la enfermería.

Cuando Amanda llega a la enfermería, la enfermera ya estaba en el lugar ordenando unos papeles de la administración. La brujita alemana estaba tendida en la cama ya durmiendo.

-Amanda: "¡Oh! buenas noches, disculpe la interrupción, ¿Cómo se encuentra Constanze?"

-Enfermera: "Ahora se encuentra bien, le apliqué un poco de magia sanadora avanzada y un poco de poción curativa, ella tenía la nariz rota, pero con lo que le apliqué recién debería estar perfecta de aquí a la mañana, necesita tan solo reposar mientras hace efecto el procedimiento que apliqué hace un rato"

-Amanda: "Mmmm ya veo, ¡muchas gracias de verdad!" –Agradece la peli naranja tomando con sus dos manos la mano derecha de la enfermera.

-Enfermera: "A todo esto, ¿Cómo se hizo eso? tuvo que haber sido algo bastante fuerte"

La bruja americana al escuchar esta pregunta, se acordó inmediatamente de Akko, su expresión cambió totalmente, acordándose de todo lo sucedido hoy y de que la castaña había huido de ella ocasionándole esto a Constanze…

-Amanda: "Una compañera abrió la puerta de la habitación de un golpe, Constanze se encontraba al otro lado y recibió el portazo"

-Enfermera: "Bueno, dígale a esa compañera que para la próxima tenga más cuidado… Si no fuese por la magia y la poción curativa que apliqué, la alumna hubiese tenido que someterse a una cirugía."

-Amanda: "Está bien, le diré _(si es que me hablar otra vez)_ ¡muchas gracias de nuevo!" –Después de agradecer nuevamente, la peli naranja baja su mirada –"¿Puedo pasar la noche acompañando a mi amiga?"

-Enfermera: "Mmmm no deberías, pero te dejaré, yo haré como que no vi nada ¿okey? Procura que no te descubran… Yo en este momento me iba a mi habitación, si algo ocurre, la camilla tiene un botón que me alertará y vendré lo más rápido posible"

-Amanda: "¡Está bien, gracias!"

Después de que la enfermera se retira de la enfermería, Amanda busca la silla en la que antes estaba sentada y la acerca a la camilla en donde reposaba Constanze, se sienta para luego mirar a la pequeña bruja de pelo negro, toma una de sus manos.

-Amanda: "Buenas noches, Constanze _"_ –Luego de eso, la peli naranja apoya su cabeza en la camilla cerca de las piernas de Constanze, tarda en dormirse debido a la incomodidad, pero nada le impediría acompañar a su amiga.

…

Miércoles 8:00 am

Ya amaneció, un nuevo día comenzaba en Luna Nova, un agitado día se viene, y en especial para Akko que tiene bastantes problemas que resolver…

La bruja japonesa siente algo en sus labios, era Diana que la despertaba con un beso.

-Diana: "Buenos días, Akko" –Le dice en voz baja con una linda sonrisa.

-Akko: "D-d-diana… ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué hora es? ¡¿Es tarde?!" –Responde mientras se levanta de golpe casi pegándole un cabezazo a la rubia.

-Diana: "No, jeje hoy es miércoles, las clases comienzan un poco más tarde"

-Akko: "Cierto… Entonces ¿por qué me despiertas a esta hora? Buaaah que pereza" –Responde mientras se vuelve a recostar en la cama.

Cuando la castaña se vuelve a recostar, la bruja de ojos azules vuelve a sentir que algo anda mal con Akko, pero no puede quedarse con esa preocupación para siempre, así que la rubia toca el hombro de Akko para que la escuchara.

-Diana: "Umm Akko, te desperté para decirte que… ¿cuando estemos en la cafetería te sentarías a solas a mi lado? necesito hablar contigo"

La castaña se voltea y nota la cara de preocupación de Diana, sabe que le iba a preguntar lo de anoche justo antes de quedarse "dormida"

-Akko: "Está bien, ¿es algo malo?"

-Diana: "Nonono, solo unas pequeñas inquietudes jeje"

-Akko: "Ahhh okey" –Responde sonriendo aun recostada en la cama, pero de repente Akko se inquieta al acordase que no les había dicho a sus amigas de la habitación que ella no pasaría la noche en su cuarto. –"¡No puede ser! Creo que ahora me vestiré e iré a mi habitación, no le avisé a Lotte y Sucy que pasaría la noche en otro lado, deben estar preocupadas, ¡nos vemos en la cafetería!"

-Diana: "Está bien, deben estar preocupadas, es mejor que vayas, yo te espero en la cafetería"

Una vez ya vestida con su uniforme, Akko le da un abrazo a Diana que aún estaba con pijama, para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida con mucho cuidado, ya que Hannah y Bárbara continuaban durmiendo y no quería despertarlas… Otra vez.

Diana, una vez ya sola en su lado del cuarto, comienza a quitarse el pijama para dirigirse al baño de su habitación a ducharse, una vez ya dentro de la ducha, la rubia queda mirando el suelo de la tina mientras el agua que caía le chocaba en la nuca y las gotas recorrían su blanco cuerpo, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Diana: " _Es obvio que algo le pasa a Akko y temo mucho que sea por mi culpa… Mejor me apresuro en bañarme para llegar antes a la cafetería y conseguir puesto en una de las mesas para dos"_

 _…_

Mientras tanto en la enfermería de Luna Nova.

La pequeña Constanze abre sus ojos de a poco, ya despertó, lo primero que hace es tocar su nariz, al parecer todo estaba bien, ya no le dolía absolutamente nada así que ahora solo le quedaba levantarse y marcharse, pero en el momento que la peli negra se intenta levantar se da cuenta que, en la camilla, más o menos cerca de sus piernas se encontraba Amanda con la cabeza apoyada cerca de sus muslos, ella estaba durmiendo aún. Constanze al notar que su amiga se encontraba durmiendo en una posición tan incómoda (sentada en una silla de madera con la cabeza apoyada en la camilla) decide simplemente despertarla moviéndole el hombro con su mano, Amanda de a poco abre sus ojos.

-Amanda: "¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?" –Despierta la bruja americana despegándose del charco de saliva que tenía en la camilla para luego mirar a Constanze y notar que ya estaba despierta y sentada.

-Constanze: *Saluda a Amanda agitando suavemente su mano derecha de a un lado a otro mientras sonríe*

-Amanda: "¿Uh? ¡Constanze! ¡¿Cómo te sientes?! ¿está todo mejor?" –Amanda se acordó del incidente de ayer, así rápidamente se recuperó del sueño y se enfocó preguntar cómo se sentía su amiga.

-Constanze: *Levanta su pulgar hacia arriba para decir que ya estaba todo bien*

-Amanda: "¡Qué bueno! A todo esto, aún es temprano, ¿volvamos a nuestra habitación? Jasminka nos debe estar esperando, además, me tengo que cambiar."

La alemana asiente con su cabeza y se levanta de inmediato de la camilla para salir junto a Amanda de la enfermería y dirigirse a su habitación. Una vez ya en los pasillos, las amigas iban caminando juntas, hasta que Constanze llama la atención de Amanda jalándole su mini short.

-Amanda: "¿Qué sucede, Constanze?"

-Constanze: *Levanta su mini pizarra para comunicarle algo a su amiga* " _Te noto rara desde anoche, ¿te pasa algo?"_

 _-_ Amanda: _"_ ¿Ah? Estee… No, no me pasa nada, ¿por qué lo dices?"

Constanze no se muestra muy convencida de la respuesta de su amiga, así que detiene su caminata y se cruza de brazos para manifestar su inconformidad, la alemana simplemente no le cree a Amanda. La peli naranja se da cuenta de lo que trata de expresar su pequeña amiga, así que también detiene su caminata y se da media vuelta para ir donde había parado Constanze.

-Amanda: "Vamos, de prisa, que todavía queda ducharnos y desayunar"-La peli naranja responde eso mientras jala de la mano a su amiga.

Amanda trata de evitar el tema, pero la alemana se resiste en continuar el paso si la peli naranja no hablaba, entonces en ese mismo momento, Constanze saca su tiza para escribir de nuevo en su mini pizarra.

-Constanze: *levanta su pizarra* " _Sé que te pasa algo…"_

Amanda suelta la mano de su amiga y desvía la mirada mientras aprieta con mucha fuerza sus puños.

-Amanda: *suspiro* "Estee… Bueno, si tanto insistes, te seré sincera… La verdad es que si me pasa algo." –La peli naranja al decir eso se sienta en el suelo del pasillo, apoyándose en una de las paredes, la bruja más pequeña la sigue y también se sienta junto a ella.

-Constanze: *Levanta su pizarra* " _¿Y de que se trata?"_

-Amanda: "Antes de contártelo. ¿Me prometes que no se lo vas a decir a nadie?"

La americana ya estaba decidida contarle todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Es una de sus amigas más cercanas, finalmente cree que Constanze merece saberlo ya que esperaría su apoyo en todo este lío.

-Constanze: *asiente con la cabeza*

-Amanda: "Está bien… B-b-bueno, no sé por dónde empezar… Estee, estoy pasando por un problema con cierta persona."

La bruja más pequeña le llamó mucho la atención eso y abrió sus ojos más de lo normal.

-Constanze: *Levanta su pizarra* " _¿Qué tipo de problema?"_

La bruja americana se prepara para decirlo, baja su mirada y cierra los ojos con bastante fuerza, se puede ver lágrima saliendo de estos…

-Amanda: "Es..es… un p-p-problema amoroso…"

Constanze al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, se levanta de inmediatamente muy exaltada, comienza a escribir rápidamente en su pizarra que utiliza para comunicarse, para luego mostrarle la siguiente pregunta a Amanda.

-Constanze: *Muestra su pizarra* " _¿Quién es esa persona?"_

La bruja americana se pone de pie y se da media vuelta para observar el paisaje de la mañana desde la ventana del pasillo, al mismo tiempo, Amanda se estaba preparando para responder la última pregunta que se le planteó.

-Amanda: "Es… Akko."

La bruja más pequeña dejó caer la mini pizarra de sus manos debido a lo que escuchó, pero no solo era una sorpresa, de hecho, tenía un amargo sentimiento en su interior, algo como si le hubiese desagradado mucho de que Amanda le gustara Akko.

-Amanda: "¿E-e-esto es raro?"

Constanze despierta de su shock y responde inmediatamente a su amiga moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda (no), luego la alemana toma ambas manos de su amiga y la mira a los ojos con una gran sonrisa, para básicamente comunicarle que la apoyará en todo… Amanda después de este gesto de su pequeña amiga le responde

-Amanda: "Gracias Constanze, sabía que me apoyarías" –Le dice mientras le alborota el cabello con su mano.

La peli negra después de que Amanda le retira su mano de la cabeza, agarra su tiza y recoge su mini pizarra del suelo para luego comenzar a escribir lo que sería, para variar, otra pregunta más.

-Constanze: *Muestra su pizarra* " _¿y por qué es un_ _PROBLEMA_ _amoroso?"_

Amanda se palideció al leer la pregunta, pues entendió muy bien a lo que iba el mensaje, en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que fue un error decirle que era un problema amoroso, simplemente pudo haber dicho que le gustaba una persona.

-Amanda: "Bueno… estee, porqué hace poco me enteré que a Akko le gusta otra persona, pero no sé quién es, pero me lo han dicho…" –La americana tuvo que mentir un poco en su respuesta, pues, no quería hablar de Diana.

Después de acordarse de todos sus problemas que la atormentaban, el humor de la chica rebelde de nuevo se va a piso y se pone en marcha a la habitación después de la breve pausa que tuvieron en el pasillo de la escuela.

-Amanda: "Hablemos esto a detalles otro día, no me siento muy bien… además se nos hace tarde para ducharnos y desayunar…"

Constanze notó ese repentino cambio de humor de su amiga, así que solo mantuvo el paso junto a Amanda, siente que preguntó más de lo debido…

Una vez que llegan a su habitación, apenas Amanda abre la puerta, sale Jasminka para abrazar a Constanze, ella estaba muy preocupada por lo que había pasado.

-Jasminka: "¿Estás bien?"

-Constanze: *Levanta su pulgar hacia arriba*

-Jasminka: "¡Qué bien! Amanda y tu ¿cómo est…" –Amanda ya estaba en la puerta de su habitación, saliendo con su toalla en mano para dirigirse a las duchas.

-Amanda: "Perdón si estoy apurada, pero necesito hacer algo a solas… Desayunen sin mí" –Después de eso, la americana se retira de la habitación para dirigirse a las duchas.

Una vez que Amanda salió del cuarto Jasminka siente que no anda algo bien.

-Jasminka: "¿Qué le pasa?" –Le pregunta a la peli negra.

-Constanze: *Levanta sus hombros* (ni idea) –Aun no quería contarle lo que Amanda le había confesado hace un momento atrás.

…

Se escucha unos pasos acelerados en los pasillos de Luna Nova, era la chica oriental de pelo castaño que estaba yendo casi corriendo rumbo a su habitación…

-Akko: _"Ojalá las chicas aun estén durmiendo… aunque es improbable."_ –Pensaba con un poco de angustia.

Después de un rato corriendo, para su mala suerte, la castaña se topa con Constanze y Jasminka en el pasillo, de hecho, casi impacta a la pequeña de nuevo…

-Akko: "Esteee ¡Ho-hola Constanze! Ve-veo que estás bien… Oye, quería discul…"

Antes de que la castaña se disculpara por el golpe que le dio ayer, el rostro de Constanze demuestra un evidente enojo, una ira que nadie jamás había visto en ella y luego saca una de sus armas para apuntar a Akko y disparar al suelo cerca de sus pies para ahuyentarla, la castaña rápidamente se va corriendo alejándose de los disparos de la pequeña bruja, Constanze estaba muy molesta con Akko…

-Akko: "¡Solo quería disculparmeeee!" –Gritaba la oriental mientras se iba alejando.

Una vez que la oriental llega a la puerta de su habitación, antes de entrar, se toma un breve descanso, correr de los disparos de la alemana la agitó demasiado. Mientras reposaba sentada al lado de su puerta, la japonesa se ponía a pensar ciertas cosas que se le venían a la mente…

-Akko: " _¿Por qué Constanze y Jasminka estaban sin Amanda? ¿Acaso Amanda planea faltar hoy de nuevo? Aunque ahora sería bastante incómodo estar dentro de la misma sala con ella… Además, que sentí a Constanze bastante molesta conmigo. El equipo verde debería ahora llamarse el equipo incomodidad… Bueno, después de todo, le di un portazo en la cara, creo que eso justifica lo suficiente su enojo tan exagerado._ *suspiro* _Bueno, entraré al cuarto"_

La oriental abre suavemente la puerta de su habitación para no hacer mucho ruido, pero es inútil, Lotte y Sucy ya estaban despiertas cambiándose de ropa, estas dos se quedan mirándola como si hubiese entrado cualquier bicho raro por la puerta.

-Akko: "Ejeem ¡Bu-bu-buenos días! Sé que no les avisé antes de que no volvería ¡Lo siento mucho si las preocupé!" –Decía la oriental mientras de inclinaba para disculparse.

Lotte y Sucy se miran una a la otra, para luego soltar una pequeña risa entre ambas.

-Sucy: "Jajaja miren ¡llegó la gatita de Diana! Jajaja no estamos preocupadas de nada, ¿tú crees que no sabíamos en dónde estabas? Ahora nos tendrás que contar todo y sin omisiones" –Decía con un tono de burla mientras sonreía mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

La japonesa al escuchar eso, su cara se torna roja como un tomate y no sabe que decir en su defensa, pues ya parecía bastante evidente la situación, después de todo, estuvo con Diana en la biblioteca.

-Lotte: "¿Co-cómo fue?" –Pregunta muy nerviosa y con la cara también roja.

-Akko: "¡Hey! ¡Paren las dos! _(mierda, también quería evitar este lío, por esa era mejor llegar antes de que despertaran)"_

-Sucy: "Pues, ¿nos vas a contar o te tendré que torturar para saber qué guarrada hiciste anoche con Diana?" –La peli morada se acercaba a Akko con una diabólica sonrisa.

-Akko: "¡Sucy! Aunque sea filtra un poco lo que vas a decir" –La castaña cada vez estaba más avergonzada mientras se apegaba a la pared para alejarse de Sucy.

-Sucy: "Jajaja ¡no! Preguntar las cosas sin filtro es mejor Jajaja Dime, ¿Cuántas veces la hiciste corre…umhmmhm"

Lotte interrumpe a Sucy abalanzándose sobre ella y tapándole la boca con su mano.

-Lotte: "Jeje no le hagas caso, si no quieres contar nada, no te presionaremos" –Le dice a Akko con una sonrisa mientras se quita de encima de Sucy.

-Akko: "Estee… el problema no es contarles, la cosa es ¿por qué están tan seguras de que supuestamente pasé la noche con Diana?"

-Sucy: "Pueess…" La filipina se voltea para mirar a Lotte y preguntarle algo "Lotte, ¿se lo digo?".

-Lotte: *Asiente con la cabeza*

-Sucy: "Bien, como preámbulo, nosotras ya sabemos que le gustas a Amanda, no sé si lo sabías, pero bueno, si no, ya lo sabes… La cosa es que ayer en la tarde, vimos a Amanda en los pasillos llorando mientras corría, andaba con un libro de la biblioteca, así que venía saliendo de allí, entonces supusimos que te había visto a ti con Diana haciendo algo que le haya dolido mirar. Después, bien tarde en la noche, en nuestra habitación, nos dimos cuenta que aún no llegabas, concluimos que te fuiste con Diana a algún lado a pasar la noche y no creo que se hayan quedado dormidas en la biblioteca estudiando, en esta época, en especial en la noche, el frío es insoportable allí.

-Akko: "¡¿Ah?! ¿En serio Amanda estaba así? … Espera un poco… ¿Cómo saben de qué yo le gusto a Amanda? ¿Quién se los dijo?"

-Lotte: "Era bastante obvio. La pregunta sería ¿Cómo te enteraste tu que le gustas a Amanda? Porque se nota que te enteraste antes de que te lo dijera Sucy"

-Akko: "¿Obvio desde cuándo? … Y esa pregunta la voy responder después, Lotte"

-Sucy: "¡Vamos Akko!… tu misma nos dijiste cuando nos contaste lo que hablaste en el baño con Amanda, todo lo que te dijo ella fueron señales claras de que tú le gustas, nosotras nos dimos cuenta y tu no. ¡Qué boba eres!... ¡Da igual! Dinos que pasó anoche con Diana"

-Akko: "¡Hey! ¡No soy boba! ( _definitivamente Amanda no se siente bien en estos momentos ¿Qué voy hacer?)_ "

La castaña se queda perdida en sus pensamientos cuando se enteró de lo destrozada que estaba Amanda en el momento de que se retiró de la biblioteca. Todo eso pasó cuando Akko estaba dormida por el hechizo de la rubia, hechizo el cual Akko todavía desconoce, ya que todavía sigue creyendo que fue un desmayo lo que le ocurrió. En ese mismo momento, después de pensarlo bastante, Akko se da cuenta de algo que no cuadraba.

–Akko: " _Entonces si Amanda se retiró llorando de la biblioteca y sin mí, Diana se tuvo que haber quedado conmigo para hacerse cargo de mí después de haberme desmayado, no se habría ido como dijo Amanda… ¡Amanda me sacó del lugar en donde yo reposaba! …"_ –Pensaba Akko mientras miraba al techo.

-Sucy: "Despierta ¿Se te apagó el cerebro? ¡HABLA!" –La peli morada sacó a Akko de sus pensamientos y la trajo de vuelta a la conversación.

-Akko: "¡Esta bien! hablaré, pero no me grites… Diana se me declaró en la biblioteca..."

-Lotte: "WOW, ¿En serio?"

-Akko: "Sip, yo no pretendía hacerlo en ese momento, pero ella se me adelantó"

-Sucy: "Vaya… pensar que alguien como Diana está interesada en Akko."

-Akko: "¡Ya basta! Bueno, como iba diciendo… Ella se me declaró, Diana había ido supuestamente a buscar unos libros que necesitaríamos para el estudio, pero después de un rato volvió sin nada y con una extraña actitud, allí fue cuando me dijo que le gustaba, hasta se disculpó conmigo por lo extraño que era todo eso de que una chica se declare a otra… Al principio no sabía que responder debido a mis nervios y la sorpresa, al final tuve que rápidamente decir lo que sentía por ella y corresponder sus sentimientos, porque cada segundo que pasaba sin decirle algo era una tortura para Diana…"

-Sucy: "¿Hubo beso?"

-Akko: "S-sip" –Responde la castaña con la cara muy roja y con la vista clavada al suelo.

-Lotte: "Kyaaah ¡Qué lindo!

-Akko: "Y aquí es cuando sus deducciones sobre Amanda estaban en lo correcto… Amanda fue testigo de todo los que les conté hasta ahora, incluso del beso, pero Diana se da cuenta que Amanda nos espiaba y la obliga salir de su escondite."

-Sucy: "¿Y qué sucedió?"

-Akko: "Comenzaron a discutir, Amanda se notaba muy sentida por lo que había visto, de hecho, en un momento de la discusión la escuché decir que yo le gustaba, fue ahí que me enteré de que yo le gusto a Amanda" –Akko mentía, ya que en realidad no escuchó nada de la discusión, porque Diana y Amanda la excluyeron de ese encuentro antes de que la rubia la durmiera, y además se enteró que Amanda le gusta cuando esta misma se lo confesó, pero estas mentiras eran lo necesario para evitar hablar sobre la aventura que tuvo con la peli naranja después de que despertara del hechizo de Diana.

-Lotte: "¡¿Y qué paso después?!"

-Akko: "No lo sé… al escuchar lo que había dicho Amanda, me desmayé, y para cuando desperté ya estaba en el cuarto de Diana, ella me había llevado… _(ojalá haya sonado convincente, no estoy lista para contarles la completa verdad ahora que me acaban de surgir nuevas dudas respecto a lo que pasó en la biblioteca con Amanda, Diana y mi desmayo, lo siento chicas…)_ "

-Lotte: "Ahh entonces esa es la razón porque te quedaste con Diana toda la noche"

-Akko: "¡SI! De hecho, desperté del desmayo esta mañana"

-Sucy: "Mmm ya veo, entonc…"

*BAM BAM BAM* fuertes golpes en la puerta de entrada de la habitación interrumpen la conversación del Team rojo.

-Sucy: "Vaya, justo cuando se estaba poniendo bueno" –Decía la peli morada mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para abrirla y ver quién es.

Sucy abre la puerta de la habitación, eran Hannah y Bárbara…

-Sucy: "Oh, buenos días, ¿Qué quieren?"

Las chicas del equipo azul estaban muy agitadas, pues vinieron corriendo desde la cafetería hasta la habitación del equipo rojo para dar aviso de algo muy preocupante.

-Hannah: "¡Es grave!"

-Akko, Sucy y Lotte: "¿Qué cosa? –preguntan al unísono.

-Bárbara: "¡Es sobre Diana y Amanda! Cuando llegamos a la cafetería para tomar nuestro desayuno, Diana y Amanda estaban trenzándose a golpes, para calmarlas tuvieron que reducirlas entre dos maestras, ahora ambas encuentran en la oficina de la directora … No sabemos nada de lo que está pasando… -La pelinegra estaba al borde del llanto cuando relataba todo lo que vio.

Akko al escuchar todo esto, se le eriza la piel y un frío recorre todo su cuerpo, sus piernas se debilitan y cae de rodillas al suelo…

-Akko: " _Todo es mi culpa…"_

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! De antemano quería disculparme por la exagerada tardanza que tuve en subir este capítulo, los deberes y algunos problemas personales que eran difícil de lidiar me han estado impidiendo continuar la historia al ritmo que tenía comúnmente.**

 **Hice un pequeño cambio en lo que es la manera de escribir la historia, decidí quitar las narraciones en primera persona y reemplazarlas con las cursivas en una línea de diálogo, no se si así les parezca mejor.**

 **El quinto capítulo lo subiré como en 15 días aprox. si es que el tiempo me lo permite. Esta historia no se dejará de publicar hasta su capítulo final ;)**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

Miércoles 8:25 am Minutos antes del incidente entre Diana y Amanda.

La rubia sale de la ducha, agarra la toalla que está colgada en el gancho de la pared del baño, para luego secar su pelo y cuerpo. Después de eso, Diana, muy desanimada, apoya ambas manos en el lavamanos para luego levantar su mirada y ver su propio reflejo en el espejo.

-Diana: "¿Qué debo hacer para me diga todo?, siento que ella me oculta cosas…" –Se decía a si misma mientras miraba sus propios ojos azules en el espejo. –"Sea lo que sea, dentro de un rato, en la cafetería, le preguntaré que le sucede y me va a responder le guste o no…" –Dijo con mucha determinación mientras cubría su cuerpo con la toalla para luego salir del baño.

Cuando Diana sale del baño de su habitación y procede a colocarse su uniforme, de repente una de sus compañeras de cuarto despierta debido a tanto movimiento en la habitación.

-Hannah: "Emmm Diana ¿Por qué te alistas ahora? Hoy entramos más tarde a clases" –pregunta la peli roja, su voz evidenciaba el sueño que tenía.

-Diana: "Oh, buenos días Hannah, lo siento si te desperté…"

-Hannah: "No hay problema con eso, de todos estaba durmiendo incómoda" –Decía mientras se paraba lentamente de su cama y se rascaba los ojos con sus nudillos.

-Diana: "Estee, mira, hoy quedé en desayunar a solas con Akko, y tengo que ir ahora mismo a la cafetería ya que las mesas para dos y tres personas son las primeras en estar ocupadas en la hora peak" -Respondía a la anterior pregunta que le plantearon mientras se arreglaba el cuello del uniforme frente a su espejo.

-Hannah: "¿Si? Mira tú jeje…" –En un instante, la expresión de Hannah es de preocupación –"Diana, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

-Diana: "¿Umh? Si, por supuesto" –Responde mientras abrocha los botones de su camisa.

-Hannah: "¿No nos abandonarás?" –Pregunta desviando su mirada al gran ventanal de la habitación.

-Diana: "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" –Responde extrañada por el tipo de pregunta que le hizo su amiga.

-Hannah: "¿De que si no nos abandonarás a todas nosotras para pasar tiempo a solas con Akko? y no solo es apartarse de mí y de Bárbara, sino que de las demás chicas del verde y rojo…"

-Diana: "Jejeje Tranquila, eso no sucederá, tanto Akko como yo las queremos a todas ustedes, esto solo será hoy porque tengo que hablar algo importante a solas con ella"

-Hannah: "( _Importante ¿eh?)_ … Bueno, eso espero, no me gustaría ver que falten dos de las nueve… Ya sabes, después de todo, ahora solemos desayunar los tres equipos juntos casi todas las mañanas"

La rubia solo sonríe y guiña el ojo a su amiga, Diana ya estaba lista y ordenada, entonces se dirige a la puerta de salida del cuarto.

-Diana: "Nos vemos en clases, hasta luego"

Después de la breve conversación de Diana y Hannah, esta última se dirige a la cama de Bárbara para despertarla de una manera no tan molesta, agarrándole su hombro y moviéndola suavemente mientras decía su nombre.

-Hannah: "Bárbara, Bárbara, despierta…"

La bruja peli negra abre de a poco sus ojos y con muy pocas ganas comienza a hablar.

-Bárbara: "Bwaa ¿Qué sucede Hannah?"

-Hannah: "Levántate y arréglate rápido, debemos ir a la cafetería"

-Bárbara: "Buuu, ¿Por qué? Mira la hora, aún podemos dormir un poco más"

-Hannah: "Diana se acaba de ir y me dijo que iría a desayunar a solas con Akko…" –Decía muy entusiasmada.

-Bárbara: "¿Y? ¿qué tiene?"

-Hannah: "Espera déjame terminar… La cosa es que las vamos a espiar, Diana me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle a Akko jiji"

-Bárbara: "¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso?"

-Hannah: "¿No te da curiosidad? Anoche demostraron lo candente que es su relación jeje ¿No te interesa saber de qué hablarán?"

-Bárbara: "La verdad es que…. Nop"

-Hannah: "¿Ah? Olvídalo, de todos modos, vamos a ir"

-Bárbara: "Grrr que molestia… Bueno, iré, pero si Diana nos llega a descubrir diré que fue idea tuya."

-Hannah: "Okey Okey, ¡solo apúrate!"

…

En los pasillos de Luna Nova a esta hora se encuentran con poco tráfico de estudiantes y profesoras, pues, de a poco se va aumentando el movimiento en la escuela a medida que pasa la mañana, aunque si fuese un día cualquiera que no sea miércoles, ya estarían todas en clases… Una de estas pocas estudiantes que caminaban por estos pasillos era Amanda O'Neill, ésta se adelantó a sus compañeras de cuarto y ya había terminado de arreglarse lo más pronto posible y ahora se dirigía sola a la cafetería.

-Amanda: " _Si me apresuro y entro temprano a la cafetería, podré toparme con Akko en la entrada…"_ –El plan a Amanda era simplemente esperar a Akko en la puerta de la cafetería una vez que entrara.

-Amanda: " _No sé por dónde empezar, lo que le hice ayer a Akko no tiene nombre… Le obligué hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad, capaz ahora no me quiera ver a los ojos, o peor aún, capaz no me quiera ni escuchar… como sea tengo que disculparme con ella"_

Una vez que la brujita norteamericana llega a la cafetería, entra y se queda de pie apoyada justo al lado de la puerta de acceso de la cafetería, piensa esperar a Akko en ese lugar para luego llevarla a una mesa en donde pretende pedirle sus disculpas. Amanda se encontraba muy nerviosa.

-Amanda: " _Tan solo espero que no venga con Diana… Y si es así fácilmente me puedo retirar sin que se den cuenta gracias a esta posición…"_ -La peli naranja pensaba en su plan escape si es que Akko venía acompañada de la rubia… Pero Amanda se distrajo mucho en eso y no estaba muy al tanto de su alrededor.

-¿?: "¿Qué estás haciendo?" –Una voz interrumpe los pensamientos de Amanda.

-Amanda: "¿Ahhh? Diana… _(_ ¡ _No puede ser, que mala suerte!)"_

-Diana: "Emm si, así me llamo… ¿Qué haces ahí parada?"

-Amanda: " _(De todas las personas que hay en la escuela, tenía que justo entrar Diana, ¡mierda!)_ Esteee yo estaba…"

-Diana: "No importa, de todos modos, igual necesito hablar contigo… Y tiene que ser rápido." –Interrumpía la rubia.

-Amanda: " _(¿Eh? ¿Qué querrá decirme? Ya estoy harta de ella, mejor no le hago caso…)_ Recuerdo haberte dicho de que no quería hablar contigo… No tengo tiempo para esto." –La peli naranja después de decirle eso a Diana, trata de apartarla para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

La rubia agarra a Amanda desde una de las mangas de su uniforme para que ésta no se escapara.

-Diana: "¡Amanda! Solo quería disculparme contigo por haber sido una idiota en la biblioteca…" –Decía la británica aun sosteniendo a Amanda desde su uniforme.

La brujita de ojos verdes al escuchar lo que dijo Diana, dejó de oponer resistencia, cosa que la rubia notó, así que la suelta.

-Amanda: "Déjame en paz… _(sé que podría sonar un poco descarado de mi parte rechazar sus disculpas cuando yo ando en busca de lo mismo con Akko, pero en verdad siento que aún no debo perdonarla_ "

-Diana: "Amanda… Solo quiero que…"

-Amanda: "¿Quieres que? Diana, yo estoy muy devastada con lo que ha sucedido en estos días, fui bien clara en decir que no quiero que me hables por un buen tiempo, la he estado pasando muy mal por tu culpa" –La peli naranja comienza a alterarse.

-Diana: "¡Si lo sé! Y me di cuenta después de lastimarte. Es por eso porque quiero disculparme" –La rubia comienza a frustrarse.

-Amanda: "Solo déjame unos días sola, me molestas…"

-Diana: "No puedo hacer eso, estoy preocupada por ti, y además ella también debe estar preocupada por ti, Amanda…"

-Amanda: "¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué no vas a consolarla y ella a ti? Así es más fácil y me dejas en paz, siento que aún debo perdonarte…" –La americana está comenzando a decir las cosas sin pensarlo.

-Diana: "Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? Somos amigas, ¡es normal que nos preocupemos por ti si estás mal! Independiente si es mi culpa o no…"

-Amanda: "¡Solo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes en paz un tiempo! ¿Por qué eres tan insoportable?"

-Diana: "Porque sería muy triste si te separas del grupo de amigas, Amanda, nosotras te queremos y lo menos que deseamos es que estés sola… Solo tuvimos la mala suerte de estar detrás de la misma persona, pero esos problemas se pueden arreglar."

-Amanda: "Aggh, que molestia… ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! No tienes que aguantar todo lo que yo estoy pasando, tan solo ponte en mi lugar, y cuando te des cuenta, no se te va hacer tan fácil venir y pedir disculpas porque sí…"

La rubia al escuchar que Amanda sigue insistiendo en dejar las cosas como están, su actitud comienza a tornarse un poco más agresiva, su paciencia también se estaba acabando.

-Diana: "Creo que estás exagerando bastante…"

-Amanda: "¿AH? ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?" –La mirada de Amanda hacia la rubia es tan amenazante que da miedo.

-Diana: "De que estás exagerando mucho, estás haciendo todo más difícil de lo que debería ser… Vamos Amanda, sé que puedes dejar todo ese rencor atrás" –A partir de este momento, la rubia ya no pensaba dos veces antes de hablar.

-Amanda: "¿Crees que exagero? Me gusta demasiado esa persona, la cual me he estado preparando bastante para confesarle mis sentimientos, pero llegaste tú a arrebatármela, y más encima me restregaste en la cara lo que hiciste… Eso fue lejos lo que más me molestó"

La británica al escuchar esto, su expresión cambio a una de molestia, por su cabeza ya no pasaba nada sobre la idea de suplicarle perdón a Amanda, la rubia ya se había enojado…

-Diana: "¿Eh? ¿arrebatar? Creo que te estás confundiendo gravemente, por lo que se, Akko nunca estuvo saliendo contigo, de hecho, creía que era así, pero al confesarme me di cuenta que no estabas con ella… No entiendo porque dices que te la arrebaté… ¡Akko solo correspondió mis sentimientos!" –La rubia dice esto último casi gritando, de hecho, luego de decir eso, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, de nuevo dejó salir unos de sus arrebatos por culpa de su actitud posesiva.

La paciencia de la norteamericana ya llegó a su límite, Amanda aprieta su mano derecha con todas sus fuerzas para luego lanzar un puñetazo directo Diana para por fin callarla, la rubia logró bloquear el golpe de Amanda sacando su varita y conjurando un escudo que bloqueaba la zona de su rostro, los nudillos de la peli naranja llegaron hasta sangrar un poco por el impacto con el escudo mágico. Las pocas estudiantes que se encontraban en la cafetería a esa hora dirigen su atención al escándalo que estaban armando Diana y Amanda, la discusión ya se había tornado ruidosa y movida, así que la situación no pasa desapercibida.

-Amanda: "¡MIERDA!" –Gritaba la americana resistiendo el dolor de sus nudillos para de inmediato lanzar otro golpe. –"¡Ahora si te jodiste, Cavendish!" - lanza un rodillazo que logra impactar en el estómago de Diana.

-Diana: "Ugghh ¿Q-q-que pasa contigo?" –Pregunta la rubia apenas aguantando el dolor arrodillada en el suelo.

En el momento que la rubia se recupera del golpe y trata de levantarse, pero ve que Amanda le está lanzando una bofetada que va directo a su cara, lo único que se le viene a la mente es usar su magia de nuevo para defenderse, así que levanta su varita… pero esta vez resulta mal, Amanda se anticipó, la americana le da un puntapié en la mano de Diana en la cual sostenía la varita, así mandándola a volar por algún lugar de la cafetería.

-Amanda: "Sin tu magia no eres nada ¿eh?" -Dice mientras se acerca aún más a Diana mientras ésta retrocedía en rodillas.

La rubia ahora se encuentra sin su varita y sigue de rodillas en el suelo, ahora trata de ingeniárselas metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos para buscar alguna poción que le pueda servir en esta situación, pero en ese momento no trae nada consigo… Lo único que se le ocurre en ese momento es agarrar desde los tobillos a Amanda para luego derribarla al suelo, después de derribada, la británica jala a Amanda más cerca de ella y termina montándose encima del estómago de la peli naranja, luego de que Diana logró montarse encima de la americana, ésta última alcanza a tirarle un último manotazo en la mejilla de la rubia, dejando su cara marcada por el golpe.

-Diana: "¡Amanda por favor, basta!" –Suplica mientras sostiene a la americana desde las muñecas, por fin Diana logra inmovilizar a su compañera.

-Amanda: "Crees que no puedo lastimarte sin usar golpes ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa si te digo que yo y Akko nos besamos después de que te declaraste a ella?"

Diana al escuchar esto, solo se queda en silencio, las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer su rostro, algunas gotas de estas llegan a caer en la cara de Amanda, después de que las gotas hayan caído sobre la americana, la rubia levanta su mirada… Su cara tenía una expresión de impotencia.

-Diana: "¡MIENTES!" –La rubia no puede contener la rabia y las lágrimas, ahora intenta lanzar su primer golpe, un puñetazo que va directo al rostro de Amanda el cual impacta en el ojo izquierdo de la americana… nunca se había visto a Diana reaccionando de esta manera.

Posteriormente, luego del golpe de Diana a Amanda, llegan dos profesoras que había sido llamadas por las otras estudiantes que estaban en la cafetería en ese mismo momento.

-Nelson: "Hey, hey, ¡¿qué sucede aquí?! ¡BASTA!" –Gritaba mientras arrastra a Amanda para separarla de la rubia.

La profesora Finnelan agarra a Diana rodeando sus hombros con los brazos para así sacarla de encima de la peli naranja.

-Finnelan: "Diana, ¿Qué haces? Me extraña esto de ti…" –Decía muy consternada.

Hannah y Bárbara llevaban presenciando el desastre desde hace un rato, pero el shock era tan inmenso que nada pudieron hacer, solo se quedaron mirando boquiabiertas cómo se desarrollaba la pelea entre sus compañeras. Recién reaccionaron cuando las profesoras ya se estaban llevando a Diana y Amanda a la oficina de la directora, de hecho, Hannah y Bárbara trataron de acercarse a sus amigas para pedir explicaciones, pero la profesora Finnelan les impidió que se acercaran a hablar con ellas.

Después de esto, Hannah y Bárbara no les queda más remedio que ir a informar al resto de sus amigas de lo sucedido, así que salen corriendo por la puerta de la cafetería rumbo a las habitaciones del Team Rojo y Verde.

…

Habitación del equipo rojo. En el mismo momento cuando Akko, Sucy y Lotte estaban siendo informadas por Hannah y Bárbara sobre el incidente en la cafetería.

La japonesa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella en su mente solo repetía a sí misma Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa. Todo esto no pasó desapercibido para las demás chicas que estaban presentes en la habitación, pues la castaña estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-Lotte: "¿Akko?" –Preguntaba la finlandesa preocupada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Akko no escuchó a su amiga, estaba aún perturbada.

-Akko: " _Todo esto fue por mi culpa, no hice las cosas que tenía que hacer a tiempo… gracias a mi cobardía, dos personas que son importantes para mí se odian… y hasta se hicieron daño. Estuve callada sin hacer nada sabiendo que había un conflicto entre Amanda y Diana… Soy de lo peor" –_ La castaña pensaba en todas sus responsabilidades en el complejo asunto que estaba viviendo Diana y Amanda, todo esto lo hacía ignorando su alrededor, hasta que Sucy…

-Sucy: ¡AKKO! –Gritó justo en frente del rostro de la oriental.

-Akko: "¡WOAH! ¿Q-que te pasa?" –Responde volviendo a tierra.

-Hannah: "Después de decir lo que pasó, te tumbaste al suelo y no respondías… es como si te hubieras quedado dormida con los ojos abiertos."

-Akko: "Oh, lo siento…"

-Lotte: "Akko, escúchame." –La bruja de gafas de repente le dirige la palabra a Akko de nuevo, todas las personas presentes en la habitación quedan mirando a Lotte.

-Akko: *Asiente con la cabeza*

-Lotte: "¿Sientes que lo que sucedió con Diana y Amanda es culpa tuya? Se sincera." –Pregunta a su amiga mientras la agarra de los hombros con ambas manos.

La pregunta puede resultar algo obvia, incluso algo que todas las chicas presentes podrían estar pensando, pero Lotte fue la única que tuvo la valentía de hacerla frente a Akko.

-Akko: *suspiro* "Sí…" –Responde mirando al techo para aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Hannah y Bárbara al presenciar la escena, deciden retirarse de la habitación, sin antes despedirse.

-Bárbara: "Bueno, las dejaremos a ustedes tres solas, nosotras iremos a la habitación del equipo verde a contarles lo que pasó… Nos vemos"

-Hannah: "Adiós"

-Lotte y Sucy: "Hasta luego…"

Una vez que las dos chicas del equipo azul se retiran de la habitación y cierran la puerta, Akko repentinamente abraza a Lotte muy fuerte y descansa su rostro debajo de su cuello para luego romper en llanto…

-Lotte: "Tranquila, tranquila…" –Repetía una y otra vez con su dulce voz mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga.

-Akko: "¡No puedo estar tranquila!… Por mi culpa Diana y Amanda se hicieron daño, y además están en problemas con la escuela... ¡La persona que amo terminó lastimada por mi culpa!" –Decía la oriental mientras mojaba el uniforme de Lotte con sus lágrimas y apretando más el abrazo.

-Sucy: "Sabes que no es cierto. Tu no sabías cómo manejar una situación tan compleja, no puedes decir que es tu culpa."

-Akko: "Es que yo…"

-Lotte: "Sucy tiene razón" –Interrumpe Lotte a Akko. –"La situación en la que te encontrabas era bastante compleja, es normal que cualquier persona en tu mismo caso se hubiera quedado callada sin hacer nada o que se demorara mucho tiempo en accionar." –Decía la finlandesa tratando de calmar a su amiga.

Akko después de escuchar lo que dijeron sus amigas, se recupera de a poco de su profunda tristeza, ese confortante apoyo proveniente de sus compañeras de cuarto le subió bastante el ánimo, así que levanta su rostro mirándolas a ambas.

-Akko: "Lotte…Sucy, ¡g-gracias! Pero aun así siento que este problema es algo que yo debo arreglar" –La castaña se limpiaba lo que quedaba de lágrimas en su rostro con la manga de su uniforme.

-Lotte: "Entonces si sientes que todavía tienes algo que decir, vamos ahora mismo a las puertas de la oficina de la directora a esperar que salgan Diana y Amanda, después de todo, tú tienes esa magia de hacer feliz a las personas cuando te lo propones" –Miraba a los ojos de Akko dirigiéndole una adorable sonrisa.

La castaña asiente con la cabeza con bastante determinación y con su puño derecho apretado con bastante fuerza, estaba decidida en arreglar todo este grave lío el cual ella sentía culpa. Akko, Sucy y Lotte salen de su habitación para emprender camino a la oficina de la directora.

…

Una vez que las tres chicas del equipo rojo llegan a las puertas de la oficina de la directora, se apoyan en la pared a lado de la puerta de entrada de dicha oficina, esperan que termine la charla que se estaba llevando a cabo adentro.

-Sucy: "Bien, ya estamos aquí, solo queda esperar que las dos fieras salgan de la oficina"

-Lotte: "Espero que sea pronto, aunque sea para desayunar algo antes de clases"

-Akko: "Estoy bastante nerviosa… Van a estar todavía enojadas y yo voy a meterme de repente como una boba a hablarles…"

-Lotte: "¿Qué tratas de decir?"

-Sucy: "Que es boba…"

-Akko: "¡No!, lo que quiero decir es que estoy empezando a sentir que este no es momento para..."

-Lotte: "¡Akko! No dejes para después lo que debes hacer ahora…" –La finlandesa interrumpió inmediatamente a Akko cuando se dio cuenta que la castaña iba a cometer los mismos errores de antes.

-Akko: "Lotte… Tienes razón, no seguiré arruinando esto por culpa de mi cobardía"

-Lotte: "No quise decir eso realmente… pero si pensar eso te ayuda a no echarte atrás, creo que estaría bien"

-Sucy: "Siento interrumpirlas, pero me pregunto qué tipo de regaño le estarán haciendo a esas dos… ¿Se animarían a escuchar a través de la puerta?"

La castaña no dudó ni un segundo ante la idea de Sucy y puso su oreja en la puerta de la oficina, ahora podía escuchar todo lo que se estaba hablando allí adentro.

…

-D. Holbrooke: "Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir y que les haya quedado claro a ustedes dos lo que acabamos de hablar ¿Entendido?"

-Diana y Amanda: "Entendido"

…

-Akko: "¡Maldición! Ya terminaron de hablar" –Dice la castaña despegando su oreja de la puerta.

-Sucy: "Aun no, quédate en donde estabas y sigue escuchando" –La peli morada se da cuenta que la conversación aún no termina.

…

-D. Holbrooke: "Que bueno que hayan entendido… *suspiro* Ahora la profesora Finnelan procederá a decidir por mí cuáles serán sus castigos.

-Diana y Amanda: "Entendido"

-Finnelan: "Bueno, como ya escucharon, tengo la plena libertad de asignar el castigo. Estaba pensando en darles diferentes tipos de deberes, ya que Diana posee un historial impecable en lo que es disciplina y conducta… pero no… Ambas van a lidiar con las mismas labores y ¡JUNTAS! Para que entiendan que en esta escuela la cooperación es uno de los valores más importantes. Miss O´neill, Miss Cavendish, ustedes durante los próximos tres meses van a trabajar en labores de cocina en la hora de desayuno, almuerzo y cena, y no es solo eso, en la hora de salida de clases, de lunes a viernes, tendrán que asear todos los baños de la primera y segunda planta de la escuela… Si esto se vuelve a repetir, tendremos que quitarles el beneficio de salida de la escuela por un largo tiempo, así que será mejor que empiecen a llevarse bien de nuevo… Pueden retirarse."

-Amanda: "¿¡QUE!? ¿Seremos esclavas por tres meses?" –Reclama la peli naranja indignada por el castigo impuesto por la profesora Finnelan.

-Diana: "Amanda, por favor…" –Le dice a su compañera para que no empeorara la situación.

-Amanda: "Tsk, bueno, pero cállate" –Responde enojada.

-Finnelan: "¡Suficiente! Retírense ahora sin causar más problemas. Mañana temprano comienza su castigo, estaré en la cafetería a primera hora esperándolas a ambas para el turno de desayuno."

-Diana y Amanda: "Entendido"

Después de todo esto, Diana y Amanda se dirigen a la puerta de salida.

-D. Holbrooke: "Que tengan un buen día" –Alcanza a decirles antes de que ambas estudiantes se retiran de la oficina.

-Diana: "Usted igual".

Amanda no responde a las palabras de la directora, solo quiere salir de la oficina.

…

-Sucy: "¡Ahí viene! Van a salir, despeguen sus cabezotas de la puerta" –Le dice a Akko y Lotte después de escuchar los pasos de Diana y Amanda que se acercaban a la puerta.

La rubia y la americana salen de la oficina, pero la última mencionada sale a un paso mucho más acelerado y no alcanza a notar que Akko estaba allí esperando a que salieran, Amanda solo se va a algún lugar de la escuela, Akko no pudo detenerla ya que esta iba muy apurada y contendiendo una gran rabia la cual se le notaba mucho en el rostro, esto asustó un poco a Akko y la hizo retroceder, en cambio, Diana sale más tranquila de la oficina, así que Akko aprovecha y va hacia ella para darle un abrazo muy fuerte, pero la rubia no responde el abrazo de su novia, de hecho, la hace a un lado empujándola levemente…

-Akko: "Diana… ¿Q-que fue eso?" –Preguntaba con todo el dolor de su corazón.

La británica tiene su mirada clavada en el suelo, no quiere mirar a Akko a la cara, lo que si hace es dirigirle la palabra.

-Diana: "¿Es verdad…?"

-Akko: "¿Eh?"

Sucy y Lotte están expectantes espiando desde una curva del pasillo. La extraña actitud de Diana hace que estas dos asomen aún más sus cabezas fuera de la pared que las cubría.

-Diana: "Akko… ¿Es verdad que besaste a Amanda?"

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! De nuevo quiero pedir perdón por publicar otra vez un capítulo con atraso, pero andaba de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad y eso me impedía seguir escribiendo la historia.**

 **La sexta parte no se cuando podría subirla, esto es debido a los deberes que tengo, intentaré que sea lo más rápido posible**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	6. Chapter 6

Instantes después de la conversación de Diana y Amanda con la directora:

La peli naranja caminaba muy molesta por los pasillos de Luna Nova, iba rumbo a su habitación, las demás estudiantes que veían a Amanda pasar se asustaban por su evidente enojo, de hecho, se hacían un lado para que esta pasara sin que la molestaran.

-Amanda: _"No puede ser, seré la esclava de esta maldita escuela durante tres meses enteros… De todos modos, aun necesito hablar con Akko, creo que después de que salgamos de la primera clase trataré de hablar con ella sin que Diana se dé cuenta… Esta vez debo tener más cuidado y no andar en las nubes."_

Una vez que la bruja americana llega a la puerta de su habitación, la puerta se abre antes de que Amanda pusiera su mano en la perilla, Constanze sale disparada del cuarto para abrazar muy fuerte a Amanda, la pequeña estaba muy preocupada, ya que sabía del problema que ocurrió hace unos momentos.

-Amanda: "¡Constanze! Cálmate ¿Qué sucede?" –Decía con pocos ánimos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la alemana.

-Jasminka: "Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti… Hace un rato vino Hannah y Bárbara a decirnos que te habías caído a golpes con Diana y que por eso estabas donde la directora."

-Amanda: "Si, eso es cierto, tuve un pequeño problema con Diana"

Constanze mira el rostro de Amanda, ve que su ojo izquierdo esta con un moretón y un poco hinchado, lo que la motiva a separarse de Amanda para ir a buscar un poco de hielo, cuando la pequeña bruja de pelo negro sale de la habitación, la americana queda a solas con Jasminka.

-Jasminka: "¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y Diana?" –Pregunta la rusa mientras toma asiento en la cama y come de sus papitas.

-Amanda: "Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora, perdón"

-Jasminka: "No te preocupes"

Ambas chicas se quedan en silencio, no habían ganas de seguir hablando, Amanda se sentía de lo peor emocionalmente, solo estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio mirando el suelo y con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, por otro lado, Jasminka también estaba en silencio, pero ella lo hacía más para no molestar a su amiga, ya que se notaba que Amanda estaba muy mal.

Finalmente, Constanze vuelve a la habitación con algo de hielo dentro de una bolsa de tela gruesa, se acerca a la peli naranja y le coloca el hielo en su ojo izquierdo.

-Amanda: "G-gracias…" –Dice algo nerviosa.

Constanze solo le sonríe para comunicarle un de nada

La pequeña bruja peli negra se da cuenta a partir de este momento que ese alguien que también le gustaba a Akko era Diana, ya todo comenzaba a ser evidente para la Constanze.

…

Minutos antes, en la puerta de la oficina de la directora…

-Diana: "Akko, por favor, respóndeme… ¿Es cierto que besaste a Amanda? –La rubia ya estaba a punto de llorar ya que Akko no le respondía.

La japonesa siente como si el corazón se le hubiese detenido, siente miedo, tristeza y vergüenza por lo que estaban preguntando, ya que efectivamente era cierto. Akko está tan impactada que no puede pronunciar ni una sola palabra, no sabe cómo decirle la verdad a Diana, a pesar que en algún momento se lo iba a decir.

…

-Lotte: "Psst Sucy, vámonos, yo creo que ya no deberíamos seguir viendo" –Le susurra a su amiga.

-Sucy: "Tienes razón, vamos a la cafetería…"

…

-Diana: "Te estoy hablando, ¡respóndeme por favor!" –Dice ahora subiendo la voz y agarrando a la oriental desde los hombros.

Las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por el rostro de la castaña, no podía aguantar más el dolor que sentía.

-Akko: "Es verdad…" –Su mirada esta clavada en el suelo, siente que ya no tiene cara para mirar a Diana a los ojos.

La rubia al escuchar la respuesta de Akko, rompe en llanto, liberando toda la impotencia que cargaba desde que Amanda le había dicho lo del beso.

La oriental trata de acercarse a Diana para ver si estaba bien, pero la rubia rechazó con un leve golpe en la mano de Akko que estaba a punto de tocarla.

-Diana: "¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!"

-Akko: "No lo sé… Yo…" –La castaña ya comenzaba a derramar sus primeras lágrimas y también a apretar sus puños.

Akko no quería mencionar que la peli naranja la había besado a la fuerza ya que eso podría aumentar la hostilidad entre Diana y Amanda, pero, por otro lado, si no decía eso, lastimaría aún más a Diana si le cuenta que no fue forzado y si consentido, aunque en realidad haya sido un poco de las dos. De todos modos, la japonesa no sabía que decir en ese momento, adelante suyo tenía a la persona que más quiere llorando por su culpa y sabía muy bien que ahora si la arruinó.

-Diana: "Dime por favor, ¿por qué?" –La rubia vuelve a preguntar después de que notar que Akko seguía en las nubes.

El corazón de la castaña latía cada vez más fuerte por los nervios y miedo a lo que podría suceder si decía algo en su defensa o algo para admitir lo que hizo, toda la seguridad que tenía antes se le fue en el momento de hablar con Diana, pues a la oriental no le estaba resultando como quería que fuesen las cosas, Diana la pilló de repente y directamente con la pregunta que le hizo hace un rato.

-Akko: "Diana, yo no quería hacer eso, yo tan solo…" –Cuando por fin la japonesa comenzó a hablar, la rubia decide interrumpir para ir directamente al grano.

-Diana: "Akko, lamento interrumpir lo que ibas a decir, pero creo que tengo una mejor pregunta para saber lo que realmente está pasando contigo." –La británica dice esto mientras se limpia sus lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme.

Akko difícilmente sube su mirada para poder ver a la rubia, le preocupaba qué tipo de pregunta le iba hacer ahora, ambas brujas ahora se miraban a los ojos, ojos que estaban muy rojos por sus lágrimas.

-Diana: "Akko…"

-Akko: "Di-dime…"

La rubia vuelve a desviar la mirada a un lado justo antes de hacer la pregunta a Akko.

-Diana: "¿A ti te gusta Amanda? ¿no?"

La castaña se sorprende al escuchar esta pregunta, no porque la rubia en el fondo lo sepa, sino que haya tenido el valor de hacerle esa pregunta en frente de ella, en este momento Akko se siente acorralada, Diana ya la estaba presionando demasiado, cosa que Akko no puede soportar, es como un sentimiento que está dentro de ella que con bastante fuerza desea salir, es el sentimiento que le da a una persona que le frustra mucho ocultar las cosas y quiere dejar salir toda la verdad para desahogarse.

-Akko: "S-sí, m-me gusta…"

Después de la respuesta de la castaña, un prolongado silencio reina en el pasillo en donde se encontraban las dos chicas, fueron como unos dos minutos en que ambas no se dijeron nada, hasta que por fin la rubia decide romper el silencio.

-Diana: "Akko, lo de nos…"

-Akko: "¡No hace falta que lo digas!" –Interrumpe a Diana con un grito mientras se limpia el rostro con las mangas del uniforme. –"Yo no te merezco, ¡sé que soy de lo peor! Perdóname por no ser la persona que esperabas, sé que a partir de ahora no me verás de la misma forma… Yo en ese momento no sabía lo que hacía, yo solo me dejé llevar sin haberlo pensado dos veces en lo que podría pasar, no pensé en ti en ese momento… No creo que se pueda sostener una relación con alguien que le gusta dos personas ¿eh?… ¡Perdóname por todos los problemas que te he ocasionado!"

Después de esto la castaña sale corriendo del lugar, pero Diana no la persigue, no porque no quiera, sino que aún estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Akko, los pasos de la oriental se van desvaneciendo a medida que se aleja de Diana, la rubia no la persigue hasta que los pasos de Akko ya no se escuchan, ahí recién reacciona, pero aun así no va por ella, la británica se va caminando al lado contrario en el que huyó Akko.

…

Ya había pasado un largo rato y el día ya comenzó, la primera clase de la jornada estaba a punto de iniciar, ya estaba todas las alumnas sentadas en sus puestos esperando a que llegara la maestra, tanto Diana como Amanda estaban presentes en el aula con sus respectivos equipos sentados a sus lados, Lotte y Sucy también se encontraban en el salón sentadas en sus puestos, pero faltaba una sola estudiante, era Akko… Esto no llamaba mucho la atención de nadie, como es de costumbre, casi siempre la japonesa llega tarde a clases y recibe un castigo de la profesora.

La marca en el rostro de Amanda no pasa desapercibida para las estudiantes dentro del salón, el moretón en su ojo izquierdo llama la atención de todas las chicas.

-Amanda: "¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué tanto me miran?!" –Grita la norteamericana al resto del aula.

Las estudiantes rompen contacto visual con Amanda y vuelven a dirigir su mirada al pizarrón, la actitud de la peli naranja da mucho miedo en estos momentos.

-Hannah: "Por dios Diana… ¿Qué tan fuerte le pegaste a Amanda para dejarle una marca así?" –Preguntaba a la rubia en voz baja y con un tono de preocupación.

-Bárbara: "Si, no conocía esa parte de ti, no pensé que serías capaz de eso"

-Diana: "Basta, no quiero hablar de eso en este momento, no estoy con humor…"

-Hannah: "Perdón, perdón, no queríamos molestar…"

-Bárbara: "Lo siento mucho, pero hay algo que me intriga bastante y no sé si sea el momento para preguntarlo…

-Diana: "Tssk, ¿Qué cosa?" –Pregunta con mal humor.

-Bárbara: "¿Amanda también está detrás de Akko y pelean por eso? ¿no?"

Esa pregunta cayó como un balde de agua fría a Diana, pero ya no tiene nada que hacer, no puede seguir tratando de tapar el sol con un dedo, así que prefiere responder con la verdad.

-Diana: *suspiro* "Si, pensé que a esta altura ya era más que obvio… No es algo que quiero hablar aquí a dos hileras de diferencia con Amanda, cuando salgamos de esta clase les cuento todo lo que pasa"

A pocos metros de distancia, Amanda estaba sentada junto a sus dos amigas del equipo verde, Constanze y Jasminka, la peli naranja estaba pensando casi en lo mismo que Diana, quiere contarles a sus amigas más cercanas sobre lo que estaba pasando, pues las chicas del equipo verde son las que menos están al tanto del asunto, en especial Jasminka.

-Amanda: "Creo que es hora de decirles todo, he evadido casi todas las preguntas que me han hecho, cosa que está mal porque son mis amigas más cercanas"

Constanze ya estaba más al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues Amanda ya le dijo casi todo, pero todo esto era nuevo para Jasminka.

Constanze y Jasminka asiente con la cabeza tras escuchar lo que dijo su amiga, estaban dispuestas a escucharla en todo lo que ella tenía que decir.

-Amanda: " _Veo que Akko no entró a esta clase… Eso me complica más las cosas, así no podré hablar con ella…"_

 _…_

-Lotte: "Sucy, ¿sabes qué pasó con Akko? Aun no llega"

-Sucy: "Debe ser que va a llegar tarde nuevo, no lo sé"

-Lotte: "Mmm no creo… Sé que no es raro que Akko llegue tarde a clases, pero esta vez es distinto, siempre llega tarde porque se queda dormida, pero ahora estaba despierta incluso más temprano de lo que debía, además que Diana es con la última persona con quien estuvo y Diana está aquí, Akko no… ¿No te parece raro?"

-Sucy: "Mmm ahora que me dices eso, puede ser que tengas razón… Yo pienso que se armó un lío grande después de que dejamos de espiarlas, recuerda que Diana le había preguntado a Akko si ella había besado a Amanda"

-Lotte: "Sucy…"

-Sucy: "Dime"

-Lotte: "Toma apuntes por mí en esta clase por favor, yo iré a buscar a Akko, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto."

-Sucy: "Buena idea, apresúrate, antes de que llegue la maestra y no te deje salir."

La bruja finlandesa se retira del salón de clases antes de que llegara la maestra, Lotte se dirige a su habitación, ya que es el lugar en donde probablemente esté Akko.

A Diana le llamó un poco la atención que Lotte saliera del salón justo antes de que la clase comenzara, pero después de un rato no le restó importancia y siguió en lo suyo, es como si no quisiera saber nada de Akko por el momento. A Amanda también le llamó la atención, pero ella a diferencia de Diana, quedó con la intriga.

La brujita con gafas ya había llegado a su habitación, abre la puerta con fuerza debido a la velocidad en la que venía corriendo, no había nadie en la habitación, Akko no se encontraba ahí, Lotte ya se estaba empezando a preocupar un poco más, hasta que se le ocurrió otro lugar en donde podría estar su amiga… La habitación de Chariot-Sensei, profesora que a esta hora tenía el rato libre.

Lotte ahora se dirigía corriendo a la habitación de la profesora Chariot, al llegar, toca la puerta repetidas veces y de manera muy acelerada.

-Chariot: "¡Voy, voy!" –Se le escucha desde adentro de la habitación. La pelirroja porfin abre la puerta. –"Oh Lotte Yanson, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No deberías estar en clases ahora?

-Lotte: "Si lo sé, pero es que necesito preguntar algo urgente" –Dice con una voz jadeante por el cansancio.

-Chariot: "¿Qué cosa?"

-Lotte: "¿Está Akko con usted o ha pasado por aquí recientemente?"

-Chariot: "¿¡Eh!? ¿No está en clases?"

-Lotte: "Nop"

-Chariot: "Hace un rato atrás estuvo aquí, tenía un comportamiento algo extraño, solo vino a darme un abrazo y después de que me soltó le pregunté qué ocurría, me respondió Nada, solo lo necesitaba para empezar el día Yo le creí y pensé que fue a clases.

La finlandesa al escuchar esto se asustó bastante, pues ya se estaba imaginando varias cosas malas que pueden haber ocurrido.

-Lotte: "Gracias Chariot-Sens…" –Antes de la que la bruja de gafas siguiera en su búsqueda, Chariot la agarra de una manga de su uniforme.

-Chariot: "Buscaré contigo"

-Lotte: "¿En serio? Vamos"

Lotte y Chariot recorrían los pasillos de la escuela buscando a la castaña, revisaban en todos lados, biblioteca, baños, cafetería, patio etc… ya habían pasado varios minutos, pero nada de esto daba algún resultado positivo, no estaba en ninguno de estos lados, pero de repente, Chariot se le viene a la mente de inmediato un lugar en donde podría estar Akko y no han revisado aún.

-Chariot: "¡Como no se me ocurrió antes!"

-Lotte: "¿Qué cosa?

-Chariot: "En la New Moon Tower"

-Lotte: "Cierto… ¡Apurémonos!"

La profesora y alumna ahora se dirigían a paso acelerado rumbo a la torre más alta de la academia, la New Moon Tower, en donde a veces se solía encontrar Akko cuando estaba deprimida, Lotte y Chariot ya estaban 100% seguras que la castaña iba a estar en ese lugar, hasta que en pleno pasillo se atraviesan dos chicas en el camino, pero no colisionaron, solo se llevaron un buen susto, y más cuando los pasillos a esta hora deberían estar vacíos porque las clases estaba en desarrollo.

-Lotte: "¿Diana? ¿Amanda? ¿Qué hacen por aquí?"

-Amanda: "Estamos buscando a Akko…"

-Diana: "Ambas estamos muy preocupadas por ella, Amanda me convenció en salir de clases y buscar a Akko, así que dejamos nuestras diferencias a un lado para buscarla juntas"

-Amanda: "Sip, si seguimos peleándonos lo único que lograremos hacerle daño a las personas que nos rodean…"

La rubia siente un alivio al escuchar lo que dijo Amanda, pero aun así no se puede quitar de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido entre la peli naranja y Akko, y lo que ésta última le había dicho hace varios minutos atrás.

-Chariot: "¡Eso es bueno! Ya, entonces vamos todas al New Moon Tower, seguramente está ahí"

-Amanda: "No está en ese lugar…" –Dice la peli naranja frenando a Chariot y Lotte.

-Lotte: "¿Ya buscaron ahí?"

-Diana: "No, Akko dejó esto en la habitación de ustedes, encima de su cama" –La rubia le pasa a Lotte un pedazo de papel que tenía algo escrito.

-Lotte: "¿En serio estaba en su cama? El primer lugar en donde busqué fue en la habitación y no noté ese papel… Debe ser que lo hice muy apresurada." –Después de auto reprocharse por no haber visto la nota, procede a leerla en voz alta. " _Durante estos últimos días he provocado ciertos problemas…"_ –Lotte se acerca a Diana y le dice en voz baja -"Diana, ¿está bien que la lea en voz alta? Esta carta menciona todo el problema tuyo con Amanda y tu relación con Akko y está Chariot presente"

-Diana: "No importa, léela"

-Lotte: "Okey… _Durante estos últimos días he provocado ciertos problemas que han involucrado a personas a quien yo quiero mucho, en las que se han llegado hasta hacer daño por mi culpa, y siento que esto no va a terminar hasta que yo simplemente desaparezca de aquí. Va a estar todo mejor y nadie se hará daño si yo ya no estoy en Luna Nova, no quiero que Diana y Amanda se sigan lastimando por mí, así que por eso tomé la radical medida de dejar la academia… Sé que tengo un montón de sueños que quiero realizar y que dependen de esta misma academia, pero mis sueños por ningún motivo estarán por encima del bienestar de todas mis amigas y mi novia, la cual probablemente no me quiera volver a ver… Perdonen si esta despedida es muy simple y breve, pero debo apresurarme, por mí les diría un montón de cosas bonitas a cada una de ustedes, pero no hay momento, solo les puedo decir en modo general que gracias por todo, por soportarme y por apoyarme en cada estupidez que se me ocurría, nunca olvidaré eso… Y Chariot, si esta nota llega a tus manos, solo puedo decir que gracias por todo, por enseñarme y protegerme sin importar las consecuencias que te afectarían, a la vez me siento culpable por dejar esto a medio camino, siento que estoy en deuda contigo, Chariot. Te quiero mucho, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ir darte un último abrazo._

 _Espero que todas sean unas excelentes brujas en un futuro, gracias por todas por los buenos momentos que me han dado, cuídense mucho, chicas… ¡Las quiero un montón!_

 _Con mucho cariño: Atsuko Kagari_

Después de que Lotte termina de leer la nota, los ojos de Chariot comienzan a humedecerse, pero ella sabía que no era tiempo para llorar, así que limpia sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y mantiene la calma.

-Lotte: "E-esto es grave… y muy grave, piensa irse para siempre" –Dice levantando la mirada hacia Diana.

-Diana: "L-lo sé, yo cuando la leí por primera vez no lo podía creer, si hubiese sabido que iba hacer esto, ¡la hubiera detenido y no la dejaba huir!" -Los ojos de la rubia comenzaban a cubrirse de lágrimas.

-Amanda: "No es primera vez que nos hace algo como esto… me siento terrible, por culpa de mi actitud violenta está pasando todo esto"

-Lotte: "Tranquilas las dos, aquí nadie tiene la culpa, ni Diana, ni Amanda, ni Akko… ¡Nadie!"

-Chariot: "Mmmm ya entiendo todo lo que está pasando" –Lo dice dirigiendo su mirada a Diana y Amanda. – *suspiro* "Voy al aula en donde están haciendo sus clases, voy a buscar al resto del equipo azul y verde y a Sucy. Si somos más, debería ser más fácil encontrar a Akko"

-Lotte: "Chariot-Sensei, ¿no será mejor reportar esto a la escuela?"

-Chariot: "No, si este papel llega en manos de la dirección solo habrá más problemas que soluciones"

-Diana: "Eso es verdad."

-Chariot: "Escuchen, yo voy a buscar a las demás chicas al salón, fijemos el punto de reunión en la salida de la escuela, vamos a tomar el Ley Line a Blytonbury, lo más probable que esté ahí, ustedes vayan por sus escobas y por las escobas de sus amigas también"

-Diana, Amanda y Lotte: "Entendido"-Dicen las tres al unísono, para de inmediato dirigirse cada una a su habitación para buscar las escobas.

…

En alguna cabina telefónica en alguna ciudad de Inglaterra…

-Voz en el teléfono: _"Hija, ¿estás segura que quieres volver a Japón? ¿Qué hay de todas tus metas que te propusiste desde niña?"_

-Akko: "Si, estoy segura, lo he pensado muy bien y he decido no cumplir con esas metas, mamá… De todos modos, te lo contaré todo allá, mañana mismo parto a Tokio, no te preocupes."

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta parte, perdonen si fue un poco mas corta comparada con las demás, lo único que les puedo decir es que si habrán más partes, no estoy seguro para cuantas partes dará lo que tengo en mente, pero lo importante es que seguiré.**

 **Cualquier comentario, crítica o corrección es bien recibido. ¡Hasta luego!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Aula de clases en donde se encontraban las chicas hace un momento, pocos minutos después de que Lotte se retirara del salón para buscar a Akko y un rato antes de que Lotte y Chariot se encontraran con Diana y Amanda:_

Amanda de a poco le estaba empezando a preocupar la repentina salida de Lotte, por lo poco que alcanzó a curiosear de la conversación entre Sucy y Lotte, se dio cuenta que estaban hablando de Akko y de que la finlandesa iba a salir del aula a buscarla, para Amanda eso era raro, porque en los días en que Akko faltaba, sus amigas no iban a buscarla, así que esa situación era algo inusual. Amanda estaba empezando a creer que la castaña huía o algo por el estilo, pero sabía que no faltó por las razones de siempre, por ejemplo, quedarse dormida.

-Amanda: " _Esta situación es algo extraña, será mejor salir de las dudas rápido e ir a preguntarle a Sucy que sucede…"_

La americana se levanta de su puesto de inmediato antes de que llegue la maestra a impartir su clase, se acerca rápidamente a Sucy para preguntar una cosa.

-Amanda: "Buenos días, Sucy"

-Sucy: "Oh, Amanda, buenos días, ¿Qué sucede?"

-Amanda: "Esteee, quería preguntar una sola cosa" –Dice algo nerviosa.

-Sucy: "Claro, ven toma asiento en el puesto de Akko."

-Amanda: "Okey"

Después de que la peli naranja tomara asiento, Sucy sorpresivamente comienza hablar primero.

-Sucy: "Creo saber a lo que vienes…"

-Amanda: "¿Ah?"

-Sucy: "Sé que es por Akko… ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

-Amanda: "Si…"

-Sucy: "Bueno, era obvio… Déjame decirte que yo tampoco sé muy bien lo que está pasando, pero definitivamente está pasando algo que no es nada bueno, se suponía que Akko vendría a clases hoy, estaba con nosotras hace un rato, pero la cosa es que cuando fue con Diana ya no la vimos más, ahora Lotte fue a buscarla"

-Amanda: "Umm entiendo, con que en verdad estaba pasando algo con ella… Bueno, también iré a buscarla"

-Sucy: "¿Estás segura? ¿No crees que te meterías en más problemas?

-Amanda: "Nunca había estado tan segura… De todos modos, gracias por preocuparte" –Dice mientras se levanta del puesto de Akko.

Diana veía con sospecha la breve plática de Amanda con Sucy, pues pensaba que la peli naranja estaría de nuevo tramando algo que involucrara a Akko. Cuando Amanda se levanta de la silla en donde estaba, para la rubia es más grande su sorpresa cuando se da cuenta que la americana se dirigía hacia ella, pensaba que estaría en busca de más problemas que puedan terminar en la oficina de la directora, Amanda se pone al frente del puesto de Diana mirándola fijamente a los ojos, todo el salón está expectante de lo que podría suceder, Sucy era la única que no estaba mirando hacia atrás lo que estaba sucediendo, ella sabía que ya no había malas intenciones detrás de esto.

-Amanda: "Diana, necesitamos hablar…" –Dice muy decidida mientras extiende su mano hacia la rubia.

Todas las que estaban mirando estaban asombradas por la madura decisión de la americana, ya que todas la tienen reconocida como una persona impulsiva.

-Diana: "Largo…" –Le da un pequeño golpe a la mano de Amanda, así negándose a tomarla.

-Amanda: "Diana, esto es algo muy serio, por favor acompáñame afuera y escúchame"

-Diana: "No quiero, además las clases están a punto de comenzar, por favor no molestes"

De repente, Hannah y Bárbara se ponen de pie y sostienen a Diana de sus brazos, todas las presentes están muy sorprendidas, de hecho, Sucy se dio vuelta al escuchar menudo escándalo.

-Diana: "Hannah, Bárbara ¡¿Qué hacen?!"

-Hannah: "Diana, lo siento, pero creemos que debes escucharla, así que nosotras mismas te llevaremos afuera" –Decía con un tono bien cómico, como si esta situación le pareciese graciosa.

-Amanda: "Muchas gracias, chicas _"_

-Diana: "¡Suéltenme!"

-Bárbara: "Nop" –Le respondió mientras seguía bajando a la fuerza a su amiga por los escalones del aula.

Finalmente, Hannah y Bárbara sacan a Diana del salón de clases para dejarla a solas con Amanda en el pasillo de la escuela, luego vuelven a entrar y cierran la puerta del aula rápidamente para evitar que la rubia huyese entrando.

-Diana: "Bien, lograste tu objetivo gracias a esas dos, ahora dime rápido que quieres…"

-Amanda: "Antes de decir todo el rollo, tengo que disculparme por mi tonto actuar en la cafetería, sé que hice y dije cosas terribles que capaz no sean para que me perdones tan a la ligera… pero yo…

-Diana: "Está bien…" –Interrumpe la rubia a Amanda. –"Te perdono, yo tampoco me comporté como debía y también perdí el control, así que estaría de acuerdo en hacer las paces…" –La rubia ya estaba un poco más calmada.

-Amanda: "Eso es bueno" –Dice con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras y extiende nuevamente su mano para estrecharla con la de Diana.

La rubia se da el apretón de manos con Amanda y procede a lo que le inquieta.

-Diana: "Ahora, ¿Qué es ese tal rollo que tenías que decirme?"

-Amanda: "Necesito que me ayudes a buscar a Akko, siento algo no anda bien, hablé con Sucy y ella también está preocupada, de hecho, Lotte salió de la sala para buscar a Akko, así que lo mínimo que podríamos hacer por ella es buscarla también y terminar con todos estos problemas de inmediato."

Después de que Amanda dijo todo, hubo un breve silencio de quince segundos entre ambas chicas, hasta que Diana decidió responder por fin.

-Diana: *suspiro* "Estaba pensando en eso mismo, y me estaba inquietando de a poco… Hace un rato tuve una pelea con Akko y al final ella salió corriendo, pero no la perseguí, creí que volvería a clases…"

-Amanda: "¿Pelearon por mi culpa?"

-Diana: "Eso no importa en este momento, si realmente Akko huyó me sentiré de lo peor por no haberla detenido antes" –La rubia se comienza a frustrar ante tal situación.

-Amanda: "Entonces, por eso te digo, ¿vamos a buscarla entre las dos? Este problema solo lo podemos solucionar nosotras"

-Diana: "Sí, voy contigo"

Ambas brujas reconciliadas ahora se ponen en marcha por la búsqueda de su amiga la cual actualmente su paradero es desconocido.

…

 _Actualidad:_

Lotte, Chariot, Diana y Amanda ya se habían separado momentáneamente para llevar a cabo el plan de reunir a todas las chicas del círculo de amigas de Akko para que ayudaran con la búsqueda, Chariot se encargaría de buscar a las demás que estaban aún en el salón de clases, y las otras tres se encargarían de buscar las escobas, el punto de reunión sería en la entrada de la escuela en donde se encuentra el portón del Ley Line.

Chariot apuraba el paso para llegar al aula en donde están las demás chicas. Por la mente de la pelirroja se le cruzaban todo tipos de pensamientos sobre Akko, de hecho, hubo momentos en que se auto reprochaba por no haberse dado cuenta lo que sucedía con la oriental en el momento que ésta le fue a dar un abrazo de la nada a su habitación, pero, sobre todo, lo que más le preocupaba a la joven profesora es que sabía muy bien que si no se apresuraban en buscar a Akko, capaz no la vuelvan a ver nunca más, después de todo, el hogar de Akko queda al otro lado del mundo.

Chariot por fin llega a la puerta del salón de clases, toma un poco de aire antes de tocar la puerta, cuando finalmente toca la puerta, se escucha desde adentro la voz de la profesora Badcock diciendo "pase".

-Chariot: "Con permiso, disculpe la interrupción" –Dice mientras hace ingreso al aula.

-Badcock: "Profesora Chariot, no hay problema, ¿Qué necesita?"

-Chariot: "He venido a buscar a unas estudiantes que necesito urgente"

Después de que la pelirroja dijo eso último, tanto la profesora Badcock como las alumnas presentes en la sala quedaron algo sorprendidas, no era muy común que una profesora viniera a buscar a una alumna en plena clase, y mucho menos si era Chariot.

…

-Sucy: _"Estoy segura que tiene que ver con Akko"_

 _…_

-Badcock: "Pues, claro, está bien… Si es urgente… Diga los apellidos y que vayan saliendo de a una con usted"

-Chariot: "Gracias"

La pelirroja se pone al frente de todas las estudiantes y comienza a mencionar a las alumnas que necesita.

-Chariot: "Por favor necesito que vengan conmigo las señoritas Manbavaran, Parker, England, Antonenko y… estee… pues, Constanze…"

-Badcock: "Se refiere a la señorita von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger…"

-Chariot: "Estee si"

Una vez que la joven profesora sacó del aula a las estudiantes antes mencionadas, cerró la puerta de acceso y procedió a explicar a todas lo que sucedía para poner en contexto a las chicas de inmediato.

-Chariot: "Se los contaré de una manera muy breve…"

Sucy no estaba tan sorprendida como las demás, pues ya se estaba imaginando lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Chariot: "Necesitamos su ayuda, sé que es un poco pesado tirarlo de una, pero, Akko escapó de la academia y no tiene intención alguna de volver… Las llamé para que nos ayuden a buscarla. Ella ya está afuera de Luna Nova e iremos todas a buscarla a la ciudad más cercana, creemos que está ahí, si no llega a estar en ese lugar tendremos que crear un plan de división a otras ciudades"

-Sucy: " _Lo sabía…"_

Los rostros de las chicas dejan mostrar un evidente asombro, es algo que dejaría boquiabierto a cualquiera.

-Bárbara: "¿Ah?"

-Jasminka: "No puede ser…"

Constanze solo se limita a su típico silencio, pero aun así está sorprendida.

-Hannah: "¡¿Q-q-que di-dices?! ¿Qué no volverá? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" –Pregunta muy desesperada.

-Chariot: *suspiro* "Dejó una nota en su cama, básicamente ella se siente culpable del conflicto de Diana y Amanda, así que dejó la escuela para evitar nuevos problemas por su culpa"

-Jasminka: "Esperen un poco, no entiendo nada de esto… Estos últimos días todo ha estado bastante raro, lo digo por Diana, Amanda y Akko. He escuchado algunos rumores de por ahí, pero no sé qué tan cierto sean, ni siquiera sé porque se pelearon, nadie me ha querido contar que pasa en realidad." –Dice angustiada

-Bárbara: "No te preocupes, yo te voy contando en el camino, tampoco estoy muy enterada, pero algo sé."

-Jasminka: "Gracias…"

-Chariot: "Sé que algunas están con bastantes preguntas que hacer, yo me di cuenta de todo hace unos minutos nada más, de hecho, ni siquiera estoy al tanto del todo, fue muy repentino esto para mí, de todos modos, la prioridad ahora es buscar a Akko y luego podemos hablar de lo que sucede con más calma"

-Sucy: "Vaya, que problema más grande… Habrá que ponerle un GPS en el tobillo a esta niña, ya es segunda vez que nos hace esto" –Por fin la peli morada rompe su silencio con un comentario típico de ella.

-Chariot: "Chicas, escúchenme… Lotte, Diana y Amanda también formarán parte de la búsqueda, ya hablé con ellas, ahora fueron a sus habitaciones a buscar las escobas, el punto de reunión es en el portón de entrada de la academia, tomaremos el Ley Line hacia Blytonbury, en donde se espera que esté Akko."

…

-Bárbara: " _Al menos esas dos dejaron la hostilidad atrás, Amanda se veía bastante dispuesta cuando habló con Diana hace un rato"_ –Bárbara se veía aliviada después de enterarse de que Diana y Amanda están dispuestas a trabajar juntas.

 _…_

-Chariot: "Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos al portón principal."

Las seis chicas parten de inmediato a toda velocidad hacia el portón principal de la academia, para encontrarse con Lotte, Diana y Amanda las cuales fueron a sus habitaciones a buscar las escobas. Mientras iban rumbo a la entrada principal de la academia, Hannah y Bárbara estaban contándole a Jasminka todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que esta última era la única que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba.

Una vez que el grupo de Chariot llega al punto de reunión, las otras tres chicas ya estaban esperando en el lugar con las escobas ya listas.

-Chariot: "¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí! ¡Rápido! cada una súbanse a su escoba y partamos de inmediato. Diana, lo siento mucho, pero ¿me llevarías contigo? Aún no he podido recuperar el vuelo…"

-Diana: "Claro, no hay problema, suba"

Una vez que todas las brujitas del equipo de búsqueda estaban listas, por fin se adentraron al Ley Line para comenzar a buscar a su amiga que había huido de la academia. Todas sabían muy bien que esto no iba a ser fácil, pues Akko podría estar en cualquier lado ahora que aprendió algo sobre la magia de vuelo, así que, si no llega a estar en Blytonbury que es la ciudad más cercana, todo se complicaría muchísimo más.

…

-Diana: "Listo, ya estamos en Blytonbury, sería buena idea separarnos en grupos. Yo voy con Chariot y Sucy, Lotte va con Hannah y Bárbara, el equipo verde irá junto. Cualquier cosa, el punto de reunión será la plaza central de la ciudad. ¡Dispérsense!"

Todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan de Diana y se separaron en los grupos antes asignados por la rubia. Y es así como comienza la búsqueda de Akko, son varios minutos los que pasan mientras se busca a la castaña, todas las chicas gritaban Akko sin parar mientras buscaban desde una altura media en sus escobas, pero no daba ningún resultado positivo, buscaron en todos los lugares en que Akko solía estar cuando venía a la ciudad los cuales eran cafés, salones de juegos, pastelerías y en el Last Wednesday Society, hasta buscaron en el lugar en donde la encontraron la última vez que no había vuelto a la academia, incluso el grupo de Diana, Chariot y Sucy fueron a todos los hoteles y hospedajes que hay la ciudad para preguntar si el nombre de Akko figuraba en el registro, pero nada… Básicamente se hizo de todo sin resultado alguno, a las brujitas ya se le estaba empezando a bajar el ánimo y la frustración de a poco se estaba apoderando de cada una de las chicas.

 _Dos horas después de que se comenzó la búsqueda de Akko, Plaza central de Blytonbury:_

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en el punto acordado.

-Diana: "¿Cómo les fue? ¿Alguna pista?"

-Amanda: "Nuestro grupo, nada"

-Lotte: "Tampoco nada…"

-Diana: "Ya veo… Constanze ¿tienes aquí las señales de tus stanbots que dispersaste por la ciudad?"

-Constanze: *Levanta su pizarra* " _Las revisé todas y nada… Perdón"_

-Diana: "No tienes porqué pedir perdón, diste lo mejor que pudiste"

-Amanda: "¡AHHH! ¡Ya me estoy comenzando a frustrar, me desespera la idea que ahora tenemos que buscar más allá de Blytonbury!" –Grita la peli naranja mientras cubre su rostro con ambas manos"

-Chariot: "Tranquila, si la vamos a encontrar" –Trata de calmar a Amanda dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Sucy: "Lotte, tranquila…"

Las brujitas al escuchar lo que dijo Sucy, se voltean a mirar, Lotte estaba llorando mientras abrazaba a Sucy, sus lágrimas eran absorbidas por el uniforme la peli morada. A partir de aquí ya se estaba empezando a notar como cada una entraba en desesperación.

-Sucy: "Lotte, tranquila, la encontraremos, ya lo verás" –Dice la filipina tratando de calmar un poco a su amiga.

-Lotte: "E-e-es que esta vez… ¡se-será imposible! ¡Será por todo un país que tendremos que buscar!" –Gritaba con llanto.

-Amanda: "No creo que sea tan así…"

-Lotte: "¿Co-como es eso?"

-Amanda: "Akko no domina bien el vuelo sobre la escoba, no es tan rápida ni tampoco es ágil… Créeme, yo le he estado enseñando todo este tiempo y se cómo vuela… Con esto quiero decir que no debe estar muy lejos"

-Lotte: "Ya veo, solo que seguir buscando" –Dice aun con un poco de esperanza.

…

Después de un rato y de tanto pesimismo, una pequeña luz de esperanza se comienza a ver cuándo un desconocido, un joven de como unos veinte años irrumpe en la conversación acercándose de la nada.

-¿?: "Se en dónde anda la persona que buscan…"

-Todas las chicas: "¿Eh?"

-Diana: "¿Quién eres?" –Pregunta con algo de intriga.

-¿?: "Mi nombre es Eric, es un gusto conocerlas, por lo que veo son brujas ¿no?"

-Diana: "Estee si"

-Eric: "Y buscan a una de ustedes que es de pelo castaño, ojos rojos y de baja estatura ¿no?"

-Todas las chicas: "¡SIII!"

-Chariot: "¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!"

-Eric: "Hace unas horas esa chica se me acercó preguntándome si tenía un mapa, le mostré el mapa de mi teléfono móvil y mientras ella lo veía, de la nada se me ocurrió preguntarle a donde quería ir, me dijo que a Bristol"

-Chariot: "Bristol… una ciudad que queda más o menos 40 kilómetros al norte de donde estamos" –Dice la pelirroja muy pensante. - "Tenías razón Amanda, no estaba muy lejos" –Mira a la americana con una sonrisa"

-Diana: "Muchas gracias, Eric, nos sacaste de un lío muy grande" –Dice la rubia muy agradecida de la indicación.

-Eric: "De nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por las brujas, son tan geniales jeje, espero que les sea de ayuda lo que les dije"

-Todas las chicas: "¡Claro que sí! ¡Hasta luego y gracias!"

-Eric: "¡Adiós!" –Decía mientras se alejaba caminando y agitaba su brazo"

…

-Diana: "Bueno, solo queda ir a Bristol y buscar allá, mi grupo se encargará de ver los registros de los hoteles."

-Amanda: "A todo esto porque creen que está en un hotel u otro tipo de hospedaje, capaz esté arrendando en algún lugar, allí ya sería imposible conseguir cualquier tipo de registro"

-Diana: "Porque en un hotel se paga por día, recuerda que el hogar de Akko es en Japón, así que es cuestión de pocos días o tan solo horas para que Akko deje el país"

-Chariot: "Entonces vamos a…"

-Diana: "Espera un segundo" –Interrumpe a su profesora. –"quiero hacer un ajuste en los grupos, quiero que Sucy vaya con Jasminka y Constanze, y que Amanda venga conmigo a solas, y Chariot que vaya con el grupo de Lotte, Hannah y Bárbara"

-Sucy: "¿Y eso por qué?"

-Diana: "Yo y Amanda somos las más rápidas con la escoba, así que nos vamos a adelantar a toda velocidad para comenzar con la búsqueda lo antes posible, además que necesito hablar algo con Amanda a solas mientras vamos en camino, ¿están de acuerdo?"

Todas las brujitas presentes estuvieron de acuerdo con el cambio propuesto por la rubia.

-Chariot: "Entonces, ahora sí, vamos a Bristol"

-Todas las demás: "¡Okey!"

-Hannah: "Sensei, suba a mi escoba, yo la llevo"

-Chariot: "Está bien, ¡gracias!"

Una vez que partieron volando con sus escobas rumbo a Bristol, Diana y Amanda se adelantaron de las demás chicas y comenzaron una conversación para finalmente dejar zanjado todo lo que había ocurrido antes entre ellas dos.

-Diana: "Amanda…"

-Amanda: "¿Si?"

-Diana: "Cuando pase todo esto y Akko llegase a regresar, ¿tú y yo vamos a seguir siendo amigas? ¿dejaremos de pelearnos?"

-Amanda: "Vaya… me imaginaba que iba a ser algo así lo que me querías decir"

-Diana: "Claro, pregunto porque después de todo, tenemos tres meses de castigo juntas, pues hay que comenzar a restaurar nuestra amistad"

-Amanda: "Diana, yo más que nadie quiero que nos reconciliemos y dejar atrás todo lo que pasó, por algo pedí tu ayuda cuando se me ocurrió salir a buscar a Akko. Todo lo que pasó fue gracias a mi estupidez, en vez de aceptar mi derrota solo me dediqué a joderte… Tampoco quiero mentirte, me gusta mucho Akko, y me va a costar mucho dejar atrás eso, siendo que la veo todos los días, pero ahora estoy dispuesta a apoyarlas en su relación pase lo que pase."

-Diana: "Tranquila, sé que la gente suele actuar de mala manera por celos, tampoco quiero normalizar ese tipo de comportamientos, pero entiendo cómo te sentías y que no lo pudiste evitar." –Después de que la rubia termina de hablar, su rostro expresa un sentimiento de tristeza –"Y gracias por todo, pero no te preocupes por mi relación con Akko, ella la dio por terminada después de la pelea que tuvimos, así que yo creo que todo terminó para mí."

-Amanda: "¿Pelearon por lo que había ocurrido en mi habitación?"

-Diana: "Si, eso es verdad, pero solo le había preguntado si era cierto…"

La peli naranja al darse cuenta del rumbo que iba tomando la conversación, comienza a ponerse muy nerviosa, de hecho, por varios minutos (como unos quince) la conversación había quedado hasta aquí, Diana solo se quedó hasta esa parte debido a la evidente incomodidad de Amanda, así que la rubia no siguió hablando, al rato la americana retoma la conversación preguntando como continuaba la discusión entre Diana y Akko.

-Amanda: "¿Y-y-q-que pasó después?"

-Diana: "Me dijo la verdad, que si era cierto"

-Amanda: "Verás… yo lo siento mucho, yo la forcé a hacerlo, yo… y-yo estaba borracha en ese momento. Cada vez que voy a la ciudad, meto a escondidas algo de alcohol en el bolso para luego tomar en mi habitación cuando estoy aburrida o deprimida, ese día me había pasado un poco y ocasioné todo eso… no quiero eximirme de toda responsabilidad solo porque estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, estaba consiente en ese minuto de todo lo que estaba haciendo, solo que el alcohol me dio más valor para hacer lo que en verdad quería"

-Diana: "¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Que tú haces que!? … *suspiro* Bueno, no va al caso… la cosa es que no te preocupes, después de pensarlo hace poco, ya no tengo resentimiento de eso…"

-Amanda: "¿Qué?"

-Diana: "Akko me contó lo que en verdad sintió en ese momento, así que no te culpo, de hecho, sirvió para saber lo que está pasando realmente en el corazón de Akko"

-Amanda: "¿Cómo es eso?"

-Diana: "Que en ese momento descubrí que ella está confundida, ambas le gustamos"

-Amanda: "¡¿EHHH?! ¿Es verdad? Pero si ella mismo me había dicho que yo no le gustaba, que en su corazón solo estabas tú"

-Diana: "Si, ella misma lo confesó, al principio me dolió bastante, de hecho, hasta me enojé, pero después de eso yo quería decirle que lo de nosotras podría funcionar todavía, y que iba a tratar de ser la mejor opción para ella… Pero allí fue cuando no me dejó terminar, se tiró un montón de mierda a sí misma y huyó… No creo que se pueda mantener una relación con alguien que le gusta dos personas ¿no? recuerdo más o menos que fue eso lo que me dijo antes de huir"

-Amanda: "Dios…"

-Diana: "Sip, así que tenemos mucho que hablar con Akko, sin antes convencerla a que vuelva a Luna Nova." –La rubia retoma su compostura y sintiéndose lista para lo que tiene por delante. –"Amanda, ya estamos llegando a Bristol, calculo que vamos a llegar unos 10 minutos antes que el resto, así que apresurémonos y tratemos de avanzar en la búsqueda antes que lleguen las demás, ¡la conversación la podemos terminar después de haber encontrado a Akko!"

-Amanda: "¡SI!"

Después de que ambas chicas suspendieron la conversación, se dirigieron a toda velocidad a Bristol para finalmente llegar, ahora el futuro amoroso de Diana y Akko es incierto, nadie sabe lo que podría pasar si es que se llegan a encontrar. Por otro lado, Amanda ya recuperó su amistad con Diana y ahora está dispuesta a trabajar junto a ella para encontrar a la castaña, pero lo complicado es que su mente quedó dando vueltas después de saber que le gustaba a Akko, no sabía si ignorar eso y terminar con todo el problema o verlo como una oportunidad…

* * *

 **Hola a todos, perdonen nuevamente por la demora, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, lo que puedo decir es que la historia podría llegar a su fin en la parte 9 o 10, si surge la necesidad de hacer una 11, la haré, pero por ahora tengo pensado en hacer las que mencioné antes.**

 **Cualquier corrección tanto ortográfica como de redacción será bienvenida, me estarían ayudando ;)**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	8. Chapter 8

Son las 8:30 pm, a las chicas ya se les fue el día y aun no estaban ni cerca de encontrar a Akko, pasaron todo el día buscado por todo Bristol sin resultado alguno, Diana y Amanda que incluso llegaron antes ya revisaron los registros de la gran mayoría de los hoteles que hay en la ciudad, en ninguno figuraba el nombre de Akko. Los otros grupos tampoco tenían buenos resultados, ya todas las chicas se estaban desesperando al no encontrar a la castaña por ningún lado de la ciudad, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, la búsqueda llevaba horas y horas en curso. A Chariot le estaba empezando a nacer una nueva preocupación, la cual era sobre la ausencia de ella y las demás estudiantes de la academia, pues ya habían pasado bastantes horas desde que se fueron de Luna Nova para buscar a Akko, para la pelirroja ya le era imposible que las demás autoridades de la academia no se dieran cuenta de todas las personas que faltan, e incluso más si la jornada académica ya finalizó y ninguna de ellas se presentó a las clases, de hecho, Chariot tenía que impartir Astrología a las 3:40 pm y no se presentó.

-Chariot: " _Ya se está haciendo bastante tarde y aun no aparece Akko, las demás profesoras de la escuela ya deben estar preguntándose en donde estamos, no creo que tarden en tratar de comunicarse conmigo… De todos modos, no voy a regresar hasta haber encontrado a Akko, mi principal preocupación es esa, no tengo que preocuparme de males menores ahora..."_

-Lotte: "Chariot-Sensei, ¿le ocurre algo? Hace rato que la veo como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa." -Pregunta a su profesora al verla algo distraída.

-Chariot: "No, no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando si las demás profesoras de la academia ya estaban preguntándose por nosotras"

-Lotte: "Ah está bien, hace un rato me estaba preguntando lo mismo, pero no le tomé mucha importancia"

-Chariot: "De todos modos, si se comunican conmigo algo se me ocurrirá para que nos dejen en paz"

-Hannah: "¿De que hablan?" -La bruja del moño se mete la conversación.

-Lotte: "Perdón… en nada importante, volvamos a la búsqueda, no tenemos tiempo que perder" -La finlandesa no quiere seguir desviando la atención en los asuntos sin importancia.

-Hannah: "Bu, quería saber…" -Decía algo amurrada

-Chariot: "Será mejor volver a subirnos a las escobas para buscar de nuevo desde las alturas"

-Lotte: "Sensei suba, ahora ven conmigo"

-Chariot: "Gracias, Lotte"

Después de que el grupo de Lotte, Chariot, Hannah y Bárbara subieron a sus escobas, se elevaron a una altura media para continuar buscando a su amiga, a esta hora ya no solo era la preocupación la que invadía a las chicas, sino que también el cansancio, ningún grupo se ha tomado aunque sea un pequeño descanso, la búsqueda era continua, nadie se detiene a perder el tiempo.

…

 _Mientras tanto, en cualquier lugar de Bristol:_

Akko caminaba sola y lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, estaba volviendo del minimarket que queda cerca del lugar en donde se estaba alojando, ella cargaba las bolsas de lo que iba a ser su improvisada cena de esta noche, sería unos fideos instantáneos y una botella de jugo de manzana, después de todo, no quiere perder mucho el tiempo cocinando en lo que queda de la tarde y así aprovechar la noche para dormir bien y al día siguiente marcharse temprano. La japonesa aún se siente devastada por todo lo que ocurrió horas atrás. Se le nota que está tratando de mantener un perfil bajo, como si se estuviese escondiendo de alguien, pues se cambió el uniforme de Luna Nova por unos pantalones jeans y una sudadera rosada, ella tiene la capucha puesta para evitar que su rostro lleno de lágrimas sea visto por todas las personas que transitaban junto a ella en la acera y también para evitar ser reconocida por alguien de Luna Nova que haya salido a buscarla, la oriental sabe muy bien que sus amigas no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados después de haber dejado tal nota, así que ella cuando necesita salir del lugar en donde se está quedando, va siempre con su capucha puesta.

-Akko: " _¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas en este momento? … Sin dudas deben estar buscándome, no creo que hayan respetado mi decisión tan fácilmente, lo siento mucho por ellas, sé que harán todo lo posible para encontrarme, pero mi decisión ya está tomada y no creo que vuelva a Luna Nova a vivir el trauma que puede dejar un triángulo amoroso y mucho menos si las personas que yo quiero se hacen daño por mí, lo mejor para ellas es que yo no esté y también es lo mejor para mí, aunque no voy a negar que voy a extrañarlas a todas... *suspiro* Diana… Fue lindo vivir un día siendo su novia, finalmente pude cumplir mi deseo de sentir sus labios, dormir en la misma cama con ella, pude sentir el olor de su cabello justo debajo de mis narices, pude sentir su suave piel pegada a mi cuerpo… Todo lo que deseaba hacer con ella se estaba cumpliendo, no habría podido estar más feliz, me hubiese gustado que esta relación hubiese durado muchísimo más y que nada malo pasara... Pero todo empezó a tornarse bastante incómodo cuando esos mismos deseos que sentía por Diana, de a poco los empezaba a sentir también por Amanda. ¿habrá sido por el estado de éxtasis que sentía cuando estaba con Diana que no me di cuenta antes de lo que sentía por Amanda? Dios mío, esto ya me está trayendo dolores de cabeza… Bueno, eso ya no es más un problema, ya no estoy entre ellas, tan solo espero que estén bien y no se haya golpeado otra vez, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para compensar todos los errores que cometí cuando todo el lío estaba en desarrollo" –_ La castaña después de su pequeña reflexión, se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera y vuelve a poner su frente en alto. _–"Bueno dejando todo lo pasado de lado, espero que estos fideos instantáneos estén buenos, aquí no hay tanta variedad de estos como en Japón, tengo muchísima hambre así que no sería divertido si esta cosa llega a saber mal"_ –El hambre de la oriental la distrae un poco su crisis.

Una vez que Akko llega al hospedaje busca rápidamente la llave de su puerta en sus bolsillos hasta que al fin la encuentra y abre la puerta para entrar a una oscura y húmeda habitación, que contaba con una cama de dos plazas, un pequeño baño, una mini cocina para poder calentar algunas cosas y un pequeño televisor antiguo. El lugar en donde se estaba quedando Akko no era la gran cosa, pues ella solo planeaba quedarse una sola noche para la mañana siguiente emprender su viaje de vuelta a Japón.

La oriental prende las luces de la habitación y se dirige a la pequeña cocina para comenzar a hervir agua, después de que puso el hervidor a funcionar, se dirige a la cama y se sienta en esta para luego coger el control y prender el televisor.

-Akko: _"Agghh la cama es muy dura… bueno, de todos modos, me estoy ahorrando varias libras para cambiar lo que me sobre a yenes una vez que esté en Tokio."_

La oriental comienza cambiar repetidamente el canal del televisor, se demora bastante en encontrar uno para dejar mientras come los tallarines instantáneos que compró hace unos minutos atrás, le parecía muy aburrida la televisión local así que dejó un canal al azar y fue a sacar el agua hirviendo para verterla dentro del bowl de los fideos. Una vez que la castaña tenía lista su comida, se vuelve a sentar en la cama, abre su jugo de manzana y finalmente empieza a comer mientras ve con poco interés el televisor, al final dejo puesto un canal de noticias local para que este hiciera ruido en el cuarto mientras ella come.

Una vez que se relaja del todo y por fin puede descansar su cuerpo del agitado día, la castaña continúa pensando en sus amigas, pero esta vez sintiéndose algo culpable por lo que hizo.

-Akko: _"Solo sé huir… Siempre he sido así de débil, un montón de sentimientos siempre me terminan ganando, y cuando por fin me había armado de valor para enfrentar los problemas, ya era muy tarde, la bomba la cual pude evitar su explosión, explotó." –_ La oriental empieza a derramar lágrimas mientras come. –" _Me pregunto si ahora Diana se habrá reconciliado con Amanda, ya que no tienen por quién pelear…" –_ Se podía ver como algunas de sus lágrimas caían en su comida.

Después de unos minutos, Akko termina de comer, se para de la cama para luego apagar la televisión que harto le molestaba, de hecho, no sabe por qué la prendió desde un principio y finalmente tira el bowl de fideos instantáneos a la basura, la castaña ve la hora, su reloj marca las 9:02 pm así que se dirige en donde tiene su maleta y saca su pijama, cuando la oriental se estaba desvistiendo, se da cuenta que su cuerpo está bastante sudado, no le extrañaba mucho, pues ella se esforzaba bastante para mantenerse en vuelo con la escoba, era una magia que recién estaba aprendiendo a dominar y más agotador iba a ser si voló más de 40 kilómetros desde la ciudad que está más cerca de Luna Nova. Una vez que quedó completamente desnuda, saca su toalla de la maleta y se dirige al baño para darse una ducha antes de dormir.

…

 _9:05 pm En una plaza pública de Bristol:_

Todos los grupos que se habían formado para la búsqueda estaban reunidos en una plaza de la ciudad, el pesimismo era muy pesado en el ambiente, ya todas andaban con un nudo insoportable en la garganta, era de noche y ninguna pista se ha descubierto sobre el paradero de la castaña.

-Chariot: "¿Están seguras que no hay nada?" –Pregunta por última vez a todas las brujas.

Después de la pregunta de la pelirroja, solo se escuchó la helada brisa nocturna, nadie sabía nada y ya nadie quería responder que no, solo dejar que el silencio responda por ellas…

-Chariot: "Ya veo… es de noche, y estamos lejos de Luna Nova y las demás profesoras ya habrán notado nuestra ausencia, sé que deben estar cansadas así que lo diré una sola vez… Las que no se sientan capaces de continuar, que vuelva ahora mismo a Luna Nova, ahora es el momento indicado para partir y llegar a una hora decente, yo me quedo aquí hasta encontrar a Akko, ¿Quién está conmigo y quien se va?"

Todas las demás chicas respondieron de a una "Me quedo"… Nadie quería volver a Luna Nova sin Akko, si una de ellas se iba, sentiría que estarían abandonando a su amiga para luego no verla nunca más, así que todas pasaron por alto la advertencia de Chariot y se prepararon para una inminente noche que pasarían fuera de la academia.

-Diana: "¡Bueno, si nadie sabe nada, no debemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo y sigamos buscando! ¡Ahora vamos a separarnos aún más y vamos a ir de una sola! Excepto Chariot que por razones obvias irá con Hannah. Si la encuentran o encuentran una pista, comuníquense conmigo e iré rápidamente"

-Todas las demás: "¡Si!"

Las brujitas vuelven a dispersarse por toda la ciudad luego de su corta reunión, pero justo después de que todas se separaran, Constanze se acercó a Amanda para llamar su atención jalándole su cinturón distintivo del equipo verde.

-Amanda: "¿Qué es esto?" –La americana recibe un pequeño aparato que le dio Constanze.

Acto seguido, la pelinegra le pasa un papel que contenía información del dispositivo que le pasó a su amiga. La americana procede a abrir el papel y leer la información que contenía.

-Amanda: " _En esta pantalla se proyectará la posición actual en donde se encuentra el Stanbot type GPS (es un nuevo modelo de bot que estoy probando ahora) que desplegué hace algunas horas cuando llegamos a Bristol, cualquier cosa de interés que detecte, el bot emitirá su posición para que luego nosotras la sigamos. Antes de salir de Luna Nova, lo programé para que buscase a Akko, así que te lo confío a ti para que facilite más tu búsqueda."_ –Después de leer, la peli naranja levanta su mirada para mirar a su amiga a los ojos. –"Constanze… ¡Gracias! ¡No lo desaprovecharé! Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué me confías esto a mí? Siempre he sido muy desentendida con tus proyectos y eso." –Le dice mientras le devuelve el trozo de papel a su amiga.

-Constanze: *Comienza a escribir en reverso del papel para luego mostrárselo a Amanda* _"Solo ve… Si detecta algo, quiero que seas tú la que se entere"_

-Amanda: "Entiendo, ¡voy ahora!".

Una vez que la norteamericana se voltea para ir de nuevo a la búsqueda, algo un poco inesperado la interrumpe.

-Constanze: "Encuéntrala…"

Amanda se sorprende mucho al escuchar la dulce y suave voz de su amiga, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, pero era bastante raro que la alemana hablara, la peli naranja después de haber escuchado a su amiga, sabía que eso significaba que le estaba pidiendo de corazón que encontrara a Akko y la trajera de vuelta.

-Amanda: "Cons… Sí, la traeré, te lo prometo" –Finalmente la americana subió a su escoba para ascender a una altura media y prendió la pantalla del dispositivo que le acaban de facilitar.

Constanze por su parte también sube a su escoba y antes de partir despliega dos Stanbots comunes que serán los ojos laterales y traseros de la pelinegra para su búsqueda.

…

 _Unos minutos más tarde, en el hospedaje en donde se encuentra Akko:_

La oriental una vez que termina de bañarse, se pone la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y sale de la bañera, después de eso toma su cepillo de dientes que estaba en el vaso del lavamanos y comienza a cepillarse los dientes, mientras se cepillaba, la castaña se mira a sí misma en el espejo para luego de nuevo pensar en la gente que quiere, pero ahora no solo estaba pensando en Diana, Amanda y el resto de sus amigas, sino que también estaba pensando en su familia…

-Akko: _"Ahora que lo pienso también extraño a mi familia, no la veo ya hace más de un año, papá y mamá me deben estar echando mucho de menos y con la llamada que le hice hoy a mi mamá deben estar muy preocupados. Cuando me fui de casa a Luna Nova, mi determinación me hacía sentir casi imparable, mis padres estaban muy convencidos en que me iba a convertir en una excelente bruja, y yo también lo creía, de hecho, es por esa razón que me dejaron ir, ellos entendían y apoyaban muy bien los sueños que tengo desde niña, sueños que sigo teniendo, pero ahora voy a tener que reprimirlos por más que me duela… Simplemente no sé qué decirles cuando llegue a casa, ¿le cuento la verdad de todo? ¿les miento? lo más problemático sería si es que les llego a contar la verdad ¿Cómo reaccionarían al saber que su hija le gusta las mujeres y que dejó todo atrás por una pelea? ¡Dios! Ni en Japón estaré tranquila… Bueno, en el viaje pensaré en si decirles la verdad o no."_

Al rato que la castaña sale del baño, se coloca su pijama para finalmente acostarse, Akko le cuesta un poco quedarse dormida, pero el cansancio tras el largo y agitado día le ganó, así que no pasa mucho rato antes de caer dormida en la cama.

…

Después de dormirse, Akko abre de a poco sus ojos, siente que algo la despierta, estaba cansada y le dolía los ojos al forzar la vista, no había dormido aun lo suficiente como para despertar normalmente… Cuando se rasca los ojos con sus nudillos, logra ver a alguien dentro del cuarto, estaba sentada mientras leía un libro.

-Akko: "¿Ah? ¿Diana? ¿en dónde estoy ahora?" –La castaña despierta acostada en una cama distinta a la que se había dormido antes.

-Diana: "¡Oh! despertaste, estás en tu habitación ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Acaso no recuerdas en donde te duermes? jaja." –Dice muy sonriente.

La japonesa al echar un vistazo alrededor, se da cuenta que está en su propio cuarto de Luna Nova, ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando y como no se enteró de nada, lo que le parecía más raro es que no veía a Diana para nada alterada, estaba con su tranquilidad de siempre como si todo lo de antes nunca hubiese ocurrido.

-Akko: "¿Luna Nova? ¿Cómo me encontraron? ¿Y cómo no desperté antes?" –La castaña ya se estaba comenzando a alterar.

-Diana: "¿De qué hablas, Akko? ¿Se suponía que estabas escondida?" –Responde con algo de humor.

La oriental ya no puede creer lo que está sucediendo… Lo peor está por venir cuando se intenta levantar, pero no siente sus piernas.

-Akko: "¡¿Eh?! Di-diana… ¿Qué me está pasando? Mi-mis piernas, no las siento"

La rubia solo se da vuelta en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, como si estuviese a punto de irse.

-Akko: "¡Diana! ¡¿Por qué te vas?! ¡Ayuda!" –La oriental se está dando cuenta que Diana no la está escuchando, así que se impulsa con sus brazos para salir de la cama y caer al suelo. –"Diana, espera, ¿Dónde vas? ¡No puedo caminar!"

-Diana: "Silencio…" –La rubia se detiene.

-Akko: "¿Ah?"

-Diana: "Quédate ahí tirada en el suelo y no me molestes, solo nos traerás problemas a todas…"

-Akko: "¿Q-que estás diciendo…? –Las últimas palabras de la rubia hizo una herida muy profunda en el corazón de la castaña. –"¡Diana!"

Akko agarra uno de los tobillos de la rubia para no dejarla ir, Diana lo único que hacía era sacudir su pierna para librarse de la japonesa.

-Akko: "¿Qué te pasa? ¡S-sé que hice mal las cosas, pero tampoco n-no seas así de cruel conmigo!" –Ella lloraba y gritaba a todo pulmón, tenía el suelo lleno de lágrimas.

Hasta que una de las sacudidas hace que Akko suelte el tobillo de la rubia, esa sacudida fue tan fuerte que la castaña cayó lejos de donde estaba la británica, así perdiendo el apoyo de los brazos y cayendo de cara al suelo. Una vez que levanta la mirada ya no era Diana la que estaba parada al frente suyo.

-Akko: "¿A-Amanda?" –Dice ya muy sorprendida.

La peli naranja se agacha para quedar a la altura de Akko, ya que esta última no se podía poner de pie, Amanda pasa un de sus dedos por el rostro de Akko para limpiarle una lágrima que estaba cayendo.

-Amanda: "Todas estamos bien sin ti, no vuelvas nunca"

…

-Akko: "¡AHHHHHH!" –La castaña despierta con todo el rostro mojado tanto por el sudor como las lágrimas, después de limpiarse la cara con las mangas de su pijama, la oriental echa un vistazo a su alrededor para darse cuenta que todo lo que había sucedido antes en verdad no pasó, ella seguía en la habitación que estaba arrendando en Bristol.

-Akko: "Un sueño… Eso explica lo raro de todo" –La japonesa aún estaba jadeando a un ritmo muy acelerado, sus ojos seguían húmedos y su piel muy sudada.

Akko se levanta de la cama y se dirige directamente al baño para ir a lavarse la cara, pero antes de eso se fija en el reloj que son las 00:00 hrs. Se dio cuenta que aún tenía varias horas para dormir antes de partir al amanecer.

-Akko: "Ya veo, dormí dos horas y media… No creo que las chicas me estén buscando a esta hora."

Cuando la castaña abre la llave del lavamanos escucha que están tocando la puerta de su habitación, entonces, se dirige hacia la puerta preguntando antes quien era.

-Akko: "¿Qu-Quien es?" –Pregunta algo asustada ya que piensa que podría ser una de sus amigas que la haya encontrado.

-¿?: "Señorita Kagari, soy yo."

-Akko: " _Ah, es el señor David, el dueño del hospedaje" –_ La oriental se calma al saber que no era alguien de Luna Nova. –"Señor David, ¿sucede algo?" –Pregunta justo después de abrir la puerta

-David: "Solo venía a ver si se encontraba bien, escuché un grito suyo hace un rato…"

-Akko: "Ah perdón si lo molesté, es que tuve una pequeña pesadilla jeje, estoy bien, ¡gracias por preguntar!" –Responde la castaña con una sonrisa.

Pero de repente la sonrisa de la castaña se borra de su rostro al darse cuenta de algo que no andaba bien para ella, fue tanto así que el mismo dueño del hospedaje se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo de la oriental.

-Akko: "Discúlpeme, pero tengo entrar ahora, que tenga buenas noches" –Dijo todo eso muy rápido mientras cerraba la puerta casi en la cara del dueño.

-David: "¿Eh?" –Estaba algo sorprendido por la repentina acción de la japonesa, pero no le da mucha importancia al saber que Akko se encontraba bien y vuelve a su cuarto personal que tiene en el segundo piso. Las habitaciones del hospedaje que él administra se encuentran en el primer piso mirando directamente a la calle.

Una vez adentro, en la oscuridad y silencio del cuarto, Akko se encontraba sentada en el suelo apoyada sobre la puerta, tenía la cabeza agachada mirando al piso, se encontraba en un estado de desesperación y todo eso era muy de repente, ya que antes estaba muy tranquila cuando estaba hablando con el dueño del hospedaje. Una vez que recobra la compostura, se pregunta a sí misma una serie de cosas.

-Akko: "¡ _Imposible! Creí que me había ido lo suficientemente lejos de Luna Nova ¿Lo que estaba detrás del Señor David en la calle era uno de los Stanbots de Constanze? Lo vi muy rápido y estaba algo lejos, además todo está muy oscuro allá afuera, capaz haya sido mi imaginación… ¡NO! Estoy segura que lo vi, yo conozco muy bien los bots de Constanze ¿Me habrá visto? ¿Debo moverme a otro lado? … Iré a ver si sigue ahí._

La castaña se para y trata de abrir la puerta suavemente para echar un ojo afuera, pero algo de nuevo andaba mal para ella y se empieza a desesperar aún más de lo que estaba.

-Akko: "¿ _Qué? ¡La puerta está bloqueada! Yo estoy adentro y por lo que veo el pestillo no está cerrado… ¡E-e-está blo-bloqueada con magia! ¡Sin duda es magia! ¡Me iré por la ventana!"_

La japonesa agarra sus cosas y se dirige hacia la ventana para escapar de la habitación, pero de repente le piensa en que la ventana podría estar también bloqueada así que agarra la lámpara de la mesa de noche para luego arrojarla al vidrio de la ventana, pero le es inútil, la lámpara quedó flotando en el aire en pleno trayecto hacia la ventana, alguien la detuvo con magia.

-Akko: "¡¿Quien anda ahí?!"

Al preguntar eso, Akko se voltea al escuchar que la puerta de su cuarto se abre y efectivamente lo que más temía estaba pasando, con la escasa luz que venía desde la calle y pasaba por la puerta, se alcanza distinguir dos figuras humanas que estaban ahí paradas, la oriental sabe muy bien de quienes se tratan, finalmente ella cae de rodillas al suelo y cubre su rostro con ambas manos así dándose por vencida y que ya no podría escapar de ellas.

-Amanda: "Jeje que eficiente este bot, Constanze debería fabricar más de estos por si se vuelve a escapar esta niña."

-Diana: "¡Menos mal pudiste comunicarte conmigo a tiempo, Amanda!"

Después de la entrada de ambas chicas a la habitación, la americana se fija en Akko y la apunta con su dedo.

-Amanda: "¡Ahí está! Diana tu ve por detrás" –La peli naranja se exaltó demasiado al ver que Akko estaba al frente suyo.

-Akko: "¡Alto! No huiré de aquí, ahora solo quiero que me escuchen…"

-Diana: "¿Ah?"

-Akko: "Si, que escuchen lo que quiero decir... Yo no voy a volver a Luna Nova y necesito que respeten esa decisión…"

-Diana: "Pero Akko…"

-Akko: "Y Diana… No pensé que tu vendrías por mí, pensé que me odiabas"

-Diana: "¿Qué dices? Y-yo no te odio…"

-Amanda: "¿Por qué no quieres volver? Yo con Diana hicimos las paces, ya no hay rencor entre nosotras. Yo tanto como Diana estamos profundamente arrepentidas de lo que hicimos en la academia, no solo porque nos dañamos entre nosotras, sino que también te lastimamos a ti..."

-Diana: "Amanda tiene razón, puedes volver tranquila a Luna Nova, nosotras ya estamos bien, solo nos haces falta tú, Akko. Por favor, vuelve con nosotras… Todas las demás te están esperando… Chariot te está esperando muy preocupada, todas nosotras salimos a buscarte. No sé si con unas simples palabras te convenzamos, pero necesitas saber que está todo bien y puedes volver. Por favor… Y-yo si-sin ti me muero…"

-Akko: "Diana… Yo pensé que estabas enojada conmigo por lo que hice…"

-Diana: "No lo estoy, Akko, ya hablé con Amanda sobre eso… Y también le dije lo que sientes por ella."

-Akko: "¡¿Eh, por qué?! … Bueno, de todos modos, me alegro mucho de que hayan hecho las paces, y también me alegro bastante saber de qué tú no me odias… Me hubiese dolido el corazón toda mi vida si me hubiese quedado con la idea de que me detestas." –La castaña sonríe muy aliviada.

-Amanda: "¡Y nosotras nos alegramos de haberte encontrado! Yo, Diana, Chariot, Sucy, Lotte, Jasminka, Constanze, Hannah y Bárbara, todas te estuvimos buscando por todos lados, si no hubiese sido por el tipo de Blytonbury que le preguntaste por un mapa, jamás te habríamos encontrado. Todas están muy preocupadas por ti, Akko. Por favor, vuelve." –Amanda extiende su mano para levantar a la castaña la cual aún seguía de rodillas en el suelo.

Pero la oriental aún continúa firme con su postura y rechaza la mano de Amanda con un pequeño golpe para apartarla.

-Diana: "¿¡Akko?!

-Akko: "Sé muy bien lo mucho que están preocupadas por mí, pero me temo que no puedo volver a Luna Nova, está bien que hayan hecho las paces y me alegra bastante, pero ¿qué hay de lo que siento por ustedes dos? Yo no podría soportar el elegir a una, lastimar la otra y luego reprimir mis sentimientos por la que dejé de lado, eso sería más dañino para mí que irme de la academia… Sé que conmigo las peleas volverán, después de todo, esto es un triángulo amoroso en el que uno gana y el otro pierde… Simplemente yo no soportaría ver a alguien perder por mí… La principal razón por la que me fui es porque yo no tolero dañar a la gente que amo."

-Diana: "Pero si te vas, nos dañarías a todas" –Responde con un nudo en la garganta.

-Akko: "Lo sé, Diana, pero después de un tiempo lo olvidarán y seguirán una vida tranquila. En cambio, si me quedo, tarde o temprano volverían los problemas, por eso les pido, por el bien tanto mío como de todas, déjenme ir… ¡verán que después todo estará bien sin mi…!"

*PAAF* Una fuerte cachetada se escucha por toda la habitación, fue tan fuerte que Amanda llego a saltar del susto. La rubia interrumpió a Akko con un manotazo en la mejilla, después de haberle conectado la cachetada a la oriental, Diana comienza a derramar un montón de lágrimas.

-Diana: "¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! ¡Sé muy bien que todo lo que estás diciendo no te lo crees ni tú! ¿Que volverán los problemas? ¿Qué te olvidaremos tan fácilmente? ¡Pura basura! Akko, ¿En verdad crees que si te vas nos estarías haciendo un favor? Yo en lo personal si te pierdo lo mejor que podría hacer es tirarme desde lo más alto del New Moon Tower… ¡Es algo que no soportaría, y te aseguro que Amanda tampoco lo soportaría! ¿Aunque sea estás pensando en Chariot, Sucy y Lotte? Ellas también sufrirán bastante si te vas. ¿Pensaste en tu sueño sobre ser la mejor? ¡A mí me sorprende bastante que hayas renunciado a todo lo anterior en base de una excusa tan mala! Yo te conozco muy bien y ahora no estás siendo la Akko que enfrenta sus problemas de frente… Capaz sea verdad de que haya ciertos inconvenientes entre yo y Amanda, pero eso no es un problema que se soluciona escapando de la academia, todo este conflicto lo tenemos que arreglar entre las tres, y capaz te pueda agobiar el hecho que hay dos chicas que van hacer todo lo posible para ganarse tu corazón y para ti sea difícil elegir porque te gustan ambas… Pero vamos Akko, será un problema emocional bastante grande, lo sé, pero huir de Luna Nova es como tratar de apagar el fuego con gasolina… Así que te lo pido por última vez, por favor vuelve con nosotras" –Después de toda esa descarga emocional, la rubia también cae de rodillas al piso.

-Amanda: "Di-Diana…" –La americana estaba perpleja por la reacción explosiva de la rubia.

Después de todo eso, hubo unos minutos de silencio, nadie se quería hablar una a la otras, para la castaña estos minutos fueron vitales para pensar en qué hacer y en que decir

-Akko: "Diana…" –La oriental también estaba igual de sorprendida que la peli naranja. Una vez que la castaña se recupera del shock, se pone de pie para dar respuesta a semejante intervención de la rubia. –"Yo… Si había pensado en todo lo que me habías dicho recién… Pensé tanto en ti como Amanda, en las demás y en Chariot también, fue difícil para mí dejar mi sueño atrás, pero fue porque para mí hay algo que es más importante que mis sueños, ¡el bienestar de ustedes! Pensé que desapareciendo iba arreglar las cosas entre ustedes dos, a mí me dolió bastante el hecho que también tenía que abandonar a las demás chicas que no tenían nada que ver con este problema… Si me había dado cuenta de lo que hice era un acto de cobardía, pero en el momento que me di cuenta de lo cobarde que fui, siento que ya era tarde para volver, pensé que estarían todas enojadas conmigo y también pensaba en la posibilidad de que ustedes dos le desagradaría mi retorno porque creía que estarían en paz sin mí, de hecho, hasta soñé con eso…" –A partir de este punto, Akko comienza a llorar. –"Es-Está bien…"

-Amanda: "¿Está bien que cosa?"

-Akko: "Volveré a Luna Nova" –Dice abalanzándose sobre Diana y Amanda para abrazarlas muy fuerte. –"Gracias por apoyarme siempre que me pongo estúpida, gracias por hacerme comprender" –Akko no paraba de llorar y agradecer.

-Diana: "¿Comprender que cosa? Sabes muy bien que tus amigas se preocuparían mucho por ti y saldrían a buscarte todo el día y noche, ¿por algo te fuiste tan lejos? Para que no lográramos encontrarte ¿no?"

-Akko: "Lo sé, había momentos en los que quería volver, pero inmediatamente me venía a la cabeza la idea de lo poco valiente que hubiese sido volver de la nada solo porque me arrepentí, la decisión tomada ya la había puesto en ejecución y sabía en qué en ese momento no podía echar marcha atrás… Como mencioné antes, hace un rato tuve una pesadilla en la que me tú y Amanda me decían que no volviera, que todo estaría bien sin mí y en ese momento me había dado cuenta que la mejor decisión fue marcharme… Yo pienso que los sueños expresan la realidad, así que me dolió bastante eso, si ustedes nos venían a demostrarme lo contrario simplemente me hubiese ido sin dudarlo nunca más"

La rubia se conmueve al escuchar todo lo que Akko dijo y rápidamente la abraza de nuevo.

-Diana: "Nada va a estar bien si tú no estás, Akko"

-Amanda: "Si, me sorprende que hayas pensado eso, tu sabes que sin ti Luna Nova no tiene ninguna gracia jeje"

-Diana: "Jeje eso es verdad" –Dice la rubia mientras ríe suavemente. –"Entonces, ¡Amanda!"

-Amanda: "¿Qué ocurre?"

-Diana: "Escribe una nota diciendo que encontramos a Akko y está con nosotras, que todas las demás busquen un lugar para descansar y a las 8 am nos reuniremos en la plaza donde acordamos, luego, pégala en el Stanbot que te dio Constanze y mándalo a la plaza pública en donde nos reunimos antes"

-Amanda: "¡Está bien!" –La americana va donde la pared en que está la puerta de salida, ahí hay unos blocks de notas en donde los clientes del hospedaje pueden dejar sus críticas.

-Akko: "¿Por qué volveremos a las 8 am y no ahora?" –Pregunta con bastante intriga.

-Diana: "Ya son casi la 1:00 am, el aire está muy frío como para volar en la escoba a altas velocidades y además que todas nosotras estamos agotadísimas, estuvimos consumiendo magia todo el día volando, así que la mejor idea es descansar e irnos después"

-Akko: "Ahh está bien, entiendo…"

-Diana: "Y entonces… ¿Tienes pijamas que te sobren para que nos prestes a mí y a Amanda? –Pregunta la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-Amanda: "Jejeje ¡buena idea ahí, Diana!" –Dijo la americana con un tono de buen humor.

El estado de ánimo de la castaña subió repentinamente, ella ahora estaba tan feliz que casi saltaba en un pie, pero a su vez estaba muy nerviosa, su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate con tan solo pensar que va a dormir con Diana y Amanda al mismo tiempo en la misma cama.

-Akko: "¡Po-po-po-por supuesto q-que sí!" –Responde muy contenta y con un tartamudeo constante.

Una vez que la castaña saca los otros pijamas de su maleta, se los pasa a Diana y Amanda para que estas se los pongan.

-Amanda: "Pero Akko, ¿tú no eres más pequeña que nosotras? ¿Nos quedará bien esto?"

-Akko: "S-sí, y-yo ocupo para dormir prendas algo sueltas, así que a ustedes les van a quedar bien" –Aun se le podía notar algo de nerviosismo a la oriental.

Una vez que Diana y Amanda se sacan el uniforme, a la americana no se le ocurrió mejor idea que hacerle unas cuantas bromas a la rubia.

-Amanda: "Pero conque es esto lo que ocultas bajo del uniforme, ¡se ven más grandes de cerca jajaja!" –Dice mientras manoseaba un pecho de la británica.

-Diana: "¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!" –Grita muy exaltada.

-Amanda: "Te queda bien la ropa interior negra jaja" –La peli naranja se aguanta la carcajada.

-Diana: "¡Deja de molestar!" –Dice cubriéndose el cuerpo con su sombrero de bruja.

-Amanda: "Jaja está bien, te dejo de joder antes de que me marques el otro ojo" –Se tomaba con humor el moretón que tenía en su ojo.

La castaña observaba sentada desde la cama con la cara muy roja y con el rostro a medio tapar con sus manos las bromas que le jugaba Amanda a la rubia, le hacían sentir algo incomoda, pero aun así estaba contenta de ver que Diana y Amanda se estaban llevando bien nuevamente.

-Akko: " _Que bueno que el problema entre ellas ya pasó, pero…"_

-Diana: "Okey chicas, a dormir, tenemos que volver a Luna Nova en siete horas más" –Dice la rubia interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la castaña.

-Amanda: "Me queda algo apretado, pero está bien creo…" –La americana se miraba al espejo para ver cómo le quedaba el pijama prestado por Akko.

-Diana: "A mi igual…"

-Akko: " _Wow se ven preciosas con ropa apretada…" –_ Pensaba la japonesa mientras las observaba sentada desde la cama.

Una vez que las tres brujitas están listas para irse a dormir se acuestan en la cama de dos plazas que poseía la habitación, Akko se acuesta justo en medio entre Diana y Amanda, la castaña estaba muy nerviosa, estaba acostada al lado de las dos chicas que les gusta, su temperatura estaba muy alta, todo el sueño se le había esfumado muy rápido, el nerviosismo no la iba a dejar dormir y lo más incómodo para la oriental es que ella ya ha tenido contactos muy cercanos con ambas chicas, entonces, se ruboriza mucho más de lo que estaba antes. El silencio reinaba en la habitación hasta que finalmente Amanda procede a apagar la lámpara.

-Amanda: "Okey chicas, ¡buenas noches!" –Dice mientras apaga la lámpara (Si, la misma lámpara que intentó destruir Akko contra la ventana)

-Akko: "Bu-buenas n-noches" –Seguía nerviosa aun…

Pero la rubia es la única que no dice buenas noches, de hecho, estaba con una cara muy rara y con los ojos muy abiertos mientras estaba mirando al techo.

-Amanda: "¿Qué te ocurre, Diana?"

-Diana: "A-Amanda…"

-Amanda: "Dime…"

-Diana: "En la mañana empezábamos con el castigo que nos había impuesto la profesora Finnelan…"

-Amanda: "AHHHHHHH ¡Es verdad! ¿Qué haremos?"

-Akko: "¿Eh? ¡Perdón!, no llegaran al castigo por mi culpa, ¡perdón, perdón, perdón!"

-Diana: "No es tu culpa, Akko." –Le responde a la japonesa con una pequeña sonrisa. –"Amanda, tenemos que hablar con Chariot para que nos cubra, después de todo, la academia tiene entendido que fue ella que nos sacó… Sé que me estoy aprovechando, pero es lo que…"

-Amanda: "Listo, solucionado el problema ¡Buenas noches!"-La peli naranja interrumpe a la rubia y de echa a dormir.

-Diana: "¡Al menos déjame terminar!"

-Akko: "Me pregunto si la nota que mandaron le habrá llegado a las demás" –Pregunta cambiando el tema.

-Amanda: "Si, nosotras habíamos acordado que esa plaza iba a ser el punto de encuentro y comunicaciones, nos íbamos a reunir ahí cada cierto lapso y cuando te encontramos ya faltaba como una hora para la siguiente reunión, así que deberían haber encontrado al bot con la nota apenas llegó. Así que las demás no deben estar alojadas muy lejos de esa plaza. Todo esto de la comunicación fue bastante difícil, aun no entiendo porque la estúpida academia no nos deja tener celulares"

-Diana: ¡¿No que estabas dormida?!"

De repente se escuchan unos ronquidos de la nada, lo cual llama la atención de Diana y Amanda…

-Diana: "Jeje parece que el cansancio por fin venció a Akko" _("Dios mío, se ve muy linda mientras duerme")_

-Amanda: "Si, debe ser muy agotador volar más de 40 km cuando recién se está aprendiendo magia de vuelo" –Dice la americana mientras hace pequeñas caricias en el pelo de Akko.

Pero después de un breve momento, la sonrisa de Diana se borra de su rostro y su actitud se torna más preocupada, ella necesitaba decirle algo a Amanda, así que aprovecha que Akko ya está dormida y no va a escuchar nada de lo que va hablar.

-Diana: "Amanda…" –La rubia llama la atención de su amiga.

-Amanda: "¿Que sucede?"

-Diana: "Cuando lleguemos a Luna Nova ¿podemos hablar en privado? Me inquieta mucho esto del triángulo amoroso… La verdad es que yo… Yo n-no quiero perder…"

Las palabras de la británica le vinieron muy de sorpresa a Amanda, pues Diana dijo todo muy de repente y justo antes cuando ya iban a descansar.

-Amanda: *suspiro* "Sabía que esto no se iba a solucionar del todo… Está bien, cuando lleguemos hablemos todo lo que tengamos que hablar y hacemos todo lo que tengamos que hacer, ahora solo descansemos, que nos espera un agitado día… Diana, por último, quiero que sepas yo tampoco quiero perder… Buenas noches" –Después de responderle a la rubia, la americana se da vuelta para finalmente dormir.

-Diana: "Buenas noches…" –También se da vuelta, pero no se pone inmediatamente a dormir, se queda unos minutos pensando y hablándose a ella misma en sus pensamientos…

-Diana: " _por favor Akko, quédate conmigo…" –_ Y este fue el último pensamiento de la rubia antes de que el cansancio la hiciera ceder ante el sueño, siendo así la última de las tres en quedarse dormida…

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la exagerada demora, pero estaba con un montón de pruebas en mi universidad y eso me impidió subir el capítulo en el plazo que normalmente lo subo… ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Les aseguro que subiré más, capaz me demore mucho o poco, quien sabe… pero subiré más**

 **Cualquier corrección ortográfica o de cualquier otro tipo será muy bien recibida.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Chapter 9

_4:00 am, Hospedaje en donde se están quedando Diana, Akko y Amanda._

En la habitación solo hay silencio y oscuridad, lo único que se puede escuchar es la respiración de las tres brujas que dormían en la misma cama, esto junto al ruido de los pocos autos que pasaban a esa hora por la calle de afuera, pero todo este silencio y calma se interrumpe cuando un fuerte ruido que se asemeja a un gruñido se escucha en la habitación y despierta a la castaña.

-Akko: "¿Ah? ¿Qué fue eso?" –Se levanta quedando sentada en la cama y mira constantemente a los dos lados. –" _No hay nada…"_

La oriental finalmente no le da mucha importancia y se echa de nuevo a la cama.

-Diana: "Lo siento…" –Dice muy de repente antes de que Akko vuelva a dormirse.

-Akko: "¿Diana? ¿Qué cosa?" –Pregunta en voz baja para no despertar a Amanda.

-Diana: "El ruido que escuchaste fui yo… t-tengo hambre…" –Dice muy avergonzada, de hecho, si la luz estuviese prendida, Akko notaría que su cara está muy roja.

-Akko: "Wow, con qué era eso."

-Diana: "De verdad lo siento mucho, ¡por dios qué vergüenza! Es que no he comido nada en todo el día, ni siquiera me detuve un minuto a comer algo…"

-Akko: "Tranquila, no te preocupes, es por mí que estás así, me hubieses dicho antes de que nos fuéramos a dormir"

-Diana: "Es que en ese momento estaba muy emocionada de haberte encontrado, mi felicidad fue tan grande que se me olvido que me estaba muriendo de hambre"

-Akko: "Diana…" –La castaña acaricia el pelo de la rubia… -"Esteee, bueno, creo que tengo unas galletas en mi bolso, perdón por lo poco, pero es lo único de comer que ando trayendo"

-Diana: "No importa, es más que suficiente para aguantar hasta mañana"

Diana y Akko se levantan suavemente de la cama para no despertar a la peli naranja que todavía está durmiendo.

-Diana: "¿No se despertó?" –Pregunta es voz muy baja a la castaña.

-Akko: "Nop, está roncando, no la despertamos" -Responde mientras se agacha para alcanzar su bolso. –"Diana, ilumíname aquí con tu varita para ver donde dejé el bolso"

-Diana: "Está bien, pero ¿no es mejor prender la luz?"

-Akko: "Eso molestaría a Amanda… A todo esto, ¿ella no tendrá hambre también? Lo digo porque también pasó todo el día buscándome"

-Diana: "No lo sé, pero si no se ha despertado debe ser que no tiene o no tiene mucha hambre, de todos modos, cuando salgamos en la mañana compraremos algún desayuno por ahí"

-Akko: "Entiendo… ¡Lo encontré!" –La castaña saca el paquete de galletas de su bolso, le costó mucho encontrarlo entre la débil luz de la varita y todo el apretado equipaje que tenía dentro de su maleta –"Aquí tienes"

-Diana: "Gracias… Me salvaste"

-Akko: "Jeje no hay problema"

Después de que la oriental le pasó el paquete de galletas a la rubia, ambas chicas se sientan en el suelo usando la cama como respaldo, Diana abre las galletas suavemente para no meter mucho ruido con el papel. Una vez que la británica comienza a comer, no pasa mucho tiempo para que empezara una conversación.

-Diana: "Akko…"

-Akko: "¿Qué pasa?"

-Diana: "Sé que no es buen momento para hablar esto, pero necesito saber algo."

La castaña al escuchar eso, los nervios le pusieron los pelos de punta junto a unos leves cosquilleos en el estómago.

-Akko: "S-sí, p-pregunta lo que quieras" –Dice con algo de preocupación.

-Diana: "Quería saber si después de todo esto… ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí?"

La pregunta de la rubia gatilló un incómodo retorno al silencio absoluto en la habitación, lo único que se puede escuchar ahora son los ronquidos de la norteamericana, de hecho, Diana había dejado de comer en ese momento.

Una vez que Akko toma algo de aire, reanuda la conversación.

-Akko: "S-sí, yo en ningún momento te dejé de querer, de hecho, no tendría el porqué. ¿y tú, sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí?" –La japonesa luego de responderle, le plantea la misma pregunta.

-Diana: "Claro que sí… Sería muy difícil renunciar a estos sentimientos…"

-Akko: "Ya veo." –Dice mientras le sonría a la rubia. –"Es bueno saberlo. Uno de los motivos de mi huida de Luna Nova fue porque pensaba que ya no me querías ver después de lo que había pasado con Amanda"

-Diana: "Seré franca, la verdad al principio si me había enojado, de hecho, te lo iba a dejar pasar, pero te habías ido corriendo antes de que te dijera algo…"

-Akko: "¿E-Eh?"

-Diana: "Olvídalo, eso ya es cuento pasado, lo bueno es saber que nuestros sentimientos no han cambiado" –La rubia le sonríe a Akko.

-Akko: *suspiro* "Jeje sí, pero hay un problema…"

La inglesa al escuchar eso se paraliza, tanto así que la galleta que se iba a meter a la boca, no se la comió y la regresó al paquete.

-Diana: "¿Qué problema?"

-Akko: "Mis sentimientos por Amanda…" –Rompe contacto visual con Diana y apoya su frente en sus brazos que estaban posados en sus rodillas, en este momento a Akko le resulta menos incomodo mirar al suelo que a Diana.

-Diana: "Lo sé muy bien, Akko. No hace falta que lo vuelvas a mencionar, eso es algo que vamos a conversar con Amanda una vez que hayamos llegado a Luna Nova." –Dice la rubia poniéndose de pie. –"Gracias por las galletas… Toma, si quieres come la última que queda. Ahora volvamos a dormir que tan solo nos quedan unas pocas horas para partir a Blytonbury"

Pero Akko, al notar el cambio de actitud de la rubia, se pone de pie rápidamente para luego agarrar a Diana desde los hombros.

-Akko: "D-Diana, ¡y-yo no sé qué hacer! Perdón si la arruiné mencionando ese problema… Me di cuenta de inmediato que te molestó bastante…"

Diana al notar que Akko se estaba volviendo a alterar, la agarra desde su delgada cintura y la acerca hacia ella para luego robarle un pequeño beso en sus labios. La castaña muy sonrojada se queda en silencio, es como si el beso de Diana le hubiera expulsado todas sus preocupaciones de la cabeza.

-Diana: "Lo siento… tenía que hacerlo, lo extrañaba…"

Cuando la castaña por fin reacciona al shock y deja de tiritar puede volver a hablar.

-Akko: "¡D-Diana! ¡No uses los besos para callarme!" –Exclamaba Akko muy nerviosa y sonrojada

-Diana: "Jeje lo siento solo quer…"

La rubia es interrumpida por otro beso que esta vez venía de parte de Akko.

-Akko: "Lo siento, yo también lo extrañaba" –Dice sonriendo y apartando la mirada.

Una vez que las dos se calman, de a poco acercan nuevamente sus rostros para volver a juntar sus labios, este beso es mucho más atrevido que el anterior, la castaña estaba usando su lengua, cosa que pilló desprevenida a la rubia. Después de entender lo que pasaba, Diana cierra sus ojos para disfrutar ese momento, también usa su lengua rozándola con la de Akko era un beso muy apasionado en el cual ninguna de las dos chicas se quería despegar, la respiración de ambas se empieza a acelerar rápidamente y el sonido de la saliva se escuchaba por toda la habitación. La castaña va más lejos todavía y mete de a poco su mano por debajo del short de la rubia, la inglesa al sentir el suave manoseo por parte de Akko en su pierna, deja escapar un pequeño gemido el cual se escucha algo fuerte debido al silencio absoluto del cuarto.

-Akko: "Shhh ¿Acaso quieres despertar a Amanda?" –Le dice algo cerca del oído.

-Diana: "¡Claro que no! Es-es que me haces cosquillas –La rubia estaba muy ruborizada al responderle a Akko.

-Akko: "Jeje lo siento…" –Al disculparse, la castaña retoma en lo que iba.

Akko sigue deslizando su mano debajo del short de Diana, hasta llegar finalmente hasta la entrepierna de la rubia, y una vez que llego al lugar que quería, la castaña empieza a mover los dedos de tal forma para darle mucho placer a su novia, ella no la estaba tocando directamente, la ropa interior de Diana estaba entre medio… Pero como sucedió anteriormente, a la británica se le escapa otro pequeño gemido.

-Akko: "Vaya que eres ruidosa… Mmmm ¡Ya sé!"

-Diana: "A-Akko, ¿No crees que vas muy rápido?" –Dice algo jadeante.

La castaña ignora por completo lo que le preguntaron y rápidamente une sus labios con los de Diana, es un beso muy agresivo y muy apasionado, más que con la intención de disfrutarlo, Akko lo hizo realmente para mantener en silencio a la rubia mientras la tocaba. Las dos chicas aún seguían de pie en lo suyo con sus bocas muy unidas mientras la japonesa tocaba la entrepierna de Diana. La británica no quería ser la única en ser humillada así que mete con algo de agresividad su mano dentro de la camisa de Akko y se dirige directamente a sus pechos, Diana no siente vergüenza alguna en empezar a tocar uno de sus pezones, aparte de que no quería ser la única en ser tocada, también quería devolverle algo de placer ya que hasta ahora Akko estaba haciendo todo el trabajo.

-Akko: "Hnnngg D-Diana… n-no toques ahí." –La castaña separa sus labios de la rubia dejando un hilo de saliva que la conectaba con la lengua de Diana.

-Diana: "Jeje que dices, ¿acaso quieres ser la única que se divierte tocando?" –Después de decir eso, aprieta el pezón de Akko un poco más fuerte.

-Akko: "AHHHHGG, D-Diana ¿estás loca? ¿Qué pasa si gritaba y despertaba a Amanda?"

La castaña decide de dejar de tocar a la rubia y retira sus dedos de la entrepierna de Diana… Pero no saca su mano del short de Diana, de hecho, lo que hace ahora es mover la ropa interior de la rubia a un lado y volver a tocar la entrepierna de manera directa sin nada que obstaculice los dedos de Akko.

-Akko: "Vaya vaya, estás algo mojada jeje" –La castaña saca su mano del pijama de Diana, y lentamente comienza a lamerse sus propios dedos con los que tocó a la rubia.

-Diana: "¡B-basta! No hagas eso… ¡m-me da vergüenza! –Retira su mano de la camisa de la castaña y cubre su rostro con ambas manos.

-Akko: "Delicioso…"

-Diana: "¡N-no digas eso!"

Una vez que la oriental termina de saborear, inmediatamente se abalanza sobre Diana. Esto obviamente hizo un gran ruido en toda la habitación ya que cayeron completamente al suelo quedando Akko encima de la rubia, ambas chicas se fijaron muy bien si Amanda se había dado cuenta, pero para su suerte, ella no sintió el gran estruendo y seguía profundamente dormida.

-Diana: "¡A-Akko ten más cuidado! ¿Por qué te pusiste tan fogosa de repente? Se suponía que solo nos habíamos levantado de la cama para yo comiera algo"

-Akko: "Perdón, perdón… Vamos no seas tan aguafiestas, tu empezaste robándome un beso"

-Diana: "¡Solo fue un beso!"

-Akko: "Más que suficiente jeje"

Akko estaba encima de la rubia agarrándole ambas muñecas y esta última no se resistía más, simplemente se deja llevar por el momento. La castaña acerca sus labios a la oreja de la británica y suavemente empieza a lamer el lóbulo de esta, la respiración de la rubia era muy ruidosa y estaba muy acelerada, temía que en cualquier momento esto alertara a Amanda, pero a la larga no le toma mucha importancia ya que el placer que está sintiendo es mucho más grande que las otras preocupaciones. Akko por un momento deja de lamer la oreja de Diana, pero luego comienza a succionar apretando fuertemente con los labios el lóbulo de la misma oreja y también lo rodea con su lengua con abundante saliva. Para la rubia, esto era el paraíso, estaba en un éxtasis en que su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas… Y es aún más el placer cuando siente que la japonesa de a poco está metiendo otra vez su mano por debajo de sus shorts, esta vez la rubia no se retuerce tanto como hizo hace unos minutos atrás, sino que ahora lo está disfrutando más. Diana no quiere quedarse atrás, así que rápidamente dirige sus manos hacia la cintura de Akko para luego poner sus pulgares dentro de su pantalón y sorpresivamente bajárselos. La castaña suelta rápidamente de su boca la oreja de Diana y acto seguido se aleja un poco de la rubia, pero aún sigue estando encima ya que la oriental estaba sentada sobre ella…

-Akko: "¡D-Diana! ¡N-no hagas eso t-tan de repente!" –Reclama Akko muy avergonzada y con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

-Diana: "Como siempre tan infantil… lindas pantis de conejitos jeje"

-Akko: "¡Ca-cállate!"

-Diana: "Jaja perdón, perdón… Bueno, aprovechando que tienes los pantalones abajo, termina de sacártelos de las piernas" –Dice lujuriosamente.

-Akko: "E-está bien… Pe-pero tú también tienes que sacarte algo de ropa, es lo más justo ¿no?"

-Diana: "¿Y qué tal si nos sacamos todo? –La rubia estaba actuando más atrevida de lo normal y su pervertida sonrisa daba evidencia de ello. Es como si lo que le hizo Akko en la oreja la hubiese prendido.

-Akko: "¿Eh?"

La brujita de ojos azules hace a un lado a la oriental para poder ponerse de pie, una vez parada comienza de a poco a sacarse el pijama que le habían prestado, primero parte con la camisa dejando ver su delgado y blanco torso, luego se quita el short así mostrando las partes más altas de sus suaves piernas y por último procede a quitarse la ropa interior quedando así completamente desnuda frente de Akko. Tanto Diana como la castaña estaban muy avergonzadas, esta última estaba contemplando semejante espectáculo frente a sus ojos con el rostro cubierto con ambas manos haciendo espacio entre los dedos para poder ver el perfecto cuerpo de la inglesa.

-Akko: "¿E-e-estás se-segura de que quieres hacer esto? Amanda está durmiendo justo ahí y no podremos usar la cama, y el piso está muy frío…" –Al notar que la rubia estaba llegando más lejos que ella, Akko comienza a dudar sobre si hacer esto o no.

-Diana: "Vamos Akko… ¡No vas a comenzar a arrepentirte cuando ya estoy completamente desnuda frente a ti! Lo del suelo no es problema, la cama tiene varias mantas, así que saco la que está más arriba con mucho cuidado y luego la tiendo en el suelo y ¡listo!"

-Akko: "Wow, sí que te esfuerzas… Está bien, está bien... tu ganas

Akko comienza a sacarse lo que le quedaba de pijama, Diana la observaba acostada desde la manta que estaba tendida en el suelo de la habitación. La oriental es algo más tímida cuando se trata de mostrar su cuerpo, así que se quita su pijama y ropa interior rápidamente, cuando ya está desnuda, la oriental tapa sus partes íntimas con ambas manos, estaba muy avergonzada ante tal show de exhibicionismo que le estaba dando a Diana.

-Akko: "Esto es vergonzoso, ¡deja de mirarme con esa cara de pervertida!"

-Diana: "Entonces no sigas perdiendo el tiempo allí parada tapándote y ven conmigo"

Una vez que la castaña va hacia la manta en donde se encontraba Diana, se acuesta junto a la rubia y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de esta. La oriental le llamaba la atención algo que a ella le fascinaba.

-Akko: "Tu pelo… extrañaba este aroma… pensé que no lo iba a volver a sentir nunca más." -Decía mientras agarraba y olía el suave cabello de Diana.

La rubia solo se limita a sonreírle.

Ambas chicas lentamente unen sus labios e inmediatamente comienzan a rozar sus lenguas, de un momento a otro el beso pasa a descontrolarse, el sonido de la saliva era algo fuerte para el silencio de la habitación y la respiración de ambas era muy acelerada. A medida que el beso se va intensificando, la rubia se pone en acción acariciando suave y directamente la entrepierna de la japonesa, Akko se controla y no se le escapa un gemido, pues tenía en mente que está jugando con fuego al hacer estas cosas con una tercera persona durmiendo en la habitación. Pasa un buen rato hasta que la británica rompe el beso separando sus labios de los de Akko, pero todo eso era para tomar un poco de aire y luego rápidamente besar el cuello de la oriental, primero comienza lamiendo el costado del cuello dejando una buena cantidad de saliva, una vez que la rubia dejó de lamer el cuello de Akko, comienza a hacerle chupones en donde mismo estaba lamiendo antes y esto a su vez que aumentaba el ritmo de sus dedos con los que estaba dándole placer a la castaña en su entrepierna… Esto siguió así durante unos diez minutos, la japonesa ya no podía más, su cuello estaba lleno de moretones debido a los chupones de Diana, y además ya llevaba un buen rato siendo manoseada por esta, así que la oriental estaba muy mojada ahí abajo, tanto así que en la manta se puede sentir una gran área de humedad y aun así Diana no pretendía detenerse.

-Akko: "Aahhhh Nnnggh Di-Di-Diana de-detente por favor…" -La castaña a duras penas podía hablar entre el placer y el sufrimiento.

-Diana: "No quiero, todavía no" -Le dice susurrándole al oído para mojar aun más a la oriental.

-Akko: "N-no. Por favor detente, no aguanto más, Amanda se va a despertar."

A la rubia nada de lo que decía Akko le importaba, solo quería hacer que amante llegara al clímax. Así que Diana acelera aun más el ritmo y mueve los dedos aun más rápido que antes. Deja de chupetear el cuello de la castaña para luego ir más abajo y lamer los pezones de esta… La británica rodea con la punta de su lengua uno de los pechos de Akko hasta llegar lentamente a la punta del pezón, pero no pasa mucho rato lamiendo allí, ya que la castaña estaba empezando a retorcerse demasiado.

-Akko: "D-Diana… M-m-me vengo"

-Diana: "Todavía no jeje" –La rubia deja de mover sus dedos y los saca de Akko.

La castaña no paraba de jadear, su cuerpo estaba muy sudado y agotado, le cuesta mucho recuperarse a pesar de que Diana no la hizo correrse. Cuando finalmente la oriental puede hablar sin que el jadeo la dificulte, le pregunta a Diana una cosa.

-Akko: "¿Por qué te detuviste justo en el último momento? ¿Qué estás pensando?"

La inglesa no responde a la pregunta de Akko, solo se limita a una pequeña risa como si estuviese a punto de hacer algo más. Efectivamente así fue, Diana agarra la cintura de la castaña con ambas manos.

-Akko: "¡Woah! ¿Qué vas hacer?" –Dice tiritando.

-Diana: "Tu solo relájate y no digas nada"

La rubia baja a lo largo del cuerpo de Akko hasta quedar la misma altura de la cadera de la castaña, una vez ahí, Diana sube su mirada hacia a los ojos de la oriental y le dirige una pequeña sonrisa, con esto, Akko ya sabe completamente lo que Diana quería hacer y se desespera un poco.

-Akko: "D-D-Diana ¡¿de ve-ve-verdad planeas hacer eso?! ¡¿No sería un poco arriesgado?! ¡¿Por qué no hacemos esto cuando estemos a solas en un cuarto de Luna Nova?! ¡Annnnngggg!" –Es interrumpida por un atrevido movimiento de Diana, Akko se muerde los labios para evitar gritar.

La rubia llevó mucho más lejos las cosas cuando empezó suavemente a realizarle sexo oral a Akko, su lengua apenas rozaba la entrepierna de la oriental, no quería ser brusca ya que no pretendía arruinar esta experiencia y también para que no gritara y despertara a la americana.

-Akko: "Hnnng E-esto e-está m-muy rico… Q-que vergüenza… N-no sé cómo reaccionar." –Apenas podía hablar con todo lo que se retorcía.

Inmediatamente, Diana al darse cuenta de que Akko estaba disfrutando de lo que le estaba haciendo, de a poco va subiendo la intensidad, la rubia se atreve a lamer con la punta de su lengua el clítoris de la castaña, algo que fue un poco agresivo para ambas primerizas en el tema.

-Akko: "¡AHHHH! Diana, ten más cuidado, casi grito muy fuerte… Pe-pero no te de-detengas por favor"

Diana al escuchar lo último que dijo la japonesa, siguió lamiendo su clítoris sin pensarlo dos veces, no tan solo lo lamía, sino que también lo apretaba suavemente con sus labios. La rubia sabía muy bien que Akko estaba al borde del clímax desde hace ya un buen rato, así que, para finalizarla de una vez por todas, Diana inserta de a poco dos dedos dentro de su amante, la oriental no sobre reacciona mucho a esto, de hecho, a Diana le sorprendió mucho que no gritara o algo por el estilo, así que se sintió en libertad de seguir dándole placer tanto con su lengua como sus dedos.

Ya han pasado unos seis minutos así, Diana ya se estaba comenzando a agotar así que decide hacer su jugada final La rubia comienza a meter y sacar los dedos de una manera mucho más acelerada y al mismo tiempo comienza a mover su lengua más rápido sobre el clítoris de Akko.

-Akko: "D-Diana m-me corro… No puedo más…"

Diana escucha a Akko, entonces decide dejar de lamer y levantarse para que la castaña llegara al clímax con total libertad, pero apenas empieza a alejar su boca de la entrepierna de la oriental, siente que Akko pone su mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza y la sujeta de su rubio pelo, la castaña no dejaba que la rubia se moviera de donde estaba empujándola con algo de agresividad hacia a ella.

-Akko: "¡A-ahí va! hhhhnnnnnnngggg…" –La castaña finalmente llega a su clímax y forzó a Diana a recibirlo todo en su boca, para ella fue algo atrevido, pero finalmente no estaba del todo arrepentida de haberlo hecho, pues para ella sería como una pequeña venganza por haberla avergonzado antes. Cuando termina todo, Akko suelta la cabeza de Diana y se recuesta bien estirada sobre la manta, la asiática aun sufría unos pequeños espasmos que luego se le iban a ir pasando mientras avanzaban los segundos.

Las dos chicas después de toda esta experiencia, se quedan recostadas sobre la manta unos diez minutos para descansar, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación durante ese lapso de tiempo eran los jadeos de Akko. Una vez que la castaña se recupera, voltea a su izquierda para ver a Diana acostada a su lado, pero la expresión de la primera cambia totalmente cuando vio el estado de la rubia.

-Akko: "D-Diana lo siento mucho… Tu boca… ¡Qué vergüenza! Ven, vamos al baño a lavarte esa cara… Dios mío en verdad que vergüenza."

-Diana: "Esta bien, no te preocupes, yo voy sola al baño…"

-Akko: "Lo siento mucho, no me controlé en ese momento" –Decía Akko muy avergonzada mientras miraba hacia otro lado rompiendo contacto visual con Diana.

-Diana: "Jajaja no te preocupes, en verdad me encantó que hicieras eso… Está delicioso. Sin duda hay que repetir eso alguna vez en Luna Nova" –Responde con una gran sonrisa.

Esto inmediatamente sonroja a Akko y a su vez la altera un poco.

-Akko: "De verdad que eres muy distinta cuando se trata de sexo ¿eh? … Ya, ve a lavarte esa cara, yo por mientras doblaré esta manta para llevarla a la lavandería del hospedaje apenas amanezca"

Una vez que ambas chicas se ponen de pie y comienzan a recoger sus ropas, inesperadamente todo se les pone feo para ellas cuando la lámpara de la habitación se enciende, de inmediato giran sus cabezas hacia la cama para darse cuenta que lo que más le temían estaba realmente pasando… Ven a Amanda sentada sobre la cama dirigiéndoles la mirada…

-Amanda: "Seré sincera, tengo el corazón hecho mierda en mil pedazos, pero aun así no las quise detener, solo me quedé mirándolas con la mente en blanco… Y sí, lo vi todo desde el principio." –Su expresión daba a entender que estaba muy afectada con lo que vio.

Diana y Akko quedan paralizadas ante Amanda, ninguna de las dos chicas sabe cómo responder o que hacer al respecto, así que solo intentan excusarse y lamentarse por lo sucedido.

-Diana: "N-no puede ser, Amanda todo esto fue…"

-Amanda: "No te preocupes, no necesitas decir nada" –Dice interrumpiendo a la rubia.

-Akko: "Amanda… d-de verdad yo lo siento mucho…"

-Diana: " _Era obvio que esto pasaría, soy una tonta…"_

-Amanda: "Me sorprende bastante que creyeran que no me daría cuenta." –La peli naranja de a poco comienza a derramar sus primeras lágrimas.

 _5:00 am, en alguna habitación del Grand Palace Hotel de Bristol._

Chariot, Lotte y Sucy estaban durmiendo en la misma habitación. El cuarto contaba con una cama grande de dos plazas y otra de una plaza tamaño normal, en la grande dormía Sucy con Lotte y en la individual dormía Chariot. El sueño de la pelirroja es interrumpido cuando Alcor ingresa por la ventana del cuarto y se posa en la cama de Chariot, la cual es despertada por su familiar.

-Chariot: "Oh, Alcor, así que por fin regresaste… ¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿La directora Holbrooke dijo algo al respecto?" –La joven profesora aun rascaba sus ojos con sus nudillos debido al sueño.

El cuervo blanco extiende una de sus patas para entregarle un papiro enrollado con un lazo rojo, Chariot sabía que esa era la respuesta de la directora sobre una carta que había mandado horas antes a la academia para excusar su repentina salida junto a las demás chicas (obviamente mintiéndole), así que rápidamente coge el papiro para luego abrirlo.

-Chariot: "Muchas gracias, Alcor"

-Alcor: "…"

-Chariot: ¿Ah? No, no te preocupes, ni importa que te hayas demorado, lo importante es que hiciste un buen trabajo y cumpliste… Ahora descansa" -Una vez que la pelirroja termina de darle las buenas noches a su familiar, procede a prender su lámpara de mesa y abre el mensaje. _–"¿Uh? Este mensaje no es de la directora, es de Finnelan… Qué raro…"_

Una vez que la joven profesora termina de leer el mensaje de Finnelan, se queda sin palabras y deja caer el papel al suelo, entró en un estado de shock increíble, ya que comenzó a tiritar bastante, esto acompañado de un hormigueo en el estómago y con abundante transpiración en su cuerpo. Como se puede apreciar, Chariot estaba muy nerviosa después de haber leído esa carta.

-Chariot: _"N-no puede ser verdad… ¿Por qué esto tenía que caer en manos de Finnelan? ¿Quién habrá el miserable que hizo esto?"_

La pelirroja se levanta de la cama, pero no recoge la carta del suelo, sino que va al baño por un poco de agua. Chariot al lavarse la cara y beber un poco de agua, se mira fijamente al espejo y comienza a hablar sola.

-Chariot: "Akko… Diana..." –Su voz era algo quebrantada, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

Después de unos cinco minutos en los que pasó dentro del baño pensando y llorando apoyada en el lavamanos, la joven profesora vuelve a su cama, tenía que descansar para volver con energías suficientes a Luna Nova, así que apaga la luz y deja sus lentes en el velador... Pero la ansiedad no la deja dormirse rápidamente, solo está acostada mirando el techo pensando en lo que vendría el día de hoy.

Lo que decía la carta de Finnelan:

 _Estimada profesora Du Nord:_

 _Acuso el recibo del mensaje que expone las razones de la sorpresiva salida de usted con otras nueve estudiantes que están bajo su cuidado y supervisión. Todo esto ya fue informado a la Directora Holbrooke la cual ya está totalmente enterada de todo lo que expuso y concluyó que su salida pedagógica al observatorio astronómico de Bristol junto a las nueve estudiantes está acorde al reglamento de la academia Luna Nova, así que no se preocupe más sobre el tema, y solo queda advertirle a usted que la próxima vez que planee otra salida pedagógica, avise de inmediato a la academia antes de salir del campus, así evitaremos preocupaciones como las de ahora._

 _Debido a su petición de levantarle el castigo solo por mañana a la Srta. Oneill y a la Srta. Cavendish, concluimos que solo vamos a concederle ese beneficio a la Srta. Oneill, la cual al llegar se integrará a sus actividades académicas con normalidad. La razón de no liberar a la Srta. Cavendish van a ser expuestas en el siguiente párrafo._

 _Por último y lo más importante. Cuando usted y las nueve estudiantes regresen a Luna Nova necesitamos que con total urgencia nos mandes a la oficina de la Directora Holbrooke a la Srta. Cavendish junto a la Srta. Kagari ya que necesitamos conversar un asunto bastante grave con ellas dos… En la jornada que acaba de pasar, alrededor de la 1 pm, llegaron de manera anónima por debajo de la puerta de mi despacho unas tres fotografías, las cuales sacamos copias para pegarlas en este mensaje y así usted misma las pudiera apreciar… Solo queda decir que este tipo de conductas en Luna Nova son de suma gravedad y el protocolo de la academia ante este tipo de comportamientos es de tolerancia cero, estas dos estudiantes arriesgan suspensión semestral hasta incluso la expulsión de la academia. Siento mucha lástima en especial por la Srta. Cavendish, solía ser tan buena, su comportamiento era un ejemplo para las demás hasta ahora, pero últimamente se ha metido en problemas en los cuales Kagari tuvo que haber influido... Bueno, será mejor no extenderme mucho sobre esto, ya que me imagino que usted como buena profesora sabe cuáles son las consecuencias de estos casos y además que las fotos hablan por sí solas._

 _Buenas noches a usted y a las alumnas que la acompañan y que tengan un buen regreso a Luna Nova._

 _-Profesora Anne Finnelan._

Foto 1: El beso de Diana y Akko en la biblioteca de Luna Nova (Cuando la rubia confesó su amor a Akko)

Foto 2: El beso de Diana y Akko en la puerta de la habitación de la primera (Cuando Akko fue al cuarto de Diana y terminaron pasando la noche allí)

Foto 3: Akko saliendo de la habitación de Diana muy temprano en la mañana.

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado esta parte. Bueno, por enésima vez pido disculpas por la demora. Lo que puedo decir hasta ahora es que obviamente seguiré actualizando la historia…**

 **Sé muy bien que antes le había fijado un capítulo final a este fic (Creo que hasta el 11 o 12), pero ahora que dimensioné un poco lo que tengo en mente al escribir este capítulo, la verdad no sé hasta que numero pueda llegar jeje (Más que 12).**

 **Por último, correcciones de todo tipo serán bienvenidas en los comentarios, me estaría ayudando mucho J**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

_7:30 am Hospedaje en donde se estaban quedando Akko, Diana y Amanda…_

Ya había amanecido y las tres chicas ya estaban bañadas y listas para salir rumbo a la plaza en donde habían acordado reunirse con las demás, el ambiente entre las tres era bastante tenso e incómodo, pues lo que había sucedido horas atrás no iba a ser fácil de olvidar y mucho menos para Amanda, que más que enojada estaba decepcionada y destrozada, la peli naranja no quería hablar con nadie, si lo hacía no podría controlar su pena y derramaría sus lágrimas, así que mejor para ella era no hablarle a nadie, pero ya no iba a ser así cuando Diana y Akko le insisten a Amanda que diga algo, que las deje de ignorar.

-Akko: "A-Amanda… Por lo de anoche… Perdóname... me siento muy mal por eso ¿Qué debería hacer?" -Le dice a la peli naranja mientras se retiran de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de esta con la llave.

La americana solo ignoró a la castaña, pero no quedándose en silencio, sino que cambiando el tema.

-Amanda: "Anda a entregar las llaves al dueño del lugar" -Se notaba lo deprimida que estaba al escucharla hablar.

-Akko: "Estee… si, pero..." -Responde algo confundida y pronto interrumpida por Amanda.

-Amanda: "Entonces anda. Nosotras te esperamos aquí"

-Diana: "¡Amanda! Sé que lo que pasó es terrible, pero tampoco es motivo para tratar a Akko de esa forma... Ya te dije anoche que todo había sido mi culpa, no tienes que desquitarte con ella" -Se mete la rubia a la conversación.

-Akko: "Tranquilas… Amanda tiene razón, iré a entregar las llaves, ustedes espérenme aquí." -Dice mientras va rápidamente a la puerta del Dueño del hospedaje que estaba en el segundo piso del edificio.

En el lugar solo quedan Diana y Amanda, ahora la situación se vuelve más incómoda con ese silencio con un ambiente de hostilidad, pero para salir rápido de eso, la rubia empieza a hablar.

-Diana: "A-Amanda…" -Llama su atención de repente.

-Amanda: "¿Qué ocurre?"

-Diana: "Sé que no será fácil para nosotras, pero necesito pedirte una cosa…"

-Amanda: "Tssk… Qué más da… Te escucho"

-Diana: "Sé lo terrible que fue para ti ver lo de anoche y lo siento muchísimo, pero ahora nuestra prioridad es Akko, si volvemos a pelear ella escapará de nuevo y lo más probable que en esa ya no vuelva nunca más, aunque la encontremos de nuevo ella definitivamente se negará a volver. Lo único que te pido que es nos comportemos y dejemos la hostilidad de lado a pesar de lo que pasó… Si quieres cuando lleguemos lo hablaremos entre nosotras a solas, ahora lo que necesitamos es que Akko se sienta cómoda para volver… Por favor, trátala bien… No me voy a cansar de repetirte que lo que pasó anoche fue mi culpa, yo la provoqué."

La peli naranja dirige su mirada al cielo, y da un gran suspiro para pensar su respuesta.

-Amanda: "Para ti es fácil decirlo, Diana. Tu no fuiste la que sufrió semejante cosa, solo pido que me entiendas mejor. Sé que te dejaste llevar, no trates de culparte a ti sola, pero era cosa tener algo de decencia y no hacer eso al frente de mis propios ojos. Con eso solo demostraste que quieres seguir pisoteándome y demostrar que Akko es tuya sin importar el daño que me estás haciendo, lo único que veo de ti es que quieres alzar a Akko como un trofeo y restregarlo en mi cara… Diana, si tienes algo contra mi o me odias solo dilo y lo entenderé. No hace falta que me lastimes como has hecho todo este tiempo."

-Diana: "¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no quiero ser así!" -Grita derramando unas pocas lágrimas, de hecho, el grito llamó la atención de la gente que iba caminando por la acera cercana al edificio.

La americana solo se queda en silencio observando como la rubia lloraba con sus ambas manos cubriendo su rostro.

-Amanda: "D-Diana... Cálmate…" *suspiro* "Está bien… Acepto hacer lo que tu dices. Voy a fingir que nada sucedió, pero solo cuando estemos en frente de Akko… Solo haré esto por ella, no quiero arruinarla de nuevo y que se vuelva a sentir culpable por todo esto. Cuando lleguemos a Luna Nova, quiero que vayas a mi habitación o yo voy a la tuya, como quieras, hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte y preguntarte, y me imagino que tu también necesitas soltar algunas cosas, en ese momento decidiré si perdonarte o no. Esto es algo que no voy a tomar a la ligera y quiero que lo entiendas bien… Solo por ahora quedemos en paz ¿sí?" -Finalmente estira su mano para estrecharla con la de la rubia en señal de promesa.

Diana solo asiente con la cabeza y estrecha su mano con la americana. La sorpresa viene en el momento que cuando se dan la mano, la británica jala a Amanda hacia ella para luego darle un abrazo. La peli naranja no sabe como reaccionar ante tal acción de la rubia.

-Amanda: "D-Diana…"

-Diana: "¡Y-yo lo siento muchísimo! ¡No quiero que pienses que solo quiero lastimarte… ¡Yo me comporto como una idiota sin pensarlo cuando se trata de estas cosas! Yo jamás te odiaría, Amanda." -Dice con una voz muy quebrantada y con los ojos muy llorosos mientras aun mantiene a la americana abrazada.

-Amanda: "¿Como una idiota sin pensarlo? Eso es raro viniendo de ti…" -Dice con un tono de reproche.

-Diana: "¡Pero esto es diferente!" -Responde aun sin despegarse de la americana.

-Amanda: "Jeje está bien, todo esto lo hablaremos cuando lleguemos." -Trata de sonreír y desvía la mirada a un lado.

-Akko: "Emmm ¿Qué hacen?" -Llega de repente después de haber entregado la llave de la habitación, se muestra algo sorprendida ante tal escena.

La rubia suelta rápidamente a Amanda y comienza a tartamudear, pero antes de que dejara de hacer eso, Amanda responde primero.

-Amanda: "Nada. Solo se estaba disculpando conmigo y yo acepté sus disculpas…"

-Akko: "Ya veo… Si es así, ¡Yo también lo siento mucho, Amanda! ¡Por favor, también acepta mis disculpas como también se las aceptaste a Diana! -Se abalanza sobre la peli naranja para darle también un abrazo, pero a diferencia con el de Diana, este es muy asfixiante.

-Amanda: "Si, si, está bien" -Dice apenas respirando y a la vez tratando de zafarse de los brazos de la castaña. – *suspiro* "La verdad no es como si pudiera enojarme contigo…" -Responde una vez que se libra del apretado abrazo.

La castaña nota que Amanda tiene los puños bastante apretados, como si se estuviese aguantando algo, entonces ahí se da cuenta que la americana aún está reprimiendo bastantes emociones, Akko decide dejarla en paz y no insistir más, después de todo, lo que vio Amanda fue bastante fuerte como para que se recupere en tan poco tiempo.

-Akko: "Bueno, no nos quedemos aquí paradas, salgamos de una vez." -Dice montando en su escoba.

-Diana y Amanda: "Okey"

Las tres brujitas por fin abandonan el hospedaje para dirigirse rumbo a la plaza en donde habían acordado con las demás reunirse.

 _…_

 _Varios minutos después._

Todas las chicas ya estaban finalmente reunidas en la plaza en donde habían acordado juntarse. Todas se encontraban aliviadas al ver que Akko estaba bien y había echado para atrás su decisión de marcharse de Luna Nova y que finalmente volverá. Tanto Lotte como Chariot se tiran sobre la castaña para recibirla con un gran abrazo, la oriental estaba casi ahogándose entre medio de Lotte y Chariot.

-Chariot: "Akko, no nos hagas esto de nuevo por favor, es un alivio ver que estás bien…" -Dice mientras suelta a la castaña de sus brazos y la toma de los hombros.

-Lotte: "¡Sii!, nos tenias bastante preocupadas a todas, pensamos que no volveríamos a verte" -También suelta a Akko.

-Sucy: "¿Con quién iba a experimentar si te ibas?"

-Lotte: "¡Sucy!"

-Hannah: "¿Qué hubiese sido de la academia sin ti? Habríamos echado de menos tus tonterías jeje"

-Bárbara: "¡Eso es cierto jaja!"

-Jasminka: "¡Qué bueno que ya estés de vuelta!"

-Constanze: *Pulgar arriba*

-Akko: "Lo siento mucho por haber cometido esta locura… De verdad no saben lo terrible que me siento por haberlas preocupado tanto y que haya pasado por mi cabeza dejarlas de lado. Incluso se quedaron a dormir fuera de Luna Nova hasta encontrarme, eso de verdad me conmueve bastante, chicas… Gracias de verdad…"

-Hannah: "¡No hay de qué! Siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte."

Chariot se acerca a Diana y Amanda y las toma a cada una con una mano.

-Chariot: "Muchas gracias Amanda y Diana por encontrarla, de verdad no se que habríamos hecho sin ustedes"

-Amanda: "N-no hay de qué, era nuestra responsabilidad"

-Diana: "Amanda tiene razón, tan solo arreglamos un problema que nosotras mismas ocasionamos, no hay nada que agradecer, Chariot"

La pelirroja una vez que suelta las manos de sus alumnas, no puede evitar pensar en el incierto futuro que tienen por delante Diana y Akko, su preocupación de a poco va en aumento al no encontrar un buen momento para decirles a ellas lo que estaba ocurriendo en la administración de la academia, Chariot las veía tan felices que no quería echar a perder el momento, pero todo esto no pasa desapercibido para las demás presentes.

-Hannah: "Profesora Chariot, ¿Por qué esta sudando bastante? ¿Algo anda mal? Se ve algo preocupada" -Dice acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Chariot: "¿Eh?, Estee… ¡No es nada! Es que tan solo no me puedo sacar de la cabeza todos los deberes pendientes que tengo en Luna Nova… Jeje ustedes saben… stress. -Respondió con algo de nerviosismo el cual era evidente.

-Diana: "¿Segura?" -La rubia había quedado con la duda al ver el extraño comportamiento de Chariot.

-Chariot: "¡Si, si, si! Ser profesora de la academia es un trabajo muy duro. De todas maneras, no se preocupen por mí"

-Hannah: "Mmm está bien"

-Diana: "Entiendo…"

-Chariot: _"Realmente no puedo decirles aun… mi conciencia no me deja. No quiero asustarlas con el lío que tienen con Finnelan, pero aun así se van a tener que enterar cuando lleguemos a Luna Nova… Tendré que defenderlas, las acompañaré cuando vayan a la oficina de la directora, no puedo dejar que futuro de estas niñas se esfume por culpa de un infeliz que no se quien sea…"_

-Akko: "Chariot-sensei, ¡Chariot-sensei!"

-Chariot: "¿Ah?"

-Akko: "Hasta que por fin me haces caso, ¿En qué piensas? Estás algo extraña"

-Chariot: "Oh, Akko… En nada." -Responde dirigiendo la mirada al suelo y pensando en lo descuidada que es en ocultar su desesperación.

-Diana: "Akko tiene todo el derecho de preocuparse, de verdad se encuentra muy rara, profesora… ¿Qué sucede realmente?"

La pelirroja no sabía responder ante tal presión, las miradas de todas las brujitas presentes estaban sobre ella, se sentía sofocada con sus propias estudiantes, al no soportar más esta situación, Chariot decide hablar y contar todo lo que está pasando relacionado a Akko y Diana.

-Chariot: "Lo que…"

-Amanda: "¡Que fastidio! Dejen la cháchara a un lado, además ¿no están viendo que atormentan a Chariot? Vamos a comer algo antes de partir de vuelta a Luna Nova ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre! No he comido nada desde ayer temprano"

-Jasminka: "¡En eso estoy muy de acuerdo!"

-Bárbara: "Si, ahora que lo mencionas, tengo mucha hambre"

-Sucy: "¿Entonces nos vamos?"

-Lotte: "¡Si! vamos a comer algo antes de volver. Se de un lugar en esta ciudad que al parecer hacen buena comida, además que las brujas y las estudiantes de academias de brujas tienen descuento"

-Amanda: "Jaja ¡qué bien, Lotte! Entonces vamos, llévanos"

-Hannah: "¡Me parece bien!"

Todas, debido a su intensa hambre, están muy de acuerdo con la idea de Amanda y Lotte, así que todas suben a sus escobas, excepto Chariot que iba a ser llevada como pasajero por Amanda. Finalmente, se despegan del suelo y siguen a Lotte al lugar en donde quería llevarlas a todas.

-Chariot: " _Gracias, Amanda. Me salvaste…"_

 _…_

Las 10 brujas estaban volando por los cielos de Bristol rumbo al restaurant el cual Lotte se refería, hasta que Akko se acuerda de algo que hasta ahora se le estaba olvidando, así que con sus pocas habilidades para el vuelo sobre la escoba se acerca a Lotte que iba en la punta para darle aviso de que se iba a separar del grupo.

-Akko: "¡Lotte, Espérame! ¡Baja un poco la velocidad!"

-Lotte: "¿Qué sucede, Akko? -Pregunta mientras baja la velocidad de su escoba.

-Akko: "Estee… Necesito bajar un poco y buscar una cabina telefónica… Necesito avisarle a mi mamá que finalmente no volveré a casa."

-Lotte: "Claro, no hay problema, te esperamos en la azotea del edificio de allá." -Dice mientras apunta con el dedo al edificio de su izquierda.

-Akko: "¡Gracias! Les prometo que no me tardo." -La castaña comienza a descender hasta que una de sus amigas le llama la atención.

-Hannah: "Espera Akko, iré contigo" -Dice descendiendo junto a la oriental.

-Akko: "Está bien, pero ¿por qué?"

-Hannah: "Es para asegurarme de que no huyas de nuevo jeje"

-Akko: "¡Hannah, no haré eso!... Bueno, si eso es lo que te preocupa, ven conmigo"

…

 _10 minutos más tarde_

Una vez que Akko terminó de hablar con su mamá y explicarle de que no volverá a casa para finalmente quedarse en Luna Nova, sale de la cabina telefónica algo conmovida, pero ella de todos modos se sentía bastante bien.

-Akko: "Siento la demora, Hannah. ¡Vamos!"

-Hannah: "Vaya que te tardaste…"

-Akko: "¡Tu quisiste acompañarme porque desconfiabas de mí!"

-Hannah: "Jajaja solo estaba molestando. Está bien vamos a donde no esperan"

…

Akko y Hannah se reúnen con las demás en la azotea en donde las estaban esperando, apenas llegaron, todas las demás se elevaron para dirigirse al lugar en donde desayunarían, todo esto sin antes que todas reprocharan a la castaña por la tardanza.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el gran grupo de brujas llegaran a su destino.

-Lotte: "Bueno, aquí es, espero que les guste."

La entrada al restaurant era grande y con una decoración temática de brujas bastante llamativa e impresionante, pero no era una decoración sobre brujas de la cultura popular que se nos viene inculcando desde muy pequeños, sino que era bastante hermosa y atractiva para el público. En la entrada, sobre la puerta estaba el letrero que simulaba ser un trozo de papiro con el nombre del local escrito sobre él, el establecimiento se llamaba "The Witches Legacy", en los costados de dicho cartel hay estatuas de dos brujas montadas sobre sus escobas mientras sostienen el letrero con sus manos. Lo que más llamaba la atención de las chicas es que dentro de todos los adornos de la entrada del local se encontraba el símbolo de Luna Nova entre otros símbolos que representaban otras academias.

-Sucy: "Que llamativo todo esto… Nunca había escuchado de este lugar antes"

-Chariot: "Yo tampoco sabía de esto"

-Diana: "Ni yo…"

-Lotte: "Porque este lugar fue inaugurado tan solo unos meses atrás luego de todo el incidente del misil y la ruptura del sello. Después de esos acontecimientos el mundo ha cambiado su manera de ver a las brujas, de a poco la gente nos está teniendo más cariño y este lugar es el resultado de lo que les digo… Lleva poco tiempo funcionando, pero le está yendo de lo mejor"

-Bárbara: "¿Y cómo conociste este lugar?

-Lotte: "Había leído sobre este lugar en la web y me había llamado mucho la atención en venir, pero no podía por la distancia, así que aprovechando que estamos aquí les recomendé este sitio"

-Jasminka: "¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Entremos!"

Las chicas empujan la gran puerta de vidrio del local y lo que ven al entrar para ellas es sorprendente, el lugar era bastante grande y espacioso a pesar de que eran alrededor de las 8:10 de la mañana, el restaurant estaba lleno de gente tomando su desayuno antes de ir a trabajar o estudiar, las paredes y los muebles estaban decorados con simbología mágica y con fotos retratos de distinguidas brujas históricas en las cuales curiosamente entre ellas se encontraba una foto de una joven Chariot Du Nord cuando hacía sus espectaculares shows bajo el nombre de Shiny Chariot y con su distintivo traje blanco con azul. Entre las demás fotos también se podían apreciar algunas profesoras de Luna Nova y otras academias. Las brujitas estaban paradas y sin palabras ante tal maravilloso lugar hasta que uno de los empleados del local les da la cordial bienvenida.

-Mesero: "Muy buenos días señoritas, sean bienvenidas a The Witches Legacy, mi nombre es John ¿Las ayudo en algo? ¿Buscan mesa?

-Chariot: "¡B-Buenos días! Sí, por favor… ¿Tienen mesa para diez? jeje"

-John: "Por supuesto, será un placer atenderlas, síganme, las llevaré a un buen lugar"

-Chariot: "¡Muchas gracias! Andando chicas…" -Las diez brujas comienzan a caminar detrás del mesero que las guiaría hasta la mesa.

-John: "Por lo que veo son brujas de Luna Nova, que gusto que las tengamos por este lugar"

-Chariot: "Jeje exacto, gracias"

-John: "Espera un segundo, ahora que me fijo bien, acaso ¿usted es Shiny Chariot?"

-Chariot: "Estee… No…"

-Akko: "¡Claro que si lo es! ¡¿Acaso no es genial que alguien como Shiny Chariot sea nuestra profesora?! ¡No tan solo eso, también es mi tutora!" -Interviene muy emocionada.

-Sucy: "Tu vienes para acá…" -La peli morada sujeta a Akko por detrás con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho le tapa la boca.

-John: "Jajaja ¡haberlo dicho antes! Pasen por acá" -El mesero abre una cortina que da lugar a una gran mesa redonda con un hermoso mantel rojo oscuro y unos asientos acolchados del mismo color los cuales son muy cómodos. –"Adelante, siéntense".

-Amanda: "Wow… esto es increíble"

-Diana: "Sorprendente…"

-Hannah: "No puedo creerlo…"

Las chicas pasan adelante y se acomodan en los confortantes asientos de la gran mesa que tenía el restaurant para ellas, a pesar de que eran diez personas, el lugar era lo suficientemente grande que entraran todas sin problema alguno. Una vez ya sentadas, el mesero sacar su bloc de notas para proceder a tomar los pedidos.

-John: "Bien, tenemos el menú de desayunos disponible en la pantalla que esta al centro de su mesa ¿que desean ordenar?... ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba mencionar que solo por ser ustedes, las chicas de Luna Nova que libraron la magia en el mundo y la gran Shiny Chariot, el local se da el gusto de informarles que invita la casa. Así que siéntanse libres de pedir lo que sea sin preocupación alguna"

Las chicas estaban boquiabiertas y a la vez avergonzadas por tantos halagos en tan poco tiempo.

-Chariot: "E-en verdad nos halaga bastante jeje, pero ¿está bien que comamos gratis?"

-John: "Claro, son las normas de este local, o sea lo normal es que las brujas tengan descuentos, pero cuando vienen personajes como ustedes la cuenta es totalmente gratuita" -Responde con una gran sonrisa.

-Amanda: "… Wow… Akko, menos mal se te ocurrió escapar a esta ciudad jajaja"

-Akko: "¡Hey!"

…

 _10 minutos mas tarde_

El grupo de chicas ya tenían su desayuno en la mesa y ya habían empezado a comer hace un rato, todas estaban comiendo con bastantes ganas y en silencio, pues estaba muertas de hambre después de haber pasado casi un día entero sin comer nada, de hecho, Diana, Chariot y Lotte se sentían muy avergonzadas de haber pedido una gran cantidad de comida aprovechándose de que la cuenta no la pagaban ellas.

-Bárbara: "Esto está maravilloso y todo, pero ¿tendremos tiempo para regresar a Luna Nova e integrarnos a las clases?"

-Chariot: "Claro, la dirección cree que esta salida fue con fines académicos, así que no hay problema con que lleguemos a más tardar a las 10:00 am. Me siento culpable por haber mentido así, pero era la única forma de que la directora y Finnelan no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando"

-Akko: "Lo siento… Haces todo esto por mí."

-Chariot: "No te preocupes…"

-Diana: "La verdad es que todo esto me parece raro." -Dice de repente

-Lotte: "¿A qué te refieres con eso, Diana?

-Diana: "Que seamos tratadas así de bien ahora… No hasta hace muy poco, las brujas solo éramos objetos de burlas y rechazo por parte de la gente, hemos sido tratadas de inútiles muchísimas veces, hasta el mismo gobierno pensaba así hace unos meses atrás. Decían que la magia era anticuada y que no servía para nada. Cuando era pequeña era el bicho raro del grupito de niños solo por practicar magia. Encuentro esto algo hipócrita…"

-Akko: "Pero ¿no te parece bien que la gente por fin entienda lo hermosa que es la magia y lo grandes que pueden llegar a ser la brujas?, ¡para mí esto es excelente!"

-Diana: "Te entiendo, de todos modos, esto es bueno, pero empezaron a respetarnos una vez que arriesgamos nuestras vidas para salvarlos a todos…"

-Amanda: "Tienes algo razón, pero a la vez ellos también tenían razón. Acaso ¿las brujas hacíamos algo útil por la sociedad? Yo creo que no."

-Chariot: "Hay varias brujas a lo largo de la historia que fueron muy útiles para el desarrollo de la humanidad, tan solo que no fueron reconocidas como tales e incluso les han robado mucho crédito a sus hitos."

-Hannah: ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Chariot: "Un buen ejemplo sería todo el linaje Cavendish, el cual posee varios hechizos que fueron de mucha ayuda a lo largo de la historia, conjuros que incluso la academia Luna Nova desconoce hasta el día de hoy por el paso del tiempo y la complejidad de estos. ¿Para que servía estos conjuros de tal linaje? Pues, la gran mayoría de estos eran del tipo medicinal. Ayudaron bastante en las más graves epidemias y pandemias que ha tenido el mundo, pero ya que eran brujas, se consideraba acto de herejía y se les ha ido quitando el crédito a los que en verdad les correspondían tenerlo"

-Bárbara: "Wow…"

-Lotte: "Sorprendente…"

-Sucy: "Lamento interrumpir. Linda discusión y todo, pero lo que realmente importa ahora es ¿por qué Akko tiene todos esos moretones de chupones en el cuello? jeje…"

-Akko: _"¡Mierda! ¡Se me olvidó la bufanda en el hospedaje! ¿Cómo Diana no me dijo nada antes de salir?"_

-Hannah: "¡Ohh es cierto, y ahora que me fijo son bastantes!" -Dice algo sonrojada y alterada.

-Lotte: "Dios mío…"

-Bárbara: "¡¿Qué diablos hicieron ustedes en donde se estaban quedando?!"

-Diana: " _Akko idiota…"_

-Chariot: "Shh por favor cálmense, no hablen de eso tan fuerte"

-Akko: "Este… N-No es lo que ustedes creen… E-esto es solo…"

-Sucy: "¿Solo qué? Jejeje" -Interrumpe a su amiga. –"¿Acaso tuviste una noche muy apasionada con Diana y Amanda?" -Dice en modo de burla.

Después de ese comentario de alto calibre de la filipina, se escucha un gran estruendo que provenía de la misma mesa. Amanda golpeó la mesa con fuerza y rabia con su puño cerrado para detener la conversación la cual estaba tocando un tema muy delicado para ella. Todas las presentes quedan en silencio y sorprendidas ante tal acción de la norteamericana, no solo las chicas quedaron estupefactas, sino que también los clientes que estaban cerca de la mesa de las brujitas.

-Amanda: "¿Qué miran? Solo me incomodaba lo que estaban hablando y ya" -Dice con un tono de agresividad.

-Akko: "A-Amanda… Tu mano…"

La peli naranja al golpear la mesa, sin darse cuenta también golpeo un vaso de vidrio el cual rompió y en consecuencia de eso, uno de los cristales quedó enterrado en el costado de su mano la cual sangraba bastante. Amanda no sentía mucho dolor, pero al darse cuenta de lo enorme que era el cristal que tenía enterrado, de a poco, el dolor se intensifica.

-Amanda: "M-Mierda" –La americana ve como de su mano sale una buena cantidad de sangre por la herida que se hizo, estaba manchando la mesa y el suelo.

-Akko: "¡Amanda!, ¡ven conmigo rápido!, te llevaré al baño a detener ese sangrado" -Dice parándose de su puesto y tomando a Amanda del brazo. Aprovechó de actuar rápido ya que estaba sentada al lado de la americana.

La peli naranja, mientras corre al baño, coge el cristal enterrado en su mano y se lo retira rápidamente, esto provoca que salga aun más sangre de su mano.

-Akko: "¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! Ven, apresúrate…" -Se la lleva inmediatamente al baño más cercano.

-Diana: "Akko, espera…" -No había caso para la rubia seguirlas, ella estaba sentada en medio de todo el grupo, le era imposible salir para alcanzarlas. Diana, justo en ese mismo instante, supo lo que Akko pretendía hacer, así que vuelve a quedarse tranquila sin intentar salir de su lugar.

…

 _Una vez en el baño._

-Akko: "Vamos al lavamanos, hay que lavarte un poco esa herida antes de aplicar esto" -La castaña saca de su cintura una pequeña botella que contenía una poción color verde claro que andaba trayendo consigo todo este rato.

-Amanda: "¿Q-Que es eso?"

-Akko: "Una poción medicinal que me dio Diana hace un tiempo, me dijo que si algún día ocurría alguna emergencia la usara sin pensarla dos veces" -Explica mientras lava la herida de la americana.

-Amanda: "Ah… Con que era eso… De todos modos, g-gracias por usarla conmigo."

-Akko: "No te preocupes, para mi eres alguien muy importante, es obvio que usaría esto contigo." -Dice algo sonrojada.

La peli naranja no responde y desvía su mirada de la castaña, tan solo se queda en silencio mientras Akko le trata la herida de su mano. Pero cuando la vuelve a mirar de nuevo, se fija detalladamente en los chupones que tenía Akko en el cuello y siente que una mala sensación la vuelve a invadir.

-Amanda: "Akko, ¿T-tú amas mucho a Diana? ¿no?" -Pregunta mientras con su otra mano toca el cuello de la oriental, justo en donde se encontraban los moretones.

-Akko: "A-Amanda ¿por qué preguntas eso ahora? *largo suspiro* S-Sí… La amo bastante, pero también te amo bastante a ti, eso es algo que no puedo negar. No sabría que decirte realmente, y-yo e-estoy bastante confundida, esto es un problema que aún no logro resolver por mí misma. No sé qué hacer para no lastimar a nadie… -La castaña es interrumpida por un pequeño beso en la boca por parte de Amanda.

-Amanda: "Tranquila, no es necesario que digas todo eso ahora…"

-Akko: "¡Hey! ¡No hagas eso de repente! ¿No ves que puede entrar alguien en cualquier momento?" -Exclama muy sonrojada

-Amanda: "Jaja no tienes remedio ¿Acaso tomaste esa misma precaución antes de hacer lo que hiciste anoche?" -Dice como burla.

Akko se toma el comentario de la americana algo mal, y deja caer la mano herida de esta al lavamanos.

-Amanda: "¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

-Akko: "Ya está listo, el sangrado ya se detuvo y la herida ya está completamente cerrada, solamente sentirás el mismo dolor durante las siguientes dos horas"

-Amanda: "Akko, ¿por qué te enojas? Solo estaba bromeando. -Exclama mientras se soba la mano. –" _Bueno, creo que debo cerrar mi boca de una buena vez, ya lo estoy cagando bastante."_

-Akko: "¡No es eso!" -Grita con algo de lágrimas en la cara.

-Amanda: "¿A-Akko? …"

-Akko: "¡Es por eso que me quería ir de Luna Nova! Solo te lastimaría a Diana y a ti si me quedo… ¡Es algo inevitable en un triángulo amoroso!" -La castaña comienza a desahogarse lanzándose a los brazos de Amanda para que esta la reciba con un abrazo, así quedando con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la americana.

-Amanda: "No digas eso, nadie quiere que te vayas de la academia, por eso salimos todas a buscarte" -La peli naranja comienza hacerle cariños en la cabeza de Akko.

-Akko: "Lo sé, pero es evidente que soy el epicentro de toda discordia que está ocurriendo ahora"

-Amanda: "Deja de tratarte tan mal, tan solo…"

*sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose*

-Lotte: "Con permiso… ¿Está todo bien? ¿Cómo está tu mano, Amanda?" -Interrumpe la finlandesa.

-Amanda: "Estee… Sí, ya está como nueva, ya terminamos"

-Lotte: "¡Que bueno! … ¿Ehh? ¿Qué pasa con Akko?" -Pregunta con preocupación al ver a su amiga con el rostro clavado en el pecho de Amanda.

-Akko: "Nada, estoy bien, tan solo me empecé a sentir un poco mareada al ver tanta sangre" -Se le ocurrió una mentira bastante rápido para ocultar su verdadero estado.

-Lotte: "Jeje eso que no viste a Hannah y Bárbara, casi se desmayan al ver la sangre en la mesa… Bueno, entonces cuando te recuperes vengan rápido para que terminen su desayuno, ya estamos prontos a partir a Luna Nova"

Una vez que Akko se recuperó emocionalmente, sale con Amanda del baño y vuelven a sentarse en sus respectivos puestos de la mesa para terminar el desayuno que les quedaba, todas las demás ya habían terminado y solo estaban esperando a que la castaña terminara de curar a Amanda…

Minutos más tarde, cuando ya están todas listas, las chicas se levantan de sus puestos y se despiden de los empleados que tan bien las trataron, al salir del establecimiento montan sus escobas para ahora sí emprender el viaje de vuelta a la academia, academia en la cual esperan aun más problemas para Diana y Akko como si no fuesen los suficientes los que andan trayendo actualmente… Después del incidente de Amanda, las chicas pasaron la mayoría del rato calladas sin decirse ninguna palabra, el ambiente que se había creado era bastante tenso e incómodo y más cuando Hannah y Bárbara se sentían mal al ver la sangre de Amanda, así que ninguna de las brujitas se dijo nada en el camino de vuelta a Luna Nova. Chariot, en cambio, se encontraba bastante nerviosa, pues era la única que sabía de los problemas que les esperaban a Diana y Akko una vez que legaran a la academia, así que la pelirroja tampoco andaba muy pendiente de entablar una conversación con alguien, de hecho, se pasa todo el camino pensando en métodos y argumentos para defender a sus alumnas cuando estas se enfrenten finalmente a Finnelan.

…

 _9:45 am, Puerta de entrada de Luna Nova_

-Chariot: "Bien chicas, ¡por fin estamos de vuelta! De verdad muchas gracias por su disposición y gran perseverancia, eso habla muy bien de ustedes y lo buenas amigas que son para Akko. De verdad se los agradezco muchísimo"

-Lotte: "Jeje no es anda, es una gran amiga, no íbamos a dejar que se nos fuera"

-Sucy: "Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por ella jeje"

-Hannah: "No se moleste tanto Chariot-Sensei, si una de nosotras está en problemas es bastante normal que acudamos a ayudarla ¿No es así?"

-Bárbara: "¡Por supuesto!"

-Constanze: *pulgar arriba*

-Jasminka: "¡Si!"

Diana, Akko y Amanda tan solo sonreían ante tal momento, las tres estaban muy conmovidas, en especial la castaña al escuchar las palabras de sus amistades.

-Akko: "¡Chicas! ¡Las quiero un montón! ¡De verdad muchas gracias!" -Exclama al borde de las lágrimas"

Pero de repente todo este momento es interrumpido por la pelirroja.

-Chariot: "Necesito que todas vayan de inmediato a las clases de las 10 am y después en el próximo descanso que tengan, nos reuniremos todas en el patio para hablarles sobre algo que está ocurriendo …"

Todas se quedan algo sorprendidas por lo que Chariot dijo, de hecho, para todas les llegó a sonar algo preocupante, pero después de todo, se limitaron a obedecer la petición de su maestra y todas se fueron al salón donde le correspondía la última clase del horario de la mañana.

-Chariot: "Akko, Diana. Ustedes quédense conmigo" -Dice algo temblorosa

-Akko: "¿Ah? Ehhh Está bien…" -Se da la vuelta para volver con Chariot

-Diana: "¿Qué ocurre?"

-Hannah: "Anda Diana, nosotras te guardaremos un puesto"

Finalmente, Chariot, Akko y Diana quedan a solas en la entrada de la escuela, todas ya se había ido rápidamente a clases.

-Akko: "¿Qué ocurre Chariot-Sensei?"

-Diana: "Si, desde hace un buen rato que se comporta de manera extraña… Al menos díganos a nosotras que está pasando"

-Chariot: "Lo sé, pero estaba esperando el momento que estuviésemos las tres solas para decirles" –Después de esas palabras, la rubia y la castaña comienzan a evidenciar su preocupación.

-Chariot: "Seré bastante breve… Finnelan sabe lo de ustedes gracias a un delator el cual hasta ahora se mantiene en el anonimato, de hecho, les sacó fotos sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta. Ahora tenemos que ir a la oficina a hablar con ella…*un largo suspiro* Diana, tú que has leído la versión extensa del reglamento de Luna Nova deberías saber muy bien lo que está en juego."

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Como ya es de costumbre, perdón por la demora. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Y espero que el capítulo que viene les guste aún más!**

 **Cualquier error sea tanto ortográfico, de redacción o de coherencia en la historia, por favor, háganmelo saber**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	11. Chapter 11

_9:45 am Pasillos del primer piso de Luna Nova_

-Diana: "¡¿Cómo es eso que Finnelan sabe de lo mío con Akko?! –Pregunta muy desesperada mientras camina rumbo a la oficina de la directora junto a Akko y Chariot.

-Chariot: "Como escuchaste antes, alguien que no sabemos quién, entregó unas fotos de ustedes por debajo de la puerta de la oficina de Finnelan con la intención de perjudicarlas. Toma, de hecho, las ando trayendo" –La pelirroja saca de su bolsillo la carta que le había enviado Finnelan anoche y se la entrega a la rubia.

Akko se pone justo de lado de Diana para también ver la carta y las fotos que estaba pegadas en esta.

-Akko: "¡N-no puedo creer esto! ¿C-como es posible que nos hayan jodido de esa forma? ¿Cuál era la necesidad de mostrarle esto a la profesora menos indicada?"

-Chariot: "No lo sé, yo me pregunto lo mismo. No puedo creer que haya una persona así de malintencionada con sus propias compañeras"

-Diana: "N-no nos enfoquemos tan solo en la persona que nos delató… Yo estaba muy consiente a lo que me estaba exponiendo y aun así lo hice. Si nos llegan a expulsar diré que fue toda mi culpa y que obligué a Akko a hacer esas cosas, de todos modos, creo que ella podría salvarse porque no tenía idea de la existencia de esa norma que castiga las relaciones amorosas entre alumnas"

-Akko: "¡Diana! No voy a dejar que hagas esa tontería… Yo también sabía que estábamos jugando con fuego al hacer eso, ¡no encontraría justo que te echen solamente a ti!"

-Diana: "Akko… Pero…"

-Akko: "¡Nada de peros, yo no voy a dejar que arruinen nuestro futuro, así que no me convencerás de que actúe de tal manera que salve solo mi propio pellejo!" -La castaña se veía algo enojada por lo que había propuesto Diana.

Después de esto las tres brujas dejan de hablar y solo siguen caminando en silencio hasta la oficina, el nerviosismo estaba apoderándose de las tres, pues todas saben que la falta que cometieron fue gravísima y más en una escuela bastante conservadora la cual su reglamento solo ha sido modificado una sola vez en siglos, y había sido para agregar la prohibición de aparatos electrónicos como Smartphones, notebooks etc.

Una vez llegando a la oficina de la directora Holbrooke, la pelirroja se detiene en seco para decir unas palabras antes de entrar.

-Chariot: "Okey llegamos a la oficina… Antes de entrar quiero pedirles por favor que no actúen con prepotencia y que sean educadas en todo momento, en especial tu Akko. Yo les voy a entregar todo el apoyo posible, no dejaré que esto termine mal para ustedes. Si bien es cierto que cometieron una violación grave a las reglas, siempre estaré ahí para defenderlas sin importar la circunstancias o lo que hayan hecho. Mi apoyo a ustedes es incondicional" -Dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Diana: "P-Profesora… G-gracias por todo Chariot, de verdad no sé qué seriamos sin ti" –Agradece tomándole una mano a la pelirroja.

-Akko: "¡C-Chariot-Sensei!" –Abraza muy conmovida a su mentora.

-Chariot: "Jeje no se molesten, ustedes saben muy bien que siempre estaré aquí para ayudarlas" –Acaricia la cabeza de su estudiante castaña. –"Está bien, entremos de una vez".

La rubia lentamente abre la puerta de la oficina de la directora, sin antes pedir educadamente el correspondiente permiso para entrar, el cual es replicado por Akko y Chariot. La situación para las tres se empezó a poner extraña cuando ven que en la oficina solo estaba la Profesora Finnelan sin la directora Holbrooke, de hecho, estaba sentada en el puesto de esta última.

-Finnelan: "Buenos días Srtas. Cavendish, Kagari y Du Nord."

-Diana: "Buenos días, Finnelan-Sensei"

-Akko: "B-buenos días…"

-Chariot: "Buenos días"

-Finnelan: "Srta. Du Nord, lo siento mucho, pero ¿podría usted esperar afuera mientras termino de hablar con las alumnas?" –Dice inmediatamente antes de comenzar

-Chariot: "Me temo que no podré hacer eso… Le prometí a ambas que iba a estar con ellas en esto, así que, si no le molesta, me quedaré aquí" –Dice en un tono desafiante.

-Akko: _"Y luego me dice a mí que no sea prepotente"_ –Piensa la castaña.

-Finnelan: "Tssk, está bien, que se le va hacer…" –Responde con notoria molestia.

-Diana: "Finnelan-Sensei, antes de comenzar ¿puedo preguntar una cosa?" –Dice levantando su mano

-Finnelan: "Adelante."

-Diana: "¿Por qué está solo usted aquí? ¿En dónde se encuentra la directora?"

-Finnelan: "Sabía que en cualquier momento preguntarían eso… Ella se encuentra fuera de la escuela, para ser más exactos, está asistiendo a una reunión que se hace cada mes en el consejo de directores académicos" –Responde tranquilamente.

-Akko: "¿Y cuándo volverá?" –Pregunta de repente la castaña.

-Finnelan: "Exactamente en tres días…"

-Chariot: _"Esto es muy malo…"_

-Finnelan: "Bueno, suficiente conversación, ahora pasemos al tema que nos trae hasta acá"

Tanto Akko como Diana se ven muy afectadas por lo que está ocurriendo, la castaña estaba muy nerviosa, no paraba de temblar del miedo al ver a Finnelan bastante molesta. En cambio, la rubia más que nerviosa, está muy resentida por lo que le acaban de hacer, por más que trataba de no pensar en eso, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que la hayan delatado con la intención de que la expulsen de la academia, eso la consterna muchísimo ya que ahora sabe muy bien que hay alguien que la odia a ella y a Akko.

-Finnelan: "Bueno, primero que todo, me gustaría escuchar la versión de ustedes sobre esto…" –La profesora saca las tres fotos de su bolsillo y las pone en el escritorio. Estas son las fotos originales, las mismas que llegaron por debajo de la puerta del despacho de Finnelan.

...

 _Minutos más tarde, en el salón de clases en donde se encuentran las demás._

-Lotte: "Pssst Sucy" –Llama a su amiga en voz baja para no interrumpir la clase.

-Sucy: "¿Qué ocurre?"

-Lotte: "Akko y Diana aun no vienen, ¿no te parece algo extraño?"

-Sucy: "Mmm la verdad no estaba muy pendiente de eso… Capaz la estén pasando muy bien encerradas en algún lado, si están en nuestro cuarto tan solo espero que no estén usando mi cama… Calma, no tardarán"

-Lotte: "¡S-Sucy! ¡N-no creo que sea eso! Chariot les había dicho que se quedaran con ella y luego de eso nos dijo a nosotras que nos reuniéramos después de clases en el patio para contarnos algo que estaba sucediendo… Es eso lo que me preocupa realmente."

-Sucy: "Si sé que te refieres a eso, solo estaba molestando. Solo habría que esperar a que Akko vuelva y nos cuente que pasa"

-Lotte: "Si, eso creo…" –Devuelve su mirada a sus apuntes de clases. –"¿T-tú crees que sea algo grave?" –Pregunta angustiada.

-Sucy: "No lo sé… Espero que no, sería un desastre que empezara otro problema después de haber traído de vuelta a Akko."

-Lotte: "No sé porque presiento que será algo malo…"

-Sucy: "Tan solo esperemos."

…

-Amanda: _"Mmm me parece algo raro que esas dos estén tardando mucho… ¿N-No será que están haciendo esas cosas de nuevo y ahora a mis espaldas?"_ –Piensa algo paranoica. –"Pssst Oye, Jasminka." –Llama la atención de su compañera en voz baja

-Jasminka: "¿Si?"

-Amanda: "¿Por qué crees que Chariot se haya llevado a Akko y Diana? Ya llevan bastante rato…"

-Jasminka: "Estee, no lo sé, pero de que han tardado, han tardado".

-Amanda: "Mmm ¡ya lo sé!, creo que iré a investigar…"

-Jasminka: "¿Estás segura? Lo digo porque estamos en plena clase…"

-Amanda: "No te preocupes, regreso luego."

La norteamericana se para de su puesto interrumpiendo la clase con una pregunta.

-Amanda: "Disculpe profesora, ¿puedo ir al baño?"

-Sensei: "Estee, bueno, pero no se tarde demasiado ya que esta materia es importante para el examen que viene"

-Amanda: "Claro, claro. No me tardo…" –Dice mientras sale de su hilera y se dirige hacia la salida del aula.

Una vez que la peli naranja sale de salón de clases, empieza a correr rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela para comenzar su investigación para dar con el paradero de Diana y Akko.

-Amanda: _"¿En dónde podría buscar primero? Mmm creo que iré a sus habitaciones para checar si están allí"_ –Después de que la americana decide a donde ir, toma las escaleras para ir a la segunda planta de la escuela. – _"Iré primero a la habitación de Akko ya que es la más cercana." –_ Amanda no tarda mucho tiempo en llegar al cuarto del equipo rojo, apenas llega, se para frente a la puerta y la toca con sus nudillos.

-Amanda: "¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí adentro?!" –Pregunta en voz alta, pero no hay respuesta alguna, no hay nadie adentro. –" _Intentaré abrir la puerta…"_ –Pone su mano en la perilla de la puerta y se da cuenta que está abierta. –"¡Voy a entrar! Con permiso… ¿Uh? Bueno… Como era de suponer, no hay nadie." –La americana vuelve a cerrar la puerta de la habitación de la castaña y sigue su camino.

Una vez que Amanda se calma un poco, deja de correr por los pasillos y comienza a caminar, aprovechando que ahora está más tranquila, comienza a hacerse un debate interno sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

-Amanda: " _¿Realmente estará bien lo que estoy haciendo? Capaz son los celos que me están haciendo imaginar cosas, lo más probable es que esté exagerando y de verdad que esas dos estén con Chariot todavía, quizá sea pura paranoia mía… ¡NO! Esa noche en el hospedaje de Bristol las vi con mis propios ojos lo que estaban haciendo ¡y además lo hacían sin ningún pudor en frente mío! Nada me garantiza ahora que en este mismo momento no estén haciendo nada de eso… ¿Pero estará realmente bien que llegue hasta el punto de salirme de clases y revisar sus cuartos? Encuentro que es un poco invasivo. ¡Pero no puedo estar realmente tranquila si no sé lo que están haciendo ahora!"_ –Mientras la peli naranja hablaba consigo misma en su mente, ya había llegado al pasillo en donde se encuentra la puerta de la habitación de Diana, así que se adentra a este y se para al frente de la entrada del cuarto del trío británico.

-Amanda: *Toca la puerta* "¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien!?" –Y se repite lo mismo que ocurrió en la habitación de Akko, no hay respuesta alguna. – _"No sé si realmente entrar aquí… ¡Bah! Lo haré de todos modos"_ –La americana trata de abrir la puerta, pero esta se encuentra cerrada con llave. –"¡Maldita sea! Bueno, no hay más remedio… *saca la varita de su cintura* ¡Metamorphie Faciesse!." –La peli naranja utiliza el hechizo de transformación para convertirse en una lechuza, animal que posee un sentido de la audición bastante desarrollado. – _"Ahora con esta forma podré escuchar todo sonido detrás de esta puerta"._ –Una vez que Amanda pone su oído en la puerta del cuarto del equipo azul se da cuenta que no hay nadie allí, estaba todo muy callado adentro de la habitación. " _Mmm ¡Tengo una idea!"_

La estadounidense conserva su forma de lechuza, así aprovechando su habilidad de volar y de su pequeño tamaño, esta se dirige a una ventana del vestíbulo que se encontraba abierta y sale por ella. Lo que planea hacer ahora es recorrer volando por fuera de todo el edificio de la academia y mirar a través de todas las ventanas de este, hasta que haya un resultado positivo en su localización. Amanda pasa unos casi quince minutos mirando por todas las ventanas de la escuela, las cuales no eran pocas, hasta que al fin encuentra lo que ella estaba buscando.

-Amanda: _"¡Bingo! ¡Con que aquí se encuentran!… Un segundo, ¿E-esta no es la oficina de la directora? ¿Qué hacen allí? ¿Y qué hacen hablando con Finnelan-Sensei? ¿Y en dónde está la directora? Por lo que veo Chariot de verdad está con Diana y Akko… Me acercaré un poco más para ver qué sucede… ¡Espera un jodido momento! ¡A-Akko está llorando! Voy a entrar al edificio y esperaré afuera de la puerta de la oficina a que ellas salgan, por lo que veo esto es serio."_

Amanda ingresa por una de las ventanas, una vez dentro, vuelve a su forma humana y se dirige corriendo al pasillo en donde se encuentra la oficina de la directora, no tarda mucho en llegar, ya que entró por una de las ventanas más cercanas al despacho de Holbrooke, al llegar, la americana se queda apoyada en la pared cerca de la puerta de la oficina, esperando a que sus compañeras terminaran de hablar con Finnelan y salieran.

 _20 minutos más tarde…_

-Amanda: _"Si que tardan…"_

La americana ya estaba sentada en el suelo usando la pared como respaldo, pero rápidamente se pone en pie cuando escucha la puerta de la oficina abrirse. Lo que ve no es nada alentador, tanto Akko como Diana están con lágrimas en el rostro, para Amanda esto era chocante, ya que no sabía aun lo que ocurría. En cuanto a Chariot, ella se quedó discutiendo con Finnelan dentro del despacho.

-Amanda: "¡Akko, Diana!" –Grita acercándose rápidamente a sus compañeras. –"¿Qué les pasó? ¡¿Qué ocurrió allí dentro!?"

-Akko: "¡¿Amanda?!...¡Amanda!" –La oriental se lanza para abrazar a la peli naranja y luego romper en llanto en sus brazos.

-Amanda: "A-Akko... ¿Q-Que pasó?"

-Diana: *suspiro* "Ven, vamos a sentarnos al patio y ahí te cuento lo que pasa…" –Dice después de limpiarse el rostro con un pañuelo.

-Amanda: "Ehh, Está bien, vamos…" –Evidenciaba algo de confusión.

 _3 minutos más tarde_

Amanda, Akko y Diana llegan al patio de Luna Nova y se sientan sobre el césped para hablar más cómodas y a pleno aire fresco.

-Amanda: "A ver, cuéntame lo que pasa…"

-Diana: "¿Te acuerdas cuando nos viste a mí y a Akko esa tarde en la biblioteca?"

-Amanda: "Agh… Lamentablemente sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso?"

-Diana: "En ese momento, ¿no viste a alguien más que nos espiaba además de ti?"

-Amanda: "Ehhh no, podría hasta jurar que estaba sola en ese momento. ¿Puedes decirme de que se trata todo esto?"

-Diana: "Espera, es ahí a donde voy… Alguien en ese mismo momento nos fotografió a mí y a Akko cuando nos dimos el bes…"

-Amanda: "Ya ¿y qué más?" –Interrumpe a la rubia.

-Diana: "Bueno, la cosa es que esa persona entregó esa foto junto a otras dos más a la Profesora Finnelan mientras nosotras estábamos fuera de la academia buscando a Akko."

-Amanda: "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿C-como es posible?!" –Exclama muy asombrada.

-Akko: "N-No lo sé, me pregunto lo mismo…" –Dice con una quebrantada voz mientras se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme.

-Diana: "Volviendo a lo que decía… Amanda, ¿tu realmente sabes lo grave que es esto?"

-Amanda: "Mmm... Realmente no lo sé, estee… creo que más o menos."

-Diana: "Akko y yo podemos terminar expulsadas de la escuela… y si la sacamos barata, podremos ser suspendidas unas cuantas semanas."

-Amanda: "¡¿Q-Que estás diciendo?! –Grita y se pone de pie rápidamente, así llamando la atención de las pocas estudiantes que se encontraban en el patio a esa hora.

-Diana: "Si… Las relaciones amorosas entre estudiantes están estrictamente prohibidas por el reglamento de la academia, es castigado con la suspensión hasta la expulsión… Lo peor de todo, es que hay evidencias de esto, así que lo más probable es que nos expulsen…" –Dice poniéndose ambas manos en su rostro y de a poco quebrantándose.

-Amanda: "¡¿Y al final que ocurrió con ustedes?!"

-Diana: "¡No lo sabemos! Finnelan dijo que iba a enviar este caso al Consejo Mágico en donde hay una corte disciplinaria que evaluará los hechos, la resolución llegará en dos días más"

Amanda: "Wow, eso sí que es preocupante… Me pregunto quién mierda habrá sido el malparido"

-Akko: "Yo igual… no entiendo quién nos odiaría de esa forma, yo realmente no quiero llevarme mal con nadie, no sé lo que hice para que me hagan esto"

-Diana: "Llevo pensando un buen rato sobre el club de Periodismo..." –Dice de repente.

-Akko: "¿Ah?"

-Diana: "Son las únicas estudiantes que tienen autorización de la academia para utilizar cámaras dentro de las dependencias… Pero también tengo otra hipótesis que es menos probable, pero mucho más preocupante que la anterior."

-Amanda: "¿De qué se trata?"

-Diana: "Se trata de Constanze…"

-Akko: "D-Diana… ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo ella haría algo así? Además, en el momento que las fotos fueron entregadas, ella estaba en Bristol buscándome, ¡es absurdo!"

-Diana: "Yo no quiero creer que ella haya sido, a todas nos dolería un montón… Solo pienso esto porque ella también dispone de cámaras. Y en cuanto a entregar las fotos, un stanbot pudo haberlo hecho por ella fácilmente… De hecho, el que pudo haber sacado las fotos podría ser un stanbot también, ya que Amanda en ese momento en el que estaba en la biblioteca no había visto a nadie, eso pudo haber sido por el reducido tamaño del bot… Tan solo estoy numerando las posibilidades, aunque estas sean mínimas."

-Amanda: "¡YA CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!" –Grita con fuerza.

-Akko: "¿A-Amanda…?"

-Diana: "¿Eh?"

-Amanda: "¿¡Cómo te atreves a sospechar que ella haría algo así?! ¿No te das cuenta que ella también nos acompañó a nosotras a buscar a Akko a otra ciudad? Constanze estaba preocupada por Akko tanto como tú y yo lo estábamos ¡¿Cómo diablos Constanze iba querer que la expulsen, acaso no es nuestra amiga o acaso no podemos confiar en ella!? ¡Yo conozco a Constanze mejor que tú y sé muy bien que ella no haría algo así…"

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Disculpen si esta vez el capítulo fue más corto de lo normal, recientemente he estado mucho más ocupado por cuestiones de universidad.**

 **También quería agregar que últimamente me he encontrado con un mal estado de ánimo debido a problemas personales, por eso no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir en los últimos días. Perdonen si eso ha ido deteriorando la calidad de la historia…**

 **Bueno, cualquier error tanto de redacción como ortográfico me lo hacen saber, eso me ayudaría mucho.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	12. Chapter 12

_En el patio de Luna Nova…_

-Amanda: "Perdón por reaccionar de esa manera, pero no tolero cuando acusan de esa manera a las personas que son cercanas a mi" –Dice la peli naranja calmándose.

-Diana: "Pe-perdón… Desde un principio imaginé que reaccionarias de esa forma al escuchar eso y aun así lo hice."

-Amanda: "No me pidas perdón a mí, pídeselo a Constanze una vez que sepa todo lo que está pasando."

-Diana: "¿Por qué? No sabe que sospeché de ella. ¿No sería mejor dejarlo así?"

-Amanda: "¡Tan solo hazlo!" –Dice apretando los dientes.

La británica iba a responder nuevamente a Amanda, pero antes de hacerlo se había acordado de que Akko estaba presente, y que, si las veía pelear de nuevo, la castaña de nuevo podría verse afectada emocionalmente, así que Diana contuvo todo su orgullo y cedió ante la americana.

-Diana: "E-Está bien… Lo haré" –Responde bajando la mirada.

Después de esto, las tres se quedaron sentadas en el césped esperando a las demás, cada una estaba en lo suyo. Amanda estaba durmiendo apoyada en la base de la estatua que se encontraba en el centro del patio, Diana estaba echada bocarriba mirando las nubes y Akko estaba jugando con trozos de césped como si fuese aun una niña de siete años. Pasaron así unos veinte minutos hasta que la castaña dejó de hacer lo suyo y habló.

-Akko: "Estee… Chicas…" –No hubo respuesta, la americana seguía durmiendo y la rubia seguía mirando al cielo, pero estaba distraída de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. –"¡EJEM... CHICAS!" –grita la japonesa.

-Amanda: "¿¡Que mier..!? ¡OUCH!" –Se despierta de un salto y se golpea en la cabeza con una parte sobresalida de la estatua.

-Diana: "¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa, Akko?" –La rubia sale de su transe.

-Akko: "Lo que quería decir es que ya pronto será la hora de descanso. Las demás vendrán hasta acá, ¿no?"

-Diana: "Emm sí, Chariot nos dijo que nos reuniéramos todas aquí, de hecho, ella también debería estar acá, pero se quedó discutiendo con Finnelan. Tan solo hay que esperarlas a que lleguen."

-Akko: "Annngh, ¿Qué se supone que debamos hacer? ¡Es bastante obvio que nos van a expulsar! ¡Si no nos movemos de inmediato será nuestro fin aquí en la academia! –Exclama muy desesperada levantándose del suelo para ir por su escoba.

Pero justo antes de que Akko dejara el lugar, la rubia alcanza a agarrarla desde la falda para que no se fuera.

-Diana: "Akko, cálmate por favor, sé muy bien que estás nerviosa, yo también lo estoy, pero lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que Chariot-Sensei y las demás lleguen para hablar de todo esto y así buscar una solución más lúcida. Tengo esperanzas de que Chariot sabrá que hacer, así que solo esperemos acá y escuchémosla"

-Amanda: "Mmmm odio decir que Diana tiene razón, pero la tiene… En esta ocasión no nos podemos dar el lujo de actuar por instinto como lo hacemos normalmente"

-Akko: "Hnng está bien… esperaré."

-Amanda: "No hará falta esperar, ahí viene." –Dice apuntando con su índice a la entrada del patio.

Chariot sale al patio y se dirige en donde se encuentran las tres chicas, su expresión no era muy esperanzadora, se notaba de lejos que la joven profesora no traía buenas noticias.

-Akko: "¡Chariot-Sensei!" –Grita y va hacia ella corriendo rápidamente. –"¿Qué ocurrió al final?" –Pregunta una vez que está al frente de Chariot.

-Chariot: "Nada… no quiere cambiar de opinión. No sé porque está insistiendo bastante para desvincularlas de la escuela, en serio que no lo entiendo. Diana, tu siempre has sido una estudiante ejemplar y sobresaliente, incluso has superado en sabiduría y habilidad a profesoras de la escuela, eso es algo que no se ve en ninguna estudiante, eres el orgullo de aquí. Yo pensé que le agradabas mucho a Finnelan… Akko, capaz al principio no te iba muy bien, pero a lo largo del tiempo en la academia has ido mejorando bastante e incluso tú fuiste el bastión principal para librar la magia alrededor del planeta. ¿Por qué querría Finnelan echarlas por una razón tan absurda? ¡¿Tanto le importa las normas de Luna Nova?!" –La pelirroja comienza a perder la calma y aprieta los dientes. –"¡Esto es una imbecilidad! ¡¿Qué tanto le cuesta a esa vieja de mierda dejarlo pasar!? ¡Nunca entendí porque la directora Holbrooke le dio tantas facultades a Finnelan!" –Grita a todo pulmón quitándose el sombrero de bruja y arrojándolo fuertemente al suelo para luego pisarlo reiteradas veces.

-Diana: "C-Chariot-Sensei, por favor, ¡cálmate!" –La rubia agarra a su profesora de los hombros para que dejara de desquitarse con su sombrero.

-Akko: " _Nunca había visto a Chariot actuando de esa forma…"_

-Amanda: "Bueno, ¿Sigues creyendo que Chariot sabe que hacer ahora, Diana?"

-Akko: "¡Amanda!..."

-Chariot: "Disculpen por lo de recién, pero no me aguanté, tenía que descargarme… Y también discúlpenme por si esperaban algo de mí, pero ya no se me ocurre nada, de verdad lo siento mucho… Si tan solo supiera como ayudarlas."

-Diana: "No tienes que disculparte, hiciste todo lo que pudiste y nosotras lo entendemos y estamos muy agradecidas por tu apoyo…" –Dice apoyando su frente en el hombro derecho de la pelirroja.

-Akko: "¡Sí! De verdad me hace sentir muy bien que estés siempre con nosotras en todo, el apoyo incondicional que nos entregas siempre es admirable, de hecho, a veces siento que ni merezco todo lo que me ha dado…" –Dice apoyando su frente en el otro hombro de la profesora.

-Chariot: "C-chicas…" –La joven profesora estaba muy conmovida por las palabras de sus alumnas.

-Amanda: "Siento mucho echar a perder su momento, pero ahí vienen las demás" –Interrumpe la americana.

…

-Sucy: "Que tal, estamos todas aquí como nos pidió, Chariot-Sensei…" -Dice la filipina trayendo a las del equipo azul y verde atrás de ella.

-Lotte: "Perdón la demora, es que la profesora nos dejo más tiempo de lo usual haciendo tarea."

-Hannah: "Sep, de hecho, estaba bastante furiosa porque al final Amanda nunca regresó a la clase… Dijo que quería hablar contigo en su próxima clase."

-Amanda: "¡Bah! Me da igual."

-Chariot: "¡Ejem! Escuchen todas" -Interrumpe la joven profesora, así provocando el silencio en demás. –"Bueno, se preguntarán porque estamos todas aquí."

-Bárbara: "Ciertamente…"

-Chariot: *suspiro* "Okey, les contaré todo sin preámbulos…"

 _Unos cuantos minutos después de que la pelirroja les contara a sus alumnas sobre la crítica situación en la que están pasando Akko y Diana._

-Lotte: "¡¿Queeeeeee?! ¡¿Es cierto todo eso?!" -Pregunta bastante sorprendida.

-Akko: "Si…"

-Hannah: "Esto es para no creerlo… ¡¿Quién habrá sido la insensible?!"

-Bárbara: "¡D-Diana! ¡te juro que encontraré a la persona quien hizo esto!"

-Sucy: "Vaya… esto sí que se pone cada vez más feo"

-Jasminka: "Esto no está nada bien"

-Lotte: "¿Y aun no tienen alguna oportunidad de que Diana y Akko vayan al consejo a defenderse o algo así?"

-Chariot: "Eso no es posible, a las estudiantes no se les permiten entrar a las dependencias del consejo a no ser que sea por visita académica programada mínimo con una semana de anticipación"

-Akko: "¡Chariot-Sensei!" -Grita de repente.

-Chariot: "¿Qué sucede?"

-Akko: "No sé si esto realmente sirva, pero ¿la directora Holbrooke no nos podría echar una mano? Ya que ella está ahora en el consejo... Ella no es tan mala persona como Finnelan para que nos quiera afuera por una estupidez ¿no?"

-Chariot: "Ya había pensado sobre eso… Pero las posibilidades serían muy pocas. Holbrooke no forma parte del tribunal de disciplina, solo tiene el cargo de redactora del consejo."

-Akko: "A estas alturas, aunque la posibilidad sea mínima, deberíamos intentar pedirle ayuda de todas maneras."

-Sucy: "¿Y qué te garantiza que Holbrooke no se pondrá del lado de Finnelan?"

-Amanda: "Nah Sucy, yo creo que eso sería imposible, ella no está tan jodida como Finnelan"

-Lotte: "Además Finnelan aprovechó de hacer los trámites del juicio antes de que la directora regrese, es obvio que ella no lo hubiera permitido."

-Hannah: "¿Por qué diablos este caso depende tanto del consejo? ¿No que la escuela tiene sus propias reglas y la última palabra siempre la tiene la directora?"

-Chariot: "Efectivamente es así, pero cada regla tiene un nivel jerárquico de gravedad. Las faltas leves son las menos graves, y solo ameritan una amonestación de la escuela, estas son, por ejemplo, llegar tarde a clases o comer en el aula. Las faltas considerables son el punto medio, estas son, por ejemplo, lo que hizo Diana con Amanda de agarrarse a golpes en plena cafetería o salir de la escuela sin permiso, estas ameritan castigos como reparar las escobas rotas o hacer trabajos comunitarios. Las faltas extremas son las más graves de todas, sería, por ejemplo, lo que hizo Diana y Akko o también agredir físicamente a una profesora de la escuela, la sanción para este tipo de comportamientos ya no depende de la academia, aquí se traslada el proceso al tribunal de disciplina del consejo, ya que en ese caso la sanción varía entre la suspensión o expulsión sin posibilidad de ingresar a otra academia… Esto se encuentra en todos los reglamentos de las escuelas de magia ligadas al consejo."

-Bárbara: "Que complejo se ve todo eso… "

-Constanze: "Mmm…"

-Sucy: "Diana está involucrada ya en dos tipos de faltas, ¿eso la pondría en desventaja?"

-Chariot: "No lo creo, ella es bastante reconocida por su impecable conducta y grandes habilidades, más bien, yo creo que se encuentra en una posición más favorable debido a esos antecedentes"

-Diana: "Chariot…"

-Chariot: "¿Sí?"

-Diana: "Tengo una idea, pero es muy arriesgada ponerla en acción…"

-Akko: "¿A qué te refieres con arriesgado?"

-Diana: *suspiro* "Normalmente no propongo este tipo de locuras, pero viendo en la situación en la que estamos yo y Akko, no quedaría más remedio que llevarla a cabo."

-Chariot: "¿De qué se trata?"

-Diana: "Interceptar el escrito de nuestro caso cuando esté en camino al consejo."

-Todas: "¿Eh?…"

-Amanda: "¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Acaso quieres empeorar la situación? Eso sería imposible, además Finnelan se daría cuenta al notar que el consejo no está haciendo nada, lo peor es que ella podría preguntar personalmente al consejo que estaría sucediendo." -Reacciona muy alterada.

-Diana: "¡Cálmate! Se muy bien lo arriesgado que es esto, pero tampoco estoy diciendo que no tengo un plan."

-Amanda: "Bueno, entonces explícate"

-Diana: "Está bien, para empezar, hay que dejar en claro que esto lo haré yo sola…"

-Akko: "¡NO!" -Grita la castaña interrumpiendo a la británica, llamando la atención de las demás estudiantes que estaban en el patio.

-Lotte: "Akko, cálmate, todas nos están mirando…"

-Akko: "Me da lo mismo… Diana, lo que sea que planeas lo voy a hacer contigo, no es justo que hagas todo esto tu sola cuando el problema es de las dos"

-Diana: "No puedo dejar que lo hagas, no porque no quiera que te involucres, sino que esto requiere cierto grado de dominio de vuelo en la escoba como lo suficiente para alcanzar más allá de los 130km/h"

-Sucy: "Ves Akko, de partida tú no puedes ni superar los 50, así que cálmate y siéntate" -Dice agarrando de los hombros a su compañera para sentarla de nuevo en el césped.

-Diana: *suspiro* "Bueno, a lo que íbamos. Se puede interceptar el mensaje de nuestro caso, todos los documentos del día salen siempre al término de la jornada rumbo al consejo, es algo rutinario. Lo que pienso hacer es infiltrarme en el vehículo que usan los duendes mensajeros del consejo, es como una especie de van, pero no será nada fácil, el vehículo está muy bien custodiado al momento que están cargando los archivos, así que tendré que colarme cuando el vehículo ya esté en movimiento"

-Jasminka: "Esteee ¿y como sabes todo eso?"

-Diana: "A veces la directora me encomendaba el envío de los archivos a mí, y de ahí me di cuenta del procedimiento que hacen los duendes mensajeros"

-Chariot: "El problema no es que sepas eso, el problema es la tremenda locura que vas a hacer… Mira, yo no te diré nada ni tampoco te detendré, de hecho, como tu profesora debería hacerlo, pero no lo haré, solo te pregunto ¿si realmente estás segura de hacer eso?"

-Diana: "Sí…"

-Amanda: "Oye, ¿y que vas a hacer cuando Finnelan se dé cuenta de que el consejo no está haciendo nada con el caso y se le ocurra preguntar?"

-Diana: "Sencillo, después de interceptar el mensaje, me dirigiré al consejo y trataré de hablar con la directora Holbrooke y le contaré tranquilamente sobre todo este rollo, y después de eso pediré que emita una carta de rechazo en nombre del consejo. Finnelan debería conformarse con eso, después de todo, un rechazo no le da el derecho a apelar (insistir)."

-Hannah: "¿Sencillo? Más bien suena bastante difícil… Ni siquiera sabes cómo va a reaccionar la directora, capaz de enoje un montón y empeores todo".

-Diana: "No, yo sé que se lo tomará con calma, ella no es como Finnelan, sé muy bien que va a acceder a mi petición, sobre eso no hay duda alguna. Lo que me preocupa es que si podré realmente robar la carta…"

-Akko: "Diana, ¿no que la directora no tiene nada que ver con el tribunal de disciplina? ¿Cómo pude rechazar algo que no puede rechazar?"

-Diana: "Como dijo Chariot antes, Holbrooke es la redactora del consejo, y una de las facultades de la redactora es escribir las cartas de admisión o rechazo del tribunal. Mientras ella esté estos días en el consejo, ella es la que se encargará de las redacciones, el resto de los días que pasa aquí en la escuela es su asistente que se encarga de hacerlo, así que tenemos que aprovechar que Holbrooke está ejerciendo su cargo en este mismo instante. El problema es que Holbrooke solo hace eso, escribe, solo actúa bajo las órdenes de superiores que le dicen que casos tiene que admitir o rechazar, con esto queda claro que Holbrooke no va a ser la primera en recibir y leer la carta de nuestro caso, por eso tengo que interceptarla y llevársela yo misma para que redacte el rechazo sin que se enteren sus superiores"

-Amanda: "Wow que plan tan elaborado… Y vaya que sabes mucho de la directora. ¿Todo eso se te ocurrió ahora?"

-Diana: "Sí, todo esto lo pensé ahora... Siempre he sido muy cercana a la directora, sé de todas sus labores tanto de la academia como en el consejo."

-Lotte: "Vaya…"

-Diana: "Bueno, entonces es decidido que haré eso… ¿Alguna objeción o duda?"

-Bárbara: "A mí y a Hannah nos gustaría detenerte, pero sabemos muy bien que esta es la única opción que queda para ti y Akko. Solo nos queda desearte mucha suerte en esa locura…"

-Hannah: *suspiro* "Promete que te vas a cuidar…"

-Diana: "Lo prometo…" -Dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Chariot: "Sé que no debería permitirlo, pero mi corazón me dice que lo hagas… Diana, por favor, cuídate un montón… Si no fuese por el polen de Wagandea, juro que te acompañaría."

-Diana: "Gracias Sen…" -La rubia es interrumpida por un pequeño jalón en su ropa. –"¿Akko?"

-Akko: "P-Promete que vas a volver y que todo va a estar bien una vez que llegues a Luna Nova" -Dice entre lágrimas. –"Lo siento por ser inútil y no poder acompañarte en esto… ¿Hay algo que podríamos hacer yo y las demás para ayudarte?"

-Amanda: "¡Sí! ¿nosotras no haremos nada? Aunque sea déjame ir contigo, también soy rápida en la escoba y soy buena robando jeje"

-Diana: "No, esto es algo que debo hacer yo sola... Si quieren ayudar, mientras yo no estoy, podrían investigar quien fue el que sacó las fotos y se las entregó a Finnelan. Sería bueno saber quién es para luego evitar problemas a futuro"

-Amanda: "No es lo que esperaba, pero nos diste una tarea interesante, me conformo" -Dice con una sonrisa algo sádica"

-Akko: "¡Está bien! ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo en encontrarlo!"

-Lotte: "¡Yo también!"

-Sucy: "Igual…"

-Hannah y Bárbara: "¡Nosotras también!"

-Jasminka: "Cuenta conmigo."

-Constanze: *pulgar arriba*

-Chariot: "No quiero involucrarme en la persecución de alguien que lo más probable sea una estudiante, pero si es así como te puedo ayudar, haré todo lo que tenga a mi alcance como profesora…"

-Diana: "Entonces ahora sí que está decidido… Hoy en la tarde haré el seguimiento a la van del consejo mientras ustedes buscarán al delator. Bueno, ya casi es hora de las clases, ustedes vayan, yo iré hacer unos preparativos para esta tarde antes de salir. ¡Nos vemos!

Una vez que Diana se fue del lugar, todas las demás se dirigieron al aula en donde tenían su respectiva clase, que casualmente era Astrología Mágica con Chariot, así que se dirigen todas juntas a la misma sala.

Todas estaban muy lejos de estar tranquilas, el futuro de Akko y Diana era muy incierto y eso las mantenía muy preocupadas, además hay que agregar que Diana, al terminar el día se iba embarcar a una misión bastante arriesgada que ella misma se impuso, Akko por sobre las demás es la que se encuentra más inquieta, lo que está a punto de hacer la rubia podría costarle un hueso roto o en el peor de los casos, la vida. Interceptar una van mágica voladora de alta velocidad en medio del atardecer en donde no habrá casi nada de luz natural no va a ser una tarea muy sencilla, incluso para distinguida Diana.

-Hannah: "¿Preocupada, Akko?" -Pregunta de repente la brujita del moño mientras todas caminaban por el pasillo dirigiéndose al aula de clases.

-Akko: "Si, y bastante… No puedo dejar de pensar que Diana hará algo tan peligroso"

-Hannah: "Yo y Bárbara también lo estamos, pero nosotras sabemos cómo es Diana, ella no haría esto si realmente no estuviese segura de que lo va a lograr, todo el tiempo que hemos pasado junto a ella nos ha enseñado como es ella y como haces las cosas. Como compañeras de habitación y como amigas, solo nos queda confiar en Diana, ella es muy capaz"

-Akko: "Eso lo sé muy bien, pero…"

-Amanda: "¡Vamos!, no se preocupen tanto… Pudieron interceptar el misil anómalo de Croix ¿y se preocupan de que Diana va a perseguir una camioneta voladora? Por favor, tan solo despejen sus mentes, recuerden que nosotras solo tenemos que enfocarnos en la misión que nos encomendó Diana, si tanto la quieren, hagan todo lo posible en cumplirla y ya."

-Lotte: "A-Amanda, estás siendo muy dura…"

-Bárbara: "¡Amanda! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan fría cuando se trata de Diana?!"

-Sucy: "Bárbara, tiene razón… Siempre cuando se trata de Diana te pones algo rara" -Dice acercándose a la americana.

-Amanda: "¿Eh? N-No es cierto."

-Sucy: "¿Cómo qué no? Jeje, ¿acaso tienes cel…" -Akko rápidamente le tapa la boca a la peli morada.

-Akko: "Sucy, suficiente…"

-Sucy: "¡Mnnggmngm!"

-Akko: "¿Ah?"

-Lotte: "Que le quites la mano de la boca…"

-Akko: "¡Ah! Lo siento jeje…"

-Chariot: "Silencio chicas, estamos en los pasillos de los salones y hay gente en clases, no hagan mucho ruido… Además, ya llegamos al aula en la que toca nuestra clase. Entren por favor."

-Akko: "Estee Okey…"

-Chariot: "Y no se preocupen, debido a las circunstancias voy a tratar de hacer esta clase más corta de lo normal, pero por favor préstenme atención que hoy toca materia muy importante para los exámenes"

-Todas: "Si, sensei" -Responden al unísono.

Las brujitas entran en manada al salón junto a su joven profesora, las demás estudiantes que ya se encontraban adentro miraban de forma extraña como entraban todas juntas y con Chariot atrás. Una vez que la pelirroja va a su respectivo mesón del profesor y todas las demás se van a sentar a sus puestos, comienza la clase unos cinco minutos tarde, entonces no había cabida para seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

…

 _Minutos más tarde…_

Akko no se podía concentrar, la cátedra de astrología de Chariot para variar le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro, pero esta vez no es porque tenía sueño o porque estaba distraída jugando con cualquier cosa que tenga cerca, estaba mal emocionalmente porque no podía quitarse de su mente lo que estaba pasando.

-Akko: _"Diana… no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella, la carga que se asignó es bastante. Si tan solo fuese buena en la escoba podría haberla acompañado, pero no, soy una inútil._ -Pensaba la castaña dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana en vez del pizarrón.

Pero no pasa mucho rato antes de que sucediera algo que llamaría la atención de la japonesa. El clima estaba empezando a cambiar y de a poco el cielo se nublaba y en consecuencia las primeras gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer, paulatinamente la lluvia comienza a tomar más fuerza.

-Akko: _"¿Eh? ¿Lluvia? … ¡Por dios! ¡Diana!"_

La castaña sabía muy bien que esto significaba que la situación para la rubia se iba a poner aún más peligrosa.

-Akko: _"¡Mierda! ¿por qué justo hoy?"_

-Sucy: "Pssst Akko, me imagino que ya te diste cuenta…"

-Akko: "Sí…" -Responde muy nerviosa con ciertos cosquilleos en el estómago debido a la ansiedad.

-Sucy: "Te ves mal…"

-Lotte: "Akko, si quieres busca a Diana y anda a detenerla… Yo no estaría en contra de eso, con ese diluvio no creo que le vaya muy bien"

-Akko: "No, yo creo en ella, es imposible detenerla ahora, va a ir sin importar el clima. Además hay algo que me dice que no debo ir a detenerla. Hay que dejarla ir"

-Lotte: "No lo sé… Es algo arriesgado."

-Sucy: "Si tú lo dices, no la detengas…"

En un momento, la oriental se voltea para ver a sus demás amigas del equipo azul y verde, se da cuenta que también la están observando con la misma cara de preocupación que tenía ella, todas pensaban en lo mismo... El cómo iba a estar Diana esta tarde con el diluvio que estaba afuera, y no tan solo eso, la temperatura también había bajado considerablemente, algo que perturba mucho el viaje en la escoba.

-Akko: *suspiro* _"Bueno, ojalá esta lluvia termine antes de que la carta salga… Diana, por el amor de dios, cuídate por favor."_

…

 _Mientras tanto en la habitación del equipo azul…_

-Diana: _"¿Mmm? Vaya que problema, empezó a llover…"_ -Piensa la rubia mirando por la ventana de su habitación. – _"Bueno, al parecer tendré que llevar una capa impermeable sobre el traje negro…"_

La británica estaba en su habitación preparando un traje negro que iba a usar para su infiltración al vehículo mensajero del consejo, este traje era algo apretado, pero aun así facilitaba mucho más la movilidad y agilidad a la hora que el cuerpo necesite moverse bruscamente, además que su tela negra especializada iba a camuflar a Diana con la oscuridad del atardecer y luego de la noche. Debido a la repentina lluvia, la rubia tuvo que agregar una capa impermeable a su vestimenta que iba a ocupar esta tarde.

-Diana: "¡ _Ah! Casi se me olvida. Tendré que llevar una máscara para evitar ser reconocida"_ -Se dirige a su armario y de ahí saca una máscara, esta no tenía mucho detalle, era una máscara blanca entera a excepción de los ojos, que son unos lentes negros.

-Diana: " _Bueno, con esto debería bastar… Colgaré todo esto detrás de la puerta, y luego creo que haré algunas pociones curativas por si algo llegase a salir mal."_

La inglesa después de colgar la ropa que iba a usar más tarde, se dirige a su escritorio personal que tiene en su parte del cuarto y abre el único cajón que tiene esa mesa, de allí saca varios ingredientes de propiedades medicinales, con estos iba a fabricar una poción de recuperación rápida, la misma que utilizó Akko con Amanda esa vez en el restaurant en Bristol.

Pasan más o menos unos treinta minutos y Diana ya terminó de fabricar la botellita de la poderosa medicina.

-Diana: _"Bien, con esto debería bastar"_ -La rubia se dirige a la puerta en donde había colgado su traje de infiltración y coloca la pequeña botella en el cinturón del traje.

-Diana: _"Okey, todo listo…" *Yaaawwn*_ -La inglesa deja salir un gran bostezo. – _"Estoy algo cansada, después de todo, ayer fue un día muy agotador y ni siquiera pude dormir bien anoche… Creo que dormiré una pequeña siesta para no ir con cansancio esta tarde"_

Finalmente, la rubia después de sus preparativos se echa a su cama y programa el despertador de su mesa de noche para que suene unas cuantas horas después. No pasa mucho tiempo para que Diana se durmiera, pues ella estaba muy cansada desde antes y sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, el ardor que sentía en estos era tan insoportable que tan solo necesitaba dormir, aunque sea un poco antes de salir.

…

 _Una hora más tarde…_

Las clases del primer periodo de la tarde habían concluido, las chicas apenas salieron del salón, se dirigieron cada una por su cuenta a recolectar información y pistas para dar con la identidad del delator, las 9 brujitas estaban repartidas por toda Luna Nova, incluyendo a Chariot por supuesto, Diana se encontraba en su habitación profundamente dormida, descansando todo lo que no había podido descansar antes. Pero la rubia no era la única que se encontraba agotada, todas las demás también lo estaban, sobre todo Akko y Amanda, ya que en la noche anterior tampoco durmieron lo necesario.

 _Mientras tanto en la habitación del equipo rojo…_

-Akko: "¡Buaaah! ¡¿Cómo se supone que dé con la identidad de alguien que no dejó ni una sola pista?!" -Exclama la castaña echada en su cama, esta se encuentra sola en su habitación mientras que Sucy y Lotte estaban investigando en otros lugares de la academia. –"Mmmm a ver… si nos delataron mediante fotos, yo creo que las posibilidades se centran en el club de periodismo. ¡SI! ¡El club de periodismo! Las fotografías estaban sacadas de una manera perfecta, no estaban corridas, ni borrosas y ni brillantes, eso tan solo pudo haberlo hecho alguien que sabe manejar muy bien la cámara…" -La ampolleta se le prendió encima de su cabeza y rápidamente la oriental se levanta de su cama.

-Akko: "Tan solo tendría que ir donde Chariot-sensei a pedirle las fotos originales y luego ir a investigar la sala del club de periodismo, luego voy a comparar si la calidad y resolución de las fotos mías y de Diana son las mismas que las fotos que tienen allí… Capaz el papel en donde están impresas tengan algún tipo de marca que coincidan con las fotos que tienen revelando en el club. ¡Si logro comprobar todo eso estaré más cerca de la maldita que nos quiere fuera!"

Una vez que la japonesa ideó todo su plan, se dirige rápidamente hacia la puerta de su cuarto y la abre bruscamente para dirigirse al club de periodismo, pero iba tan apresurada que al salir choca fuertemente con alguien cayendo junto a ella al suelo del pasillo.

-Amanda: "¡Ouch…!¡HEY! ¡Ten más cuidado, Akko!" -Dice sobándose la cadera por el impacto de la caída.

-Akko: "D-Duele…" -La castaña se soba la parte trasera de su cabeza, en donde recibió el golpe. –"A todo esto. ¿Qué te trae por acá?" -Pregunta al levantarse.

-Amanda: "Te estaba buscando… Tengo una idea para conseguir pistas" -Dice levantándose también del suelo.

-Akko: "¿En serio? De hecho, a mí también se me había ocurrido algo, iba recién saliendo al club de periodismo"

-Amanda: "¿Ah sí?, interesante, mi plan también consiste en ir para allá"

-Akko: "Bien, cuéntame de que se trata."

-Amanda: "Está bien. Para resumírtelo, quiero ir al club de periodismo a robar las cámaras."

-Akko: "¡¿Qué?! Esteee…"

-Amanda: "Sería algo arriesgado contártelo aquí en pleno pasillo. Ven, te lo contaré en mi cuarto"

-Akko: "¿En tu cuarto? Pero si estamos en la puerta del mío jeje" -Dice algo nerviosa.

-Amanda: "Es en mi cuarto en donde tengo las bebidas, que aburrida sería una conversación sin algo de tomar ¿no?"

-Akko: "Pero…"

-Amanda: "¡Vamos! Además, el plan que tengo va a ser divertido, tú sabes que robar es nuestra especialidad jaja."

-Akko: "E-Esta bien, voy contigo…"

Amanda y Akko se dirigen a la habitación del equipo verde, no tardan mucho ya que sus habitaciones se encuentran algo cerca. Ambas chicas podían disponer del tiempo tranquilamente para su investigación, ya que las próximas clases empezaban en dos horas más.

-Amanda: "Ven, pasa" -Abre la puerta de su cuarto.

-Akko: "Con permiso…" -Dice mientras entra y cierra la puerta. –"¿En dónde andan Constanze y Jasminka?" -Pregunta mirando lado a lado.

-Amanda: "Están investigando por su cuenta en los patios de la escuela." -Responde mientras está sacando el cooler que tiene bajo el escritorio. –"¡Toma esto, pruébala!" -Le dice a la castaña lanzándole una lata.

-Akko: "¡AH! ¡No lances cosas sin avisarme!... Mmm ¿Qué es esto?"

-Amanda: "Jejeje…"

-Akko: "¿Eh?" -La castaña observa bien lo que Amanda le lanzó –"¡Amanda! Tu sabes que yo no tomo eso" -Era una lata de cerveza.

-Amanda: "Vamos, solo tómala de a poco mientras hablamos" -Decía con bastante calma mientras abría su propia lata.

-Akko: "E-e-está bien… Igual siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber cómo es" -Abre su lata.

Una vez que las dos brujitas se acomodan, Akko sentada en la cama inferior de la litera y Amanda sentada en la silla del escritorio, estas comienzan a idear el plan de investigación que las ayudaría a dar con la identidad del delator de Diana y Akko.

-Akko: "Bien, cuéntame lo que planeas hacer." -Dice tomando un pequeño sorbo de la cerveza. –"¿Mmm? Oye, ¡no sabe mal!"

-Amanda: "Bueno, no cambia mucho con lo que te dije antes. Vamos a robar todas las cámaras del club de periodismo, club en donde están las potenciales sospechosas. Después de sustraerlas todas, las traeremos hasta acá y Constanze mediante su tecnología podrá analizar con que cámara fueron tomadas las fotos, con eso solo nos quedaría buscar a la dueña de la cámara. Es fácil…" -Toma un gran sorbo después de terminar.

-Akko: "Mmm suena bastante arriesgado, pero a la vez muy eficiente, pero ¿cómo Constanze va a analizar las fotos si no las tiene? Chariot tiene las fotos originales."

-Amanda: "Ya adelanté eso, mira" -La peli naranja saca de su bolsillo una de las fotos originales. –"Le pedí una de las fotos a Chariot apenas terminamos las clases… Vaya, me duele bastante verla, aun me acuerdo de ese momento. Aunque fue peor lo de Bristol." -La foto que posee Amanda es cuando Akko y Diana se besaron en la biblioteca.

-Akko: "E-Esteee, ¡tan solo no la mires! A mí también me incomoda que la veas."

-Amanda: "Da igual… Lo que me pregunto es que ¿Cómo Chariot tiene las originales? ¿No le servirán a Finnelan como medio de prueba? ¿Por qué se las dio a Chariot?"

-Akko: "Bah, fue una estupidez… Cuando estábamos en la oficina de la directora, una vez que nos mostraron las fotos, Chariot las había tomado y Finnelan le había dicho Si quieres te las puedes quedar, sería un bonito recuerdo para esas dos, de todos modos, las que mandaré al tribunal serán copias todo eso en modo de burla… Agggh ¡como la odio!" -Después de eso, la castaña toma un gran sorbo de la lata como para ahogarse en la pena y rabia.

-Amanda: "Vaya, que vieja de mierda…"

-Akko: "Bueno, basta de parloteo, ¡vamos al club de periodismo a robar esas cámaras!" -Se para inmediatamente de la cama para luego ir a la puerta.

-Amanda: "¡No tan rápido!" -La peli naranja se tira sobre Akko quedando encima de ella en la cama. –"¡No te apresures! Piensa, es hora de descanso, todas las alumnas están libres en este mismo instante, la sala del club de periodismo debe estar llena de gente…"

-Akko: "¡Hey, casi botas mi lata! ¡Q-Quítate de encima! ¡N-No puedo respirar!"

-Amanda: "Tenemos dos horas para esperar que termine el descanso. Tenemos que ir para allá cuando sea hora de clases, ¡así que cálmate!" -Dice en tono de reproche a la japonesa.

-Akko: "Ahhg ¡ya entendí! ¡¿Entonces qué haremos en esas dos horas que faltan?! ¡Deberíamos seguir buscando más detalles sobre el asunto!" -Dice tratando de quitarse a la americana de encima.

La estadounidense de repente comienza a sonreír de una forma muy sádica, esto le trae algo de preocupación a la castaña.

-Amanda: "Jajaja no te preocupes. Ya tengo bien planeado como invertiremos estas dos horas…" -Responde acercando su rostro al de Akko.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Sin duda seguiré actualizando esta historia, ¡así que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

 **Cualquier error de ortografía, redacción u otro por el estilo, háganmelo saber por favor.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Mientras tanto en la habitación del equipo verde…_

-Akko: "A-Amanda, e-espera un poco, ¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Como tienes planeado invertir estas dos horas?" -Dice algo nerviosa y tratándose de sacarse a la americana de encima.

-Amanda: "Vamos, no te hagas la tonta, sabes muy bien lo que ambas deseamos." -La peli naranja sujeta de las muñecas a Akko.

-Akko: "Hnnng, por favor detente…"

-Amanda: "Sé que tú también quieres esto, ¿Por qué simplemente no te dejas llevar? Yo también me dejaré llevar… Todo esto ocurrirá muy rápido. Ya verás…" -Dice sonriendo.

-Akko: "Su-suéltame, n-no quiero, quítate por favor…" -Dice con el poco aire que le quedaba.

-Amanda: "¿Eh?"

De repente, la expresión y el ánimo de la estadounidense cambia drásticamente.

-Amanda: "Tsssk. No lo entiendo." -Dice quitándose de encima de Akko y sentándose sobre la cama.

-Akko: *gran respiro* "¿Q-que no entiendes?" -La castaña también se levanta y se sienta sobre la cama, también aprovecha de recuperar algo de aire. –"¿Uh?"

Los ojos de Amanda estaban llenos de lágrimas, al principio lo aguantó, pero ahora no puede más y comienza un llanto muy desconsolado. La norteamericana agarra la almohada de su cama y se la pone en el rostro para que Akko no la viera en ese estado. Los gritos de Amanda contra su almohada dejan a la castaña bastante sorprendida y al mismo tiempo con un sentimiento muy amargo, como si estuviesen volviendo de nuevo sus pensamientos de que todo esto es su culpa.

-Akko: "¿Amanda? ¿E-estás bien?" -Pregunta colocando su mano en el hombro de la americana. – _"Nunca la había visto así…"_

-Amanda: "¡¿Por qué siempre es así?!" -Grita quitando su rostro de la almohada y devolviendo la mirada a la oriental. Los ojos de Amanda estaban muy rojos.

La japonesa solo podía estar ahí sin decir nada, perpleja por semejante comportamiento de su amiga, no encontraba las palabras con que dirigirse hacia Amanda.

-Amanda: "S-Siempre lo he notado…"

-Akko: "¿Qué cosa? ¡Amanda, por favor, habla y dime qué diablos te pasa!" -Agarra a la americana desde los hombros para mirarla a sus rojos ojos.

-Amanda: "Siempre he notado que con Diana haces todo sin problemas y sin dudas, no la piensas dos veces cuando se trata de ella. ¡Pero conmigo siempre te resistes o buscas una excusa para alejarte de mí! En cambio, esa misma noche en el hospedaje, ¡lo escuché y vi todo! No opusiste resistencia alguna ante Diana, y peor aun estando yo allí. ¡AH! ¿Hace falta mencionar que te habías quedado una noche en la habitación de Diana? A veces me pregunto si realmente yo te gusto, no sé si creerte eso, solo he visto de ti que me quieres hacer a un lado y estar con ella."

-Akko: "A-Amanda… No es eso realm…" -Tartamudea alejándose un poco de su compañera.

-Amanda: "Akko, si algo anda mal conmigo, tan solo dilo… No me enojaré ni nada de eso, es solo para no seguir viviendo con la ilusión de que tengo una oportunidad contigo."

-Akko: "No es que me quiera alejar de ti, Amanda. Es tan difícil para mí explicar esto…"

-Amanda: "Te escucho…"

-Akko: *suspiro* "Siento que todo esto está mal… No lo digo por ti ni por Diana, lo digo por mí… Estar jugueteando con dos personas al mismo tiempo me parece algo moralmente de muy mal gusto. Yo ya había aceptado estar con Diana aquella tarde en la biblioteca cuando se me declaró. Está mal que nosotras dos nos pongamos hacer este tipo de cosas mientras yo esté oficialmente en una relación con Diana. Pero esto es muy difícil para mí… Amanda, tú me gustas demasiado y te quiero un montón, pero me da mucha culpa traicionar a Diana. No sé si me entiendes. Es un maldito problema esto de tener dos personas en tu corazón ¡Simplemente no caben! Pero ya no puedo más" -Las primeras lágrimas se comienza a asomar por los ojos de la castaña.

-Amanda: "Entonces… es un rechazo…" -Dice apretando los puños y conteniendo la impotencia.

-Akko: "¡NO! ¡No es eso realmente!" -Responde apoyando su frente en el pecho de la americana.

-Amanda: "¿Entonces a que te refieres?" -Pregunta agarrando por los costados de la cabeza de la oriental para mirarla a los ojos.

-Akko: "Que ya no aguanto más… No puedo tan simplemente elegir a una y ya… Amanda, también te necesito, tu junto a Diana son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y no puedo dejarte de lado aun que lo intente. Disculpa que lo diga de esa forma, pero es lo que siento y es lo que traté de hacer… dejarte de lado"

-Amanda: "A-Akko…"

-Akko: "Lo siento mucho…" -La castaña mira a los ojos verdes de su compañera. "Siento mucho por haber tratado de sacarte de mi corazón"

-Amanda: "Así que ese es el gran peso con que cargabas encima… Yo lo siento much… ¿¡Mmm!?"

La peli naranja es interrumpida por un sorpresivo beso de Akko, los ojos de Amanda parecían platos de lo abiertos que estaban por la impresión, no entiende nada de lo que está pasando y porqué de repente su amiga se comporta de esa manera, pero no pasan muchos segundos para que Amanda se dejase llevar por la tentación y cerrar los ojos para corresponder el húmedo y sorpresivo beso de Atsuko. Ambas brujitas, algo ardientes, se empiezan a rodearse con los brazos y de a poco se recuestan en la cama en donde estaban sentadas para continuar con el beso, pero Amanda abre los ojos y rápidamente rompe el beso dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que conectaba sus labios con los de Akko.

-Akko: "¿P-Por qué te detuviste?" -Pregunta con la cara muy sonrojada.

-Amanda: "¿Por qué tan de repente?" -Pregunta con un fuerte jadeo

-Akko: "Pensé que lo había dejado claro. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti..."

-Amanda: "¿Eh? ¿S-segura que estarías bien con eso?" -Pregunta muy nerviosa con su corazón latiendo muy rápido.

-Akko: "S-Si… ¿Ahora tú te vas a poner a dudar cuando ya me trajiste a tu habitación para hacerme tales cosas? Jaja a veces no te entiendo" -Dice soltando una pequeña risita al final.

-Amanda: "Es que después de lo que me dijiste no sé qué…"

Amanda de nuevo es interrumpida por un salvaje beso de la castaña, este es mucho más apasionado que el anterior, tanto así que Akko se tiró encima de Amanda sobre la cama, quedando esta primera arriba de su compañera. La americana no tarda en corresponder el beso, después de todo es lo que ella deseaba durante todo este tiempo. La oriental se atreve a mucho más y usa su lengua sin timidez alguna, rozándola así con la de Amanda. Esto para la americana era lo mejor, lo que ha deseado con tanta fuerza por fin se estaba haciendo realidad, el que Akko por fin se apasione por ella. Amanda, para no detener este lindo momento, agarra a la castaña desde la cintura para que esta no se despegue ni por un segundo, para la japonesa no es problema alguno y rodea con sus brazos el cuello de la estadounidense, ahora ambas están abrazadas dándose el beso que las dos esperaban con ansias, a pesar de que Akko lo hubiese negado.

Increíblemente pasan unos cinco minutos con los labios pegados y con sus lenguas tocándose sin pausa alguna, hasta que Amanda separa suavemente su boca con la de la castaña para que de a poco comience a besar el cuello de la oriental, haciendo que esta cruce sus piernas por las cosquillas que le provocaba.

-Akko: "Hnng A-Amanda, m-me haces cosquillas… Ahhn" -Decía mientras se retorcía por los besos de le daba la americana en su cuello.

-Amanda: "Jeje, Shhh, no hagas sonidos raros tan fuerte, la gente del pasillo podría escucharnos." -Después responderle a su compañera, esta siguió jugando con su cuello, pero esta vez lo lamía con la punta de su lengua.

-Akko: "¡Ahhhhn!" -La castaña dio un fuerte salto, provocando que Amanda se golpeara en la cabeza con la cama de arriba.

-Amanda: "¡Ouuch! ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Que no grites tan fuerte!" -Decía sobándose su cabeza.

-Akko: "P-Perdón… Es que eres muy agresiva…" -Responde bastante sonrojada y mirando hacia un lado.

-Amanda: "Oh... Con que era eso… Disculpa." -Dice algo deprimida. –"¿Acaso Diana lo hace mejor?"

-Akko: "¡Hey! ¡Basta con eso!..." -Exclama devolviendo la mirada a Amanda. –"¿Sabes qué? Ya sé cómo quitarte lo estúpida" -La castaña se abalanza sobre su compañera.

-Amanda: "Esteee… Oye ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Pero la castaña hizo oídos sordos y con su mano comenzó a desabrochar de a uno los botones del uniforme de Amanda, de hecho, se le está haciendo bastante fácil, ya que la americana siempre tiene suelto y mal arreglado su vestimenta de la escuela.

-Amanda: "A-Akko… C-Cálmate." -Dice muy nerviosa y con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Akko: "¿Quieres que me calme? Cuando por fin me tienes aquí… En tu cama." -Responde con una sonrisa algo pervertida.

La americana solo se queda en silencio ante tal respuesta y se mantiene quieta, dejándose desvestir por la castaña.

-Akko: "Siempre quise esto…" -Comenta al desabrochar la camisa de su amiga y dejarla con el sostén a la vista.

-Amanda: "¿Q-Que cosa?"

-Akko: "Tu pecho."

-Amanda: "¿Eh?"

-Akko: "Si… Tu pecho… Cuando pasabas tardes enteras enseñándome a volar con la escoba en el patio de la escuela y te acercabas a darme indicaciones, notaba lo cerca que te ponías a mí para enseñarme a como posicionarme, me encantaba cuando ponías tu pecho cerca de mis mejillas, eso me volvía loca, pero no sabía que me pasaba, no pensaba que era porque me gustabas, pues en ese momento no tenía idea que terminaría sintiendo esas cosas por ti… También siempre notaba cuando te acercabas a mí en el momento de las instrucciones y me tocabas las piernas acariciándome los muslos, no te decía nada al respecto porque para mí era bastante agradable. De todo eso de que te dije, lo que más me gustaba era sentir tu pecho cerca mío."

-Amanda: "¡¿Q-Qué?! Dios, trágame tierra…" -La americana se tapa su roja cara con los brazos.

-Akko: "Jejeje no te sientas así, a mí me encantaba eso." -Responde con una tímida sonrisa.

La norteamericana no dice nada al respecto y solo gira su cabeza hacia un lado y con sus ojos aun tapados con un brazo. Pero no pasa muchos segundos así hasta que Akko sorpresivamente comienza a besar el pecho de Amanda, esta última al sentir los labios y lengua de su compañera en su pecho, le da un pequeño cosquilleo que recorre todo su cuerpo, pero al final termina dejándose llevar y acostumbrándose al rose de la lengua de Akko con su piel. Al rato así, la americana se quita el brazo de la cara y de a poco empieza a acariciar el suave cabello de la japonesa, a ella le agradaba mucho su pelo, así que comienza a juguetear con este pasándoselo entre los dedos y dejándolo caer.

-Akko: "¿Te gusta mi pelo? ¿eh?" -Pregunta al despegar su boca del pecho de Amanda.

-Amanda: "Estee… si... La verdad es que siempre quise tocar esa colita que te haces…"

-Akko: "¿Ah sí?"

-Amanda: "Si, de hecho, me gustaría que no te la desarmaras en todo este rato…" -Dice algo avergonzada.

-Akko: "Mmm está bien jeje" -Responde apretándose aún más el pequeño ponytail que lleva siempre.

Después de la pequeña pausa, la castaña vuelve a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes, besar el sector del pecho de su compañera. Amanda ante tal sensación, lo único que hace es morderse los labios para que no se le escape un gemido, pues ella pensaba que iba a ser raro que Akko escuchara eso. Pero ese aguante de nada sirvió cuando sintió que la oriental le desabrochó el sostén.

-Amanda: "¡Hnnnng! A-Akko ¿Q-Que haces?"

-Akko: "No preguntes… Yo también estoy nerviosa." -Responde apartándole el sujetador a Amanda y así dejando al descubierto sus pezones. –"Wow… ¡Están duritos! Jeje" -Aprieta un pezón de la americana con sus dedos.

-Amanda: "¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡Loca de mier…! Digo... ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que nos podrían escuchar? Y tu haciéndome gritar…" -Dice muy avergonzada tapándose los pechos con uno de sus brazos.

-Akko: "Oww no te enojes, solo quería tocar." -Dice con algo de humor.

-Amanda: "Con que solo tocar ¿eh?"

La americana agarra a Akko desde la cintura y la voltea para ella quedar finalmente encima y la castaña bocarriba sobre la cama con su amiga sobre ella.

-Amanda: "Ahora me toca a mí jeje" -Enseña una sonrisa muy perversa.

La americana antes de comenzar, se quita completamente el sostén que Akko le había dejado suelto y queda con los pechos totalmente al descubierto, así solo quedando con la falda puesta. La castaña ante tal escena estaba estupefacta contemplando a su compañera, su cara estaba rojísima, sus pupilas muy dilatadas y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar a una frecuencia ridículamente alta.

-Amanda: "Quitemos esta cosa molesta" -Refiriéndose a la corbata del uniforme de Akko.

Una vez que Amanda quitó la corbata, sin pausa alguna comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de la castaña de una manera muy brusca casi rompiendo los botones.

-Akko: "Amanda, relájate, aún nos queda bastante tiempo" -Dice con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

-Amanda: "Perdón, estoy ansiosa jeje" -Responde una vez que le quitó toda la ropa superior a su amiga dejándola solamente en sostenes.

Después de que la peli naranja quitara el sujetador de Akko, ambas chicas quedan mirándose mutuamente un buen rato, sonrojadas y muy nerviosas, ninguna de las dos se decía nada hasta que Amanda finalmente comienza con la acción y vuelve a dirigirse al cuello de la castaña para dar reiterados besos y lengüetazos, recorría lentamente el costado del cuello de la castaña con su lengua dejando un gran camino de saliva que luego volvía a esparcir con su lengua, esto para Akko es como una droga, sentía que volaba por los cielos con tales sensaciones, pero es interrumpida por un inesperado movimiento de la castaña. La oriental aprovechó que Amanda estaba distraída besándola y le soltó los botones de su falda, la prenda se desliza por las piernas de la americana, así quedando solamente con las sus bragas color púrpura.

-Amanda: "¡Ehk! ¿¡E-En que momento!?" -Después de reaccionar ante tal jugada de la castaña, la americana, vengativa, agarra la falda más la ropa interior de su amiga.

-Akko: "Amanda, ¿Qué vas a hac…?"

La peli naranja de un solo jalón le baja la falta y ropa interior a Akko, así dejándola completamente desnuda, de hecho, la americana se había excedido un poco con su acción, dejando en ambos lados de la cadera de la oriental tres marcas al rojo vivo de sus uñas, pero Amanda no muestra ningún signo de arrepentimiento, de hecho, se acerca su rostro al de su amiga de forma algo agresiva.

-Amanda: "No creas que te dejaré tomar las riendas de esto."

-Akko: "A-Amanda…" -Dice algo asustada. –"¿A-Acaso quieres que me someta a ti?" -Pregunta muy avergonzada.

-Amanda: "Veo que entiendes rápido jeje" -Dice irguiéndose, cruzando sus brazos y con una sonrisa que deja ver desde muy lejos sus lascivas intenciones.

La castaña se ruboriza de tal manera que siente como la temperatura de su cara sube drásticamente.

-Akko: "S-Si es lo que deseas… Domíname…" -Dice tartamudeando y desviando la mirada.

Ya que Amanda se apartó de encima, Akko se voltea apoyando sus antebrazos sobre la cama y con sus rodillas también apoyadas en la cama, y con su espalda curvada para sacar más cola, quedando finalmente en una pose de perrito.

-Akko: "S-soy t-toda tuya..." -Dice la castaña entregado su colita a Amanda.

La peli naranja al principio se avergüenza bastante ante la sumisión de Akko, pero eso es solo pasajero y va con todo ante la oriental abrazándola desde atrás, para luego besar sus hombros mientras que con una mano acaricia suavemente uno de los pezones de la castaña.

-Akko: "N-No pares por favor…*jadeo*" -Pide con una voz que hacía notar su evidente excitación.

-Amanda: "Aquí voy…"

La peli naranja con su otra mano libre comienza a darle pequeñas caricias a la entrepierna de la japonesa, mientras que con la otra mano sigue masajeando uno de sus pechos. Esta última ante las complacientes sensaciones que le estaba provocando Amanda, lo único que puede hacer para evitar gemir es morder fuertemente la almohada. La americana iba demasiado rápido en esto, y su compañera se dio cuenta, pero no le tomó tanta importancia ya que el deseo era mutuo y llevaba un largo tiempo reprimiéndose, de hecho, para la castaña le era raro para ella misma su propia actitud que estaba teniendo en ese mismo momento, casi convirtiéndose en una esclava sexual de Amanda para el tan solo hecho de satisfacer sus propias fantasías. Esta es la primera vez en que Akko hace desaparecer a Diana de su mente y se deja llevar y dominar por la americana.

-Akko: "M-me estás mojando bastante…"

-Amanda: "S-Si, se siente bastante bien, tus fluidos en mis dedos..."

-Akko: "A-Amanda, quiero que seas más agresiva…" -Pide con sumo atrevimiento.

-Amanda: "¡Oh! Parece que tenemos a una masoquista aquí jeje" -Dice riendo de forma burlona. –"Bueno, espero que estés lista. Aunque para ser sincera, ya lo estás… Mi cama está húmeda"

-Akko: "L-lo siento… Es que no aguanto más con solo las caricias, necesito esos dedos dentro de mí…" -Dice desesperadamente dándose vuelta para tener contacto visual con Amanda.

-Amanda: "Pues, como tú lo desees querida 3"

La americana deja de acariciar la entrepierna de la castaña para subir el calibre y con la misma mano introducir los dos primeros dedos dentro de Akko.

-Akko: "¡Ahhg! ¡N-No metas dos tan deprisa hnnng!" -Pide aguantándose gemir.

-Amanda: "Lo siento, tu dijiste que te tomara, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo jeje"

Después de que Amanda le hiciera ese pequeño recordatorio a la castaña, comienza a mover sus dedos con mayor rapidez así provocando que su amiga no parara de retorcerse y morder la almohada con bastante fuerza.

-Amanda: "Me encantas como sufres y disfrutas a la vez, es un espectáculo…" -Le dice susurrándole al oído.

-Akko: "S-Si sigues haciéndolo así de rápido vas a hacer q-que me venga." -La castaña ya no podía aguantar más que Amanda sacara y metiera sus dedos tan rápido y de manera muy agresiva.

-Amanda: "¡Ay! Eso suena muy tentador…" -Dice con una cara de perversión. –"Que tal si ahora vamos con tres dedos jejeje"

-Akko: "¡¿Qué?! A-Amanda, e-espera un poco…" -Dice tartamudeando volteando su cabeza para ver a su amiga.

-Amanda: "Aquí voooy"

-Akko: "¡No no no no por favor!" -Dice hundiendo su rostro en la cama para reprimir el inminente grito que se aproximaba.

-Amanda: "Estaba bromeando… No haría eso a no ser que me lo pidieras. Seré cruel, pero no para tanto jajaja"

-Akko: "¡HEY! ¡De verdad me asustaste!" -Exclama haciendo un puchero.

-Amanda: "Oye Akko" -Dice quitando los dedos de la entre pierna de Akko y moviéndose de encima para luego acostarse al lado de su compañera. - "Quiero que me provoques…" -Dice en voz baja y con timidez.

-Akko: "¿Ah? ¿Cómo es eso?" -Pregunta algo confundida.

-Amanda: *suspiro* ¡Que me excites, toques, manosees lo que sea!"-Responde algo molesta a la torpeza de Akko.

-Akko: "Oh… e-está bien"

La castaña con cuidado toma los laterales de los pantis de la americana y se los quita con algo de vergüenza, muy distinto a como Amanda se los había quitado a ella. De hecho, las heridas de los rasguños de su amiga aun le ardían bastante. Al bajárselos, Akko queda mirando fijamente la entrepierna de la peli naranja, simplemente no sabía cómo empezar, toda la iniciativa que tenía la oriental desde un principio fuer mermada por la imponencia de su compañera, ahora ella solo acata las ordenes de Amanda.

-Amanda: _"¿Por qué me mira allí fijamente si hacer nada?"_ -Piensa algo incomoda.

-Akko: "A-Aquí voy…" -Le avisa antes de comenzar a tocar.

Pero justo antes de que los dedos de la castaña tocaran la intimidad de la estadounidense, esta última la sorprende deteniéndola.

-Amanda: "Espera un poco…"

-Akko: _"¡Mierda! ¿Habré empezado mal?"_ -Piensa dudando de si misma por su poca experiencia.

-Amanda: "Q-quiero que uses tu lengua para eso…" -Pide muy sonrojada.

La japonesa se sorprende un poco al escuchar la petición de Amanda, y esta última se da cuenta de que lo que pidió pudo haberle desagradado a Akko.

-Amanda: "Esteee…"

-Akko: "Tranquila…" -Interrumpe a la peli naranja. –"Yo acepté someterme a ti, haré todo lo que tú me pidas…"

Ante la respuesta de la castaña, Amanda no dice nada al respecto, aceptando ya totalmente el sometimiento de Akko y enseguida agarra una almohada cercana y la muerde para contener los gemidos de cuando Akko comience a lamerla en su entrepierna.

-Amanda: "¡AAHHH!" -Deja salir un ruido contra el cojín apenas la japonesa hace contacto en su intimidad con la punta de su lengua.

La castaña era algo tosca moviendo su lengua, el nerviosismo no la dejaba realizar sexo oral de manera fluida, de hecho, tenía miedo de que Amanda le dijera en cualquier momento que lo estaba haciendo mal, pero la realidad era muy distinta, la peli naranja no paraba de retorcerse al sentir el roce con la abundante saliva de la lengua de la japonesa, por lo que de a poco se va excitando y subiendo su temperatura corporal la cual la hace sudar bastante. La oriental debido a la humedad que sentía en su boca, la cual inmediatamente descarta que es su saliva por el sabor que tenían esos líquidos, ya se dio cuenta de que a Amanda le estaba gustando lo que ella hacía, así que en ese momento agarra más confianza sobre sí misma y hace todo de manera más fluida y así no solo ocupa tímidamente la punta de su lengua, ahora va más profundo introduciendo un poco más.

-Amanda: "¡Ahhh! ¡S-se siente bastante bien! Que no se te vaya a pasar por tu cabeza detenerte…"

La japonesa al escuchar las palabras de Amanda siente una satisfacción de sí misma al saber que eso le gustaba, pero a ella también le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo, aunque para Akko le suene raro, adoraba el sabor de lo que estaba sintiendo en su boca y eso provoca el mover de su lengua de manera circular dentro de la entrepierna de la americana y así sacar más fluidos, eso hace que Amanda se aferre fuertemente de la cama apretándola con todas sus fuerzas como si estuviese a punto de rajar la sábana, pero ahora que sus manos están ocupadas aferrándose de la cama, ella soltó la almohada con que contenía sus propios gemidos.

-Amanda: "¡Nnnnggghgh! ¡AAAHHHHHHH!" -Este último grito fue sin su almohada en la cara y esto provoca que las dos chicas detengan su fiesta.

-Akko: "¡A-Amanda! ¡Eso fue peligroso! Aunque tierno…" -Dice al retirar su boca de la intimidad de la peli naranja.

-Amanda: "¡N-No digas eso, no fue tierno! ¡Y si lo sé que fue peligroso, pero fue tu culpa!"

-Akko: "Como que mi cul…"

Ambas chicas palidecen al escuchar que alguien está tocando la puerta.

-¿?: "¿Hola? ¿Qué fue ese grito? ¿Está todo bien allí?" -Dice alguien con voz desconocida a través de la puerta.

Akko y Amanda no tienen idea que hacer, sus corazones latían super fuerte ahora por la preocupación de ser descubiertas y meterse en más problemas todavía, como si no fuese suficiente que Diana y Akko estén siendo juzgadas por la misma razón. Al pasar unos pocos segundos, la persona que está detrás de la puerta sigue tocando y preguntando.

-¿?: "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?"

-Akko: "Sigue insistiendo…" -Dice en voz baja.

-Amanda: "No te preocupes, por su voz se nota mucho que es una estudiante. Déjame esto a mí." -Le responde.

-Amanda: "¡No te preocupes! ¡Tan solo me caí de la litera, pero ya estoy bien!"

-¿?: "¡Oh! Eso es terrible ¿segura estás bien?"

-Amanda: "¡Si, todo perfecto! ¡Gracias por la preocupación!"

-¿?: "¡Está bien! ¡Ten más cuidado para la próxima!"

-Amanda: "¡Okey, gracias!"

La estudiante anónima se marcha del lugar y ambas chicas ya pueden respirar aliviadas.

-Akko: "Ufff estuvo bastante cerca… Menos mal" -Dice aliviadamente mirando a la americana. –"¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Amanda?" -Pregunta al notar la perversa sonrisa de su amiga.

-Amanda: "No me digas que ya lo olvidaste jeje… En que íbamos…" -Dice acercándose gateando lentamente sobre la cama hacia la castaña.

-Akko: "Esteee… claro que no lo olvidé…" -Responde algo ruborizada.

-Amanda: "Jaja así me gusta 3"

Ambas se vuelven a recostar sobre la cama, la americana so coloca encima de Akko para así mantener su posición dominante.

-Amanda: "Esa boquita que tienes es bastante hábil ¿no? jeje" -Le susurra a la japonesa.

-Akko: "¿Eh?"

-Amanda: "Jejejeje"

La castaña al ver y escuchar la risa de la peli naranja se da cuenta que algo bastante subido de calibre se le acaba de ocurrir.

-Akko: _"Se viene algo fuerte…"_

-Amanda: "¿Conoces el sesenta y nueve?" -Dice acercando su rostro al de la nipona y con una sonrisa bastante atrevida.

-Akko: "Esteee… N-no…" -Niega inocentemente.

-Amanda: "Jaja sabía que responderías eso. Eres tan inocente…" -Dice riéndose un poco.

-Akko: "¿P-Pero que es?"

-Amanda: "Bueno, déjame que te lo explique con acciones…" -Dice despegándose un poco de Akko.

-Akko: "¿Ah?"

Amanda al separarse un poco de la castaña, da una vuelta en 180 grados quedando en una posición muy comprometedora, al quedar de esa forma invertida, para la oriental esto es como un insta nocaut, estaba muy avergonzada y con la cara muy ruborizada.

-Amanda: "¿Qué tal la vista?" -Pregunta con una voz algo burlesca.

-Akko: "F-Fantástica" -Responde algo tiritona por los nervios.

-Amanda: "Bueno, al ver en la posición en que estamos, me imagino que ya tienes la idea de que se trata esto ¿no?"

-Akko: "Nop"

-Amanda "Tssk, no te hagas la tonta" -Al no soportar tanta inocencia de la castaña, se sienta agresivamente en su cara, poniendo su intimidad justo encima de la boca de Akko.

-Amanda: "Ahora mientras tu lames igual de delicioso como lo estabas haciendo hace un momento, yo haré lo mismo jeje." -Dice acercando su lengua a la entrepierna de la castaña.

Ambas chicas, muy candentes se realizan sexo oral de una a la otra, esto era bastante atrevido y subido de tono. Tanto Akko como Amanda sentían en sus lenguas los fluidos de la otra y esto hace que las dos se enciendan aún más y aumente la velocidad del acto.

Amanda al emocionarse bastante, agarra fuertemente con ambas manos el trasero de la castaña casi clavándole las uñas, al agarrar levanta un poco la cadera de la oriental para acercarse más a la intimidad de Akko e introducir aún más profunda su lengua. La nipona, al sentir de lo que estaba haciendo su amiga, decide copiarle agarrando ambos glúteos de la americana y acelerando mucho más el ritmo de su lengua logrando que se excitara mucho más de lo que ya estaba. El par de brujitas pervertidas pasan sus buenos minutos en la misma posición sin despegarse una de la otra, de hecho, estaba descontrolándose cada vez más a medida que los minutos corrían, pero el ritmo es alterado cuando Amanda saca su lengua de Akko y comienza inmediatamente con la punta de esta a lamer el clítoris de la castaña, obviamente a una velocidad bastante desenfrenada. La oriental al sentir tales sensaciones le da unos pequeños espasmos.

-Amanda: "N-No te vengas todavía…" -Dice separando su boca de Akko dejando un largo hilo de saliva y fluidos que conectan su punta de la lengua con la entrepierna de la castaña.

La americana después hablarle a su amiga ese pequeño instante, vuelve de nuevo y rápidamente al clítoris de su amada japonesa y con la punta de su lengua comienza a rozarlo rápidamente para retomar el ritmo. Akko, al sentir de nuevo esa sensación, no planea quedarse de nuevo atrás y hace exactamente lo mismo, pero la estadounidense es tomada por sorpresa y da un pequeño salto. Amanda, de manera muy vengativa por el pequeño susto que la castaña le hizo al rozar su clítoris, lo que hace es insertar dos dedos dentro de la vagina de su compañera mientras aún seguía lamiendo.

La castaña da un gran salto al sentir los dedos entrar, pero esa reacción no fue tan exagerada como las anteriores, ya que ahora estaba lo suficientemente dilatada como para aguantar ese tipo de roces. La nipona se aferra aún más fuerte del trasero de Amanda y comienza a acelerar bastante de su lengua y labios.

-Amanda: " _Mmm esto es malo, estoy a punto de venirme, pero Akko aún no lo ha hecho. No quiero ser la primera… Necesito aguantar._.." -Piensa bastante presionada.

-Akko: " _Sus dedos me excitan muchísimo, estoy a punto de correrme, pero me da mucha vergüenza hacerlo en plena boca de Amanda…Voy a tratar de que haya lo haga primero que yo…"_ -Piensa la castaña, y con el objetivo de hacer que la peli naranja terminara primero, inserta dos dedos en la vagina de esta.

Ambas brujitas dejadas llevar por la lujuria, competían sin saberlo de quien aguantaba más sin venirse, debido a eso pasan más de diez minutos aguantándose mientras se daban todo el amor posible… Pero finalmente, llega el momento que las dos no pueden aguantar más, ambas retiran sus dedos de la otra y se concentran solo en lengüetearse la entrepierna, tanto Akko como Amanda sentían bastante húmedas sus bocas que llegaron al punto de pensar si lo que sentían ya era más saliva o fluidos de la otra.

-Akko: " _¡No aguanto más! ¡No puedo!" -_ La castaña termina viniéndose en plena lengua de la americana.

Amanda se prende bastante al sentir el exceso de líquidos dentro de su boca, con esto ya sabe lo que pasó, así que hace lo mismo para liberarse de semejante tortura de aguantarse el orgasmo por bastante tiempo.

-Amanda: " _Aquí voy… Espero que le guste…" -_ Amanda finalmente termina corriéndose también en la boca de su compañera…

Después de tal clímax, ambas brujitas pasan varios segundos en la misma posición (69) pero obviamente ya no se estaban lamiendo, de hecho, Amanda estaba echada con todo su peso sobre Akko, jadeando constantemente junto unos pequeños espasmos post clímax, hasta que la nipona le llama la atención.

-Akko: "A-Amanda… Permiso, pesas un poco… N-No puedo respirar" -Pide a su amiga que se quite de encima para poder recibir un poco de aire.

-Amanda: "L-Lo siento." -Responde quitándose de encima de la castaña y acostándose boca arriba al lado de su compañera.

Las dos quedan agotadísimas y jadeando un buen rato acostadas boca arriba, ninguna se dice nada a la otra, pues esto era bastante obvio, después de tal escena, una vez que recobraron algo de conciencia, la vergüenza que sentían era colosal, así que pasan unos minutos sin hablar y descansando un poco, pero la peli naranja necesitaba decir algo en ese mismo momento…

-Amanda: "T-Te amo…" -Dice algo cohibida, pero le es inútil porque Akko ya estaba completamente dormida. Esto la molesta un poco y se levanta de la cama para ponerse algo de ropa, pero al pararse, la castaña le llama la atención…

-Akko: "Yo también te amo…"

La americana se da vuelta rápidamente y Akko seguía completamente dormida, sus palabras no había sido nada más que una inconsciente respuesta. Pero al final la americana no le toma mucha importancia, considerando de que ella sabía que Akko si era capaz de decirle Te amo…

 _35 minutos después…_

-Akko: _"¿Ah? ¿Qué mierda? ..."_ -La castaña despierta de lo que vendría siendo una breve siesta.

La oriental parecía algo desorientada al despertar, ya que estaba arropada con las sábanas de la cama, de hecho, estaba vestida con una ropa la cual no era su uniforme, sino que una camiseta y pantalón de dormir, creyó en un principio que estaba despertando de un sueño y que lo que hizo con Amanda jamás ocurrió, pero de inmediato descarta esa hipótesis al darse cuenta que no estaba en su propio cuarto y además que estaba allí Amanda con un pijama puesto sentada en la silla del escritorio mientras jugaba con su varita mágica que emitía una pequeña luz que dejaba una estela con el movimiento de esta.

-Amanda: "¡Oh! Despertaste…" -La americana deja de hacer lo suyo y se acerca a su amiga.

-Akko: " _Ah… Así que realmente si pasó…"_

-Amanda: "¿Quieres algo de tomar? Lo digo para que te quites ese sabor… jeje"

-Akko: "¡Amanda!" -Exclama avergonzada. –"Bueno, está bien… Dame agua, por favor."

-Amanda: "¡Está bien!"

Una vez que la brujita de ojos verdes le pasa una botella de agua a Akko, se sienta al lado de ella en la cama para hablar un rato.

-Akko: "Amanda, ¿Cuánto falta para la siguiente clase?" -Pregunta preocupada por lo que tenían planeado.

-Amanda: "Emmm como media hora." -Responde después de tomar un sorbo de una botella de agua.

-Akko: "Ya veo… ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí después de que terminamos?" -Pregunta desviando su mirada.

-Amanda: "Media hora también…"

-Akko: "Ah… Está bien…" -dice indiferente. –"Entonces aún queda algo de tiempo…"

-Amanda: "¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?" -Pregunta algo avergonzada

-Akko: "¡Platicar!" -Responde con una radiante sonrisa.

-Amanda: "¿Platicar?"

-Akko: "¡Sip! Hace tiempo que no tengo una conversación contigo… es que justo me estaba acordando de esos momentos cuando terminábamos de entrenar el vuelo de escoba y nos recostábamos boca arriba en el césped a conversar de cualquier cosa o de que habíamos hecho en el día." -Dice tomando un pequeño sorbo del agua que le había dado Amanda.

-Amanda: "Jeje está bien, ahora que me lo dices tienes razón, hace tiempo que no tenemos una conversación de aquellas…"

-Akko: "¡Sii!" -Exclama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

…

-Amanda: " _Definitivamente, no puedo vivir sin ella"_ -Piensa la americana mientras miraba deleitada a su compañera que le estaba hablando enérgicamente sobre un tema aleatorio el cual Amanda no estaba haciendo mucho caso por contemplar el hermoso rostro de Atsuko Kagari y su inigualable sonrisa…

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, sin dudas comenzaré a escribir el siguiente el cual trataré de subirlo un poco antes.**

 **Una vez perdonen la tardanza, pero ahora como que estoy viviendo ocupado jeje.**

 **¡Cualquier error de ortografía o redacción háganmelo saber! ¡Me ayudaría!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…**


	14. Chapter 14

_Habitación del equipo verde…_

Akko y Amanda habían tenido una acalorada tarde, una tarde que guardarían en sus memorias por el resto de sus vidas, en especial Amanda, ya que es la primera vez que la castaña cede ante ella, así dándose cuenta por fin de que Akko sentía algo y despejando toda inquietante duda respecto de sus sentimientos.

En cambio, la oriental estaba algo cansada y aun con ganas de dormir, pero eso no le impedía conversar enérgicamente con su amiga, de hecho, eso la distraía de todo ese agotamiento, pero no pasa mucho tiempo para su piel se comience a sentir rara.

-Akko: "Uggg ¿no crees que hace un poco de frío? Tengo la piel de gallina"-Dice interrumpiendo el tema de que cotorreaba, cruzando sus brazos y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Amanda: "Ahora que lo mencionas, hace bastante frío y está lloviendo bastante fuerte allá afuera. Ya que nos dejamos de agitar recién lo estamos sintiendo."

-Akko: "Yo creo que es hora de ponernos los uniformes, ya faltan pocos minutos para que las demás vuelvan a clases"

-Amanda: "Verdad que habíamos planeado ir al salón del club de periodismo…"

-Akko: "Yo creo que antes de salir a investigar deberíamos ir a tomar un baño, o sea, tú sabes porque lo digo."

-Amanda: "C-claro que sí… Bueno, agarra una toalla del closet, te presto una, las que están colgadas a la derecha son las mías"

-Akko: "¡Gracias!" -Responde abriendo la puerta del closet del equipo verde.

-Amanda: "¡Eh oye! Pongámonos nuestros uniformes antes de salir a las duchas" -Advierte la americana.

-Akko: "Claro… ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a salir así? -Responde mientras se baja el pantalón de pijama que le había prestado Amanda. –"¿Eh? N-No tengo ropa interior…" -Murmura para así misma.

-Amanda: "Jejeje perdón, ya que te quedaste dormida muy rápido te tuve que poner la ropa yo y me imaginé que iba a ser difícil ponerte la ropa interior, así que lo omití jaja"

-Akko: "Hnnngg me hubieses despertado…" -Dice haciendo un puchero.

De repente, cuando la oriental estaba completamente desnuda para ponerse su respectivo uniforme, un trueno muy ruidoso y acompañado con un rayo bastante cegador que se puede contemplar desde la ventana de la habitación asusta a Akko haciendo que esta tenga una reacción bastante exagerada y en consecuencia al salto que dio por el susto, cae encima de la cama de Constanze y activa accidentalmente con su tobillo el interruptor que le da la entrada al laboratorio de la alemana. La castaña cae al laboratorio de Constanze.

-Amanda: "¡AKKO!" -Grita fuertemente al ver que su compañera cae por la entrada secreta. –"Maldita sea…" -La americana coge su uniforme junto al de la nipona y se adentra también a la zona de trabajo de Constanze para buscar a su amiga.

La castaña cae por un largo túnel que la lleva al laboratorio de la bruja más pequeña del equipo verde, esta cae de rostro al suelo quedando su cara completamente roja y además estaba desnuda sintiendo todo el frío que hacía en ese momento.

-Akko: "O-ouch mi nariz…" -Dice al levantarse del suelo. "Que frío hace… Al menos pudo haber caído algo de ropa…"

-Amanda: "Toma…" -Llega de repente la americana al laboratorio y deja el uniforme de su amiga encima de la cabeza de esta.

-Akko: "¡G-Gracias!"

-Amanda: "Vístete rápido y salgamos de aquí luego, me imagino que no quieres que Constanze se enoje otra vez porque entraste sin permiso a este lugar."

-Akko: "¡Nah! No creo que se enoje, ya no le molesta que esté aquí" -Dice mientras se pone su uniforme.

-Amanda: "Si tú lo dices…"

-Akko: "¡Listo! Bueno salgamos de acá, yo conozco la salida" -La castaña se pone en marcha.

-Amanda: "Como que yo también se" -Dice murmurándose a sí misma.

Pero en un momento, por lo distraída que es la japonesa, se desvía de lo que debe hacer y se pone a curiosear por el laboratorio. Akko siempre tuvo una pequeña afición por las cosas que Constanze fabricaba, así que no se pudo aguantar echar un ojo a la mesa de los planos y dibujos para ver que estaba diseñando en estos últimos días, tampoco se olvida de pasar a husmear en el taller de ensamblaje de la alemana y contemplar todos los proyectos que esta última estaba llevando a cabo, tenía varias cosas que le llamaban la atención a la oriental, habían Stanbots de distintos tipos, armas, gears para escobas y muchas cosas más. Todas las intenciones de irse habían desaparecido de la mente de Akko.

-Amanda: "A-Akko, nos tenemos que ir…"

-Akko: "¡Espérame un segundito más!" -Pide mientras toca uno de los bots que estaban en ensamblado.

-Amanda: "Oye no toques eso, de verdad vas a enfadar a Constanze…" -Dice agarrando a la castaña desde un brazo para que se aleje de los bots.

-Akko: "Amanda, tranquila, no romperé nada, hago esto con cuidado"

Pero tan solo pasa unos escasos segundos para que Akko se contradiga y como se esperaba rompe una pieza del bot que estaba tocando.

-Akko: "¡Mierda!" -Se pone a perseguir la pieza que se salió disparada del bot, esta era esférica ya que correspondía a una de las articulaciones, por ende, se va rodando por el piso laboratorio mientras ambas chicas lo perseguían.

La pequeña esfera metálica pasa al lado de la papelera de reciclaje, la cual estaba llena de papeles arrugados, resultados de varios bocetos fallidos de la pequeña alemana. La castaña nuevamente no actúa con cuidado y pasa a llevar esta papelera desparramando todo su contenido por el suelo. La oriental cae al suelo junto a los papeles dándose un pequeño golpe en la rodilla.

-Amanda: "¿Ves? Te lo dije que en cualquier momento la ibas a cagar… Venga, limpiemos el desastre que dejaste" -Extiende su mano para levantar a su amiga.

-Akko: "Hnng bueno…" -La castaña se pone a recoger todos los papeles junto a Amanda para ponerlos de vuelta a la papelera.

…

Ambas chicas pasan como un minuto y medio limpiando, hasta que Akko encuentra entre todo el desastre la pequeña esfera metálica que se le había caído al bot y la recoge rápidamente.

-Akko: "¡Mira Amanda! ¡La encontré!" -Le dice muy emocionada a su amiga, pero se da cuenta de repente que la americana no la está escuchando, de hecho, estaba paralizada sin hacerle caso a la oriental.

-Akko: "¿Amanda?" -Pregunta acercándose a su amiga y en ese momento se da cuenta que la peli naranja tenía unos papeles en las manos, por el deterioro de estos, la castaña deduce que estaban en la papelera y que la americana los había registrado.

-Amanda: "E-Esto tiene que ser una b-broma…" -Dice tartamudeando y mirando el contenido de cada uno de los papeles que estaban en el basurero de laboratorio.

-Akko: "¿Qué ocurre?"

-Amanda: "Por favor, esto tiene que ser una puta broma… M-me niego a creer esto…" -Dice aún más indignada mientras le pasa los papeles a Akko.

-Akko: "¿Ah?…" -La castaña se queda sin palabras y con sus ojos muy abiertos al ver el contenido de dichos documentos que habían sido desechados.

…

 _Unas cuantas horas después, 5:30 pm…_

La jornada ya había terminado, todas las estudiantes de Luna Nova estaban ya saliendo de su último bloque de clases camino a sus respectivas habitaciones o sus clubes, la tarde era muy lluviosa y fría, así que la mayoría de las alumnas optan por ir a sus cuartos a tomar algo caliente y recostarse a descansar. Los patios del campus que en la mayoría del tiempo se ve mucha gente jugando o reposando en ellos, ahora estaban vacíos, la vista era algo desoladora, pero a su vez muy relajante y esto combinado al distintivo olor a tierra mojada de los días lluviosos.

En cuanto al grupo de nuestras diez brujitas todas ya habían regresado a sus habitaciones después de un largo día de clases e investigación, ninguna de ellas regresó con algún resultado positivo que les permita llegar al culpable.

 _Habitación del equipo verde._

Amanda, Jasminka y Constanze se encontraban haciendo cada uno lo suyo, la americana estaba jugando con una pelota de béisbol acostada en su cama, la peli rosa estaba comiendo uno de los snacks que siempre trae consigo y Constanze estaba sentada en su cama modificando unos de sus bots en su regazo.

-Jasminka: "Amanda." -Dice rompiendo el silencio.

-Amanda: "¿Qué ocurre?"

-Jasminka: "¿Al final fuiste con Akko al club de periodismo a sacar las cámaras como nos dijiste?"

-Amanda: "Esteee, Sip, no las encontramos, capaz se las llevaron…"

-Amanda: _"La verdad es que no fui, pero lo que tengo ahora no es algo que todavía esté preparada para hablar con ellas…"_

-Jasminka: "¿Ocurre algo? Te veo algo rara." -Pregunta preocupada.

-Amanda: "No, ¿Por qué lo dices?"

-Jasminka: "Es que no has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que entramos a la habitación y te veo algo angustiada".

-Amanda: "Bueno, sí, algo… Como no estarlo si están a punto de echar a Akko y Diana de la academia…"

-Jasminka.: "Tienes razón… Pero antes no estabas así, de hecho, eras la más motivada en buscar al culpable."

-Amanda: "Esteee." -La peli naranja se sentía algo acorralada ante el raro comportamiento de su compañera de cuarto.

Pero antes de que la americana le respondiera a Jasminka, Constanze se pone rápidamente de pie de manera agresiva, para luego activar la palanca de su cama que la llevaría directamente a su laboratorio, ella al parecer tenía bastante prisa por cómo había reaccionado. Esto para Jasminka era bastante raro, pero para Amanda era diferente, ella sentía que Constanze se había dado cuenta de algo que no quería que se diera cuenta.

Después de que la pequeña alemana se marchara a su zona de estudio, Amanda no lo duda ni un segundo para salir de su habitación.

-Jasminka: "¿A dónde vas?"

-Amanda: "Voy al baño" -Dice saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Una vez que la peli naranja sale de su habitación, comienza a hablar consigo misma sobre la situación.

-Amanda: _"Ahh no puedo creer esto, estoy realmente confundida. No sé si realmente decírselo a las demás. Ojalá que Akko no haya abierto la boca todavía ante Sucy y Lotte."_ -Piensa mientras saca los papeles que había encontrado en la papelera de Constanze. _–"No debí habérmelos llevado, si se da cuenta de que no están al vaciar la papelera, capaz como va a reaccionar… ¡No! Lo hiciste bien al llevártelos, esto es bastante importante como para que sean desechados… De partida ¿Por qué Constanze hizo esto?"_

Después de un rato caminando, la americana llega al baño correspondiente de su planta, al entrar para su sorpresa estaba Sucy allí lavándose las manos.

-Amanda: "¡Ekk! Emm Hola Sucy…" -Al ver a la filipina allí, rápidamente guarda los papeles dentro de su bolsillo.

-Sucy: "Oh… Hola" -Dice con su típica voz desanimada.

-Amanda: "¿Alguna novedad?" -Pregunta mientras enciende la llave del lavamanos siguiente al de Sucy y comienza a lavarse la cara.

-Sucy: "La verdad es que no, no encontramos nada sustancial para la investigación…"

-Amanda: "Oh ya veo, qué mal."

-Sucy: "¿Y tú? ¿Ninguna novedad?"

-Amanda: "Emm no."

-Sucy: "¿Segura? Tu cara no dice lo mismo…"

-Amanda: "De verdad… No fui capaz de encontrar algo hoy."

-Amanda: _"Por dios ¿tan mala soy mintiendo?"_

-Sucy: "Mmm Estás sudando bastante… Me di cuenta de que cuando entraste al baño metiste algo rápidamente en tu bolsillo… ¿Puedo verlo?" -Dice estirando su mano para que la americana le entregue lo que guardó.

-Amanda: "Jejeje ¿acaso eres policía? No es nada. -Dice con algo de humor para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Sucy: "Claramente no, pero si estás nerviosa y estás ocultando algo justo cuando estamos en una búsqueda ¿No crees que es algo sospechoso?" -Dice acercándose a la peli naranja.

-Amanda: "Sucy, tranquila, en verdad no es nada…"

Pero en el momento que la americana estaba distraída, Sucy sorpresivamente mete su mano en el bolsillo de Amanda y saca de una sola vez los papeles que esta escondía, la peli naranja queda en shock ante eso.

-Amanda: _"¡No puede ser!¡De verdad se atrevió!"_

-Sucy: "¿Qué es esto?" -Dice mientras abre los arrugados papeles.

-Amanda: "¡D-Dame eso!" -Se abalanza hacia Sucy.

-Sucy: "¿Huh?" -Esquiva a la americana mientras lee los documentos.

-Amanda: "¡No los sigas mirando!" -Exclama mientras hace varios intentos fallidos de quitarle los papeles a la peli morada.

-Sucy: "Ya ríndete, lo vi todo… ¿Por qué lo querías ocultar?"

-Amanda: "Tsk, ¿Acaso no sabes respetar la privacidad de los demás?" -Dice algo molesta con Sucy.

-Sucy: "Dime, ¿querías protegerla?" –Pregunta dejando en un incómodo silencio a la americana. Pero no pasan muchos segundos para que esta responda.

-Amanda: "Sí…"

-Sucy: "Mmm ya veo, ven, vamos a hablar con las demás, obviamente vamos a excluir a Constanze de esta reunión de emergencia…"

-Amanda: "Está bien…" -Responde con sus sentimientos encontrados. –"A todo esto… Yo no soy la única que lo sabe."

-Sucy: "¿Quien más?" -Pregunta deteniéndose al frente de la puerta del baño.

-Amanda: "Akko…"

-Sucy: "¿¡Y por qué no me dijo nada esa tonta!? Ahg, da lo mismo, hablaremos de esto en la reunión de ahora… tu anda a buscar a Jasminka y a Chariot, yo voy por Hannah, Bárbara, Lotte y Akko"

-Amanda: "Okey… ¿Qué hay de Diana?"

-Sucy: "¿Ya se te olvidó? A esta hora ya debería estar esperando que salga la camioneta del consejo para interceptarla y recuperar la notificación de Finnelan."

…

 _Mientras tanto en la habitación del equipo azul._

Hannah y Bárbara habían llegado a la puerta de su cuarto después de un día muy agotador, ambas chicas tan solo querían llegar a echarse a sus camas y dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero a su vez no querían descansar porque eso significaría que perderían tiempo en vez de cumplir el deber que les había encomendado Diana. Una vez que ellas entran, se asustan con el despertador que había programado Diana para que sonara a esta misma hora de la tarde. La rubia ya descansó todo lo que tenía que descansar y ahora le toca levantarse para llevar a cabo su atrevido plan de robar la carta que contiene su acusación.

-Hannah: "H-hola, Diana." -Dice aun con taquicardia por el susto que le dio el despertador al entrar.

-Diana: "Oh, hola chicas." -Dice rascándose los ojos con sus nudillos debido al sueño.

-Bárbara: "¿Cómo te sientes?" -Pregunta preocupada por su amiga.

-Diana: "Nerviosa… La verdad, es que me siento asustada."

-Hannah: "¿De qué te pueda pasar algo?"

-Diana: "No, de no lograrlo…" -Dice levantándose de la cama.

-Hannah: "Lo entiendo."

El ambiente era algo deprimente, la rubia estaba muy angustiada y centrada por la efectividad del plan, en cambio, sus amigas estaban muy preocupadas por lo que le podría pasar a su amiga, así que la brujita de pelo negro trata de convencerla una última vez que no haga eso, sin importar que hace algunas horas atrás haya estado de acuerdo, más bien es como una medida desesperada que le nació en el momento.

-Bárbara: "Diana…"

-Diana: "¿Qué ocurre?"

-Bárbara: "¿Realmente estás segura de hacer esto?"

-Diana: "Sí, creí haberlo dejado bastante claro antes" -Responde mientras se saca el uniforme y se pone la ropa negra que utilizará para robar la carta.

-Bárbara: "Lo sé, pero ahora podemos considerarlo un poco mejor ¿no? ¡Tan solo mira! ¡Está lloviendo torrencialmente! ¡¿y tu aun así quieres hacerlo?!" -Exclama mientras abre las cortinas de la habitación.

-Diana: "Sí, eso no será impedimento" -Responde muy segura sobre sí misma.

-Hannah: "Bárbara tiene razón. ¿Por qué no pensamos en otro plan mejor?" -Interviene algo desesperada.

La rubia no escucha a sus amigas, de hecho, una vez que se termina de alistar agarra su máscara y su escoba para luego salir por la puerta, pero sin antes decir algo.

-Diana: "No hay otra forma, Hannah."

-Hannah: "¡P-pero Diana!"

Pero la rubia tercamente no hace caso y sale por la puerta yendo en rumbo a la entrada principal de la escuela, ya que es desde allí en donde piensa comenzar el seguimiento de la van del consejo.

-Bárbara: "¡Espera, Diana!" -Grita saliendo también del cuarto.

-Diana: "Creo haberles dicho que…"

-Bárbara: "No es eso." -Interrumpe a su compañera. - "Aunque sea déjanos acompañarte hasta la puerta…"

-Diana: "Oh, está bien…"

Las tres se ponen en marcha hacia la salida de la academia, pero aun así todo esto resulta aún más incómodo para las chicas, pues ninguna se decía nada, Hannah y Bárbara estaban convencidas de que Diana estaba molesta con ellas por seguir insistiéndole a que no fuera. Cuando iban ya a mitad de camino, a la rubia se le ocurre romper el hielo.

-Diana: "Oigan, ¿Al final encontraron algo interesante respecto al culpable?"

-Hannah: "Esteee, la verdad es que no."

-Bárbara: "Lo sentimos, de verdad hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero después de que te vayas seguiremos con la búsqueda." -Dice sonriendo al final.

-Diana: "¿El club de periodismo nada?"

-Hannah: "Amanda nos había dicho que iba a ir a ese lugar, pero no nos ha reportado nada hasta ahora, conociéndola capaz se habrá quedado dormida."

-Diana: "No se preocupen, sé muy bien lo agotadas que deben estar, ahora solo descansen, cuando regrese me encargaré también en encontrar al delator. Gracias por esforzarse"

El equipo azul finalmente llega hasta el hall principal en donde se encuentra la gran puerta que da la salida a la parte exterior de la entrada de Luna Nova, la puerta se encontraba cerrada debido a la lluvia, pero no es impedimento para la rubia, ya que a pesar de que estaba cerrada, no estaba con llave, así que era solo llegar y empujar, pero una vez que la brujita de ojos azules abre la puerta, ella junto a Hannah y Bárbara se sorprenden bastante con lo que ven allí afuera junto al portón principal de la academia.

Akko estaba parada en medio de la lluvia con un paraguas, con su vista clavada en el suelo y con su pelo tapando sus ojos. Era más que obvio que la castaña estaba allí esperando a Diana para verla antes de que partiera. La rubia, no entendía muy bien la situación, así que solo se acercó con algo de entusiasmo creyendo que la venía a despedir o algo así, pero cuando se acerca aún más hacia la japonesa, se da cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, eran varias las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de Akko. En el momento en que Diana está lo suficientemente cerca, la nipona levanta su mirada soltando al mismo tiempo el paraguas al suelo y abraza con bastante fuerza a la rubia.

-Diana: "A-Akko, ¿Qué sucede? Si querías decirme algo ¿por qué no me esperaste adentro? o ¿por qué no fuiste a mi habitación?" -Dice correspondiendo el abrazo de la castaña.

-Akko: "A-Amanda…" -Solloza mientras apoya su cara en el pecho de Diana.

-Diana: "¿Amanda? ¿Qué pasa con ella?"

-Akko: "Amanda me había dicho que no se lo dijera a nadie por ahora… pero ya no aguanto"

-Diana: "¿Eh?"

-Akko: "F-Fue Constanze… ¡Fue ella! ¡Ella lo hizo todo!" -Dice dificultosamente mientras rompe en llanto.

-Diana: "¿Qué?"

-Hannah: "¡P-Pero como! ¡Si ella andaba con nosotras en ese momento que estábamos afuera de la academia!" -Exclama saliendo del hall y mojándose en la lluvia para acercarse a Akko y Diana.

-Diana: "Sus bots… La verdad es que ya lo había pensado desde un principio, pero Amanda se había alterado demasiado con esa hipótesis." -A pesar de que la rubia ya lo había sospechado, de todas maneras, es duro para ella saber que fue realmente la pequeña alemana.

-Diana: *suspiro* "Akko, yo te creo… Pero no hay tiempo ahora, cuando vuelva me dices todos los detalles ¿ok?" -Dice muy desilusionada por la noticia.

-Akko: "D-Diana, por favor cuídate, hay mucha gente que te espera de regreso… Me muero si te pasa algo" -Dice aun sin parar de llorar.

Finalmente, Akko y Diana rompen el abrazo para que de una vez la rubia comenzara el seguimiento de la van que estaba a poco y nada de salir con destino al Consejo Mágico. Diana se pone la máscara y la capucha que traía consigo y como último preparativo le retira el listón azul que tiene su escoba para así evitar ser reconocida por el equipo al que pertenece.

-Diana: _"N-no puedo distraerme…"_ -Piensa subiéndose a su escoba y mientras contiene toda su rabia, tristeza y decepción al saber que fue traicionada por una de su círculo de amigas.

-Hannah: "¿¡Esa no es la van!?" -Grita de repente apuntando a una camioneta voladora que iba saliendo de las dependencias de la academia.

-Diana: "¡Si!" -La rubia finalmente despega a toda velocidad dejando una gran ráfaga de viento que derriba a Akko y Hannah. Por fin comienza su peligroso seguimiento.

La brujita del moño se levanta del suelo y extiende su mano para ayudar a la castaña a levantarse.

-Hannah: "Ven, entremos de una vez y vayamos a cambiarnos de ropa."

-Akko: "O-Okey" -Responde dándole la mano a su compañera y levantándose del suelo.

-Hannah: "Y Dime, ¿cómo supiste que fue Constanze?" -Pregunta a la castaña una vez que entran al hall.

-Akko: "La prueba la tiene Amanda…"

-Bárbara: "Entonces vayamos a buscarla y que nos las muestre."

Cuando Hannah, Bárbara y Akko entran a los vestíbulos de Luna Nova, ven a Sucy que estaba desesperadamente buscando algo, la filipina se da cuenta de inmediato de la presencia de las otras tres y se dirige directamente a ellas.

-Sucy: "¡Ustedes! ¡Las andaba buscando por todos lados! ¿Qué hacían?" -Preguntan muy agitada.

-Bárbara: "Fuimos a ver a Diana antes de que se fuera…" -Responde algo intimidada por Sucy.

-Sucy: "Ah, está bien. De todos modos, tenemos una reunión de emergencia, así que Hannah y Akko vayan de inmediato a cambiarse esa ropa mojada, nos vamos a reunir en el cuarto de Chariot-Sensei" -Dice rápidamente sin rodeos.

-Akko: "¿Y de que se trata?" -Pregunta la castaña para asegurarse de que no está hablando de lo que ella está pensando.

-Sucy: "No te hagas la tonta, ¡tú ya lo sabes!" -Responde sacando los papeles que contenían la evidencia.

-Akko: "¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo los conseguiste?" -Pregunta asombrada.

-Sucy: "Se los tuve que quitar a Amanda a la fuerza… Ella quería proteger el pellejo de Constanze"

-Akko: _"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"_

-Sucy: "¡Oh! Hannah, Bárbara, se preguntan de que estoy hablando sobre Constanze ¿no? Si quieren se los explico brevemente aquí"

-Hannah: "No, Akko ya nos dijo…"

-Sucy: "¡¿Se lo cuentas a ellas y a mí y a Lotte no?! -Grita en frente de la castaña. –"Da lo mismo, apresurémonos, tenemos que analizar estos papeles rápidamente y luego llamar a Constanze para que nos dé explicaciones."

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y también espero que hayan tenido un feliz Halloween :)**

 **¡Nos veremos pronto en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Si notan algún error de cualquier naturaleza me lo reportan en los comentarios por favor, me estarían ayudando. ¡Hasta luego!**

 _ **Próximo capítulo: "La misión de Diana"**_


	15. Chapter 15

Diana perseguía con su escoba a toda velocidad al camión que transportaba todo tipos de documentos emitidos por Luna Nova durante la presente jornada que acaba de terminar, entre esos documentos se encontraba la carta con su acusación la cual también incluye a Akko. El vehículo volador es bastante rápido, incluso para alguien que es destacada en la magia del vuelo sobre escoba es complicado mantener el ritmo de un medio de transporte tan rápido, en esta situación, personas como Akko o Lotte hubiesen quedado atrás hace bastante rato.

La lluvia no cesaba ni siquiera un poco, esto era una gran desventaja para la inglesa, ya que a diferencia de las hadas que están en la cabina, ella no tiene un techo y un parabrisa que la proteja de las contundentes gotas que caían.

-Diana: _"Maldita sea, me estaba esperando que esa cosa fuera rápida, pero no imaginé que era para tanto… Ya estoy comenzando a agotarme y el agua absorbida por las partes no impermeables de mi traje me están comenzando a pesar"_ -Piensa muy frustrada.

Y como si no fuese mucho todo lo que Diana tenía en contra, se da cuenta que ahora están a punto de ingresar a un bosque con abundante vegetación, en los altos árboles se podía apreciar un agujero que atraviesa la copa de estos y que conformaban un largo y verde túnel, este es el camino del vehículo.

-Diana: _"¿Qué? ¿Un túnel de hojas? debe ser una broma… Bueno, si este procedimiento de ir a buscar los archivos es cuestión de todos los días es lógico que tengan un camino ya trazado… ¿Pero por qué adentro de los árboles?"_

 _…_

-Diana: _"Ese túnel se ve bastante estrecho, diría que apenas el camión puede entrar. Mi plan de subirme al techo no lo podré llevar a cabo en ese lugar… Lo que me parece bastante extraño es que no se hayan dado cuenta aun que los estoy persiguiendo ¿acaso me habrán visto y solamente están esperando que haga contacto para recién enfrentarme? No lo sé… De todos modos, aprovecharé la oscuridad del túnel para alcanzar finalmente la camioneta por la parte de atrás y forzar la puerta."_

La camioneta voladora y Diana entran al túnel hecho entre las hojas de los árboles, ella aprovechando la oscuridad como una gran ventaja, acelera a su máxima velocidad para finalmente alcanzar al camión. La inglesa en medio de la oscuridad le cuesta bastante ver en donde afirmase bien para no caerse al vacío del túnel.

-Diana: " _Bien, ya la alcancé y al parecer los duendes que manejan esto no se han dado cuenta todavía…"_ -La rubia agarra uno de los barrotes de la puerta trasera del vehículo.

Después de haber agarrado el barrote, Diana deja de volar en su escoba y apoya sus pies en el escalón trasero que tienen todos los vehículos de carga. La bruja de ojos azules se tambalea bastante debido a la velocidad en la que se movía el transporte, esto agregado a que sus zapatos y el escalón estaban completamente mojados por la lluvia.

-Diana: _"Emm ¿Qué hago? Ya estoy aferrada al vehículo, pero la puerta está completamente cerrada. Bueno, no es que me esperaba que estuviera abierta. ¿Cómo diablos puedo abrir esta cosa? Intentaré hacerlo con magia, aunque lo más probable es que falle, esta puerta debe estar sellada con algún tipo de runa como las puertas de Luna Nova, aunque estas últimas pueden ser abiertas con alambres debido a su antigüedad, sería imposible que este fuese el mismo caso."_

La rubia saca su varita del cinturón y comienza a canalizar un hechizo que tiene por objeto abrir cosas como, por ejemplo, candados; cofres; cerraduras y puertas que no estén protegidas por runas mágicas de seguridad. Una vez que la británica termina de pronunciar la conjuración de este tardío hechizo, finalmente está lista para lanzarlo sobre la cerradura de la puerta trasera del camión.

-Diana: _"Bien, el hechizo está listo… Aquí voy."_ -La rubia cierra sus ojos y recita la liberación del conjuro. "¡Aditus ad mundum!" –El hechizo no funcionó…

-Diana: _"Como lo sospeché, las cerraduras poseen runas de seguridad, estas no se abren con nada que no sea la llave con que está vinculada… Es obvio que esa llave la debe tener uno de los duendes que están dentro del vehículo. Podría robárselas fácilmente con magia de robo si tan solo tuviesen alguna de las ventanas abiertas, pero con este frío es imposible que quieran abrir alguna. Este hechizo para su efectividad se requiere que no haya ningún objeto solido entre la varita y la cosa que quiero robar…"_

Para la sorpresa de Diana, la ventana del conductor se estaba abriendo, así que va a aprovechar en lanzar el hechizo antes mencionado, pero faltaba una cosa más para que este conjuro funcione…

-Diana: _"¡Bien! No sé por qué la abrió, pero genial. Ahora lo único que falta es saber la ubicación exacta de la llave para poder usar mi magia de robo… Creo que haré una combinación, usaré primero magia de clarividencia para ubicar la llave y luego una vez que sepa en donde está, inmediatamente usaré robo. Por suerte ambos hechizos son de conjuración instantánea…"_ -Pensaba cuidadosamente su plan para hacerse con la llave de la puerta.

Todo comienza a volverse en un aprieto otra vez cuando la rubia se da cuenta que la camioneta está bajando drásticamente su velocidad , en parte es mejor para ella, porque así se le permitiría moverse con más facilidad y con menos riesgo de caerse, pero lejos de verlo como una ventaja, la inglesa lo ve más como algo sospechoso, de hecho, se le pasa por la mente de que la han descubierto, lo cual es inmediatamente descartado cuando se da cuenta de la verdadera razón por la cual el vehículo está bajando la velocidad.

-Diana: _"¡Mierda! ¡Un punto de control! Con que esa es la razón de este túnel, y con razón el conductor bajó la ventana a pesar del frío y la lluvia…"_ -Piensa muy preocupada al avistar un gran punto de control a unos cuantos metros delante de su posición actual.

-Diana: _"Me esconderé debajo del camión mientras lo registran… Lo más probable es que los obliguen a abrir la puerta trasera, así que cuando lo hagan veré la llave y cuando se la vuelva a meter en el bolsillo usaré robo sin la necesidad de clarividencia y me ahorraré en lanzar un hechizo que demande mucho poder mágico. Si no llegaran a hacer un registro tendría que aplicar mi plan anterior. La cosa es que ahí me quedaría poco poder para ir al consejo y luego volver a Luna Nova"_

El camión ya había llegado al punto de control y frenan justo delante de la barra que les impedía el paso, esta barra solo puede ser elevada cuando ya hayan pasado el chequeo rutinario. Este punto estaba conformado por una caseta en donde se encuentran dos guardias hadas, uno raza minotauro y el otro de raza duende. La rubia estaba agarrada de los tubos inferiores del vehículo, estaba contra la gravedad, así que está haciendo bastante fuerza para no caer y que la descubran.

Diana se da cuenta que los duendes que iban en el vehículo abren sus puertas y descienden de este, con esto su esperanza de que esto sea un registro de carga aumenta considerablemente.

-Guardia Minotauro: "Buenas tardes, sus tarjetas de identidad del consejo por favor" -Pregunta el guardia más grade a los dos trabajadores del consejo que salen del vehículo.

-Duende conductor: "Buenas tardes. Aquí están las tarjetas de ambos" -Responde entregando la identificación de él y la de su compañero.

El guardia minotauro recibe las tarjetas y se dirige a la cabina para pasarlas por el lector mágico y así escanear sus códigos de empleado.

-Guardia duende: "Bueno, mientras mi compañero hace el procedimiento de las tarjetas, yo registraré la carga, necesito que abran la puerta trasera del vehículo, por favor."

-Duende conductor: "Okey" -Responde metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo y sacando la llave.

-Diana: _"¡Perfecto!"_ -Se alegra al escuchar que iban a registrar la carga, comienza a asomarse un poco desde debajo del vehículo para ubicar la llave.

El duende conductor abre la puerta trasera en donde iba toda la carga con destino al consejo. Todo esto se componía de varios muebles con cuatro cajones de altura cada uno, todos contenían documentos de diferentes tipos.

El guardia duende ingresa con una linterna para registrar todos los documentos y abriendo cada uno de los cajones que había, todo esto tarda algunos minutos debido a la cantidad de papeleo que contenía, esto para la inglesa comienza a ponerse tedioso, ya que está quedándose sin fuerzas para sostenerse de su escondite.

-Diana: _"Por favor ¡Apresúrense! ¡Estoy a punto de caer!"_ -Decía para ella misma mientras aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Finalmente, el guardia que estaba haciendo el registro de la carga sale del vehículo.

-Guardia duende: "Todo en orden, pueden continuar su camino, cierra la puerta" -Dice bajando del camión.

La rubia al escuchar la última frase atinó a asomarse de nuevo para ver en donde el conductor del vehículo guardará la llave una vez que bloquee la puerta.

-Diana: _"Okey, la guardó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón… No puedo fallar, robo requiere una gran cantidad de poder, así que no puedo desperdiciarlo."_

La inglesa cierra los ojos y saca su varita con mucho cuidado para no soltarse de la parte de abajo del vehículo, comienza a mentalizar el hechizo y el lugar en donde se encuentra la llave, esto requiere mucha concentración, así que aprovecha todo el tiempo posible para enfocarse. Una vez que el chequeo de las identificaciones y de la carga terminó, ambos empleados del consejo se dirigen a la cabina de la camioneta para subirse, ahí es cuando Diana libera por fin el conjuro, justo antes del que el conductor entrara al vehículo.

-Diana: "¡Furta!" -Procura no decirlo muy fuerte para no llamar la atención de los empleados y los guardias.

El hechizo fue un éxito, la llave apareció en la misma mano en la que sostenía su varita y así sujetando a apenas estos dos objetos al mismo tiempo.

-Diana: _"¡Bien!"_

Las puertas del transporte se cierran, Diana al escuchar eso se angustia un poco porque en ese momento no estaba controlando mucho su equilibrio, está usando una sola mano para sostenerse y agregándole que no tenía la gravedad a su favor.

-Diana: _"¡Por favor que no aceleren de inmediato! ¡No sé en donde sostenerme sin tener que soltar la llave y la varita!"_

La rubia se le ocurrió agarrar la llave y la varita con sus dientes y usar esa mano para afirmarse ante la inminente partida del vehículo.

El camión aceleró bruscamente y debido a la agresividad de la partida, la británica apenas logra sujetarse para no caer, pero su escoba no corrió la misma suerte, por la fuerza de la partida del vehículo la escoba se desprendió de la espalda de Diana y cayó al vacío del túnel.

-Diana: _"¡Mierda! Ahora tendré que ocupar magia metamórfica para poder volar"_ -Piensa mientras ve como su escoba cae y se adentra al fondo de los árboles. – _Bueno, ya no importa. Ahora tengo que concentrarme en volver a la parte de atrás del vehículo"_

Una vez que el camión se encuentra a una distancia segura del checkpoint que acaban de pasar; fuera de la vista de los guardias, pero aun dentro del largo y angosto túnel de hojas, Diana vuelve a coger su varita para recitar un hechizo de cambio de forma y así poder ir más ágilmente a la parte de atrás de la camioneta en donde estaba la puerta que daba acceso a la carga.

-Diana: "¡Metamorphie Faciesse!" _-_ La inglesa se transforma en un águila calva o águila americana como se le conoce popularmente, con esta forma alcanzaría la puerta trasera sin arriesgarse a una feroz caída o a un golpe con alguna de las ramas que sobre salían del túnel.

Diana apenas termina la trasformación, rápidamente se dirige a la puerta trasera del transporte y apenas se posiciona en el escalón de este, deshace su transformación de águila, así volviendo a su forma humana otra vez.

-Diana: _"Bien, aquí tengo la llave, ahora esta cerradura no debería ser problema"_ -La rubia mete la llave en la ranura y abre la puerta de la carga con bastante cuidado y evitando que las puertas se abran agresivamente producto del viento y el movimiento del vehículo, hace todo con el mayor cuidado posible para que los duendes empleados no se den cuanta que tienen una polizona.

La rubia por fin ingresa al contenedor de carga y con bastante cautela cierra la puerta, de todas maneras, puede ocupar la misma llave para después salir.

-Diana: _"Okey, ahora tengo que revisar en cual de todos estos cajones se encontrará esa maldita carta…"_ -Piensa volteando a todos los rincones del vehículo.

Pero al mirar al su alrededor, la rubia se da cuenta de algo que pone en peligro su misión; hay una ventanilla hacia la cabina del vehículo, cosa que los empleados solo tendrían que voltear hacia atrás para observar todo lo que está pasando en el compartimiento de carga.

-Diana: _"¡Mierda! Esto es grave…"_ -Piensa mientras se oculta detrás de uno de los varios cajones.

Pero cuando todo parecía desesperación para la inglesa, de repente se le enciende la ampolleta de la buena idea y ahora cree tener toda esta situación bajo control.

-Diana: _"Bien, se me ocurrió una mejor idea. Creo que me convertiré en ratón para buscar la carta de forma más indiscreta, una vez que la encuentre, me quedaré dentro del vehículo con mi forma de roedor esperando a que este llegue al consejo, una vez allí, saldré de este lugar sin llamar mucho la atención gracias al tamaño de la trasformación y finalmente solo me tengo que dirigir al despacho de la directora Holbrooke y pedir que redacte el rechazo de mi acusación. ¡Qué buena idea!"_

La bruja de ojos azules una vez que termina de planear su nueva idea, saca nuevamente su varita para recitar el mismo hechizo que había hecho hace unos segundos atrás y esta vez iba a convertirse en un pequeño ratón.

 _-Diana:_ "¡Metamorphie Faciesse!" _-…_

No pasó nada, la rubia sigue conservando su forma humana.

-Diana: _"¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué no funcionó? ¿Acaso ya me habré quedado sin poder mágico por ocupar una sola vez robo? Eso no puede ser, de hecho, aun siento que puedo hacer mucho más, no me siento agotada ni nada de eso…"_ -Pensaba muy confundida, pero la confusión desaparece inmediatamente cuando la rubia se da cuenta realmente lo que está ocurriendo.

-Diana: _"Runas anuladoras de magia… Son bastantes de ellas que cubren todo el interior del vehículo."_ -Piensa mientras observa a todo su alrededor viendo las innumerables runas que estaban grabadas en las paredes del container. –"Bueno, creo que tengo que volver a plan original. Coger la carta, salir de acá y llegar por mis propios medios al consejo."

Así sigilosamente y con mucho cuidado, la rubia comienza a abrir uno por uno los cajones buscando el escrito que contenía su caso. Son un montón de papeles amontonados unos encima de otros. Eso complica mucho la búsqueda de Diana, agregando que no puede buscar muy rápido o sino los duendes que están en la cabina de darían cuenta que hay movimientos extraños detrás de ellos.

-Diana: _"¡Maldita sea! No sé cómo voy hacer para encontrarlo antes que el vehículo llegue al consejo…Lo peor de todo es que no solo llevan documentos de Luna Nova, sino que también de otras academias. De todos modos, creo que los cajones deberían tener unas pequeñas plaquitas que señalan de que escuela es el contenido, la cosa es que está bastante oscuro aquí como para poder leerlos bien."_

La inglesa con mucha desventaja por la poca luminosidad comienza a revisar una por una las placas que antes mencionó; pasan como unos cinco minutos así sin éxito alguno… Pero de repente, la van dobla bruscamente a la derecha, esto toma por sorpresa a Diana la cual no alcanza a sujetarse de algo y cae fuertemente golpeándose el hombro con uno de los muebles archivadores y así provocando un gran estruendo, el ruido no pasó desapercibido para uno de los empleados que se encontraba en la cabina, así que la rubia rápidamente se esconde detrás de uno de estos archivadores antes de que uno de los duendes se asomara por la ventanilla.

 _En la cabina del conductor…_

-Duende copiloto: "¿Escuchaste eso?" -Pregunta a su colega.

-Duende conductor: "¿Qué cosa?"

-Duende copiloto: "Es imposible que no lo hayas escuchado, algo sonó muy fuerte cuando doblaste"

-Duende conductor: "No lo sé, estoy concentrado en manejar en medio de esta lluvia. A lo mejor uno de los muebles archivadores se cayó cuando doblé, asómate a revisar."

-Duende copiloto: "Está bien" -Dice poniéndose de rodillas sobre su asiento para asomarse por la ventanilla trasera que da hacia la carga del camión. - "Mmm que raro, no hay nada mal allá atrás, todo está en orden" -Dice volviendo a su puesto y apagando su linterna.

-Duende conductor: "Debe ser que impactamos un ave. Yo no escuché nada en todo caso."

-Duende copiloto: "Creo que estoy imaginando cosas…"

 _De vuelta a Diana en el contenedor de carga…_

-Diana: _"Eso estuvo bastante cerca, al parecer no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia aún."_ -Pensaba aliviada mientras se encontraba oculta detrás de uno de los muebles.

Cuando la rubia sale de su escondite, apoya sin querer uno de sus dedos en la placa del mueble en donde estaba escondida y con su gran sentido del tacto se da cuenta de que parece que encontró lo que buscaba. Las letras que están grabadas en las plaquitas tienen un notorio relieve.

-Diana: _"¡Esto es una L! … A ver, seguiré tocando esta placa. U-N-A espacio ¡N-O-V-A! ¡Bien! ¡Esto son los cajones de mi academia!_ -Piensa felizmente después de haber encontrado el mueble que le corresponden a los documentos de Luna Nova.

-Diana: _"Bien, cada mueble contiene cuatro cajones, así que ya no me queda mucho que revisar. Creo que comenzaré con el tercer cajón; por lo que vi en los muebles que revisé antes, todo lo destinado al tribunal de disciplina del consejo va en el tercer cajón."_

La rubia abre el tercer cajón del mueble de Luna Nova y se encuentra con varios archivos que van en camino al tribunal de disciplina.

-Diana: _"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando se ven tantos casos provenientes de Luna Nova? Capaz debe ser que los casos aumentan a medida que la cantidad de estudiantes aumenta… Desde que la magia volvió a ser popular otra vez hace unos cinco meses, un número enorme de estudiantes ingresaron para este segundo semestre a Luna Nova."_ -Piensa la rubia mientras hojea el contenido del cajón.

-Diana: _"Caso número 3462 Rose, Caso número 3463 Johnson y Acevedo ¡Mierda! No están por abecedario, tendré que buscar uno por uno hasta encontrar el mío… 3464 Smith y Liu 3465 Williams._ -Y así pasa leyendo uno por uno los títulos de cada escrito hasta encontrar su apellido, pero no pasa más allá de quince minutos hasta que lo encuentra por fin.

-Diana: _"Caso número 3679 Cavendish y Kagari ¡Bingo! ¡Esto es mío ahora jeje!"_ -La rubia se guarda el escrito de su caso en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Diana: _"Solo me queda salir de aquí y listo... Escuché al conductor decir algo sobre un ave, así que asumo que ya estamos fuera del túnel de hojas"_

La rubia saca la llave que robó antes a uno de los duendes del vehículo y abre nuevamente la puerta con mucho cuidado, apenas abriéndola un poquito para que la luz que ingresa al interior no se proyectara llamativamente por la ventanilla de la cabina.

-Diana: _"Efectivamente… Ya estamos fuera del túnel"_ -Piensa al salir del vehículo y cerrando la puerta suavemente. Ahora se encuentra parada en el pequeño escalón trasero del camión.

-Diana: _"Bueno, no creo que importe mucho devolver la llave a los duendes, con lo distraídos que son, capaz se pongan a pelear asumiendo que ellos perdieron la llave… Mmm con esta lluvia tan agresiva no creo que pueda durar mucho tiempo volando en forma de ave, así que solo me convertiré en águila para bajar de aquí e iré al consejo por tierra transformándome en algún felino rápido"_

La inglesa saca su varita para cambiar su forma al de un águila y escapar del lugar.

-Diana: "¡Metamorf...!"

El vehículo de nuevo dobla agresivamente a la derecha, esto, combinado con el mojado y resbaladizo escalón, hace que la rubia pierda el equilibrio antes de que pudiese convertirse en un ave y cae del vehículo hacia el tenebroso vacío que estaba cubierto con una espesa niebla.

La rubia mientras cae, y debido a la agresividad del movimiento y la caída, la máscara se le sale del rostro y se pierde por allí en el vacío, pero lo peor de todo es que la inglesa se da cuenta que había soltado la varita, esta era su única vía de escape ya que la escoba la había perdido minutos antes. La bruja de ojos azules trata desesperadamente en buscar una nueva solución mientras sigue cayendo y cayendo, revisa sus vestimentas para ver si trae algo que la ayude, pero no tiene éxito alguno, no trajo nada más consigo aparte de la poción curativa que había fabricado antes de salir.

-Diana: "¡MIERDA! ¡¿QUE HAGO AHORA?!" -Exclama muy frustrada y liberando sus primeras lágrimas las cuales se van hacia arriba debido al rose del aire de la caída.

La rubia se da vuelta y mira hacia abajo, se da cuenta que está llegando al suelo, este estaba cubierto por un extenso campo de vegetación, árboles bastante altos y gruesos para ser un poco más exactos, ella empieza a mirar de un lado hacia otro para ver si conseguía recuperar la varita que también debería estar cayendo a su misma altura, pero no ve nada, la varita salió disparada lejos de la ubicación en donde la rubia se encontraba. Diana dependía totalmente de la varita y ahora que no la ve por ningún lado, no tiene nada más que hacer. Ella ya estaba comenzando a aceptar la situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo.

-Diana: "C-Creo que hasta aquí llegué" -Dice ya resignada. –"Estoy a punto de chocar contra el suelo y ya no se me ocurrió nada que hacer…" -La rubia pega un gran respiro antes de la hora de la verdad. –"Akko… chicas… Lo siento muchísimo, fui muy terca, debí hacerles caso…" -Dice con mucho lamento. Después de eso, Diana se recompone un poco para seguir con sus palabras –"Akko, al menos pude recuperar la carta jeje, ahora puedes cumplir tu sueño sin problema alguno. Capaz no esté allí contigo a tu lado cuando lo hagas, pero igual te estaré viendo muy orgullosa de cómo te conviertes en una gran bruja…" -Dice mirando hacia arriba al profundo cielo nublado que tiene al frente suyo y que cada vez más se aleja de este. - "En fin; adiós chicas, sean fuertes… Akko… Capaz que el tiempo que estuvimos juntas no fue mucho, pero te aseguro que fueron los mejores días de mi vida y te doy las gracias por eso… Te amo mucho… se buena y cuídate…" -Dice con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que ascendían por la caída.

-Diana: _"Madre… después de tanto, nos volveremos a ver al fin."_ -Es el último pensamiento de Diana antes de impactar.

La rubia cae directamente en los árboles del denso bosque, así adentrándose a las copas de estos; las cuales tenían una gran cantidad de gruesas ramas. Las ramas de manera muy dolorosa van cortando la piel de la inglesa mientras cae, esta no reacciona a las heridas y ni se queja del dolor, de hecho, ni siquiera abre los ojos, ya tiene su destino más que aceptado, pero lo que no puede evitar en contenerse es cuando impacta con sus costillas contra una rama bastante gruesa.

-Diana: "AAAAHHHGGG" -Grita del dolor.

Ese fuerte golpe fácilmente le fractura algunas costillas a la británica. Después de eso, ella, aun viva, sale cayendo de la copa del árbol en el que había ingresado. Ya con varias costillas rotas y con múltiples cortes en su cuerpo, está a punto de caer a un barranco que estaba compuesto en su mayoría de lodo debido a la fuerte lluvia que se mezclaba con la tierra, para su suerte, no cae de lleno contra el suelo, sino que cae justo en el ángulo del barranco así deslizándose a través de este. Diana, mientras desciende por el barranco, no logra evitar impactar contra algunas piedras que se encontraban allí, empeorando aún más su estado. Cuando ya iba como por la mitad del barranco, la inglesa impacta con una roca de considerable tamaño, ella alcanza a protegerse del golpe con su brazo izquierdo así evitando golpearse en la cabeza, pero debido a eso su brazo se fractura de forma bastante dolorosa.

Una vez que por fin Diana llega deslizándose a la base del barranco toda sucia, mojada, herida, perturbada psicológicamente y ya casi inconsciente, esta se da vuelta para quedar boca arriba tendida en el suelo y así poder mirar al cielo en sus últimos momentos.

-Diana: "D-Duele…" -Es lo único que logra decir.

Pero de repente se escucha un gran estruendo, esto llama la atención de la rubia la cual difícilmente gira su cabeza en dirección de dónde venía el sonido y ver de qué se trataba. El gran ruido no era nada más que la roca de gran tamaño con que se había golpeado antes, el impacto con su brazo provocó el desprendimiento de la gran piedra y ahora esta se dirige hacia una moribunda Diana.

 _-_ Diana: "N-No me va a golpear completamente… Aunque la verdad lo desearía… para que se acabe esta mierda rápido…" -Dice segundos antes de que la roca llegara hacia ella.

La gran piedra cae encima de la pierna derecha de la rubia, así quedando completamente atrapada. Aunque la roca no le hubiese caído, aun así, estaría inmóvil de todas maneras por las graves heridas que se había causado antes con la caída y los golpes.

-Diana: "¡HNNNNNGGGG!" -La rubia trata de aguantar el dolor del aplastamiento de su pierna mientras aprieta sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas y aprieta el lodo del suelo con su única mano que puede mover.

-Diana: "¿Va-valdrá la pena tomarme la poción curativa a esta altura? -Se dice a si misma con un jadeo bastante acelerado. –"Con varias costillas rotas, mi brazo izquierdo roto, mis pulmones perforados y con mi pierna derecha reventada; tomarme esto solo me cerrará los cortes de la piel y alargaría aún más mi sufrimiento. No vale la pena…" -Dice alejando su mano derecha de la botellita curadora que traía en su cinturón.

Diana Cavendish, después de todo este infierno, cierra sus ojos…

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Trataré de actualizar siempre cuando pueda, ahora estoy en los exámenes finales de la universidad, así que si tardo un poco ya sabrán el porqué.**

 **Bueno, si encuentran un error de cualquier naturaleza agradecería bastante que me lo notificaran ¡me ayudarían!**

 **¡Hasta luego!**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Ha vuelto alguien".**


	16. Chapter 16

-¿?: "¿¡DIANA?! ¡¿En dónde estás?! … ¡Maldita sea, estoy segura de que la vi caer por aquí!"

La rubia con sus poquísimas fuerzas que le quedaban abre sus ojos al escuchar una voz gritando su nombre. Trata de gritar su ubicación, pero al momento de tomar aire comienza desenfrenadamente a toser sangre; su condición también la imposibilita gritar.

-¿?: "¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Diana?" -Se pregunta al escuchar a la británica toser.

Diana se da cuenta de que eso igualmente servía para llamar la atención de la persona que la estaba buscando, así que comienza a toser aún más fuerte para lograr su objetivo de ser rescatada, pero esto le duele bastante y mientras más lo hace más escupe sangre.

La vista de Diana nuevamente se vuelve a nublar y justo antes de que volviese a cerrar sus ojos, ve una silueta con forma humana pasando a través de la neblina dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¿?: "¡Te encontré!" -Dice acercándose a la rubia y poniéndose de rodillas para atenderla.

La inglesa ya estaba casi inconsciente, así que no logra ver de quien se trataba ni mucho menos logra clamar por su ayuda, aunque esto último no es necesario ya que con su sola condición ya es suficiente para que la otra persona entienda que necesita ayuda.

-¿?: "E-Esto es bastante grave…" -Dice de manera muy angustiada. –"Necesita atención médica urgente."

-Diana: _"No logro distinguir quién es, pero su voz…"_ -Piensa la rubia mientras recibe la ayuda de la desconocida.

La persona que ayuda a Diana se pone de pie para luego sacar una varita de su cinturón y con un solo hechizo logra desmaterializar la gran roca que estaba sobre la pierna derecha de la rubia.

-Diana: _"Una bruja…"_ -Piensa al darse cuenta de que la roca que le aplastó la pierna ya no estaba encima de ella.

-¿?: "¡Oh por dios!… L-L-La p-perdió…" -Exclama con una mano en su boca al ver lo que había ocurrido con la pierna de Diana

La bruja de identidad aún desconocida saca un comunicador de su cinturón (algo más o menos parecido a un teléfono celular) para pedir ayuda lo más urgente posible.

-¿?: "¿Central?" -Pregunta por el comunicador, el cual se demora unos pocos segundos en responder.

-Persona del comunicador: **"Aquí central, ¿Quién habla y qué ocurre?"** -Responde con una voz algo distorsionada debido a la poca señal que había en el lugar.

-¿?: "Aquí Croix Meridies. Encontré a un sujeto en estado crítico que necesita atención urgente, solicito apoyo médico de inmediato en mi ubicación actual lo más pronto posible, es un asunto de vida o muerte, así que pido también si podrían mandar la mejor ambulancia de la organización por favor." -Pide desesperadamente a través de comunicador.

 _Pasan unos pocos segundos…_

-Persona del comunicador: **"¡Oh! jefa… Está bien, mandaremos la ambulancia que solicita a toda velocidad a su ubicación actual, el tiempo estimado de llegada es de unos siete minutos."**

-Croix: "Está bien, ¡muchas gracias! La esperaremos… Cambio y fuera."

-Persona del comunicador: **"Cambio y fuera"**

La italiana luego de solicitar ayuda, de nuevo se pone de rodillas para atender a Diana, le aplica magia sanadora la cual se manifestaba como un aura verde saliente de su varita, no era lo suficiente acorde a las necesidades actuales de la rubia, pero serviría para contener un poco las hemorragias mientras viene la ambulancia en camino.

De repente Croix se da cuenta que Diana andaba trayendo con ella una botella con una poción curativa, la cual normalmente es más poderosa que la magia sanadora que le estaba aplicando actualmente y mucho más si está hecha por una misma Cavendish, la italiana saca la poción del cinturón de Diana y se la suministra ella misma.

-Croix: "¿Por qué no usaste esto antes? ¿Estabas esperando desangrarte?" -Le dice a la rubia mientras le vacía la botella en su boca.

Pasan unos pocos segundos para que todas las heridas externas de Diana se cierren por completo, ahora está perdiendo mucha menos sangre de lo que estaba perdiendo antes, pero aún conservaba varias heridas internas y las múltiples fracturas que se había ocasionado.

-Diana: "C-Croix…" -Dice con mucha dificultad mientras se le escapa un poco de sangre por su boca.

-Croix: "¡No hables, solo te haces más daño!"

La peli rosa rompe una de sus mangas del uniforme que andaba trayendo en ese instante para luego, cuidadosamente, atar con fuerza ese pedazo de tela en la zona superior a la rodilla de la pierna derecha de Diana para así detener el sangrado de la pérdida de su extremidad.

Una vez que terminó de amarrar el pedazo de tela, Croix apoya la cabeza de Diana en su regazo para que esta no siga estando sobre el fango.

-Croix: "Tranquila, Diana. La ambulancia llegará muy pronto" -Dice acariciando con una mano el cabello de la inglesa y con la otra sujeta su varita para aplicar magia sanadora.

-Diana: "¿V-Voy a-a estar bien?" -Dice escupiendo sangre.

-Croix: "Claro que sí" -Responde con una sonrisa. Pero realmente en el fondo estaba con bastantes dudas sobre su futuro. -"Solo no hables hasta que todo pase, yo estaré aquí contigo"

-Diana: "Ha-Hay q-que entregar esto…. a la d-directora Holbrooke…. está en el con-consejo" -Dice con bastante dificultad y sacando la carta de su bolsillo.

-Croix: "¿Qué es esto?" -Pregunta tomando la carta que le pasó la rubia. –"¿Puedo abrirla?"

La rubia asiente con su cabeza para ya no hablar más. Croix se toma su tiempo para leer todo el caso que estaba contemplado en el escrito y también se toma su gran tiempo para procesar todo lo que acaba de leer (y ver, porque también estaban adjuntadas las fotos) su reacción era de esperarse, había quedado sin palabras, de hecho, fue tanta la impresión que se había detenido durante unos segundos en aplicar la magia sanadora a Diana.

-Croix: "Esto… La verdad es que en mis pocos días como profesora en Luna Nova ya me había dado cuenta que te gustaba Akko y ella a ti, era evidente y más para una veterana como yo, tan solo que no me puedo creer que Finnelan haya sido capaz de hacer esto... Ella nunca me cayó muy bien y ahora veo el por qué…" -Dice muy consternada. -"A todo esto…De verdad tampoco me puedo creer que hayas logrado robar esta carta" -Confiesa muy sorprendida.

-Diana: "H-Holbrooke" -Solo logra decir eso con una voz que evidencia su deplorable estado.

-Croix: "Déjame adivinar, ¿Quieres que la directora Holbrooke en su cargo de redactora escriba un rechazo a este caso ¿no?"

La rubia asiente con su cabeza.

-Croix: "Okey, te ayudaré con eso, pero solo hay un problema… No soy bienvenida en el consejo y no tengo una irreprochable conducta anterior como para darme el lujo de infiltrarme en el consejo. Veré que puedo hacer por ti, capaz vaya a Luna Nova a hablar con Chariot sobre esto." -Dice guardando la carta en su bolsillo. –"Pero te garantizo que a más tardar mañana esta carta estará en manos de la directora sin haber pasado por la revisión del consejo"

Diana solo se limita a sonreír ante la amable cooperación de la italiana.

Pasan unos pocos minutos hasta que un ruido muy similar al que emitía el camión que la rubia perseguía hace unos momentos atrás irrumpe en el lugar en donde estaba Croix y Diana, era la ambulancia que finalmente había llegado, esta también era un vehículo volador.

-Croix: "Bien, llegó al fin" -Dice mientras se pone de pie y con mucho cuidado baja de su regazo la cabeza de la rubia.

El conductor y los médicos (2) al ver el crítico estado de Diana quedan bastante impactados, pero como es esperarse de su profesión, jamás se quedan inmóviles y rápidamente hacen todo el procedimiento de tomar a la rubia y subirla cuidadosamente a la camilla para luego montar la camilla a la ambulancia y conectar las debidas máquinas que necesitaría Diana para seguir viviendo.

Finalmente, cuando está todo listo con las puertas cerradas y con ambos médicos y Croix atendiendo a la rubia, le ponen la mascarilla de oxígeno a Diana y parten a toda velocidad a la clínica de la desconocida organización que lidera Croix.

…

 _Habitación de Chariot, Luna Nova, antes del accidente de Diana…_

-Sucy: "Bien, algunas se preguntarán el por qué estamos reunidas aquí. Yendo directamente al grano; la razón es por un hallazgo muy decepcionante que se hizo hace algunas horas atrás." -Dice parada afrente de todas sus amigas mientras saca de su bolsillo los papeles que fueron encontrados en el laboratorio de Constanze.

-Jasminka: "Estee, Sucy…Si es algo tan grave ¿por qué no está Constanze aquí? ¿Acaso no es importante que todas sepamos?" -Pregunta algo extrañada.

-Sucy: "Es que a eso voy, yo pedí que nos reuniéramos sin ella…" -Le dice muy directa

-Chariot: "¿Eh? ¡No me digas que!..." -Exclama poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

-Sucy: "Okey, parece que Chariot-sensei ya se dio cuenta, sin más preámbulos les mostraré el contenido de estos papeles y se los dejo a su criterio ya que la verdad no hay mucho que explicar."

La filipina saca su varita del cinturón y con un simple conjuro emite una luz blanca que apunta directamente a los papeles que están en su otra mano, estos instantáneamente se proyectan a mayor tamaño en la pared de la habitación y así todas lo pueden verlos al mismo tiempo.

Las reacciones de asombro no se hacen esperar para las que aún no sabían sobre esta cruda verdad. Chariot se vuelve a sentar y con sus nudillos golpea sus propias piernas debido a su incontenible impotencia; Lotte tapa su boca con una de sus manos no pudiendo creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento; y Jasminka con lo muy cercana que es la Constanze, simplemente lo sigue negando.

-Jasminka: "¡Eso no es cierto!" -Exclama sorprendiendo a las demás presentes.

-Sucy: "¿Cómo qué no? La evidencia está justo aquí frente a tus ojos" -Responde ante tal reclamo de la rusa.

-Jasminka: "¿Y en donde consiguieron esto? ¡No voy a culpar a Constanze por un simple papel de dudosa procedencia!"

-Sucy: "Eso también lo iba a explicar… O más bien, Akko y Amanda lo van a explicar." -Dice mirando en donde están Akko y Amanda sentadas.

-Jasminka: "¿C-Como? ¿A-Amanda?" -La peli rosada no puede creer que hasta la misma Amanda esté respaldando la hipótesis.

-Amanda: "P-Puedo explicarlo, Jas. Yo también me sentí bastante mal al descubrirlo y tampoco lo quería aceptarlo e incluso quería ocultarlo desde un principio. Sé que es muy difícil aceptar que una amiga tan cercana sea la culpable, pero si esa es la verdad, habrá que afrontarla."

-Jasminka: "N-No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo… Y dices ser amiga de Constanze… De partida ¿En dónde conseguiste esa supuesta evidencia?" -Dice mientras una lágrima recorre su cara.

-Amanda: "La encontramos Akko y yo en una de las papeleras de su laboratorio."

…

 _El contenido de los papeles hallados en el laboratorio de Constanze._

Los papeles contenían un elaboradísimo plan para dar a saber a la administración de la academia sobre la cercana relación que lleva Diana y Akko.

 **Lo que está escrito:**

 _1.- Sacar fotos de Diana y Akko justo en los momentos más comprometedores cuando estén en la biblioteca esta tarde. Utilizaré a un stanbot con una cámara instalada._ (En un costado se ve un diseño de un stanbot con una cámara estilo parecido a GoPro)

 _2.- Si el stanbot logra sacar, aunque sea una sola foto comprometedora en el momento que Akko y Diana estén en la biblioteca, lo programaré para que les haga un seguimiento y saque más._

 _3.- Cuando tenga la evidencia, enviaré un stanbot a la oficina de Finnelan a dejar las fotos originales y así iniciar con la verdadera parte del plan._

 _4.- Finnelan ahora está a cargo temporalmente de la dirección de la academia mientras que Holbrooke está asistiendo a algún tipo de evento en el consejo, asique ella debería estar facultada de iniciar un proceso de expulsión al recibir la evidencia._

 _5.- Con esto debería ser suficiente para que Akko y Diana se vayan para siempre. Cuando todo esto ocurra, debo recordar siempre en hacerme la que no sabe nada y cooperar con cualquier cosa para evitar sospechas, siempre y cuando no ponga en peligro los puntos importantes del plan._

 _…_

 _Volviendo a la reunión…_

Después de que Amanda le dijera a Jasminka que el papel del plan fue encontrado en el mismo laboratorio, la rusa tomó una dura decisión que no iba a caer muy bien a las demás.

-Jasminka: "Está bien, hagan lo que quieran, pero no van a contar conmigo de aquí en adelante, no soy capaz de ir así en contra una amiga." -Dice muy indignada retirándose de la habitación de Chariot y cerrando con agresividad la puerta.

-Amanda: "Nunca vi a Jasminka actuando de esa forma… De verdad le afectó demasiado."

-Lotte: "Yo la entiendo, no la culpo, es una carga que cualquiera no lograría soportar, de verdad que no contaremos con ella de aquí a que se acabe este lío…" -Dice recuperándose del shock.

-Hannah: "No puedo decirle nada, por Diana haría lo mismo."

-Bárbara: "Yo igual."

-Sucy: "Que desastre… Okey, volvamos al tema por favor, sé muy bien lo duro que debe ser para Jasminka esto, pero no nos podemos desviar... Y bien, díganme, ¿qué opinan? ¿Qué hacemos sobre esto?" -La filipina pone orden dentro del cuarto.

-Akko: "Y-Yo tengo algo que decir…" -Levanta lentamente su mano.

-Sucy: "¿De qué se trata?"

-Akko: "Me di cuenta en ese momento en que Constanze estaba planeando sus movidas, tenía información que no tendría que haber sabido en ese momento, por ejemplo, ¿Cómo diablos se enteró que iba a ir con Diana a la biblioteca esa tarde? Las únicas que lo sabían eran Lotte y Sucy… Y lo más curioso ¿Cómo sabía ella en ese momento que Diana y yo íbamos hacer algo comprometedor? si ni siquiera estábamos saliendo en ese momento."

-Sucy: "Mmm Constanze tiene una vasta red de inteligencia en la academia gracias a sus bots espías. Ella puede saber bastantes cosas que nosotras no… o eso creo."

-Bárbara: "Uggh eso suena aterrador…"

-Amanda: "Sep, y eso es verdad, Constanze sabe todo gracias a su tecnología que tiene desplegada en la escuela, para ella es bastante fácil haber sabido todo eso antes de maquinar su plan."

-Hannah: "¿Y eso no infringe las normas de la academia? ¿Por qué simplemente no la acusamos a la dirección?"

Después de que la bruja del moño haya propuesto semejante idea, la americana volteó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Hannah y le clavó una mirada bastante aterradora y amenazante, daba mucho miedo sabiendo lo agresiva que es Amanda.

-Hannah: "E-Esta bien, e-so no…" -Dice con escalofríos.

-Akko: "Yo solo quiero saber por qué lo hizo… ¿Por qué quiere que expulsen a Diana y a mí de Luna Nova?" -Dice bastante deprimida y mirando al suelo.

-Sucy: "Yo creo que es lo más obvio… ¿O no Amanda?" -Dice mirando a la americana.

-Amanda: "Pensé lo mismo, pero no quiero asumirlo sin escucharlo de ella misma" -Desvía su mirada algo sonrojada.

-Akko: "¿De qué se trata?"

-Sucy: "Por dios, eres muy lenta…"

-Lotte: "¡Sucy!"

-Sucy: "Está bien… Okey, ahora necesitamos traer a Constanze con nosotras y confirmar si esa es la razón"

-Akko: "N-No entiendo." -Dice muy confusa.

La finlandesa se acerca a la castaña, y le susurra al oído.

-Lotte: "Son celos, Constanze te ve como un peligro ¿entiendes? Es por Amanda…" -Le susurra a su amiga.

-Akko: "¡¿Q-QUE?! ¿¡Entonces por qué a Diana también?!" -Grita muy sorprendida y con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-Lotte: "No lo sé, lo más probable es que haya sido un mal necesario para que funcione su plan."

-Sucy: "Amanda ¿podrías traer a Constanze hasta acá? Sé que contigo vendrá de manera pacífica, por favor…" -Le pide amablemente a la americana.

-Amanda: "Está bien…" -Responde sin protesta alguna y se dirige a la puerta.

Una vez que la americana sale de la habitación de Chariot y cierra la puerta, Akko también se pone de pie para acercarse a la única ventana que tiene la habitación y observar el gris y lluvioso paisaje que hay afuera, este clima tan agresivo no había cambiado ni siquiera un poco desde que comenzó a llover.

-Akko: "Diana…" -Murmura mientras apoya su palma en el vidrio.

-Lotte: "Tranquila, Akko. Estará bien y cumplirá con su palabra" -Dice acercándose a la japonesa y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. –"Solo hay que confiar en ella, tu y yo sabemos que Diana es muy capaz"

-Akko: "Se muy bien de lo que es capaz, pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella…"

-Lotte: "Desde que son más cercanas, te preocupas mucho más por ella" -Dice con una sonrisa.

-Akko: "¿Eh? S-Si, es como lógico ¿no?" -Responde ruborizada y desviando la mirada. –"Pero… No saco nada con solo preocuparme por ella, me hubiese gustado, aunque sea ayudarla un poco, pero con mi capacidad actual soy totalmente inútil para este tipo de misiones, si tan solo tuviera mi poder mágico normalizado ya sabría volar a una velocidad decente. ¿Entiendes? La responsabilidad me pesa demasiado y aún más cuando este lío me involucra, siento que Diana hace todo el trabajo por nosotras."

-Lotte: "¿Aun sigues con ese complejo de inutilidad?" -Pregunta y posteriormente da un largo suspiro. –"Al menos tú y Amanda encontraron al verdadero responsable, ayudas bastante a Diana con eso ¿no lo crees?" -Dice tratando de consolar a su amiga.

-Akko: "Lo sé, pero es Constanze…" -Dice muy desanimada.

-Lotte: _"Ups, no hubiera dicho eso"_ -Piensa algo arrepentida.

Después de un incómodo silencio, la finlandesa retoma la conversación, pero sigue metiéndose en temas difíciles debido a la intriga que la invadía.

-Lotte: "Y dime, Akko. ¿Le tendrás rencor a Constanze después de esto?… Perdón por decir algo fuera de lugar otra vez, pero me preocupa bastante que nuestra unidad se vea afectada por esto." -Pregunta con una evidente expresión de preocupación.

-Akko: "¡Claro que no! Jamás estaría resentida con una amiga. Sí, sé muy bien que lo que hizo es grave, pero la entiendo, sé que son los celos y también se cómo te envenenan el alma… Es un sentimiento bastante desagradable el cual no todos pueden controlarlos con calma, Constanze es una de esas personas… Después de que ella de sus explicaciones, al menos yo, si la voy a perdonar y hablaré con ella"

-Lotte: "Wow, me sorprende la madurez con que te tomas esto, antes no solías ser así jeje" -Dice sonriéndole a la castaña.

Todas las brujas presentes en la habitación voltean al escuchar que alguien está tocando la puerta desde afuera.

-Chariot: "Yo voy"

Cuando la pelirroja abre la puerta entran al cuarto Amanda junto a Constanze. La pequeña alemana caminaba muy tranquila hacia el lugar que le dejaron para que tomara asiento, es como si no supiera nada de lo que está ocurriendo o también podría ser que sabe muy bien cómo manejar la situación.

La castaña se da cuenta que Hannah y Bárbara observan a Constanze con una expresión de odio desbordante. Para la japonesa es duro ver esa escena, en la que la amistad se empieza a disolver de manera bastante lamentable, pero a su vez lo ve lógico, de todas maneras, fue ella que directamente puso a Diana al borde de la expulsión de la academia e indirectamente hizo que Diana se lanzara a una peligrosa misión de robo. Akko sabe que no todas las chicas perdonarían a Constanze de manera tan fácil como ella y mucho menos las amigas más cercanas de Diana.

…

 _Volviendo a la actualidad, dentro de la ambulancia que traslada a Diana…_

-Médico 1: "¡Ha perdido mucha sangre, necesitamos realizar una transfusión de manera urgente para evitar un shock hipovolémico!"

-Médico 2: "¡¿Dónde están las bolsas de sangre?!" -Pregunta registrando todas las gavetas de la ambulancia.

-Croix: "¡Aquí!" -Responde abriendo la gaveta en donde se encuentra las bolsas de sangre. –"¿¡Que tipo es?!" -Pregunta antes de registrar.

-Médico 2: "Debería tener su ID de estudiante en su bolsillo" -Dice mientras registra a la rubia. –"¡¿Eh?! ¡No lo trae!" -Exclama al registrar las ropas de Diana.

-Médico 1: "¡Olvídenlo, tendremos que hacerle una prueba urgente!"

De repente la rubia con sus pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levanta con mucha dificultad su mano y jala la bata de uno de los médicos que la atiende.

-Médico 2: "¿Eh?" -Se voltea hacia Diana.

-Diana: "A..B" -Dice con un voz muy destruida antes de perder completamente la conciencia.

-Médico 2: "¡E-Entiendo! ¡Es AB! ¡Es AB! ¡Le sirve cualquier tipo de sangre!" -Le avisa a Croix.

-Croix: "¡Okey! ¡Toma!" -Le pasa al médico 1 la primera bolsa de sangre que agarró.

-Médico 1: "¡Bien! Yo sostengo la bolsa y que alguien le inserte la aguja a la paciente"

-Médico 2: "Yo lo hago" -Dice sacando una aguja y conectándola al tubo en donde pasará la sangre.

…

Una vez que Croix y los médicos de la ambulancia terminaron de instalar la transfusión sanguínea a la rubia, siguieron trabajando en un breve diagnostico que tiene sus primeros resultados en unos pocos minutos gracias a la ayuda de la magia médica, así ahorrando trabajo a los doctores de la clínica una vez que llegaran.

-Médico 1: "Bueno, el diagnóstico es grave, pero todo se puede solucionar una vez que la joven paciente se estabilice" -Dice quitándose las gafas que llevaba y guardando su varita dentro de la bata.

-Médico 1: "Primero que todo, su brazo izquierdo presenta una grave fractura total cerrada, esta se puede recuperar con cirugía y posteriormente un yeso, eso junto a una constante aplicación de magia sanadora post-operación; tiene tres costillas rotas y para esto necesita un difícil tratamiento con medicina convencional, o sea, no mágica; aún posee varias heridas internas incluyendo la perforación de sus pulmones, esto se puede solucionar bebiendo alrededor de un litro de poción curativa en el lapso de veinticuatro horas; y lo que vendría siendo lo más preocupante de todo, es la pérdida de su pierna derecha… Lo bueno por así decirlo, es que la zona cercenada es justo bajo la articulación de la rodilla, así que no debería haber muchos problemas en la fabricación de su prótesis que reemplazaría su pierna. En cuanto a la cicatrices que tiene en la piel, presumo que son cortes que fueron curados por algún tipo de poción…"

-Croix: "Si, yo se la suministré cuando la encontré, la andaba trayendo ella misma.

-Médico 1: "Ya veo…"

-Croix: *suspiro* "Doc, dígale al conductor de la ambulancia que baje considerablemente la velocidad, voy a salir…" -Dice parándose de su lugar

-Médico 1: "Espere, jefa ¿Adónde va?"

-Croix: "A Luna Nova, necesito hacer algunas cosas respecto a este tema…"

-Médico 2: "¿Va a bajar ahora? Estamos volando a una altura de 250 metros, es peligroso hacer eso y más con un paciente a bordo"

-Croix: "No lo es, si lo hacen rápido no perderemos tiempo para su oportuna atención, es urgente lo que tengo que hacer"

-Médico 2: *suspiro* Si usted lo dice... ¡Conductor! ¡Solicito que baje la velocidad a unos 40 km/h y un poco la altura! ¡La jefa va a salir!" -Dice a través de la ventanilla que conecta con el espacio del conductor de la ambulancia.

-Conductor: "¡Entendido!" -Responde mientras desacelera el vehículo y jala la palanca para reducir la altura. –"¡Listo! ¡Ahora es seguro salir!" -Avisa a sus colegas.

-Croix: "Bien, ¡muchas gracias!" -Le dice al conductor. –"Okey chicos, vuelvo pronto, cualquier cosa sobre Diana me lo hacen saber de inmediatamente por el comunicador e iré rápido a la clínica de la organización a verla." -Les dice a sus subordinados mientras se sube a unos de sus bots que utiliza para volar.

-Médico 1: "Entendido" -Dice mientras asiente con su cabeza.

-Croix: "Perdón por haber subido a la ambulancia, tuve que haber ido directamente una vez que recogieran a Diana. Pero siento que tengo que hacer esto hoy y ahora mismo…"

-Médico 2: "No hay problema, jefa" -Responde con una sonrisa.

-Croix: "Bien, entonces me marcho, cuiden bien de ella" -Dice mientras abre la puerta de la ambulancia y se lanza con su bot volador al gris y nublado vacío de afuera para emprender su camino hacia Luna Nova en donde pretendía informar la situación de Diana a Chariot y también pedirle una pequeña ayuda a ella.

-Croix: _"Capaz yo no pueda entrar al consejo, pero Chariot sí…"_ -Piensa mientras saca de su bolsillo y observa la carta del caso de Akko y Diana.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno, antes que todo me gustaría disculparme por haber tardado de nuevo en actualizar (Aunque ya debería dejar de pedir perdón, siempre me demoro lo mismo jajaja). Esta vez me demoré en subir un nuevo capítulo porque a mediados de este mes me empezó a doler bastante una muela, cosa que me tenía de muy mal humor y no me daban ganas de escribir, pero una vez que el tratamiento comenzó a hacer efecto ahí pude recién avanzar más en la historia.**

 **¡Espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y espero que tengan un próspero año nuevo! Mis mejores deseos para ustedes.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Nada de esto fue en vano"**


	17. Chapter 17

Las puertas de urgencias de la clínica se abren con bastante agresividad para dar paso a la camilla que traía a la herida e inconsciente Diana Cavendish, la cual sufrió un grave accidente mientras robaba una carta de un vehículo que se movía a gran velocidad y altura. La clínica no era tan grande y no contaba con mucho personal, pero aun así es bastante eficiente, después de todo, es propiedad de una particular organización que encabeza Croix.

Una enfermera del lugar se acerca a la camilla en donde estaba tendida la rubia.

-Enfermera: "Se ve bastante grave ¡de prisa! ¡llévenla al pabellón urgente! El doctor está libre en este instante.

-Médico 1: "¡O-Okey, vamos!" -El medico junto a su acompañante parten a toda velocidad llevando la camilla hacia el pabellón en donde estaba esperando el doctor capacitado para realizar cirugía.

Una vez que los dos médicos asistentes de la ambulancia entran al pabellón, se encuentran con el cirujano, era un hombre de avanzada edad y que con solo eso se daba a entender que tenía toda la experiencia para llevar a cabo esta operación con éxito. El cirujano ya se estaba preparando para el arduo trabajo que tenía por delante, de hecho, estaba tan preparado que pareciera que ya estaba informado sobre la paciente que le estaban a punto de traer.

-Cirujano: "¡Rápido! ¡Pónganle la bata y colóquenla con mucho cuidado en la mesa quirúrgica!"

-Médicos: "¡Entendido!" -Responde para enseguida llamar a dos enfermeras para que los asistan en la tarea, estas dos llegan al instante al pabellón.

-Cirujano: "¿Le tomaron algún diagnostico antes de venir para acá?" -Pregunta mientras se pone los guantes quirúrgicos.

-Médico 1: "¡Si! Se lo realizamos en la ambulancia, aquí está" -Le entrega un documento en donde estaba contemplado todo el diagnóstico de la rubia.

-Cirujano: "Mmm se ve complicado, pero podemos hacerlo" –Dice después de leer el documento que le entrego el médico de la ambulancia. –"Todos ustedes, quédense aquí en el pabellón, me van a ayudar en esto" -Ordena a los dos médicos y a las dos enfermeras que estaban colocando a Diana en la mesa quirúrgica.

-Todos: "¡Entendido!" -Responden para luego comenzar a prepararse para la operación.

Cuando la inglesa ya está completamente anestesiada y lista para ser intervenida, el cirujano hace un breve resumen de lo que tiene que hacer para salvarle la vida.

-Cirujano: "Bien, basándonos en el diagnóstico y las radiografías que tenemos aquí, necesitaremos intervenir el brazo izquierdo para contrarrestar la fractura. En cuanto a la pérdida de su pierna derecha, tenemos que realizar una intervención quirúrgica para corregir la ruptura de los huesos y los músculos que fueron prácticamente arrancados, posteriormente aplicar la debida saturación ¿Se entiende?"

-Todos: "¡Si!"

-Cirujano: "Okey, entonces empecemos." -Después de esto, se da inicio a la operación que promete salvarle la vida a Diana.

…

 _Al mismo tiempo en Luna Nova…_

Todas las chicas a excepción de Jasminka y Diana estaban reunidas en la habitación de la profesora Chariot, actualmente están llevando a cabo una especie de interrogatorio a Constanze, a quien se le acusa de haber revelado a la profesora Finnelan sobre la relación amorosa que tiene Akko con Diana, todo esto con el objetivo que estas dos últimas sean expulsadas de la academia.

La pequeña alemana está sentada en medio de la habitación siendo observada y rodeada por todas, algunas chicas como Chariot, Akko y Amanda no estaban de acuerdo con este método, pero sabían que sería el más eficiente para saber la verdad de manera más rápida.

-Sucy: "Constanze, me imagino que sabes porque estás aquí ¿no?" -Pregunta mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Constanze: *asiente*

-Sucy: "Encontraron estos papeles en el basurero de tu laboratorio… Tienes que darnos explicaciones sobre esto" -Le dice mientras le pasa los papeles.

La pequeña como es de costumbre no dice ninguna palabra, lo único que se limita a hacer es a encogerse hombros y desviar la mirada hacia un lado, el contacto visual con Sucy es muy intimidante para ella.

-Sucy: *suspiro* "Sabía que esto iba a ser así… Mira, sé que no eres de muchas palabras, o lo más probable es que no quieras confesar nada para protegerte a ti misma. ¡Pero este es tu momento para hacerlo! ¡¿sabes?! ¡Dos amigas de nosotras van a ser expulsadas por tu culpa! ¡¿sabes?!" -Esto último lo dice poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Constanze y apretándolo con bastante fuerza, tanto así que se logra escuchar un pequeño quejido de la alemana.

-Amanda: "¡HEY! ¡Sucy! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¿¡Estás loca?!" -Interviene poniéndose rápidamente de pie y agarrando la muñeca de la peli morada para que soltara a Constanze.

-Sucy: "¿Eh? Solo estoy tratando de que hable." -Responde algo temblorosa ante la reacción de Amanda.

-Amanda: "¡¿Crees que es la forma?!... Okey, ya vimos que no eres la indicada para esto, anda a tomar asiento" -Dice esto último soltando la muñeca de Sucy.

-Sucy: "¡Sí! ¿Cómo crees confesaría? ¿Haciéndole cariño? ¡Y no me voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que Constanze diga lo que pasa!" -Dice mientras se soba la muñeca.

-Amanda: "Tsk ¡Que terca eres! Lo único que harás tu es atormentarla, nadie en su sano juicio te pondría a ti a hacer esta parte del trabajo."

-Sucy: "¿Y qué sabes tú de cómo hacer bien las cosas? Si en lo único que te metes es en problemas."

-Amanda: "¿Qué acabas de decir?" -Pregunta acortando aún más distancia con la peli morada.

-Chariot: "¡YA BASTA!" -Grita interponiéndose entre las dos brujas y separándolas. –"¿Que les pasa? Les recuerdo que soy su profesora y no toleraré ningún tipo de agresión entre las estudiantes… ¿Saben qué? Este interrogatorio tipo película policial americana no creo que sea la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas, así que les pido a todas que salgan de mi habitación y yo hablaré a solas con Constanze ¿entendido?"

Una vez que la profesora interviene, Amanda y Sucy se calman, pero no se reconcilian; Sucy se dirige hacia Lotte y Akko para salir junto a ellas, en cambio, Amanda se dirige directamente hacia la puerta para salir de primera. La americana al salir cierra la puerta con un portazo que retumba todo el pasillo en donde se encuentra la habitación.

-Bárbara: "Vaya… De nuevo está furiosa." -Comenta refiriéndose a Amanda al ver su agresividad

-Hannah: "Entiendo a Amanda, pero lo que hizo Constanze es imperdonable... Por su lujuria es capaz de sacrificar amistades." -Responde a su compañera de habitación.

…

-Akko: "¡Sucy! ¿Estás bien?" -Le pregunta a su amiga cuando se reintegra al grupo.

-Sucy: "Sí, solo me apretó la muñeca, nada más"

-Akko: "Ambas estuvieron mal, no tuviste que haber tratado a Constanze de esa forma" -Opina de repente.

-Sucy: "Yo actué como creo que se debería actuar en estos casos. Amanda se descontroló porque solo quiere proteger a Constanze ¿Cierto Lotte?"

-Lotte: "¿Um? Estee, no lo sé." -Responde confundida.

-Sucy: "De todos modos, Akko. Para la próxima controla a tus fieras cuando pierdan el control jaja"

-Akko: "¡HEY!"

-Lotte: "¡Sucy!"

-Sucy: "Solo bromeaba. Bien, salgamos del cuarto y vayamos a buscar algo para comer, no creo que esto vaya a ser rápido si tenemos en consideración lo compasiva que es Chariot-sensei." -Dice dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida e invitando a que sus amigas le sigan el paso.

-Akko: "Tsk, está bien" -Responde aun molesta por la broma de Sucy.

Una vez que todas las chicas a excepción de Chariot y Constanze salen de la habitación, se van a hacer otras cosas mientras la charla de las dos antes mencionadas terminara. Hannah y Bárbara se dirigen a su habitación a descansar un poco tras el agotador día; Amanda, al igual que las dos chicas del equipo azul, se dirige a su habitación y ver si Jasminka estaba allí; el equipo rojo como dijo la filipina anteriormente, van a la cafetería de la academia a buscar algo de comer antes de que esta cerrara.

-Akko: "Mmm ¿por qué las demás no vienen a la cafetería también? Si no vienen ahora, no comerán hasta mañana" -Pregunta la castaña a sus amigas mientras caminan por los pasillos de Luna Nova.

-Lotte: "No creo que tengan el ánimo suficiente. Cuando uno está muy angustiado, tiende a perder el apetito"

-Akko: "Pero yo junto a Diana nos estamos llevando la peor parte de todo y aun así me estoy muriendo de hambre" -Dice agotada por la fatiga.

-Sucy: "Parece que eso no aplica con las vacas jeje"

-Akko: "¡HEY! ¡¿Acaso me estás diciendo gorda?!" -Responde dirigiéndole una furiosa mirada a su amiga.

-Sucy: "Claro ¿qué otra cosa más te estaré diciendo? Te devoras todo"

-Akko: "¡Eso no es cierto!"

-Sucy: "¿Cómo qué no? Te acuerdo aquella noche que te comiste unos champiñones míos mientras Lotte y yo dormíamos, los iba a usar para un experimento…"

-Akko: "¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso no cuenta! Ese día la cafetería había cerrado antes de que llegara"

-Sucy: "Te sigo acordando también que peso menos que tú a pesar de que soy más alta jaja"

-Akko: "¡¿Eh?! ¡Eres una maldita! … Raquítica…" -Esto último lo dice en una voz más baja.

-Sucy: "¿Qué dijiste?"

-Lotte: "¡Ya silencio! Ya llegamos a la cafetería. Que ruidosas son cuando pelean…" -Dice mientras abre lentamente la gran puerta de la cafetería. –"¡Oh! Que bien, parece que llegamos a tiempo" -Dice al ver que las luces del lugar aún estaban encendidas y que aun había estudiantes formados en fila para recibir su cena.

Las brujitas del equipo rojo se forman al final de la línea para recibir cada una su porción de la cena, esta fila no era muy larga, así que no tardan mucho tiempo en recibir su comida e ir a sentarse.

…

 _Unos cuantos minutos después, una vez que el equipo rojo terminó de cenar._

Una vez que sus platos estaban vacíos, se quedaron un tiempo más sentadas para descansar tanto la comida como el agotamiento del día. La castaña estaba con sus brazos y cabeza apoyados sobre la mesa mientras mira en dirección a un gran ventanal que da la vista hacia afuera, el rostro de Akko mientras miraba por la ventana era bastante pensativo y deprimido, Lotte estando sentada al lado de la castaña, se da cuenta de inmediato de que algo no andaba bien con ella, aunque para ella era bastante lógico por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Lotte: "Diana de nuevo ¿no?" -Le dice a su amiga mientras pone una mano en su hombro.

-Akko: "Sí…" -Responde muy desanimada aun mirando al exterior a través del gran ventanal.

-Lotte: "Akko…"

-Akko: "Ya está muy oscuro allá afuera y aun no regresa, han pasado ya unas cuantas horas ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿La habrán atrapado?"

-Lotte: "E-Es verdad, ya es tarde y aun no sabemos nada de ella."

-Sucy: "Y el Consejo de Magia no queda tan lejos de aquí como para que se demore tanto…"

Lotte y Sucy se miran una a otra con bastante preocupación, ya decirle a Akko que Diana podrá hacerlo no resultará útil, ambas amigas de la castaña ya están asumiendo que algo le pudo haber pasado a Diana.

-Lotte: "Akko, ven, vayamos a la habitación de Chariot, capaz ya terminó de hablar con Constanze." -Dice extendiéndole su mano para que se pare de la silla.

La oriental se levanta de su silla inmediatamente y de manera algo violenta.

-Akko: "¡No!" -Responde a su amiga que queda perpleja ante esta respuesta.

-Sucy: "¿Eh?"

-Akko: "Iré a por Diana. Voy a ir yo misma al consejo por el mismo tramo que se usa para ir hasta allá" -Dice mientras se dirige rápidamente a la puerta de salida.

-Lotte: "¡Espera! Akko ¡es peligroso, aún hay mal clima afuera, aparte que está totalmente oscuro! Aun no vuelas bien en la escoba como para hacer eso y menos a esta hora" -Exclama tratando de detener a su amiga.

-Akko: "Pude ir hasta Bristol yo sola, estaré bien…" -Dice insistiendo en su idea.

-Sucy: "No compares el camino de aquí hasta Bristol con el del consejo, para ir al consejo hay que pasar por tres puntos de control que tienen un amplio campo de visión ¿Cómo planeas burlarlos? Si prácticamente un dodo volaría más rápido que tú. Eso sin mencionar el diluvio de afuera.

-Akko: "¡No me importa! ¡Al menos haré el intento! Ustedes verán si me acompañan o no…" -Dice antes de poner su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

Después de lo último que dijo la japonesa, Lotte y Sucy se vuelven a mirar entre sí; responder ante eso sería bastante difícil si se consideran las condiciones del viaje.

-Lotte: "Estee…"

-Sucy: "Está bien" -Dice abruptamente

-Lotte: "¿Qué?"

-Sucy: "¿Acaso ibas a dejar que fuera sola? Si decíamos que no, la torpe iría igual"

-Lotte: "T-Tienes razón. Bueno, si ese es el caso, yo también voy contigo, Akko."

-Akko: "¡Gracias chicas! Sabía que podía contar con ustedes" -Dice sonriente. –"Bien, vayamos a buscar nuestras escobas ¡rápido!"

La castaña abre la puerta de la cafetería y sale corriendo a buscar su escoba a su habitación, pero justo después de haber salido, choca con alguien de mayor estatura y contextura, en consecuencia, la castaña cae al suelo.

-Akko: "O-Ouch p-perdón" -Se disculpa mientras se soba la cadera.

La japonesa mira hacia arriba y se da cuenta de quien es la persona con quien chocó.

-Akko: "¡¿C-C-Croix!? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" -Llama la atención de todas las estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo a esa hora.

-Lotte: "¡Sensei!"

-Sucy: "Vaya, que inesperado…"

-Croix: "Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?" -Ayuda a Akko a levantarse del suelo.

-Akko: "B-Bien ¿Qué la trae por aquí? ¿No que el consejo la tenía presa?"

-Croix: "Si, pero llegué a un trato para obtener mi libertad mucho antes, de todos modos, eso no es lo importante ahora, estoy aquí para decirles algo urgente ¿Saben en donde está Chariot?"

-Lotte: "¿Urgente? ¿Qué ocurrió?"

-Sucy: "¿Podemos saber? De hecho, te ves muy agitada" -Pregunta mientras observa más de cerca a su exprofesora.

-Croix: "Si… Es sobre Diana."

-Akko: "¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡P-Pasó algo malo?!" -Se altera inmediatamente.

-Croix: "La encontré herida de gravedad en medio del bosque que separa Luna Nova con el consejo mágico, ahora mismo está siendo intervenida en la clínica de mi actual lugar de trabajo" -Dice yendo directamente al grano.

-Akko: "¿Eh? D-Diana…" -Murmura bastante shockeada y dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, la mirada de la oriental se pierde al enterarse de tal noticia.

Para Lotte es bastante chocante enterarse de este tipo de cosas, por lo que abraza a Sucy y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de esta para aguantar la impotencia y las ganas de llorar.

-Croix: "De no haber sido porque andaba en ese lugar en ese mismo instante; ella ya no estaría con nosotras... Fue fuerte"

-Akko: "¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Sabía que no tenía que dejarla ir! ¡SABÍA!" -Grita golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo repetidas veces.

-Sucy: "Akko…"

-Akko: "¡Desde un principio sabía que esa misión era bastante peligrosa! ¡Tuvimos que detenerla en el momento en que se lo ocurrió semejante mierda!" -Grita aun golpeando su cabeza al nivel que comienza a salir una gota de sangre desde su frente.

-Lotte: "Akko, detente por favor, t-te haces daño" -Dice con varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Croix: "Basta… Entiendo muy bien cómo te sientes, pero ahora necesitamos entregarle esto a Chariot" -Le dice a la japonesa poniéndole una mano en su frente y con la otra sacando la carta de caso de su bolsillo para mostrársela a las demás.

-Lotte: "¿Eso es?!…"

-Sucy: "No puede ser…"

-Akko: "L-Lo logró…" -Dice estirando sus brazos para recibir la carta.

-Croix: "Claro que lo logró, ella es una bruja muy talentosa, solo habrá tenido algún traspié al momento de salir del vehículo que transportaba esta carta"

-Sucy: "Croix, ¿Qué tan informada estás sobre de lo que está ocurriendo ahora?" -Pregunta repentinamente.

-Croix: "De algo sé. Diana al momento que me pasó la carta me dejó leerla y esta expresaba todo lo que había ocurrido y junto a las fotos" -Dice mirando a Akko, esta se ruboriza y desvía la mirada para romper el contacto visual con la italiana. –"Imaginé que el objetivo de Diana era entregar el escrito a la directora que si bien no me equivoco está en el consejo ejerciendo el cargo de redactora"

-Sucy: "¡S-Sí, durante los próximos días estará allí! P-pero con todo respeto ¿Por qué no fuiste a entregarlo en vez de venir para acá?"

-Croix: "Lo hubiera hecho, si tan solo fuera bienvenida en el consejo… O sea, si puedo entrar, pero bajo ciertas condiciones que no poseo en este momento. Por eso traigo la carta para que Chariot vaya a entregarla"

-Sucy: "Me imagino que no olvidaste que ella no puede volar ¿cierto?" -Le dice mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Croix: "¡C-Claro que lo sé! Le prestaré uno de mis drones"

-Akko: "¡¿En dónde está la clínica!? -Interrumpe estrepitosamente colgándose de la camisa de Croix.

-Sucy: "A-Akko, suéltala" -Le dice a su amiga mientras la agarra de la cintura para despegarla de la exprofesora.

-Akko: "¡D-DEJAME!" -Grita pegándole sin intención un codazo en la nariz a Sucy, haciendo que esta caiga también al suelo.

-Lotte: "¡Sucy!" -Va donde a su amiga para ayudarla.

-Akko: "¡Dime, por favor!" -Insiste a la italiana sin tomarle ninguna importancia el golpe a su amiga.

-Croix: *suspiro* "Toma este Dron volador, te llevará de manera automática a la clínica. Cuando llegues, anda a la sala de espera, todavía debería estar en cirugía, así que no molestes a nadie cuando llegues."

La castaña suelta la carta dejándola caer al suelo y toma rápidamente el dron para dirigirse rumbo a la clínica en donde está siendo atendida Diana. Sin decir ninguna palabra, Akko sale corriendo del lugar a la salida de Luna Nova.

-Croix: "Uf, que niña más alterada…" -Dice mientras se acomoda la camisa.

-Lotte: "¿Acaso no es peligroso que vaya con este clima hasta allá?"

-Croix: "No, con el dron debería llegar sana y salva, solo se mojará con la lluvia en el camino. Sé cómo es Akko, si no ve a Diana no se calmará nunca, así que es mejor para todas que vaya." -Responde a la finlandesa. –"Bien, llévenme en donde está Chariot por favor, no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo"

-Lotte: "¡S-Sí! Está en su cuarto, ¡vamos!" -Croix, Lotte y Sucy se dirigen rápidamente a la habitación de la pelirroja.

…

-Akko: "¡Esto no puede ser posible!" -Exclama llorando mientras corre velozmente a la salida de la academia. –"¡¿Qué tan grave estará para que necesite ser operada?! ¡Si tan solo pudiera volar tan rápido como Diana, pude haberla acompañado y no pasaría esto!"

La castaña llega hasta el vestíbulo de la salida de la escuela y como era de esperarse por la hora, las grandes puertas que dan a la salida ya estaban cerradas y no se abrirían hasta mañana.

-Akko: "¡NO ME JODAS!" -La japonesa con una potente patada abre una de las puertas de la salida.

Una vez afuera, Akko pone a flote el dron que le prestó Croix y enseguida se sienta en este para que automáticamente el aparato emprenda su vuelo al lugar que había programado la italiana con anterioridad. La lluvia aun persistía, así que Akko no tarda mucho en mojarse por completa y esto se vuelve peor con las bajas temperaturas que había durante esas horas, pero a la oriental poco y nada le importa esas cosas con tal de ver a Diana.

Para la suerte de Akko, el lugar de destino no queda tan lejos como el consejo, llega en tan solo diez minutos después de que se subió al bot, también se tiene en consideración que el dron que le prestaron normalmente suele ser más rápido que una escoba mágica, lo cual también es un factor muy importante para la pronta llegada de la japonesa a la clínica de la organización de Croix.

-Akko: "E-Este debe ser el lugar" -Dice mirando a la puerta de la clínica mientras desciende del dron.

Al segundo después de bajar del dron, la castaña corre rápidamente a la puerta de acceso de la clínica e ingresa con de manera tan agresiva que triza un poco la puerta de vidrio, esto llama mucho la atención a los que estaban presentes en la recepción del lugar, ante tal conmoción, una de las enfermeras que estaba allí se acerca a Akko.

-Enfermera: "B-Buenas noches joven ¿En que la puedo ayudar?" -Pregunta muy nerviosa debido a la notoria ansiedad de la niña oriental.

-Akko: "¡Tu! ¡¿En dónde está Diana Cavendish?! ¡Rápido!" -Dice alzando la voz.

-Enfermera: "¿D-Diana C-Cavendish? Mmm ¡Ah! ¿La rubia de hace un rato? ¿No?"

-Akko: "¡S-Si! ¡Ella!"

Enfermera: "Ahora mismo está en el pabellón de cirugías, si gustas puedes tomar asiento en la sala de espera hasta que la operación termine."

-Akko: "Está bien… Dime ¿Tu sabes que le pasó y como se encuentra?" -Pregunta con un rostro que evidenciaba su desesperación por saber de Diana.

-Enfermera: "Lo siento, pero es lo único que sé, yo solo vi como la ingresaban en la camilla… No formo parte de esta sección de la clínica, yo solo estaba pasando por la recepción cuando eso pasó"

-Akko: "Ya veo… De todos modos, gracias" -Da media vuelta para ir a tomar asiento a la sala de espera.

-Enfermera: "E-Espere señorita" -Llama a la castaña antes de que se fuera.

-Akko: "¿Qué sucede?"

-Enfermera: "V-Veo que está bastante mojada, si quieres te presto uno de mis uniformes…"

-Akko: "Oh… Gracias, eres muy amable"

-Enfermera: "No hay de qué, sígueme, mi casillero queda por aquí." -Dice con una sonrisa.

…

 _Mientras tanto en Luna Nova._

Chariot, Croix, Amanda, Lotte, Sucy, Hannah y Bárbara estaban reunidas nuevamente en el cuarto de esta primera, estaban todas a excepción de Constanze, ya que Chariot le permitió irse a su cuarto una vez que terminaron de hablar; y en cuanto a Jasminka, ella ya no quiere involucrarse más en este tema, podría decirse que está totalmente fuera de aquí en adelante.

Chariot aun no le comenta a las demás lo que había hablado con Constanze debido a la repentina llegada de Croix. Cuando todas las brujitas en un principio mencionadas se volvieron a reunir en el cuarto de la pelirroja, Croix procedió a contar lo que había pasado con Diana y que en este mismo instante estaban operándola.

…

-Croix: "Y eso fue lo que ocurrió…"

-Chariot: "E-Esto es terrible"

-Amanda: "¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Una pierna? ¿En serio, Croix?"

La italiana asiente con todo el dolor de su alma.

-Hannah: "¡Diana!" -Pronuncia el nombre de su amiga mientras abraza con todas sus fuerzas a Bárbara, esta última no tiene palabras para expresar como se siente, la noticia del accidente de Diana la dejó en un estado de perplejidad absoluta, lo único que puede procesar ahora es responder el abrazo de su amiga para consolarla.

-Sucy: "Lo de la pierna no nos lo dijiste antes…" -Dice un poco enfadada

-Lotte: "Croix, dime por favor si estará bien…" -Dice acercándose a su exprofesora.

-Croix: "No se preocupen chicas, ella estará bien, la dejé es excelentes manos, se los aseguro." -Dice tratando de calmar el ambiente. –"Bueno, ahora solo queda confiarle el resto a Chariot." -La italiana saca la carta del bolsillo y se la pasa a la pelirroja. –"Te lo encargo, y ten mucho cuidado por favor." -Lo dice poniéndose en frente de Chariot.

-Chariot: "Lo sé tendré cuidado, de todos modos, iré en uno de tus bots ¿eso es más seguro que una escoba no?"

-Croix: "Sí, pero te lo digo igual. Sabes bien que eres muy importante para mí…"

-Chariot: "¿Eh? L-Lo sé mejor que nadie..." -Responde con una leve sonrisa.

El silencio reina en la habitación, todas las estudiantes aun siguen procesando la noticia que les entregó Croix, en especial Hannah y Bárbara que son las más cercanas a la rubia.

-Chariot: "Bien, creo que es hora de irme… Cuando vuelva les diré lo que hablé con Constanze." -Dice interrumpiendo el silencio. Croix es la única que atina en despedirse.

-Croix: "¡Hasta luego!" -Dice antes de que la pelirroja saliera de la habitación.

…

-Chariot: _"Croix idiota, no digas cosas vergonzosas delante de las niñas"_ -Piensa la joven profesora muy ruborizada después de salir.

…

-Croix: "Bien, ahí va…"

-Lotte: "Croix-sensei" -Llama la atención

-Croix: "¿Qué ocurre, Lotte?"

-Lotte: "¿Cómo saliste del encierro del consejo? ¿Cuál fue el acuerdo?"

-Croix: "Vaya, no creí que iban a tocar ese tema de nuevo tan pronto. Bien, les contaré. ¿Se acuerdan del polen de Wagandea?"

-Todas: "Sí"

-Croix: "Okey, a los dos meses el consejo se acercó a mi celda con una propuesta algo tentadora. De alguna forma se enteraron de que cuando cumpliera mi condena de dieciocho meses; de inmediato me pondría a investigar un antídoto para el polen y me ofrecieron salir de la cárcel si a cambio investigo por ellos el antídoto y obviamente darles todo el crédito y ganancia que se obtenga con eso. Cuando me lo propusieron me contaron que en realidad hay miles y miles de usuarios de magia que se han expuesto en su momento a este polen y que el consejo estaba muy desesperado en encontrar lo más pronto una cura, ya que a varios de estos afectados habían perdido por completo su magia. Revisaron mi historial, títulos y reconocimientos en los cuales figura además de la magia tecnológica; la magia botánica y medicinal. Obviamente que todo lo que hago está bajo la supervisión del consejo, de hecho, no creo que tarden mucho en saber que me encuentro en Luna Nova, aunque no creo que le vean algo malo en eso"

-Amanda: "¿Eh? Que sorpresa enterarse de todo eso…"

-Lotte: "O sea llevas tres meses afuera ¿Por qué no viniste antes, aunque sea para visitarnos?"

-Croix: "Lo he intentado, pero no me sentía lista para volver a verlas hasta que consiguiera por fin el antídoto y enmendar lo que pasó con Chariot…"

-Amanda: "C-Croix…"

-Lotte: "Me imagino que no estás sola en eso."

-Croix: "Imaginas bien. El consejo me cedió el presupuesto que tenían para la investigación de Wagandea, esta es una de las principales razones por la cual estoy siendo muy vigilada por ellos. Lo primero que hice con ese dinero fue traer a los mejores botánicos de magia y los mejores médicos del mundo para luego formar una nueva organización desde cero y totalmente independiente a los laboratorios del consejo. Dentro de esas instalaciones, se incluye la clínica en donde está siendo atendida Diana."

-Sucy: "Oye Croix, y si el consejo tuvo la suficiente confianza para entregarte todos sus recursos ¿Por qué no te dejan entrar al mismo consejo?

-Croix: "La verdad es que tampoco lo sé muy bien, pero según ellos es para proteger la integridad del órgano más importante del mundo mágico. Creo que me siguen considerando un peligro jeje. De todos modos, solo puedo entrar con una cita previamente programada para informar un gran avance respecto a la investigación, cosa que no tengo ahora."

-Croix: "Bueno chicas, ya se está haciendo bastante tarde, deberían ir a descansar y esperar a mañana como evoluciona el estado de Diana y también ver la respuesta de la directora ante el caso." -Dice poniéndose de pie

-Amanda: "Está bien, de hecho, ya me estaba quedando dormida aquí mismo. Será mejor que vaya a acostarme ahora, me acabo de acordar que mañana en la mañana tengo que empezar a cumplir el castigo por haberme caído a golpes con Diana"

-Croix: "¿Qué?"

-Sucy: "Wow, se me había olvidado de que eso había ocurrido"

-Lotte: "Entonces, nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones y mañana seguimos con el resto, capaz vayamos a tu clínica a ver cómo está Diana... A todo esto ¿Pasarás la noche aquí, Croix?"

-Croix: "Creo que sí, esperaré a Chariot aquí hasta que regrese"

Hannah y Bárbara no dicen ninguna sola palabra y se retiran del cuarto de Chariot a pasos muy acelerados, cerrando la puerta a modo de portazo, todas las presentes de inmediato se dan cuenta que algo no anda bien con ellas dos, no solo por su manera de salir, sino que también por el aura hostil que emanaban.

-Sucy: "¿Qué les pasa? Ni siquiera se despidieron de Croix"

-Amanda: "Oh no… ¡¿Acaso… Q-Quieren ir por Constanze! ¿están locas?" -Deduce rápidamente.

-Lotte: "¿C-Como sabes eso?"

-Amanda: "La verdad es que no estoy muy segura, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que esas dos son muy vengativas. ¡disculpen, pero tengo que ir con Constanze!"

La norteamericana también se retira rápidamente de la habitación de Chariot para perseguir a las dos brujas del equipo azul que habían salido antes. Ahora el mayor temor de Amanda es que Hannah y Bárbara tomen represalias con la pequeña alemana por sus acciones.

…

-Amanda: _"Espero que a esas dos ni se les ocurra poner un dedo encima de Constanze"_ -Piensa para si misma mientras corre a toda velocidad a su cuarto.

 _…_

 _Dos horas más tarde, Clínica de la Organización para la cura del Polen de Wagandea (OCPW)._

Akko se encontraba en la sala de espera, esta lucía un uniforme de enfermera que le habían prestado mientras su uniforme de la academia se secaba. La castaña estaba con su mirada clavada en el suelo y con sus codos apoyados en las rodillas, ella luchaba contra el sueño y el cansancio; hacía todo para no quedarse dormida hasta que se le acercara algún doctor para informarle algo sobre Diana. La sala estaba muy sola y oscura, pues es normal ya que esta clínica es bastante exclusiva, no está abierta para todo tipo de público que no tenga que ver con la OCPW.

De repente una mano se posa en el hombro de la japonesa, esto la asusta bastante ya que no sintió pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella, era un doctor de la clínica.

-Doctor: "Enfermera ¿Quién es usted? No la había visto antes por aquí." -Pregunta al ver la ropa que llevaba Akko.

-Akko: "Estee no, solo me prestaron esta ropa porque la mía está mojada, no trabajo aquí" -Responde con una risa nerviosa.

-Doctor: "Oh, Entonces ¿esperas a alguien? ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?" -Pregunta sentándose al lado de la castaña.

-Akko: "¡S-Si! ¡Estoy aquí por alguien!"

-Doctor: "Me imagino que es por la jovencita de pelo rubio que entró hace ya unas cuantas horas…"

-Akko: "¡Exacto! ¡Es por ella! ¿¡Como se encuentra?!" -Exclama y se pone rápidamente de pie.

-Doctor: "La operación terminó hace unos minutos atrás… Hace poco hablé con el equipo que la operó; salió todo bien, incluso mejor de lo que esperaban, ahora está internada en cuidados intensivos. El día de mañana está previsto que despierte."

-Akko: "¡Que bien! ¡¿Puedo ir a su habitación?!" -La japonesa ahora está mucho más aliviada.

-Doctor: "No deberías, pero como esta clínica está en medio de la nada, es de noche y está lloviendo, dejaré que te quedes en su cuarto, eso sí, solo hay una silla ¿pasarías toda la noche sentada?"

-Akko: "N-No me importa, si es por estar con Diana, en serio que no me importa"

-Doctor: "Jeje está bien, venga conmigo, yo la llevo a su habitación" -Dice poniéndose de pie.

El profesional lleva a Akko por los pasillos de la clínica, pasillos en los cuales estaban llenos de puertas , esto a la japonesa le recuerda bastante a las zonas residenciales de Luna Nova, pasaban y pasaban de a uno las puertas del largo pasillo hasta que llegan a una zona dividida por una puerta de cristal que señala el inicio de cuidados intensivos, en este lugar se encuentran las habitaciones que están destinadas a la internación y cuidado de los pacientes que se encuentran en condiciones más graves, estos cuartos contaban con un mejor equipo e instalaciones y también son más espaciosos que los cuartos normales.

-Doctor: "Bueno, llegamos, se encuentra en la primera puerta a la derecha. Entre en silencio y tenga bastante cuidado, no le hables hasta que despierte."

-Akko: "Muchas gracias doctor" -Dice en voz baja para no molestar a los pacientes.

La oriental abre la puerta con mucho cuidado para entrar a la oscura habitación en donde estaba Diana, Akko no puede distinguir mucho las cosas y mucho menos la condición en que se encuentra Diana debido a la escasa luz que había. La asiática, haciéndole caso a doctor, no se molesta en hablarle a Diana y solo se dirige a la silla que le habían mencionado anteriormente, pero algo le llama mucho la atención…

-Diana: "¿E-Eres… tú.. A-Akko? -Pregunta con una voz que evidenciaba su estado.

-Akko: "¿Eh? D-Diana… Si, soy yo." -Responde sin saber que hacer, si sentarse o prender la luz e ir donde la rubia.

-Diana: "O-Oye…"

-Akko: "¿Qué ocurre? No te esfuerces mucho si te cuesta hablar"

-Diana: "L-Lo logré… Akko, p-pude hacerlo…" –Dice informando su logro de robar la carta.

-Akko: "Diana…" -La castaña deja caer un poco de lágrimas al escuchar a una demacrada Diana decir eso. –"Lo sé, lo lograste" -Esto último lo dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando caer varias lágrimas que eran tanto de tristeza y lástima, pero más que nada, eran también de alegría por saber que Diana estaba bien.

La japonesa se decide finalmente en ir al interruptor y encender la luz de la habitación para poder ver cómo estaba su querida Diana.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: "Constanze Amalie"**


	18. Chapter 18

_Dos horas antes de que la operación de Diana terminara, Luna Nova._

Constanze y Jasminka se encontraban en su habitación de equipo, la primera estaba en su laboratorio oculto y la segunda estaba echada en su cama comiendo algunos snacks. La alemana en realidad se encontraba muy calmada ante esta situación, estaba modificando uno de sus Stan Bots como lo hace de costumbre, el interrogatorio frente a todas sus amigas y la conversación que tuvo con Chariot en privado no le provocó ningún tipo de sentimiento de tal nivel para que dejase de hacer su vida cotidiana.

Mientras la pequeña bruja trabajaba en su bot, escucha unos pasos provenientes de la entrada de su laboratorio, rápidamente toma una de sus armas para apuntar en dirección a la entrada, pero de inmediato la baja al darse cuenta de que la que había ingresado al laboratorio era Jasminka. Constanze, deja su arma de lado y vuelve a lo suyo con el Stan Bot.

-Jasminka: "Estee… Constanze." -Pregunta algo nerviosa y con suerte poniendo un pie dentro del laboratorio. La alemana deja lo suyo y se gira para mirar a su amiga.

-Jasminka: "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Si no te molesta, obvio."

-Constanze: *Suspira para luego asentir con su cabeza* -La pequeña deja sus herramientas de lado y le presta atención a Jasminka.

-Jasminka: "¿Es cierto todo esto? ¿Es verdad que provocaste todo esto con el objetivo de que expulsaran a Diana y Akko de Luna Nova? ¿Es verdad todo eso que dicen de ti?" -Pregunta muy consternada.

Constanze solo se limita al silencio, no quiere responder a la pregunta que se le plantea.

-Jasminka: "P-Por favor, responde" -La rusa insiste.

Las dos quedan en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que la pequeña da su respuesta.

-Constanze: "Sí." -Responde ocupando su misteriosa voz.

La rusa le choca bastante que Constanze admita todo en frente de ella; Jasminka era la que más trataba de negar lo que su amiga había hecho, pero si es la misma Constanze quien admite que hizo todo, ya no hace falta seguir negando sus acciones frente a las demás que la acusan.

La alemana después de haber contestado vuelve a tomar sus herramientas y retoma el arreglo de su Stan Bot que tiene en la mesa.

-Jasminka: "¿Por qué?" -Pregunta muy decepcionada.

De nuevo silencio…

-Jasminka: "¡Responde! ¡¿Acaso es justo deshacerse de dos amigas solo para lograr estar con Amanda?! ¡¿En serio eres capaz de llevar tan lejos las cosas?!" -La rusa comienza a llorar.

Constanze aprieta bien fuerte sus puños y dientes, clava su mirada a los ojos de Jasminka, los ojos de la alemana estaban notoriamente llorosos, para ella le era difícil hablar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, pues ella sabe muy bien que estaba haciendo todo de la forma más sucia posible y se estaba guardando todo tipo de sentimiento para aparentar de que nada de esto le afecta.

La pequeña asiente con su cabeza para responder las preguntas que le hacía su amiga. Ante tal respuesta, Jasminka cubre su boca con ambas manos no pudiendo creer lo que vio, Constanze le acaba de confirmar cara a cara de lo que es capaz de hacer con tal de repeler toda amenaza amorosa de Amanda.

-Jasminka: "No sé qué decir… Aunque sea ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?" -Pregunta limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su uniforme.

-Constanze: "Si, pero ya no hay nada que hacer" -Responde con su suave voz.

-Jasminka: "¿Eh? Constanze ¿Y lo dices, así como así? Siempre hay algo que hacer ¿Lo estás en realidad?"

Constanze, cansada de hablar, saca una pizarra portátil y comienza a escribir lo que quiere comunicar.

-Constanze: _"_ _ **Si lo estoy, de hecho, gracias a uno de mis bots pudimos encontrar a Akko cuando la estábamos en Bristol."**_ **-** Muestra desde su pizarra.

-Jasminka: "Las fotos que entregaste a Finnelan. Las entregaste más o menos al mediodía de ayer. Nosotras ya estábamos fuera de Luna Nova buscando a Akko. Si estabas tan arrepentida ¿por qué simplemente no impediste que tu Stan Bot entregara las fotos?"

La alemana tira su pizarra al suelo.

-Constanze: "En ese momento no estaba arrepentida, fue después, por Amanda." -Dice dejando atrás su tradicional método de comunicación y usando su voz para ser tomada más en serio.

-Jasminka: "Wow…"

La pequeña pone una cara de extrañada por la reacción de la rusa, esta última se da cuenta de esto.

-Jasminka: "L-Lo siento, es que me sorprende que estés hablando mucho, no estoy acostumbrada a eso"

-Jasminka: "Retomando ¿Por Amanda? Explícate…"

-Constanze: "Tu tampoco hablas mucho…" -La alemana de nuevo queda en completo silencio, esta vez desvía su mirada hacia un lado.

-Jasminka: "Constanze…"

La pequeña bruja no soporta seguir hablando y recoge la pizarra que había tirado hace unos instantes, pretende usarla de nuevo para retomar la conversación. Hablar en estas situaciones la pone bastante tensa a pesar de que no estaba haciéndolo mal con lo poco que había hablado, no tartamudeaba y pronunciaba bien las palabras, aun así, le era difícil por alguna razón desconocida.

La alemana procede con su lápiz y pizarra a escribir rápidamente lo que quería comunicar, se toma su buen tiempo, Jasminka se da cuenta que es bastante largo lo que su amiga quiere decir.

-Constanze: _**"Ya era tarde cuando me di cuenta de todo. Cuando ya era de noche y aun no teníamos rastros de Akko, estuve pensando en que sentía Amanda realmente, si es que vale la pena hacer lo imposible para deshacerme de Akko y así tener a Amanda a mi alcance, pero al final me di cuenta de que no lo vale. Amanda estaría sufriendo a más no poder y yo no podría hacer nada al respecto ¿por qué? Porque no le importo en lo absoluto, ella sufriría un montón solo si le pasa algo a Akko, entonces pensé que eso sería peor para ella."**_ **-** Comunica al mostrar lo escrito en su pizarra.

-Jasminka: "Cons… ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Amanda te quiere un montón! No lo digas como si no le importaras"

La alemana borra lo escrito anteriormente en su pizarra con su antebrazo y comienza a escribir nuevamente.

-Constanze: _**"No tanto como Akko…"**_ **-** Muestra con su pizarra.

-Jasminka: "Pero si…"

Un fuerte estruendo interrumpe la conversación, es una serie de fuertes golpes que se pueden escuchar afuera del laboratorio, exactamente en la habitación del equipo verde. Las dos brujitas están sorprendidas mirando en dirección a la entrada que conecta con la habitación del equipo.

-Jasminka: "Parece ser la puerta del dormitorio… Alguien la está golpeando bastante fuerte."

-¿?: "¡CONSTANZE, SABEMOS QUE ESTÁS ALLÍ, ABRE!" -Exclama fuertemente una voz afuera de la habitación.

-Jasminka: "E-Es Hannah, y parece enojada contigo." -Dice bastante temblorosa mirando a su amiga.

-Constanze: *Escribe en su pizarra* _-"_ _ **Tranquila, aunque entren al cuarto, no saben cómo entrar al labo."**_

La rusa igualmente sigue aterrada por lo que está pasando, solo se limita a asentir con su cabeza.

-Hannah: "¡Si no abres, derribaremos la puerta!"

-Jasminka: "¡Constanze, la derribarán!" -Dice mientras se esconde detrás de una silla del laboratorio- "¿Eh? Constanze ¿Adónde vas?" -Pregunta al darse cuenta de que su amiga está yendo a la salida.

-Constanze: *Levanta su letrero* _**"Subiré, si siguen así romperán la puerta"**_

 **-** Jasminka: "No creo que sea buena idea, con solo escuchar los golpes en la puerta se nota que están bastante enfadadas" -Dice tratando de detener a su amiga.

-Constanze: *Levanta nuevamente su letrero* _**"Yo creé este problema, yo lo soluciono"**_ -Le comunica a la rusa antes de salir del laboratorio.

Una vez que la pequeña alemana abre la cama en donde está el acceso al laboratorio, sale de este ella sola, dejando a Jasminka dentro por seguridad. Hannah y Bárbara siguen golpeando la puerta como si hubiese una manada de zombies persiguiéndolas y estuviesen buscando un refugio.

-Bárbara: "¡Bien Constanze, te lo buscaste, botaremos la puerta!" -Grita desde el otro lado advirtiendo sus intenciones.

Cuando el par del equipo azul estaban tomando vuelo, Constanze abre justo a tiempo antes de que las dos envistieran contra la puerta. Hannah y Bárbara se acercan caminando hacia la pequeña que estaba parada debajo del marco con su habitual silencio.

-Hannah: "¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¿no?" -Le pregunta frente a frente a Constanze.

-Constanze: *Asiente con su cabeza* -La pequeña a pesar de que no lo demostraba, estaba muy nerviosa, ya que Hannah y Bárbara se ven muy enfadadas con ella y se veían capaces de todo con tal de vengarse.

-Bárbara: "¡Idiota!" -Le grita a la alemana al mismo tiempo propinándole una fuerte cachetada.

La pequeña bruja muy sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos pone una de sus manos en la mejilla en donde le pegó bárbara, esta estaba bastante roja y palpitante, el golpe había sido bastante fuerte.

-Hannah: "Por tu culpa… ¡Por tu culpa Diana está mal herida internada en una clínica por un grave accidente que tuvo persiguiendo la camioneta! ¡Perdió una jodida pierna! ¿¡Y por que fue?! ¡Claro! ¡Gracias a ti!" -Grita de manera descontrolada a Constanze

-Bárbara: "¿Ahora estás contenta, Constanze? Y ni siquiera jodiste a Akko, la cual era tu verdadero objetivo, le cagaste la vida a una persona que nada tenía que ver con tus caprichos."

La alemana no sabe como tomarse esta terrible noticia, su cabeza empieza a dar bastante vueltas mientras dimensiona todas las consecuencias que se contrajo gracias a su plan de expulsar a Akko, de a poco se iba mareando cada vez más y se sumergía en desesperación, su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más pesado, así costándole mantenerse de pie.

-Constanze: "¡AAHH….AHHHHHH!" -La pequeña al final estalla por ese cúmulo de estrés y grita fuertemente, nunca había sacado su voz de esa manera tan potente.

La alemana con el objetivo de zafarse agarra la puerta e intenta cerrarla de un solo portazo, pero Bárbara es más rápida y se lo impide interponiendo su pie derecho en el marco mientras que Hannah, con sus dos manos, reabre la puerta así pasando a llevar a Constanze que también estaba sujeta y botándola de manera violenta al suelo.

La bruja del moño se acerca hacia Constanze que está tendida en el piso.

-Hannah: "No te quebraremos una pierna, no comparto la idea de la ley del talión, pero tan solo espero que con esto te pongas durante un momento en el lugar de Diana." -Le dice sacando su varita.

-Hannah: "¡Murow…!"

Pero antes de que Hannah pudiese lanzar ese dañino hechizo, Amanda llega justo a tiempo tacleando a Hannah, así cayendo las dos al suelo.

-Amanda: "¡Cons! ¡Rápido, cierra la puerta y entra al laboratorio! ¡Yo me encargo de ellas!" -Le grita a su amiga mientras está tendida en el suelo por encima de Hannah.

-Hannah: "¡Amanda, quítate de encima! ¡Bárbara! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ayúdame!"

-Bárbara: "¡Voy!"

Bárbara sujeta de los hombros a Amanda para sacarla de encima de Hannah, la estadounidense se resiste con todo hasta que Constanze cierre la puerta y vuelva a su laboratorio.

-Amanda: "¡¿Qué esperas, Constanze?! ¡Entra al laboratorio, no podré aguantar más!"

-Hannah: "¡Muévete! ¡Constanze tiene que pagar por lo que hizo!"

La pequeña alemana al escuchar lo que dijo Hannah, el sentimiento de culpa la comenzó a invadir completamente y trata de cerrar tímidamente la puerta de su habitación, pero sentía que no podía dejar a Amanda contra ellas dos, pero de repente la puerta de la habitación del equipo verde es jalada con bastante fuerza desde adentro para abrirla aun más, era Jasminka saliendo del cuarto y echando a un lado a la inmóvil Constanze que estaba parada debajo del marco, lo primero que hace la rusa es mover a Bárbara a un lado para que dejara de forcejear con Amanda y la retiene tirándola al suelo, la fuerza de la pelirrosada es mayor a cualquier bruja de Luna Nova, así que para Bárbara le es imposible resistirse a tal retención y peor aún si Jasminka está encima de ella.

-Jasminka: "¡Constanze, ahora!" -Le avisa mientras retiene a Bárbara en el suelo.

-Constanze: *Asiente con su cabeza* -Inmediatamente la pequeña saca un control remoto de su bolsillo el cual lo utiliza para llamar a cuatro Stan Bots que salen de la habitación dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Hannah que estaba apenas retenida por Amanda en el suelo, los bots sostienen cada uno una extremidad de Hannah para mantenerla totalmente inmóvil en el piso.

-Amanda: "Muy bien par de locas, díganme cual sería la maravillosa solución que iban a sacar con hacerle algo a Constanze." -Dice mientras se quita de encima de Hannah y se pone de pie.

-Bárbara: "¡Sabemos que no lograremos nada, pero al menos queríamos hacerle sentir un poco del dolor que tuvo que sufrir Diana por su culpa!" -Exclama desatando su inconsciente ira.

-Amanda: "¡Date cuenta de lo que estás diciendo!"

-Hannah: "¡Tu date cuenta de la clase de persona que estás defendiendo! ¡¿O tal vez al igual que ella, tus deseos sexuales están por encima de tus amigas?!" -Dice en modo de burla mientras se trata de zafar de los Stan Bots que la sostenían.

Constanze al escuchar lo que había dicho la bruja del moño se siente bastante ofendida, por lo que presiona un botón rojo de su control remoto, este botón hace que uno de los Stan Bots que sostenía a Hannah aplique una pequeña descarga eléctrica a ella.

-Hannah: "¡AAHHH! ¿¡Lo ven?! ¡Está demente, es capaz de hacerle daño a cualquiera que se le interponga! ¡no importa si son sus amigas o no!"

-¿?: "Ya basta chicas, es suficiente" -Dice una voz al fondo del pasillo

Todas las brujas presentes voltean ya sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-Amanda: "C-Croix"

-Bárbara: "¡Croix! ¿¡Lo vio?! ¡Estas abusivas…!

-Hannah: "¡Si! ¡Mire lo que hacen!"

-Amanda: "¿¡De que hablan!? ¡Ustedes vinieron a hacerle daño a Constanze!"

La exprofesora se acerca caminando lentamente donde estaban retenidas Hannah y Bárbara, una vez que se acerca a estas dos, saca su varita la cual usa para conjurar en voz baja un hechizo que hace que se ilumine la punta de esta con una tenue luz blanca. Cuando ya terminó de conjurar, Croix toca con la luz blanca de su varita la frente de Hannah haciéndola dormir al instante.

-Bárbara: "¿Eh? ¿Qué haces, Croix?"

Croix rápidamente repite el mismo procedimiento con Bárbara la cual también cae profundamente dormida ante el hechizo de la italiana.

-Croix: "Están dormidas, ya pueden soltarlas." -Le dice a Jasminka y a Constanze.

La rusa se quita de encima de Bárbara, mientras que la pequeña ordena a través de su control remoto que los bots suelten a Hannah.

-Amanda: "¿Q-Que les hizo?" -Pregunta algo asustada.

-Croix: "Como dije, las dormí. El hechizo es momentáneo, normalmente deberían despertarse dentro de veinte minutos, pero por el cansancio y el stress que tienen acumulados creo que despertarán mañana en la mañana." -Explica mientras levanta a ambas durmientes chicas y se las coloca en los hombros como si fuesen saco de papas.

-Amanda: "Este… Gracias… Nos sacaste de una grande."

-Croix: "No hay de qué. Bien, yo llevaré a estas dos a sus camas, espero acordarme en donde queda su habitación jeje. Bueno, que tengan buenas noches, ustedes deberían irse también a dormir, sería lo mejor para ustedes"

-Amanda: "E-Está bien… Vamos chicas, entremos a nuestra habitación" -Le dice a Jasminka y a Constanze.

Croix se va del lugar con Hannah y Bárbara sobre sus hombros con destino a la habitación del equipo azul, en donde pretende dejarlas. El equipo verde regresa a su propio cuarto para cambiarse su uniforme a pijama y echarse cada una a su cama.

 _Una hora después de que se fueron a acostar…_

A pesar de que las tres estaban muy agotadas, ninguna de ellas podía dormir, eso obviamente por lo que estaba pasando y por el pequeño incidente con las chicas del equipo azul hace uno escasos minutos atrás. La americana solo miraba hacia arriba sin poder cerrar los ojos, su mente estaba tratando de ordenar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y mucho más con su atrevida aventura con Akko hace unas cuantas horas atrás, su día fue bastante agitado si tomamos todas las experiencias que vivió en menos de veinticuatro horas. Jasminka producto de la ansiedad comía unos cuantos snacks para saciarse y a su vez relajarse, en estas tensas situaciones la rusa tiende a comer más de lo normal.

-Amanda: "Me imagino que estás despierta, Jas" -Pregunta en voz baja.

-Jasminka: "S-Si ¿Te molesta el sonido del paquete de papitas?"

-Amanda: "No es eso, solo quería saber si era la única despierta… Pues al parecer no. ¿Qué hay de ti, Cons?" -Pregunta a su otra amiga que estaba en su cama dada vuelta hacia la pared.

No hay respuesta alguna de la alemana…

-Amanda: "Debe estar dormida" -Le dice a Jasminka.

-Jasminka: "Nosotras deberíamos también. Me iré a cepillar los dientes, ya vengo." -Dice mientras baja de su cama.

-Amanda: "E-Está bien, no tardes, lo digo por el toque de queda" -Responde mientras observa como su amiga abandona la habitación sin responderle nada. La americana se da cuenta de inmediato de la actitud cortante de la rusa. – _"Debe seguir molesta por lo sucedido en la habitación de Chariot…" -_ A pesar de que se dio cuenta del ánimo de Jasminka, la americana no le toma mucha importancia porque pensaría que las echaría a perder aún más si trataba de hacer algo al respecto.

La peli naranja se da vuelta en dirección a la pared para también tratar de dormir, pero al apoyar un costado de su cabeza en su almohada; algo le llama mucho la atención.

-Amanda: _"Este olor... ¡Es el de Akko! dejó su olor cuando ella estuvo en mi cama en el día."_ -Piensa mientras olfatea repetidas veces su almohada apegándosela fuertemente a su cara. _–"Es delicioso." -_ La americana estaba empezando a sonrojarse.

-Amanda: _"¿Cuál será el perfume que ocupa? Juro que lo compraría para solo echárselo a la almohada todas las noches antes de irme a dormir" -_ Pensaba mientras sigue oliendo. _–"Es olor a fresa, es más o menos como un perfume infantil… Eso es lo que me encanta de ella, es una niña."_ -La americana comienza a abrazar fuertemente la almohada como si se tratase de una persona. –" _Como quisiera que esta almohada fuera ella, como me gustaría tenerte de nuevo en mi cama a mi merced 3"_

Amanda aprovecha todo el rato en que Jasminka no estaba en el cuarto y en el que Constanze estaba dada vuelta a la dirección opuesta. En un poco más de unos cuantos minutos, la almohada impregnada con el olor del cabello de Akko ya se había vuelto como una droga para la norteamericana, no paraba de respirar la esencia que esta emanaba, todo esto mientras se revuelca en la cama abrazando la almohada tanto con los brazos como con las piernas. De repente, debido al constante movimiento de Amanda producto de sus fantasías; la cama comienza a rechinar y la americana se da cuenta en el mismo momento lo que hace detener su euforia.

-Amanda: _"¡Mierda! Espero no haberla despertado…" -_ Piensa mientras observa la cama de la alemana y se da cuenta que no hay señales de movimiento. – _"Parece que no se ha dado cuenta"_

La americana después de checar si Constanze no se había despertado, vuelve a voltearse a la pared de su lado, pero en ese instante una rara sensación no pasa desapercibida para ella.

-Amanda: _"No puede ser…Diablos, que vergüenza que me esté pasando esto tan solo con el olor de Akko."_ -La peli naranja se da cuenta que su entrepierna estaba muy húmeda, no tan solo eso, sino que también su temperatura corporal había incrementado drásticamente.

Amanda con tan solo recordar el momento que pasó con Akko, sus hormonas se salieron de control.

-Amanda: _"La necesito…"_ -Piensa mientras de a poco comienza a jadear. _–"Akko, te necesito…" -_ La americana comienza de a poco a meter una mano dentro de su camisa de dormir y la otra dentro de su pantalón acercando sus dedos lentamente a su entrepierna.

La norteamericana no aguantó más y de a poco se autocomplacía, con la mano que tiene dentro de la camisa suavemente comienza a acariciar uno de sus pezones así aumentando más su placer.

-Amanda: _"Si tan solo estuvieses aquí, Akko~" -_ Mientras acaricia con sus dedos su mojada entrepierna y cada vez enajenándose más de la realidad.

La puerta de la habitación se abre repentinamente, era Jasminka que había regresado de lavarse los dientes. La americana debido a eso quita sus manos de donde las tenía y rápidamente se hace la dormida.

-Amanda: _"¡Mierda! ¿Me habrá visto?"_ -Piensa muy angustiada. Pero al darse cuenta de que Jasminka solo llegó a acostarse y dormir sin decir o hacer nada, asume que ella no vio nada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero la flama que se había prendido en Amanda estaba aún muy lejos de apagarse, la americana por más que se aguantaba en realizar ese acto; más era el sufrimiento y la abstinencia, ella trababa de arroparse con las frazadas de su cama y forzarse a ella misma a dormir, pero le resultaba totalmente inútil, su temperatura corporal no bajaba y sus ganas de autocomplacerse aumentaban cada vez más.

-Amanda: _"Maldita sea, no puedo creer que lo esté necesitando tanto…"_

La norteamericana se levanta de su cama y se pone sus pantuflas que tenía debajo de esta, ella saldrá del cuarto.

-Jasminka: "¿Adónde vas?" -Le pregunta a su amiga dándose cuenta de que estaba levantándose de su cama y poniéndose sus pantuflas.

-Amanda: "¡Ekk!" -La americana da un pequeño brinco del susto. –"P-Pensé que ya estabas dormida. L-Lo que sea, voy al baño, vuelvo e-en seguida…" -Le responde algo temblorosa.

-Jasminka: "Ah, okey, que no te vayan a descubrir…" -Le advierte a su amiga. Esto le llama la atención a Amanda.

-Amanda: "¿E-Eh? ¿A-A que te refieres con que no me descubran?" -Pregunta muy avergonzada.

-Jasminka: "El toque de queda ¿por qué más sería?"

-Amanda: "¡Ah! Si, el toque de queda, tendré cuidado con eso jeje" -Responde aliviada y asustada a la vez.

Finalmente, la americana deja la habitación y se dirige con una pequeña dificultad para caminar al baño de estudiantes de Luna Nova.

Constanze la sigue a distancia sin que Amanda se dé cuenta, ocultándose en las partes del pasillo en que no le llega la luz de la luna…

…

 _Una hora más tarde, retomando el reencuentro de Akko con Diana en la clínica de la OCPW…_

La japonesa enciende la luz del cuarto en donde estaba internada Diana así viendo finalmente la condición en que se encontraba la rubia después del accidente y su posterior operación.

Al prenderse la luz, se puede ver a Diana tendida sobre una gran cama, la cual contaba con los equipos necesarios para su cuidado, su brazo izquierdo estaba envuelto con un yeso bastante grueso, ese brazo enyesado está sujeto a una cuerda y una malla que cuelga del techo para darle una mejor posición mientras la rubia reposaba.

Pero lo que más le llama la atención a la shockeada Atsuko Kagari es la falta de la pierna derecha de su amada, solo había un montón de vendaje que llegaba solamente hasta la rodilla, porque más debajo de eso no había nada, solo una pequeña mancha de sangre originada por la saturación de la cirugía.

-Diana: "E-Estoy feliz de poder verte de nuevo" *cough* -Dice con una voz muy demacrada con una posterior tos.

-Akko: "D-Diana… ¿Q-Que te pasó?" -Pregunta agarrándose su cabeza con ambas manos y tirando fuertemente de su cabello mientras se acerca de a poco a la rubia.

* * *

Próximo capitulo: "Oportunidad"


	19. Chapter 19

-Akko: "¿¡Que te pasó?!" -Dice acercándose lentamente a la rubia mientras la observa de pies a cabeza viendo su condición.

-Diana: "T-Tuve un pequeño problema al salir del vehículo, pero al final pude conseguir la carta" -Responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Akko: "Pero… M-Mira como estás" -La castaña pasa ambas mangas de su ropa prestada por sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas que nublaban su vista.

-Diana: "Es un pequeño precio que pagué en cambio de poder seguir luchando por nuestras metas"

-Akko: "¿Pequeño? ¡D-Diana, no podrás caminar normalmente nunca más! No es justo que solo tu hayas sufrido esto, yo también estaba involucrada y no pude hacer nada, tampoco me dejaste hacerlo." -Dice mientras se arrodilla al lado de la camilla de Diana para apoyar su cabeza en esta.

-Diana: "Tranquila Akko, ya todo pasó. Lo peor hubiese sido que muriera, Croix me encontró justo a tiempo y logró salvarme. Ya estoy bien ¿ves? no estés triste, eso no me daría más ánimo en mi recuperación ¿sí?" -Dice mientras acaricia la cabeza de la nipona.

-Akko: "Diana… ¿Quieres que me quede tranquila mientras tu estás así?" -Responde levantando su mirada hacia su amada. Las lágrimas empapan el rostro de Akko. –"Hubieses dejado que te acompañara, capaz esto no hubiera pasado si iba contigo, aunque sea en la misma escoba"

-Diana: "Ya no hablemos de eso, lo que importa ahora es que ya está todo bajo control…" -Dice tratando de calmar a la castaña.

La japonesa ya no puede más y estalla en llanto, se arrodilla a un lado de la camilla y ahoga su rostro en esta para no hacer tanto ruido que moleste a las habitaciones cercanas, Diana no dice nada y solo deja que Akko libere todo lo que estaba aguantando mientras acaricia su cabello.

Pasan varios minutos, Diana solo miraba por la ventana como la luna ya se asomaba a través de las nubes después de la larga tormenta que había golpeado el sector, Akko aun lloraba con su cabeza tendida en la cama mientras recibía en su cabello las caricias de la inglesa.

-Diana: "Akko, aunque sea acerca la silla a la camilla si quieres estar apoyada a mí lado, te terminará doliendo las rodillas echada así." -Le dice preocupándose por la incómoda posición de Akko.

-Akko: *snif* "E-Está bien…" -La castaña se levanta y va a buscar la silla para colocarla al lado de la cama de Diana.

La castaña se sienta en la silla y vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en la cama en donde descansa su amada.

-Akko: "Si no estuvieses tan grave, apoyaría mi cabeza en tu regazo" -Comenta repentinamente.

-Diana: "Hay varias cosas que no podremos hacer una vez que me den el alta" -Dice algo desalentada.

Después de lo que dijo la rubia, Akko se pone de pie rápidamente y nuevamente con ambas mangas de la ropa que le prestaron seca sus lágrimas y se dirige con mucha convicción a la inglesa.

-Akko: "Escucha, Diana. Cuando salgas de acá yo me aseguraré de que vuelvas a caminar nuevamente, te ayudaré día a día a superar este gran obstáculo, ¡lo haremos juntas! Una vez que tu brazo sane y puedas ocupar muletas, te ayudaré y te alentaré a que puedas caminar normalmente con la prótesis. No lo hago por culpa y nada de eso, lo hago porque te amo y para mi sería muy doloroso verte de por vida en una silla de ruedas, sería bastante triste que alguien con un inimaginable talento esté limitada de esa forma. Después de todo, tú me has apoyado desde el principio en mi aprendizaje, pasas horas y horas en la biblioteca hasta que yo apenas entienda un poco de lo que me enseñas, pasas noches enteras ocupándote en mí para que todo salga bien en mis evaluaciones. Ya sería el colmo si yo no te ayudo en esto…" -Dice exasperadamente con ambos puños contraídos a su pecho.

-Diana: "Q-que linda eres, adoro cuando me das el apoyo que nunca nadie aparte de mi madre me había dado, tu eres la única que me hace sentir viva… ero Akko, todo lo que mencionaste es trabajo de las enfermeras y los _Kines_ " -Responde conmocionada

-Akko: "¡No me importa! Yo estaré allí igualmente, ¡yo quiero ser la que esté allí para cuando puedas caminar nuevamente! Y poder decirte que lo hemos logrado juntas, Diana" -La japonesa se sienta nuevamente en su silla. –"Prométeme algo…" -Dice ya algo recompuesta y tomando la mano derecha de su amada.

-Diana: "¿Q-Que cosa?"

-Akko: "Prométeme que nunca más harás algo tan peligroso como eso, y si es que lo vas a hacer pídeme ayuda, aunque no tenga las habilidades suficientes, me esforzaré al máximo para serte de utilidad y para protegerte… P-Por favor, prométemelo" -Suplica llevándose la mano derecha de la rubia a su frente.

-Diana: "A-Akko…"

-Akko: "¡Promételo!" -Le exclama mirándola directamente.

-Diana: "Lo prometo" -Responde con radiante sonrisa mientras que con su mano sana acaricia una de las mejillas de la oriental.

La rubia se queda un buen rato acariciando el rostro de Akko, ella estaba disfrutando una sensación bastante placentera con tocar las suaves y tibias mejillas de su novia, el alivio de la británica era enorme, hasta hace no más de unas pocas horas ella pensaba que nunca más iba a ver a Akko y mucho menos que podría volver a tocarla, el acariciar la piel casi perfecta de la castaña con las yemas de sus dedos era la mejor morfina para combatir su dolor postoperación. Diana se da cuenta que Akko comienza de a poco a cerrar sus ojos debido al cariño, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces y atendiendo a sus impulsos, la rubia acerca sus labios a la boca de japonesa que ya estaba casi dormida por completo, la británica pone de todo su esfuerzo en despegar su espalda de la camilla y así poder acortar distancia con Akko.

-Diana: _"Necesito de sus labios… Se durmió tan rápido que no alcancé a pedirle un solo beso"_ -Piensa mientras trata de acercarse a su amada.

-Diana: " _Me está costando bastante moverme por estas heridas, y ya no puedo acercarla a ella más hacia mí sin que tope la orilla de la cama con su pecho, sin embargo, ya me falta poco para juntar mis labios con los de Akko 3 Solo un poco más…"_

Cuando la rubia ya estaba a un centímetro de besar a la durmiente Akko, siente una repentina y dolorosa punzada en su torso, esta fue tan fuerte que no pudo contener su dolor.

-Diana: "¡AAAHHH! ¡M-Maldita sea!" -Se queja fuertemente y ya que esta sostenía a la oriental desde su mentón con su única mano sana, la suelta así dejándola caer de cara en su cama para colocar dicha mano en la zona del dolor.

-Akko: "¡¿Eh?! ¡¿D-Diana?!" -Se pone de pie apenas despierta con el golpe en la cama. –"¡¿Qué te pasó?!

-Diana: "T-Tranquila, ya se me está pasando" -Dice muy exhausta y con la frente bastante sudada por el susto.

-Akko: "¿Segura?"

-Diana: "Si, debe ser normal después de la operación, es entendible, supongo que desperté antes de lo previsto" -Dice ya mas tranquila mientras vuelve a apoyar su espalda en la cama. –"Será mejor que durmamos, ya es bastante tarde y capaz nuestras voces estén molestando al paciente de la habitación de al lado"

-Akko: "Mmm creeré que no te estás haciendo la fuerte" -Le responde con un tono algo burlesco. –"Bien, yo tengo sueño así que me sentaré a dormir ¿te molesta si apoyo mi cabeza en un espacio de la cama?" -Pregunta una vez que se sienta en la silla.

-Diana: "Claro que no me molesta, de hecho, me agrada mucho"

-Akko: "¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida!" -Exclama de repente poniéndose nuevamente de pie

-Diana: "¿Qué? ¿Apagar la luz?"

-Akko: "¡A-Aparte!"

Después de esto, la castaña se acerca rápidamente, pero con bastante cuidado al rostro de su amada y sin aviso alguno le roba un beso, este beso solo es un pequeño toque entre sus labios, la japonesa quería tener mucho cuidado en no actuar con mucha agresividad debido a la condición de su novia, esta última corresponde inmediatamente el beso cerrando lentamente sus ojos y con su mano derecha acaricia nuevamente una de las mejillas de Akko, desde este punto es la misma Diana que comienza a tornar este beso aun más agresivo introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de su novia. Akko se separa apenas Diana comenzaba a prender aún más el asunto.

-Akko: "Bueno, es suficiente. Parece que no te sabes controlar jeje capaz te habría dado algún otro dolor de nuevo ¿crees que no vi lo que intentaste hacer antes? ¿O creías que estaba completamente dormida? Diana, si quieres un beso, tan solo pídemelo y yo con todo mi amor te lo daré, tan solo procura no moverte mucho ¿sí?" -Le dice a su amada de manera sorpresiva.

-Diana: "E-E-Esta bien" -Responde algo sonrojada

-Akko: "Bien, a dormir, si te pasa algo no dudes en decírmelo para llamar a las enfermeras." -Dice una vez que apaga la luz de la habitación.

-Diana: "Este… Solo quiero decir una cosa"

-Akko: "¿Qué cosa?" -Pregunta mientras toma asiento.

-Diana: "T-Te ves sexy con ese traje de enfermera… ¿De donde lo sacaste? M-Me encanta." -Le confiesa avergonzada.

…

 _Consejo Mágico._ _Hace una hora atrás…_

-Chariot: " _Ya llegué, solo queda encontrar a la directora Holbrooke, el problema es que no sé donde queda su oficina… Bueno, antes que todo debo secar mi ropa; la lluvia me dejó empapada."_

La joven profesora una vez qué llegó a su destino, se detuvo en una zona que estaba cubierta con un pequeño techo que estaba cerca de la entrada del consejo mágico así para protegerse de la lluvia, ese lugar estaba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada principal, entrada que estaba siendo custodiada por dos guardias, uno en cada lado de la puerta, estos guardias no solo portaban una varita mágica, sino que también un arma de fuego, pues la entrada de este importante órgano del mundo mágico tiene que estar siendo fuertemente custodiada las veinticuatro horas del día.

Pasaron unos escasos minutos para que Chariot por fin secara sus vestimentas con magia ígnea de baja intensidad, luego de eso, guarda el dron que le había prestado Croix, este dron se puede fácilmente doblar en cuatro partes, así que es sencillo de guardar debajo del uniforme que la joven profesora.

-Chariot: _"Lo primero será entrar, los guardias no serán problema, después de todo, soy profesora de una academia vinculada al consejo. Me acercaré a ellos"_ -Se acerca caminando a la entrada principal.

-Chariot: "Buenas noches, guardias del consejo" -Saluda cordialmente.

-Guardia 1: "Buenas noches, por su uniforme veo que eres una profesora de Luna Nova ¿me equivoco?" -Pregunta mientras se acerca a la pelirroja.

-Chariot: "En efecto, soy profesora de esa academia" -Responde firmemente

-Guardia 1: "Entiendo, ¿a qué viene al consejo? Y más a esta hora…"

-Chariot: "Necesito hablar algo de carácter urgente con la directora de Luna Nova, Miranda Holbrooke. Así que pido amablemente que me dejen acceder a las dependencias del consejo"

-Guardia 1: "Bien, necesitamos su identificación de la academia en la cual trabaja, solo así podremos dejarla pasar"

-Chariot: _"¡Mierda! Ahora que me acuerdo, salí muy rápido de Luna Nova que ni siquiera me di el tiempo de guardar mis documentos"_ -La pelirroja de a poco comienza a sudar de los nervios.

-Guardia 1: "¿Y bien?" -Insiste ante la falta de respuesta de la joven profesora.

-Chariot: _"Tendré que hacer algo, pero me metería en problemas, pero si no hago nada fracasaré en ayudar a Akko y Diana, además que no tengo tiempo para volver a la academia a buscar la tarjeta… Ante esta situación tendré que distraer a los guardias con algo y así saltar la reja"_

-Guardia 1: "No tengo toda la noche" -Insiste nuevamente.

-Chariot: _"Bien, ¡ahora!"_ -Acerca su mano a la empuñadura de su varita.

-Guardia 2: "Espera un segundo, no creo que necesite la identificación"

-Guardia 1: "¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? Toda persona debe identificarse antes de acceder al consejo, es una norma fundamental. Aunque lleve el uniforme de docente de alguna de las academias vinculadas, debemos controlarla igualmente ¿Qué pasaría si fuese alguna otra persona disfrazada con un uniforme robado?"

-Guardia 2: "Tienes razón, pero mírala más de cerca, ella es Chariot Du Nord, ¡mejor conocida como Shiny Chariot!"

-Chariot: _"Un fanboy. Que oportuno."_

-Guardia 1: "¿La de los shows de hace varios años?"

-Guardia 2: "¡Exacto! A pesar de que en el mundo de la magia el nombre de Shiny Chariot era infame en aquellos tiempos, igual me encantaba ir a sus shows cuando se presentaba en Inglaterra. De tanto que la vi ya me es fácil reconocerla aun así hayan pasado diez años. No solo eso, ella fue estudiante de Luna Nova y más encima hace unos cuantos meses, después de la restauración de la magia, se supo que Chariot estaba ejerciendo de profesora en Luna Nova cuando ya todos la daban por desaparecida" -Dice enérgicamente dejando demostrada su gran afición por la pelirroja.

-Chariot: "Jeje hasta que se dieron cuenta" -Dice algo avergonzada. – _"Menos mal uno de los guardias es un fanboy"_

-Guardia 1: "Ahora que me fijo bien, al parecer si es ella" -Dice mirando detenidamente a la joven profesora.

-Guardia 2: "Profesora Shin… Perdón, profesora Du Nord, puede pasar." -Le dice respetuosamente mientras le abre el gran portón de acceso.

-Chariot: "Muchas gracias" -Dice mientras abre paso hacia la gran estructura que conforma el Consejo Mágico.

Una vez que la pelirroja entra a la recepción del consejo trata de visualizar si hay algún recepcionista trabajando en el gran mesón de la entrada, pero no encuentra a nadie allí, debido a la hora ya no están recibiendo gente, ya iba a ser casi la medianoche y la joven profesora tenía mucha prisa en encontrar a la directora Holbrooke, así que se dirige al mesón en donde trabajan los recepcionistas para registrar los cajones con el objetivo de encontrar algún tipo de libreta o agenda en que señale en donde se encuentra la oficina de la directora Holbrooke.

-Chariot: "Vamos por algún lado debe estar" -Comenta a la vez que está revisando el montón de documentos que se encontraba en el cajón.

-Chariot: "¡Bien! ¡Aquí está!" -Exclama alzando la libreta que contiene todas las oficinas del recinto.

-¿?: "¿Qué fue eso?" -Una voz se escucha al fondo del pasillo siguiente que conectaba la recepción.

-¿?: "¡¿Quién anda allí?!"

-Chariot: _"Mierda, ¡¿Qué hago?!"_ -Piensa mirando un lado a otro desesperadamente buscando algo que hacer.

Finalmente, la joven profesora sale corriendo cuidadosamente del lugar y con la libreta bajo sus brazos, entra por unos cuantos pasillos hasta perder las voces que había escuchado hace un instante, hasta que llega un lugar, que para su parecer, ya era seguro.

-Chariot: _"Uff, si me hubiesen descubierto registrando los documentos de la recepción me metía en un gran problemón"_

La pelirroja se sienta en el suelo del pasillo en donde se encontraba y reposa su espalda en la pared para luego rápidamente registrar la libreta que había sustraído, busca y busca de manera compulsiva en donde podría estar la oficina de la directora, pero el edificio del consejo es tan grande que el mapa es casi inentendible por la cantidad de salas, habitaciones y hemiciclos que este tenía, Chariot por más que ve el mapa menos lo entiende y más se pierde.

-Chariot: _"Creo que caminaré un poco por si encuentro la oficina de casualidad"_

…

 _En otro lugar…_

-¿?: "Akko…" -Se escucha una voz susurrando. –"Akko…"

-Akko: "¿Eh? ¿Q-quien me habla?" -Reacciona levantándose de la camilla en donde se apoyaba. –"¿¡Eh?! ¡¿En donde está Diana?!" -Exclama al notar que su novia no estaba en la camilla.

-Akko: "¡Imposible! ¡Ella no se puede mover! ¡Diana!" -La castaña se pone de pie y comienza a llamar reiteradas veces a Diana.

La japonesa se acerca al interruptor de la luz, pero cuando la acciona, esta no enciende, es como si no hubiese energía en la clínica, cosa que a Akko le parece imposible ya que todas las clínicas poseen un generador propio para estos casos.

-Akko: "¿Q-Que está ocurriendo?" -Dice mirando a todos lados.

-¿?: "¿No te da vergüenza?" -Pregunta una conocida voz para la oriental.

-Akko: "¡¿Eh?! Esa voz… ¿Lotte? ¿Q-Que estás haciendo aquí?" -Se da vuelta y ve que en la puerta de la habitación estaba apoyada y en brazos cruzados su amiga finlandesa. –"¡¿Sabes en donde está Diana?!" -Pregunta muy desesperada.

-Lotte: "¿Eres estúpida o qué?" -Responde frívolamente.

-Akko: "¿Eh?" -Para Akko es chocante que Lotte la trate de esa manera, pues por lo general la bruja de lentes siempre es un amor de persona con la oriental, este tipo de comportamientos se esperan más de Sucy.

-Lotte: *suspiro* "Diana falleció hace algunas horas atrás, no soportó las heridas a pesar de que fue intervenida" -Responde sin cambiar su posición inicial, la cual la hace parecer indiferente.

-Akko: "…" -Esta noticia para la castaña es tan demoledora que queda sin palabras, inmediatamente comienza a respirar de forma muy acelerada y a perder su equilibrio cayendo de rodillas al suelo, la respiración de ella era tan inestable que de un momento a otro ya le comenzaba a costar el respirar y por consiguiente a empieza a ahogarse.

-Lotte: "No se porque reaccionas de esa forma, si sabemos que desde un principio no te importaba"

-Akko: "¡¿QUE MIERDA DICES?!" -Después de lo que dijo Lotte, la japonesa recupera su voz. La cara de Akko estaba cubierta de lágrimas y su mentón goteaba abundante saliva debido al ahogo de antes.

-Lotte: "Diana perdió todas las ganas de vivir, esto afectó destructivamente su estabilidad vital… Se enteró de lo que hiciste con Amanda el día de ayer, la hubieses visto, nunca se había sentido tan traicionada y devastada. Ahora te lo digo yo, ¿es así como le pagas? Diana siempre dispuso de su tiempo para ayudarte con los estudios, ¡ahora ella salió a salvarte el culo nada más que a ti!, después de todo, ella por su irreprochable conducta anterior y su reputación iba a zafarse tarde o temprano del problema, ¡Diana literalmente dio la vida nada más que por ti! ¿y tú qué haces? Te revuelcas con Amanda tan solo dos días después que Diana te confiesa sus sentimientos y los aceptas… Akko, me da asco haber sido tu amiga…"

-Akko: "¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡DIANAAAA!" -Grita fuertemente y llorando a mares mientras golpea con sus puños de manera reiterada el suelo del cuarto, pero al instante después de ese desgarrador momento, la castaña se da cuenta que ahora está nuevamente sentada frente a la camilla, también se da cuenta que de que Lotte ya no estaba en el cuarto y lo más importante es que se da cuenta que Diana estaba sana y salva en la camilla con sus signos vitales estables según lo que mostraban los aparatos médicos, solo que la rubia ahora estaba con el corazón bastante acelerado por el grito de Akko que la despertó sorpresivamente. La nipona había tenido una cruel pesadilla.

-Diana: "¡Akko! ¿Qué te pasó?" -Pregunta muy preocupada por el grito y la acelerada respiración de su amada.

-Akko: _"De nuevo ese tipo de sueños que me recuerdan lo imbécil que soy…"_ -Piensa mientras se calma después de semejante taquicardia. –"E-Estoy bien… Solo tuve una pesadilla en la que te perdía. Creo que iré al baño a lavarme la cara." -Le responde ya calmada.

-Diana: "Oh… Entiendo… Que mal, lo siento mucho por preocuparte de esa manera" -Dice con algo de culpa.

-Akko: "Tranquila, te aseguro que tu no eres culpable de nada." -Esto lo dice apretando sus puños con bastante ira hacia ella misma.

…

 _En este mismo instante en el Consejo Mágico…_

-Chariot: "Bien, la oficina de la directora Holbrooke debe estar a la vuelta de este pasillo ¡por fin!" -Dice la joven profesora hacia si misma mientras camina por los infinitos pasillos del consejo.

Pero después de que Chariot levantara la mirada para poner atención al frente suyo, justo en la intersección de pasillos, choca con una persona que no logra distinguir en el momento del impacto, Chariot no cae al suelo, pero deja caer la libreta y la carta de la acusación de Akko y Diana.

-¿?: "¿Qué significa esto?"

-Chariot: _"Imposible, esto ya es mala suerte…"_ -Piensa sudando muy frío y dirigiendo la mirada hacia la persona que tiene en frente suyo.

-Finnelan: "¿Qué hace usted aquí Srta. Du Nord? Y más aún a esta hora."

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Lo sé, tardé bastante más de lo normal en actualiza, de hecho, anoche publiqué un mensaje aclarándolo, pero por maña mía lo borré a los pocos minutos después de publicado, así que asumo que nadie lo alcanzó a ver. En la publicación tan solo aclaraba los contratiempos que me impidieron publicar dentro del mes que me había prometido a mi mismo en publicar, estos impedimentos eran los estudios; trabajo; y cansancio.**

 **Bueno, tan solo quería dejar claro que la historia** **NO LA VOY A ABANDONAR** **, ya que me han llegado mensajes tanto por Wattpad como por Fanfiction pidiéndome que por favor continúe el fic y que también que no lo deje tirado.**

 **Pues eso, no se preocupen, no voy a dejar el fic a medias, yo más que nadie quiero ver esa historia finalizada correctamente c:**

 **PD: Me halaga bastante que en verdad haya gente realmente interesada en la continuación de la historia jeje. No son muchos, pero en verdad me sube el ánimo.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**

 **Próximo capitulo: "Nuevamente la culpa"**


	20. Chapter 20

-Finnelan: "¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Deja de correr! ¿¡Qué diablos llevas en tus manos?!" -Grita mientras persigue a la joven profesora por los pasillos del Consejo Mágico.

-Chariot: "¡N-Nada!" -Responde mientras huye despavorida. _–"Menos mal no vio que se trataba de la acusación cuando se me cayó al suelo gracias a que la recogí muy rápido, pero eso fue muy sospechoso para ella, ahora no me la puedo sacar de encima"_

-Chariot: "¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!" -Grita volteando la mirada hacia atrás.

-Finnelan: "¡Quiero saber qué haces aquí y ver que llevas entre tus manos!" -Responde inmediatamente.

-Chariot: "¡Solo quiero hablar con la directora algo personal! ¡Déjame en paz!"

-Finnelan: "¡Claramente estás haciendo algo muy sospechoso!"

-Chariot: "¡No es problema suyo!" -Grita mientras sigue huyendo por los interminables pasillos.

La pelirroja en su huida erróneamente entra a un pasillo sin salida, lo único que se encuentra al final de este es un gran ventanal, Chariot se detiene y se da media vuelta para darle cara a la profesora Finnelan, esta última muy cansada por su edad deja de correr apenas la joven profesora se detiene.

-Finnelan: "Bien, no tienes a donde ir, como tu superior te ordeno que me entregues el papel que tienes en tu mano…" -Dice mientras jadea del cansancio.

-Chariot: "E-Es algo personal, no puedo mostrárselo a usted." -Trata de defenderse con lo primero que se le ocurre.

-Finnelan: "Si fuese así no habrías huido como si fuera el fin del mundo, sé que estás mintiendo" -Responde estirando su mano para que Chariot le entregue el papel.

-Chariot: "De verdad, no quiero que lo leas, sería muy vergonzoso para mí, es sobre un secreto que solo la directora sabe y me está ayudando sobre eso… Tú sabes." -Dice ocultando la acusación tras su espalda. –"En serio, si ella llega a descubrir que es el escrito del caso, no solo se acabará todo para Akko y Diana, sino que también para mí"

-Finnelan: "Te conozco hace varios años, señorita Du Nord, sé cómo reaccionas en cada una de las situaciones a que te enfrentas y claramente acá hay algo mucho más turbio que un simple secreto. Primero que todo, tuviste que hacer el sacrificio de venir a altas horas de la noche al consejo y con un aluvión increíble, mencionando también que perdiste tu habilidad de volar con la escoba; lo cual te hace mucho más difícil el camino… Dime, ¿hiciste solo eso para pedirle consejos a la directora sobre algún secreto tuyo? Yo tengo mis dudas" -Esto último acorrala a la pelirroja y la hace retroceder aún más haciendo que su espalda tope con el ventanal que tenía atrás suyo no queda a donde más ir.

-Chariot: "Esteee…"

-Finnelan: "Chariot Du Nord" -Interrumpe a la joven profesora. –"Si no me entregas el papel que llevas allí, a la cuenta de tres tendré que quitártelo con magia de robo. Sé que eres una buena persona y me lo entregarás a la buena, confío en usted Srta. Du Nord"

La pelirroja queda en absoluto silencio ante las palabras de Finnelan, solo se limita a encogerse aún más en hombros.

-Finnelan: "Bien, parece que no hay caso contigo. Uno..." -La profesora comienza a contar mientras empuña su varita para conjurar el hechizo de robo una vez que termine con su conteo. -"Dos..."

Antes de que Finnelan llegara al número tres, Chariot rompe su silencio.

-Chariot: "Tu ganas te lo entregaré, pero deje de apuntarme con esa varita, me siento intimidada" -Dice muy resignada levantando la mano en donde tiene sujetado el escrito.

Pero una vez que Finnelan guarda su varita mágica, la pelirroja ve la oportunidad de empuñar la suya y dar un gran salto hacia atrás así quebrando el gran ventanal con su espalda, todo esto para escapar precipitándose al gran vacío, las profesoras se encontraban en un piso 15.

Cuando Chariot empieza a caer, con la punta de su varita toca uno de los trozos de cristal que estaba cayendo junto a ella para enseguida conjurar un hechizo.

-Chariot: **"¡Scrylla Yera Retoure!"** -Este hechizo hace que todos los trozos de vidrios vuelvan a su estado anterior de la ruptura; así restaurándose por completo y dejando a Finnelan aun adentro del edificio antes de que esta reaccionara ante la temeraria acción de la francesa.

-Chariot: **"¡Matamorphie Faciesse!"** -Después de revertir el daño del ventanal, Chariot con el hechizo siguiente se transforma en un halcón peregrino para huir volando del lugar.

-Finnelan: "¡Maldita sea!" -Exclama golpeando con su puño a la pared más cercana. –"¡Sabía que tenía que robárselo sin ningún tipo de advertencia!" -Luego de eso, Finnelan abre el ventanal y con su varita invoca su escoba mágica y se lanza al vacío en busca de Chariot.

Así comienza una intensa persecución por los aires entre Chariot en forma de halcón peregrino y Finnelan volando velozmente sobre su escoba, para esta última no le resulta difícil localizar a la pelirroja, pues es bastante experimentada con la escoba y no le resulta complicado igualar la velocidad de un ave rapaz.

-Chariot: _"Mierda, si esto sigue así me alcanzará muy pronto"_ -Piensa mientras mira hacia atrás observando como Finnelan de a poco está a punto de atraparla. _–"Bueno, creo que puedo conseguir un poco de tiempo cayendo en picada."_ -La profesora en su forma de halcón, cierra sus alas para comenzar en descenso en picada.

-Finnelan: "¿Qué está haciendo? -Se pregunta mientras ve a Chariot descender rápidamente.

La pelirroja alcanza una velocidad de caída de unos trecientos kilómetros por hora, velocidad máxima que alcanza el halcón peregrino en picada. Una vez que logra ese límite de velocidad, la joven profesora se estabiliza nuevamente al vuelo normal y aprovechando el gran impulso que consiguió el lanzamiento.

-Chariot _:_ "Bien, creo que la perdí, ahora tengo que encontrar una forma de entrar nuevamente al consejo y buscar a la directora." -Dice hacia sí misma mientras desvía su camino para retronar al consejo. –"Pero después de lo ocurrido lo más seguro es que Finnelan ya sepa el motivo de mi visita, lo más probable que el plan de Diana ya no funcione, Finnelan al ver que le rechazaron su acusación sin razón alguna lo más probable es que reclame y mande a fiscalizar a la comisión investigadora" -Sigue hablando sola y de manera distraída.

-Finnelan: "Que pena, te distrajiste" -Dice apareciendo justo al lado de Chariot.

-Chariot: "¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!" -Exclama sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que Finnelan la alcanzó sin problema alguno.

Antes de que la pelirroja reaccionara, la profesora de superior rango saca su varita mágica y con esta hace un conjuro instantáneo para crear una jaula de aves alrededor de Chariot así encerrándola y siendo finalmente atrapada por Finnelan. La joven profesora todavía no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, en ese mismo momento sentía un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que ya estaba todo perdido para ella, finalmente estaba inmovilizada por la persona que menos tenía que saber del plan.

-Chariot: _"Lo siento, Akko… Lo siento, Diana… He fallado, Diana hizo todo para lograr con éxito su parte y yo fallo en lo más simple"_ -Solo se limita a lamentarse una vez que no encuentra salida.

-Finnelan: "Se muy bien que estás tratando de cubrir a Kagari y Cavendish, dame el escrito…" -Le pide amablemente mientras cuelga la jaula en la punta delantera de su escoba.

-Chariot: "¡¿Qué?! Ya está, desharé el hechizo y saldré de aquí …"

-Finnelan: "No tan rápido, esta jaula es de acero reforzado y con soldaduras ultra resistentes, si vuelves a tu forma humana dentro de ella; solo morirías aplastada"

-Chariot: "Mierda…" -La pelirroja solo puede mantenerse en su forma de halcón hasta que Finnelan la deje salir de su jaula. –"¿Adónde me llevas?"

-Finnelan: "Al consejo, con la directora para ser más exacta. ¿A caso creías que Holbrooke iba a ser tan benevolente de dejar pasar por alto una infracción grave a la norma? Ella está más apegada a las reglas que cualquiera, incluso más que yo."

-Chariot: "¡¿P-Por qué no puedes dejarlo pasar?! ¡Es una tonta norma con más de mil años de antigüedad! ¡Nada afecta en dejarlas ser felices y ya!"

-Finnelan: "Es más que eso, es respeto a una larga tradición, si vamos a ir dejando pasar infracciones porque pensamos que No afectan, de a poco la norma irá perdiendo imperio y nos iremos convirtiendo en una escuela de indisciplinadas. Luna Nova es la mejor academia de brujas de todo el mundo, ¿crees que la academia seguiría siendo digna de ese título si dejamos de respetar las normas impuestas por la escuela y el consejo? Déjame decirte algo, me costó mucho tomar esta decisión de reportar a Kagari y Cavendish al consejo, incluso pensé en ignorar todo, pero luego me acordé en todo lo que te acabo de decir, y con todo el dolor de mi alma redacté la acusación igualmente. Hay que tener cierto nivel de madurez para enfrentar estas cosas que de repente surgen, aunque te duela en lo más profundo".

-Chariot: "¡Es una estupidez! ¡Son solo unas niñas! ¿¡No hay un castigo más leve para ellas?!" -Protesta desesperadamente.

-Finnelan: "Claro, si tienen suerte capaz solo las suspendan un semestre. Y por lo que sé Unas niñas no harían ese tipo de cosas a esa edad"

La pelirroja ante tal respuesta solo golpea repetidamente los barrotes de la jaula con sus alas.

-Finnelan: "Bien, estamos de vuelta" -Dice mientras desciende hacia la entrada del consejo mágico. –"Vamos a la oficina de la directora" -Finnelan baja de su escoba y descuelga la jaula para llevarla en su mano.

-Chariot: "¿Puedes considerarlo de nuevo? ¡Por favor! ¡Tienen un brillante futuro por delante! No se lo destruyas."

-Finnelan: "Eso tuvo que haberlo pensado mucho antes la señorita Cavendish antes de cometer tales actos… Ya deje de preocuparse, capaz el tribunal sea bastante considerado si tienen en cuenta las hazañas de ellas hace cinco meses atrás; que Cavendish tiene una irreprochable conducta; y que Kagari desconocía de la prohibición. Lo más probable es que las suspendan, diría que un 55% de probabilidad"

-Chariot: "¡45% de posibilidad de expulsión sigue siendo bastante!"

-Finnelan: "Deja de gritar, armar un escándalo aquí no es buena idea" -Le advierte a la docente menor mientras camina por los pasillos del consejo.

-Finnelan: "¿Cómo conseguiste la carta? Estoy bastante segura de que vi con mis propios ojos como se la llevaban en el camión mensajero. -Pregunta sorpresivamente.

-Chariot: "Fui yo, me convertí en halcón para poder alcanzarla y meterme en el compartimiento de carga del vehículo"

-Finnelan: *suspiro* "Eso lo veremos después. Bien, ya llegamos a la oficina de Holbrooke." -Dice mientras procede a abrir la puerta. –"Con permiso, disculpe las molestias"

-Holbrooke: "¡Oh! Profesora Finnelan, que sorpresa, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿en que la puedo ayudar? ¿y por qué trae una jaula en su mano?" -Comienza a preguntar invadida de curiosidad

-Finnelan: "Mire, justamente le vengo a reportar que… Ehh ¿Directora Holbrooke? ¿Se encuentra bien? Se ve muy agotada" -Interrumpe su reporte al notar el evidente cansancio de Holbrooke.

-Holbrooke: "Ah… Estoy muerta, estuvimos horas y horas discutiendo las reformas del reglamento de las academias, vamos tú sabes, lo que te había contado antes de salir de Luna Nova"

-Finnelan: "Si, que iban a discutir unos pequeños puntos contradictorios del reglamento académico ¿Qué paso con eso al final?"

-Hoolbroke: "Bien, eso era en un principio, la cosa es que ninguna de las directoras académicas llegaba a un consenso con los ministros del consejo, hasta que a una se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de redactar un nuevo reglamento desde cero. Al comienzo a nadie le cayó bien esa idea, pero de a poco fue convenciendo a los ministros de crear un nuevo libro normativo y reemplazar el vigente."

-Finnelan: "¿¡Q-Que!?"

-Holbrooke: "Lo peor es que el libro original contenía 450 artículos y los ministros solo nos dieron la sesión de hoy para hacer uno completamente nuevo ¿Sabes lo agotador que fue eso?"

-Chariot: "¡Arghg Finnelan abre esta cosa por favor, ya estamos donde querías!"

-Holbrooke: "¿Ah?"

-Finnelan: "Oh, claro." -Abre la puerta de la jaula

Una vez que la puerta es abierta sale Chariot volviendo a su forma humana nuevamente y se acerca rápidamente al escritorio de la directora y coloca ambas manos en la superficie de este.

-Holbrooke: "¿Ch-Chariot? ¿Q-Que hacías dentro de esa jaula?"

-Chariot: "Eso es lo de menos, directora. Por favor respóndame, ¿ese nuevo reglamento académico está vigente ahora mismo?" -Le pregunta mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Holbrooke: "S-Sí, apenas terminó la sesión los ministros lo pusieron en vigencia"

-Chariot: "El artículo 311 del antiguo reglamento ¿pasó algo con eso?"

-Holbrooke: "Ese era sobre la prohibición de las relaciones amorosas dentro de las academias. Fue derogado, ya no es sancionado. De hecho, discutimos como dos horas porque las directoras más conservadoras se rehusaban a derogar ese anticuado artículo ¿Por qué?"

-Finnelan: "¡¿Qué?!

-Chariot: "¡SI! U-Una última pregunta. Imagine un caso hipotético en que dos alumnas son descubiertas en pleno amorío dentro de la academia cuando la ley antigua estaba vigente, pero el caso es reportado recién ahora cuando está vigente la nueva ley ¿Qué ocurre ahí?"

-Holbrooke: "Oye oye, ¿Qué tan hipotético es ese caso? ¿Pasó algo?" -Dice con una expresión que evidencia sospecha.

-Chariot: "¡Solo dígame la respuesta!"

-Holbrooke: "N-No pasaría nada, nos rige un principio de que si se dicta una norma más favorable se aplica esa, las alumnas de tu caso hipotético no sufrirían ninguna sanción" -Responde algo asustada por la exasperación de la pelirroja.

-Chariot: "¡SIII! ¡WUJU!" -La profesora salta de alegría ante tal favorable casualidad. –"¡En tu cara Finnelan!" -Dice muy alegre saltando reiteradas veces.

-Finnelan: "No lo digas como si en verdad quisiera que le pasara algo a ellas…"

-Holbrooke: "Esteee… ¿Me pueden decir que está ocurriendo? Por favor…" -Pregunta muy confundida.

-Chariot: "¡Oh si! ¡Mire!" -La pelirroja saca la carta de la acusación de su bolsillo y se la deja a la directora en su escritorio.

La directora Holbrooke procede a abrir la carta y a leerla detenidamente, le toma un tiempo leerla debido a su cansancio y a su corta visión.

-Holbrooke: "E-Estee… No sé qué decir, estoy sin palabras. Jamás creí que Diana con Kagari… Por dios…" -Queda perpleja al leer el contenido del papel y también al observar las fotos que este contenía. –"Si esto hubiera llegado hace unos diez minutos atrás, estas dos chicas se pudieron haber despedido de Luna Nova. Me siento aliviada de que esto no haya sido así" -Dice ya un poco más calmada.

-Chariot: "Mi persecución con Finnelan duró al menos quince minutos… Se puede decir que no fue en vano…" -Piensa con una desbordante alegría.

-Holbrooke: "Sin embargo, tenemos varias irregularidades por aquí ¿Por qué llegó esta carta a mis manos antes que los receptores del consejo? ¿y por qué la tenías tu Chariot si esto es claramente la letra de Finnelan? ¿Acaso creías que no me iba a temblar la mano en aplicar las reglas vigentes en este caso y mandarlo a tramitar al tribunal?"

Después de las duras palabras de la directora Holbrooke, la pelirroja suda bastante frío al saber que si entregaba la carta sin la interrupción de Finnelan todo habría terminado en tragedia...

-Holbrooke: "Bien, pueden retirarse de mi oficina y volver a Luna Nova, quiero descasar, mañana tenemos otro largo día de discusiones en el consejo. Infórmenles a Diana y a la señorita Kagari que ya no están en problemas, que estén tranquilas…

-Chariot y Finnelan: "Entendido" -Dicen al unísono para después marcharse de la oficina.

Una vez afuera del despacho de Holbrooke.

La joven profesora de cabello rojizo caminaba junto a su superior dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, en la primera parte del trayecto ninguna de las dos docentes se dirigieron la palabra, estaban silentes caminando a altas horas de la noche en los oscuros pasadizos del consejo, después de tan ardua pero breve persecución que las mantuvo al borde de una pelea, ambas profesoras caminaban en paz de regreso a Luna Nova.

-Finnelan: "No creo que haya sido casualidad…" -Dice muy de repente.

-Chariot: "¿Qué?"

-Finnelan: "El 'libro normativo de todas las academias' es un cuerpo legal que tiene ciertas normas importantes que todas las academias vinculadas al consejo deben adoptar en sus propios reglamentos internos de manera obligatoria. Ese libro no ha sido reformado ninguna sola vez desde hace 520 años y justo ahora cuando ocurre esto deciden rehacerlo desde cero así rompiendo 520 años de historia en tan solo 10 horas de sesión. Es como si el destino protegiera a esas dos chicas, en especial a Atsuko Kagari."

-Chariot: "En eso le encuentro la razón, las cosas suceden porque tienen que suceder, tampoco creo que esto haya sido una casualidad. Algo me dice que no solo yo, sino que también al destino le gustaría ver como Akko se convierte en la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos." -Dice con mucha seguridad y con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Finnelan: "Ya, tampoco era para que te pasaras."

-Chariot: "¡Hey! ¡Lo digo en serio, yo creo que Akko será la mejor!"

-Finnelan: "Lo que sea… ¿Te llevo?" -Le pregunta una vez que llegan a la salida del consejo y saca su escoba.

-Chariot: "¡S-Si! Si no le molesta"

-Finnelan: *suspiro* "Que desastre que no puedas volar, ven sube"

Chariot sube como pasajera a la escoba de Finnelan para finalmente hacer el viaje de retorno a Luna Nova. Siendo un poco pasado de la media noche este enorme problema que tenía Akko y Diana con el consejo mágico llega a su fin de una manera poco esperada, pero esto lamentablemente no quiere decir que todo haya terminado para ellas dos y Amanda, la rubia está internada de gravedad en la clínica por un accidente que le costo varías fracturas y la pérdida de una de sus piernas, siendo esta la que está en peor situación; Akko se encuentra en un estado mental deplorable debido a las recientes pesadillas que ha tenido, estas le sacan en cara sus errores y defectos; y Amanda pues…

 _Mientras tanto en Luna Nova, un poco antes de los hechos ocurridos en el Consejo Mágico…_

Amanda sin poder conciliar el sueño, sale de su habitación hacia el baño correspondiente a su residencia debido a un curioso estimulo que obtuvo sintiendo el olor de la castaña impregnado en su cama. El rostro de la americana está con un fuerte color rojizo por el rubor, le cuesta caminar debido a la humedad entre sus piernas y anda bastante complicada por lo preocupada que iba para ver que nadie la siguiera, pues sería un desastre que la descubran a esta hora fuera de su cuarto y además en un estado de excitación notorio. Nada le sirve su cautela, Constanze la estaba siguiendo manteniendo una distancia prudente, la pequeña alemana se preguntaba a si misma que estaba haciendo Amanda, para donde se dirigía y porque caminaba tan raro.

-Amanda _: "¿Realmente será adecuado hacer eso en el baño a estas horas? Normalmente cuando lo hago, es cuando falto a clases y tengo la habitación para mi sola."_ -Piensa detenidamente. _–"Esta vez es distinta, es como si no lo pudiera evitar"_ -Después de este último pensamiento, Amanda se detiene de manera brusca como si de algo importante se acordara.

-Constanze: _"¿Por qué se detuvo tan de repente?"_ -Piensa mientras la sigue desde las partes más oscuras del pasillo.

-Amanda _: "¡Ya me acordé maldita sea! Mierda, como puedo ser tan tonta. Confundí mi pastilla para el dolor de cabeza con la pastilla afrodisiaca que se suponía que le iba dar a Akko y nunca se la di cuando estuvo conmigo, no fue necesario por lo fácil que había accedido"_ -Piensa al dilucidar todo. _–"Como puedo ser tan idiota de haberla colocado justo a un lado de mis analgésicos… Con razón sentía que el dolor de cabeza no se iba cuando trataba de dormir."_

Una vez que la americana terminó de darse cuenta de la verdadera razón de su estado, finalmente llega a la puerta del baño, la cual abre rápidamente y entra al primer cubículo al lado de la entrada. Constanze, al instante también entra al baño de manera muy sigilosa para que su compañera de habitación no se diese cuenta que estaba siguiéndola, la pequeña alemana de inmediato supo que Amanda se encontraba en el primer cubículo ya que se podían ver sus pies debajo de la puerta.

-Constanze: _"Así que era verdad con que solo quería ir al baño, en la habitación se escuchaba bastante sospechosa al salir. Pues, me largo"_ -Piensa en retirarse cuando piensa que nada andaba mal.

Pero la alemana justo antes de irse, nota por debajo de la puerta del cubículo que la peli naranja estaba quitándose sus shorts y ropa interior por completo y que en la parte superior se podía apreciar que también se estaba quitando su camisa. Encuentra muy raro que Amanda esté desnudándose por completo dentro en el baño de la academia, así que la pequeña decide quedarse un rato más para saber que ocurre con la americana.

-Amanda: _"Está bien, solo un poco para contrarrestar el efecto de la píldora afrodisiaca y luego me largo al cuarto"_ –Piensa la peli naranja al cerrar la tapa del inodoro y luego sentarse en este.

Con mucho cuidado, la americana acerca sus dedos a su entre pierna sorprendiéndose a sí misma por lo mojada que estaba, cuando sintió esa abundante humedad, miró su ropa interior que estaba colgada en la puerta del cubículo y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente empapada, pero no le toma mucha importancia y sigue en lo suyo. Poco a poco aumenta la agresividad y la velocidad en el movimiento de las yemas de sus dedos, cada segundo que pasaba tocándose; más excitación sentía a tal nivel que la consumía por completo, el efecto de la pastilla que planeaba darle a Akko es bastante agresivo una vez que se consume.

-Amanda _: "Esta píldora me hace disfrutarlo muchísimo más, es increíble. Podría volverme adicta."_ –Una vez que deja de acariciarse su entrepierna; no aguanta más y se inserta dos dedos profundamente a la vez que se muerde con bastante fuerza su otra mano para evitar hacer algún ruido que llame la atención.

-Amanda _: "Cuando hago estas cosas solo pienso en ti, Akko…"_ -La peli naranja deja de morderse su mano para poder frotar uno de sus pezones. –"Ahh" -Suelta un pequeño gemido, pero no le da importancia pensando que estaba sola en el baño.

-Amanda: _"Maldita sea, estaría haciendo esto toda la jodida noche, esa pastilla es peligrosa"_ -Muy lejos de terminar, Amanda aumenta la velocidad de su mano que tenía en su entrepierna y se atreve a insertar el tercer dedo volviendo así su masturbación algo más agresiva. –"AAAhHhH ¡Akko!" -Gime apasionadamente pensando en la persona que ama y que por supuesto le excita.

-Constanze _: "¿Eh? Dios, así que tenía que venir a hacer eso… y más encima está pensando en ella... Bueno, la dejo en paz, yo me largo de aquí"_ -Piensa algo consternada cuando finalmente se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo Amanda, también se siente algo afectada al escuchar el nombre de Akko junto al ruidoso gemido de su amiga.

Una vez que la alemana se dirige a la puerta del baño repentinamente se resbala con un poco de agua que había en el suelo, no alcanza a agarrar la perilla de la puerta así que cae completamente al piso. Constanze no pasó nada desapercibida para Amanda, así que esta última se asusta muchísimo al escuchar el sonido que provenía del baño.

-Amanda _: "¡Mierda, hay alguien más en el baño y no me di cuenta! Juzgando por el sonido parece que se cayó…"_ -Piensa muy aterrada y preocupada de que descubran lo que estaba haciendo ahí. –"¿Quién anda ahí? Eso sonó muy feo ¿Estás bien?" -Pregunta con una voz muy temblorosa.

La alemana obviamente no responde a su amiga y trata de levantarse, pero recibió un golpe tan fuerte en su rodilla que esta no le permite ponerse de pie.

-Constanze _: "Duele, tengo que descansar unos segundos para volver a caminar, pero Amanda se va a dar cuenta que estoy aquí"_ -La pequeña se esforzaba en salir del baño.

La norteamericana al no recibir respuesta rápidamente deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y vuelve a ponerse su ropa interior y pijama, su corazón estaba latiendo como si fuese a estallar por el nerviosismo producido por la incógnita que tenía de si la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta del cubículo había descubierto lo que estaba haciendo, después de pensarlo, Amanda decide salir del cubículo.

-Amanda: "¿Qué ocurr…? ¿¡Constanze!?" -Se alarma al ver a su compañera sentada en el suelo y con ambas manos sobando su rodilla.

La peli naranja se agacha rápidamente para ayudar a Constanze a levantarse. Amanda encuentra este pequeño incidente como una buena oportunidad para no tocar aquel tema.

-Amanda: "¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te caíste?" -Pregunta mientras ayuda a levantarla.

La alemana apunta con su dedo el pequeño charco de agua que había en el suelo.

-Amanda: "Ya veo, tienes que ir con más cuidado a la próxima. Consey" -Levanta a su amiga para llevarla cargada en su espalda a la habitación.

Constanze asiente lentamente con su cabeza.

Amanda sale del baño cargando con Constanze en su espalda, esta última debido a su estatura no se le hace pesada para nada a la americana.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Amanda a mitad de camino hacia la habitación se da cuenta que algo andaba mal con Constanze, por esto mismo se detiene y la baja de su espalda para sentarla en el suelo del pasillo, acto seguido la peli naranja se sienta justo en frente de su amiga.

-Amanda: "¿Estás llorando? Levanta tu mirada por favor… ¿Pasa algo?" -Pregunta mientras echa a un lado el cabello de Constanze para lograr verle la cara

La alemana como ya es de costumbre no da respuesta y sigue derramando lágrimas, estas recorren lentamente sus mejillas para luego caer y ser absorbidas por la alfombra del pasillo.

-Amanda: "Dime por favor, no hagas que me preocupe…" -Le ruega y enseguida la abraza para darle un poco más de confianza a su compañera.

-Constanze: "Pensé que solo te preocupa Akko…" -Dice rompiendo nuevamente su común silencio para dar esa hiriente respuesta.

-Amanda: "¿Eh?"

-Constanze: "Sonaré muy egoísta, pues así soy. Hice de todo para lograr estar a tu lado, incluso sacrificar amistades, fracasé y además de eso, mis sentimientos por ti ya no son secreto para nadie, incluso tú ya sabes lo que yo siento por ti, pero aun así veo que no te importa nada de eso, no me has dado ninguna respuesta aun sabiendo lo que pienso, Akko me ha eclipsado totalmente de tu visión… Incluso vas al baño a hacer eso pensando solamente en ella. Perdóname que lo diga así, invadiendo tus pensamientos hasta en tus momentos más íntimos, pero necesito una respuesta ya… Amanda, por favor dime ¿Sientes algo por mí? ¿Si o no?"

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Ya fueron casi dos meses y lo siento bastante por eso, pero finalmente me digné a actualizar jeje de hecho este capítulo planeaba hacerlo más largo, pero viendo el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar preferí dejarlo así, espero que no les moleste ese detalle^^**

 **¡Hasta luego!**

 **Próximo capitulo: Nuevamente la culpa II**


	21. Chapter 21

-Constanze: "Respóndeme por favor ¿Sientes algo por mí?" -Pregunta nuevamente a la americana ante su silencio.

-Amanda: "Estee, no sé cómo decírtelo Consey, es una situación bastante complicada." -Dice muy nerviosa ante la seriedad de su amiga, y sintiéndose aún más intimidada cuando su amiga está ocupando su voz para preguntarle.

La alemana clava su mirada fijamente a los ojos de Amanda, su mirada evidencia su estado de desesperación para que la americana responda a su pregunta.

-Amanda: "¿P-Puedes darme un tiempo para pensarlo? Necesito ordenar un poco las ideas, tú sabes..." -Responde en modo de evasión el cual es muy notorio, ya que desvía su mirada hacia un lado.

Ante tal respuesta, la pequeña se molesta un poco y sigue insistiendo en que Amanda responda de una vez por todas.

-Constanze: "Necesito una respuesta ahora, sé muy bien que si te doy más tiempo de nuevo quedará en nada..."

-Amanda: "Es muy repentino esto, no me das tiempo para pensar en que decir." -Dice en modo de evasión.

La alemana no dice ni una sola palabra, pero nuevamente le dirige una penetrante mirada directo a los ojos de la americana, así intimidando a esta última.

-Amanda: "B-Basta, no m-me mires de esa forma." -Tartamudea mirando hacia otro lado.

-Constanze: "¡Por favor!"

Ante tal grito, la americana responde por impulso.

-Amanda: "¡No me gustas!" -Responde cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Pero una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, trata de calmar a Constanze de tal repentino golpe.

La pequeña no espera ni un segundo más y sale corriendo del lugar sollozando por la tajante respuesta de su amiga, en este momento lo único que quería era desaparecer de la vista de Amanda.

-Amanda: " _¡Mierda! No lo quise decir de esa forma, pero me estaba presionando demasiado."_

La americana desesperada, trata de alcanzar a Constanze, pero la persecución no dura más allá de treinta segundos ya que la pequeña perdió a su compañera en la primera curva del pasillo, pero la peli naranja no le da mucha importancia por el hecho que ya son altas horas de la noche y al único lugar que puede volver Constanze es a la habitación del equipo, así que con calma vuelve caminando al cuarto.

-Amanda: "Espero que realmente vuelva, no creo que pueda irse a otro lado y menos en pleno toque de queda" -Se dice a sí misma mientras camina por los pasillos de la zona residencial de la academia.

Después de unos cinco minutos, Amanda llega a la habitación de su equipo, y para su tranquilidad ve que Constanze está acostándose en su cama, lo cual infiere que llegó tan solo unos segundos después que su amiga. La americana se acerca hacia la pequeña para murmurarle algo, no pueden hablar muy fuerte ya que podrían despertar a Jasminka.

-Amanda: "Consey, de verdad yo no quería decir eso." -Le susurra a su amiga cerca de su oído. Constanze ya estaba acostada y mirando hacia la pared cuando Amanda se acercó a hablarle.

La pequeña no se voltea para mirar a su compañera a la cara, pero lo que hace es pasarle una pequeña nota en un papel el cual decía lo siguiente: _"De verdad no importa, solo déjame dormir"_

-Amanda: "Lo juro que no quería decir eso, por favor créeme"

La pequeña hace un gran suspiro y voltea hacia su amiga para establecer contacto visual, esto se insinúa que por fin le prestará atención a Amanda. La americana interpreta eso como un «Ya, di lo que tienes que decir».

-Amanda: "Si ahora me vas a escuchar, te pido que hablemos afuera, es incomodo tener que hablar con cuidado para no despertar a Jasminka."

La alemana está de acuerdo y se levanta de su cama para luego salir de la habitación. Cuando ambas brujas del equipo verde salen, Amanda cierra con bastante cuidado la puerta para luego sentarse en el suelo del pasillo una al lado de otra.

-Amanda: "Estos últimos días han sido bastante difíciles para mí y mi humor cada vez está empeorando, cosa que me provoca mandar todo a la mierda, por eso te había respondido de esa manera tan abrupta cuando me insististe tanto." -Dice sin establecer un contacto visual con su amiga. –"Y no solo es eso... Antes de salir, estuve pensando detenidamente en rendirme con lo de Akko por diversas razones que no sé si te diga, ya que me parecería inadecuado hablar de ella en esta situación. Eso me ha tenido bastante amargada y siento mucho que te haya pasado a llevar por mi estado de ánimo. Por todo esto, incluso he pensado volver a Estados Unidos..." -Dice con una voz claramente deprimida.

-Constanze: **"Ya veo... siento mucho haberte presionado de esa manera, si quieres te doy tu espacio nuevamente. Puedes hablarme de tus problemas sin contenerte."** -Responde escribiendo en una mini pizarra, estaba arrepentida de su molesto comportamiento

-Amanda: "Tranquila, no hay problema" -Le dice con una pequeña sonrisa. –"Sigue hablándome con tu voz, estamos en confianza ¿o no? A-Además, que es tierna." -Esto último lo dice mirando repentinamente al suelo por a la vergüenza.

La alemana, muy sonrojada, borra rápidamente su mensaje anterior y comienza a escribir otro.

-Constanze: **"No, otro día lo hago"** -Tapa su cara con la pizarra para mostrar el mensaje en respuesta a lo último que dijo su amiga.

Después de esto, la americana echa lentamente a un lado la pizarra de Constanze para mirarla directo a los ojos y volver el tema de antes.

-Amanda: "Consey, no sé qué hacer... Simplemente quiero escapar de la presencia de Akko, sería la única manera de dejar de pensar en ella. Se ve bastante feliz con Diana y yo lo único que hago es corromper su mente para mis propios placeres y perjudicar su relación. Tampoco es que pueda competir mucho ante Diana, siendo realistas me supera en todo aspecto... *gran suspiro* Me gustaría empezar una vida escolar desde cero con ella lejos de mí." -Dice con una voz muy quebrada y derramando algunas lágrimas.

Constanze queda sorprendida ante tal desahogo de su compañera, y al mismo tiempo como si una bombilla se le encendiera arriba de su cabeza, tiene una muy buena idea para esta situación, así que nuevamente borra el mensaje anterior y comienza a escribir otro que es bastante largo, ya que se demora un tiempo escribiendo, de hecho, está ocupando los dos lados de la pizarra para poder plasmar todo lo que tenía que expresar. Amanda trata de echar una ojeada a lo que escribe, pero la pequeña le hace el quite para no dejarle ver hasta que termine.

Finalmente, cuando termina, Constanze le muestra la pizarra a Amanda, pero tapando el último párrafo del mensaje con la palma de su mano. **"Mira, no le quería decir esto a nadie, pero pienso que esto es una buena idea con lo último que dijiste..."** -Luego de esto la pequeña abraza sorpresivamente a la americana apoyando un costado de su cara en el pecho de ella, después de esto, Constanze se despega de Amanda y le muestra la última parte del mensaje que tenía escrito en su mini pizarra **\- "Estoy tramitando una transferencia a la academia de brujas de Leipzig, Alemania"**

-Amanda: "¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Por qué?!"

La pequeña da vuelta la pizarra para mostrarle la continuación del mensaje a su compañera.

-Constanze: **"Me voy de aquí, me aceptaron inmediatamente solo por ser alumna de Luna Nova, pero a lo que voy realmente es que sugiero que hagas tú también el trámite de transferencia y vengas conmigo a Alemania, comencemos juntas «una vida escolar desde cero»"**

-Amanda: "C-Constanze..."

...

 _Hospital de OCPW, 9 de la mañana..._

Ya había comenzado un nuevo día, la mañana era muy fría, pero aun así el cielo estaba soleado, los vidrios del hospital estaban con una delgada capa de hielo y el aliento de las personas en la clínica se podía ver en el aire cuando estas respiraban, a pesar de que el recinto cuenta con calefacción alimentada por magia; aún así el frío se sentía intensamente, hasta que una de las empleadas del lugar saca una varita mágica para aumentarle la temperatura al calefactor.

En una de las habitaciones del hospital se encuentran la herida Diana Cavendish acompañada de Akko, quien no se separó ningún segundo de la rubia desde que está hospitalizada. La castaña estaba sentada en una silla completamente de madera, así que esta tiende a enfriarse por la baja temperatura, el uniforme de enfermera que le habían prestado no abriga lo suficiente, así que su piel comienza a erizarse de a poco y en consecuencia a esto la japonesa despierta tiritando del frío.

-Akko: "D-Dios, ¡que frío hace!... Oh, ya es de día" -Dice a si misma volteando al reloj de la pared para ver que este marcaba las 9:05 am.

-Akko: _"Diana aun no despierta"_ -Piensa mientras observa a su querida amiga durmiendo profundamente en la camilla. -Akko: _"Me pregunto si se sentirá mejor cuando despierte..."_ -La castaña piensa esto mientras mira la pierna cortada de la rubia.

Pero no pasa mucho rato hasta que el frío le juega una mala pasada a Akko, haciendo que estornude varias veces, es tan repentino que la oriental no puede contenerlo para evitar molestar a Diana.

-Akko: _"Espero no haberla molestado con eso"_ -Piensa mientras limpia su nariz con un pañuelo luego de la seguidilla de estornudos.

-Diana: "¿Estás bien?" -Pregunta mientras se rasca los ojos con sus nudillos por el sueño.

-Akko: "¡Oh! Siento haberte despertado, Diana, es que hace mucho frío y no pude evitarlo" -Responde con culpa.

-Diana: "No importa, de todos modos, está bien que me despertaras"

-Akko: ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Te duele algo?"

-Diana: "Increíblemente no, pero mi pierna cortada siente bastante rara, aún tengo la sensación de que aun tengo mi pierna entera, pero cuando la veo, no está. Es bastante raro y triste." -Dice mientras trata de mover su pierna derecha. –"A todo esto, deberías ir a abrigarte o si no te podrías resfriar"

-Akko: "Tienes razón, iré a ver si mi uniforme de la academia ya está seco, ¿me esperas un segundo?" -Dice poniéndose de pie en dirección a la puerta del cuarto.

-Diana: "Si, anda"

-Akko: "Okey, vuelvo de inmediato" -Pero justo antes de salir, la rubia le llama la atención.

-Diana: "Akko..."

-Akko: "¿Sí?"

-Diana: "T-Te amo..."

A Akko le significó mucho esto y lo recibe con bastante calidez, y con una radiante sonrisa le responde.

-Akko: "Yo también te amo, y mucho" -Finalmente la castaña sale del cuarto en dirección en donde se había encontrado la enfermera que la recibió al llegar.

Después de unos momentos buscando en la recepción de la clínica, Akko no logra aun localizar a la enfermera que le había ayudado, esto le da tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, cosas que la distraen por completo.

-Akko: _"Después de la pesadilla de anoche, me cuesta bastante mirar a Diana a la cara, es como si no fuese digna de ello..."_ -Piensa muy conmocionada mientras camina mirando al suelo. _–"No se que hacer, ¿me confieso y le digo lo que realmente pasó con Amanda? O ¿me guardo ese secreto? No quiero que esta relación llegue a su fin, pero tampoco quiero ocultarle las cosas a ella... Tener de novia a Diana es algo que me queda bastante grande a mí, una simple traicionera. Creo que se lo voy a decir cuando se recupere un poco más, si le digo ahora capaz afecte su salud. Además, si no le digo, lo más probable que esos sueños me sigan atormentado de por vida, creo que esa sería la única forma de sacármelos de encima"_

Después de el pequeño debate interno de la castaña, sigue caminando distraídamente por los pasillos del hospital, así no fijándose a quien o que tenía por delante, y como era de esperarse, choca con alguien del personal de la clínica.

-Akko: "¡Ay! Disculpe... ¡Oh! Es usted"

La castaña de casualidad había chocado con la enfermera que le había prestado el uniforme el día de ayer cuando llegó empapada a la clínica.

-Enfermera: "¡Buenos días! ¿Como estás?" -Pregunta amablemente.

-Akko: "B-Buenos días. Bien"

-Enfermera: "Que bueno ¿Y la señorita Cavendish? ¿Cómo se encuentra?"

-Akko: "Ella me dijo que no le duele nada, entonces supongo que bien..."

-Enfermera: "¡Estupendo!" -Exclama aliviada. –"¡Ah! A todo esto, su ropa ya está lista ¿Te la paso ahora?"

-Akko: "¡Sí, por favor!"

...

Después de unos cuantos minutos que pasaron entre que la enfermera le devolvía la ropa a la castaña y esta se cambiaba, Akko vuelve a la habitación en donde estaba Diana.

-Akko: "Permiso, ya regresé, que agradable tener mi abrigo de vuel... ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" -Dice al entrar al cuarto.

La japonesa sorprende a Diana tratando de pararse de la cama por alguna razón.

-Akko: "D-Diana, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡no puedes ponerte de pie así, vuelve a acostarte!" -Dice mientras va donde la rubia y la vuelve a acostar cuidadosamente a su camilla.

-Diana: "P-Pero Akko, necesito ir al baño..." -Dice algo sonrojada.

-Akko: "Pues llama a una de las enfermeras para que te ayude, no puedes ir brincando así como así en tu estado." -Le reprende a su querida mientras la vuelve a tapar con la sabana de la camilla.

-Diana: "¿Y si me llevas tú? Me sentiría más cómoda así." -Le pide algo tímida.

-Akko: "Estee, okey, entonces déjame ir a pedir una silla de ruedas a la recepción, no tardo"

La castaña sale de la habitación para buscar una silla de ruedas, ya que ella obviamente no sabía en donde se encontraban, procede a acercarse a alguien del personal de la clínica para preguntarle en donde estaban.

-Akko: "D-Disculpe, doctor, ¿saben en donde están las sillas de ruedas?" -Le pregunta el primer médico que se encuentra.

-Doctor: "¿Para que necesitas una?" -Le pregunta con un rostro que demuestra extrañeza.

-Akko: "Es que la paciente de la habitación de allá necesita ir al baño y no puede moverse por sí sola" -Le dice apuntando la puerta del cuarto de Diana.

-Doctor: "Ahh, la señorita Cavendish, está bien, pero tendré que subirla yo a la silla de ruedas ya que tu no podrías"

-Akko: "No hay problema"

Una vez que Akko y el doctor llegan con la silla de ruedas a la habitación de la rubia, ambos toman a Diana con cuidado para sentarla en la silla, el doctor se encargaba de sujetar las partes vendadas del cuerpo de Diana, Akko se encargaba del resto que no necesitaba tanto cuidado, todo esto bajo las instrucciones del médico.

-Doctor: "Listo, ya pueden ir, el baño de los pacientes queda en el siguiente pasillo a la derecha en la quinta puerta, cuando vuelvan busquen a una enfermera que te ayude a recostar de nuevo a Cavendish ¿Sí?"

-Akko: "Entiendo, muchas gracias"

-Diana: "Gracias, doctor"

La japonesa iba empujando de la silla de ruedas en la que iba Diana, se dirige a los baños que le había señalado anteriormente el doctor, en el camino extrañamente nadie se dirigía la palabra, hasta que Diana preguntó de repente algo que descoloca a Akko.

-Diana: "Akko... ¿Te ocurre algo?"

-Akko: "¿Eh? No ¿Por qué lo dices?" -Responde algo extrañada.

-Diana: "Sé que el ambiente no es muy agradable por la situación en que estamos, pero aun así te siento bastante extraña, ya que en situaciones así, a pesar de lo malas que sean, sueles enfrentarlas con mucha alegría y optimismo. Ahora veo que estás bastante deprimida y me choca verte así. No solo es eso, anoche te escuché llorar... Akko, ¿Hay algo que tengas que decir?"

A Akko le hiela la piel al escuchar a Diana decir eso, la rubia ya sabe que la oriental oculta algo.

-Akko: "Es que es bastante fuerte todo lo que ha pasado; tu accidente; lo de Constanze y el triángulo amoroso entre tú, Amanda y yo. Cosas así pueden deprimir hasta la más alegre ¿no crees?" -Responde tratando de sacar a Diana de su duda sin tener que tocar el tema de Amanda.

-Diana: "Es verdad, es mucha carga emocional, lo entiendo... ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa más?"

-Akko: "Claro"

-Diana: "¿Y lo de Amanda?"

-Akko: "¡¿Eh?!" -La castaña reacciona algo hiperventilada, de hecho, frenó de golpe la silla de ruedas a medio camino, casi botando a la rubia al suelo.

-Diana: "Aggh, ten cuidado, casi me botas de la silla. Da igual, te pregunté eso con la intención que reaccionaras de alguna forma que me señalara que pasaba algo con ella... y al parecer lo logré"

-Akko: "D-De que hablas" -Dice algo tartamuda por los nervios.

-Diana: "Akko, eres un libro abierto. Dime que pasó con Amanda"

-Akko: "N-Nada"

-Diana: "Por favor, no me voy a enojar... Dime"

-Akko: _"Mierda, no sé como caí en una trampa tan simple... Se lo tendré que decir sí o sí ahora."_ -Piensa muy frustrada por su error. –"¿Lo prometes?"

-Diana: "Lo prometo"

-Akko: "Está bien... El día de ayer, antes que de que fueras, A-Amanda me llevó a su cuarto... y «eso» terminó ocurriendo después de que compartimos una cerveza." -La castaña le confiesa de manera breve lo que había ocurrido.

-Diana: "Dime otra cosa." -Dice con la voz quebrantada.

-Akko: "¿Q-Qué?"

-Diana: "¿No te obligó? ¿No te forzó a hacerlo?"

-Akko: "N-No, yo consentí"

-Diana: "Que bien, eso me alivia."

-Akko: "¿E-Estás enojada?" -Pregunta frenando nuevamente el trayecto, solo que esta vez no de manera brusca como la anterior.

-Diana: "No, pero si estoy decepcionada..."

-Akko: "E-Entiendo, no pediré que me perdones, se que no merezco tu perdón, Diana" -Dice resignada a su relación.

-Diana: *suspiro* "Lo que me hiciste duele, y más cuando fue tan solo unos días después de empezar la relación y sin mencionar que antes de te habías besado con Amanda"

-Akko: "D-Diana..."

-Diana: "En vez de seguir de esta manera, creo que lo mejor para nosotras sería volver a la relación de antes, solo buenas amigas." -Dice de manera tajante.

-Akko: "P-Por favor, n-no" -Solloza mientras se pone de rodillas frente de la rubia y mirándola de frente con sus ojos muy rojos por las lágrimas.

-Diana: "Es lo mejor para nosotras, así puedes irte libremente con Amanda sin culpa y yo ya no sufriría cada vez que me dices la verdad." -Dice mientras apoya la cabeza de la castaña en su regazo. –"Para mi también es bastante doloroso, de hecho, después creo que voy a llorar un montón ¿pero valdrá la pena sostener una relación que va a ser inestable?"

-Akko: "P-Por favor, dame una última oportunidad" -Pide con bastantes lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Diana: "No lo sé, Akko. Además, ya llevamos mucho tiempo detenidas aquí en el pasillo, por favor llévame al baño." -Dice tratando ya de finalizar con el tema.

-Akko: "E-Está bien, pero por favor no terminemos con una relación que tiene mucho por delante, por favor, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo y que lo soñaba hace bastante tiempo, quiero llevarte a Japón, quiero que conozcas a mi familia y que vayamos juntas a un festival de verano, quiero llevarte a cenar contigo a un lujoso restaurant de Londres cuando volvamos de Japón, y un sinfín de cosas más. Tan solo dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que serás la única persona en mi corazón." -Pide a su querida mientras se arrodilla en el suelo tanto así que topa su frente en este.

-Diana: *suspiro* "Dependerá de Amanda." -Dice directamente.

-Akko: "¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" -Pregunta mientras se limpia sus lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme.

-Diana: "Tengo que preguntarle una sola cosa a Amanda, dependiendo de su respuesta, decidiré si seguimos ."

-Akko: "N-No entiendo ¿y que podría influir su respuesta en nuestra relación? ¿Que piensas preguntarle?"

-Diana: "Mira, ahí está el baño, estuvimos cerca todo este rato" -Dice a modo de evasión y apuntando en dirección a la última puerta del pasillo. –"De aquí sigo sola" -La rubia toma control de su silla de ruedas para ir al baño.

-Akko: "Oh... Está bien" -Dice bajando la mirada.

...

 _En ese mismo entonces, en la cocina de Luna Nova..._

Eran alrededor de las nueve con diez minutos AM, Amanda se tuvo que levantar un poco más temprano que el resto de las estudiantes de la academia, pues tenía que cumplir el castigo que le habían impuesto después de haberse peleado con Diana en plena cafetería, para suerte de la americana el castigo fue rebajado a que solo tiene que ayudar en la cocina en las mañanas para el desayuno en vez de las tres comidas, y que en vez de tres meses de castigo será solo uno, pero aun así tendrá que limpiar los baños después del horario de clases de lunes a viernes.

La cocina de Luna Nova es bastante grande y con demasiado personal Hada, desde que el número de matriculas subieron en la academia, todas las mañanas en la cocina son un caos para preparar los desayunos a la hora indicada. La americana debido a su nula capacidad para la cocina, le encargaron llevar los ingredientes a los distintos chefs que había a lo largo de toda la cocina.

-Amanda: "Ahhg este castigo apesta..." -Se queja mientras lleva dos sacos de ingredientes en sus hombros.

-Duende cocinero: "Si no hubieras armado un numerito con la señorita Cavendish en plena cafetería no estarías acá, y eso que tuviste suerte que Finnelan te rebajara el castigo a solo los desayunos, y ni hablar de los dos meses que te perdonaron" -Le responde mientras prepara los desayunos de las estudiantes.

-Amanda: "Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Aunque lo más mierda de todo es tener que asear los baños después de clases."

-Amanda: _"Hablando de Diana ¿Cómo se encontrará ahora?"_ -Piensa bastante preocupada mientras baja los sacos de ingredientes y los abre.

-Duende cocinero: "A todo esto, ¿no que la señorita Cavendish también le habían asignado el mismo castigo? ¿Dónde está?"

-Amanda: "Esteee, está enferma, le dio fiebre anoche" -Responde lo primero que se le ocurre.

-Duende cocinero: "Oh, que mal, ojalá se recupere pronto." -Dice con preocupación.

...

Después de unos minutos, todo el menú ya está preparado y listo para servir, las estudiantes ya estaban repletando la cafetería, las hadas encargadas de la cocina le piden a Amanda que sea ella que sirva las comidas en el mesón en donde se forman las estudiantes, obviamente para la peli naranja esto es una humillación ya que todas las brujas de Luna Nova la iban a ver en que estaba.

-Amanda: _"Maldición, cuando esto ya no podía ir peor, ahora me obligan a hacer esta mierda..."_ -Piensa mientras sirve las bandejas de desayuno a sus compañeras.

-Amanda: _"Ahora si que esto no puede ser peor"_ -Piensa al avistar a Hannah y Bárbara acercándose al mesón con sus bandejas. – _"Lo más probable es que no dejen de joderme hasta que salga de acá."_

Una vez que ambas brujitas del equipo azul se acercan a Amanda, estas contienen una pequeña risa, pero no pasa a más allá de eso ya que estas vuelven a su seriedad al instante.

-Hannah: "Quiero el sándwich del día más un café"

-Bárbara: "Yo igual"

-Amanda: "Aquí tienen" -Dice mientras les entrega lo que pidieron.

-Hannah: "Amanda."

-Amanda: "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te vas a burlar?" -Responde con prepotencia

-Bárbara: "No es eso"

-Hannah: "Sentimos mucho lo que ocurrió anoche, estábamos fuera de sí"

-Bárbara: "Es una vergüenza que tuviera que venir Croix a calmarnos, de verdad lo siento mucho"

-Amanda: "Oh, con qué era eso... Está bien, disculpas aceptadas, pero más que a mí, asegúrense de disculparse con Constanze."

-Hannah y Bárbara: "Está bien, gracias por la comida"

Después de esta breve conversación, Hannah y Bárbara toman sus bandejas, se dirigen a uno de los comedores y toman asiento, el par desde lejos se les notaba que algo no andaba bien, se les veía preocupadas y deprimidas, debido a eso comían más lento de lo normal y sin decirse ninguna palabra siendo que era bastante normal que estas dos conversaran un montón durante el desayuno.

Amanda se da cuenta de todo esto desde el mesón y decide ir con ellas a proponerles algo.

-Amanda: _"Ya sé que hacer"_ -Piensa mientras se quita el delantal. "¡Hey! Shrek, encárgate tu del mesón, tengo que salir un poco, no tardo" -Le pide a uno de los empleados de la cocina al mismo tiempo que le lanza su delantal.

-Ogro cocinero: "¡Deja de llamarme así! Está bien, pero no te demores" -Le responde mientras se pone el delantal que le pasó la americana.

Amanda se acerca trotando en donde estaban sentadas Hannah y Bárbara.

-Amanda: "¡Oigan chicas! puede ser una pregunta algo tonta, pero ¿Están mal por lo de Diana?"

-Hannah: "Claro, después de saber como se encontraba, no hemos dejado de pensar en eso y es realmente frustrante"

-Bárbara: "Me gustaría verla, pero no sabemos en donde está y no hemos visto a Croix esta mañana"

-Amanda: "Con que quieren ir ¿eh? Tienen suerte, ya que me levanté más temprano por mi castigo, aproveché de ir al cuarto de Chariot a molestar un poco a Croix para pedirle la ubicación de la clínica en donde está internada Diana."

-Hannah: "¡¿Y te la dio?!" -Dice poniéndose bruscamente de pie y golpeando con ambas palmas de lleno contra la mesa, llamando la atención de todas las estudiantes en la cafetería.

-Amanda: "Sí, y no solo eso, también tengo algo chistoso que decirles y también algo bueno" -Dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hannah: "¿Qué tramas?"

-Amanda: "Nada, solo que cuando Croix me abrió la puerta del cuarto de Chariot para atenderme, me fijé que detrás de ella estaba la cama de la habitación y en esta estaba Chariot durmiendo arrinconada en la mitad de la cama, así que asumí que durmieron juntas, pero lo mejor de todo es que Chariot al parecer estaba desnuda jaja y ya que se encontraba a medio taparse con la sábana no logré ver mucho, obviamente Croix se alteró bastante y se puso entre medio de la vista para que no siguiera mirándola ¡jajaja! ¡¿Qué tipo de relación tendrán?!" -Cuenta su anécdota casi muriendo de la risa.

Hannah y Bárbara se miran entre sí por la innecesaria conversación que estaba entablando la americana.

-Bárbara: "Esteee, bien, me imagino que eso era lo «chistoso», ¿ahora puedes decirnos lo bueno?"

-Amanda: "Está bien, después de eso, ya que Chariot ya estaba en Luna Nova, le pregunté a Croix como el había ido en el Consejo Mágico"

-Hannah: "¡Verdad! ¿¡Y como le fue!?"

-Amanda: "¡Lo logró! Akko y Diana ya no están en peligro de ser expulsadas" -Les dice muy sonriente.

-Hannah: "¡Que alivio! De verdad que tranquilidad saber eso..."

-Bárbara: "¡Que bueno!"

Ambas integrantes del equipo azul saltan de alegría y se abrazan entre ellas al enterarse de semejante noticia.

-Hannah: "Gracias por decirnos, Amanda, de verdad nos quitaste un peso muy grande de encima" -Le dice muy agradecida.

-Amanda: "No es nada. Bien, mi castigo es aburrido a más no poder, así que planeaba ir a la clínica a visitar a Diana y a ver a la tonta de Akko que fue anoche en pleno aluvión, demás ahora pescó un resfrío y también está internada jaja ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vienen?"

-Hannah y Bárbara: "¡SÍ!" -Responden al unísono.

-Amanda: "Okey, vayan a sus habitaciones a buscar sus escobas y nos vemos en el portón de la entrada"

Las chicas del team azul salen rápidamente de la cafetería para dirigirse a su habitación a buscar sus escobas, fue tan rápido que olvidaron llevar de vuelta sus bandejas al mesón. Amanda, después de que ambas se fueran, se sienta en una de las sillas del comedor y contempla el paisaje que se ve desde uno de los ventanales de la cafetería.

-Amanda: _"Sería bueno ver a Akko y a Diana ahora, después de todo, en tres días más empezaría mi nueva vida escolar en Alemania, no creo que le den el alta a Diana antes de eso, y conociendo a Akko no creo que venga a Luna Nova mínimo en una semana." *_ suspiro* _\- "No puedo creer que le haya dicho que sí a Constanze sobre irme con ella. De todos modos, juro contestar adecuadamente a su pregunta una vez que nos vayamos de acá"_

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Después de un poco más de dos meses subí el capítulo 21. La excusas son las mismas de siempre, pero esta vez le podemos agregar que me he bloqueado varias veces escribiendo este capítulo, no sé porqué, pero bueno, de todas maneras aquí está y espero que les haya gustado y además espero no haber bajado la calidad (que ya ha ido bajando harto según yo) debido a mis bloqueos :c**

 **¡Hasta luego!**

 _ **Próximo capítulo: "Un nuevo comienzo"**_


	22. Chapter 22

Es alrededor de las 9:45 am, Amanda, Hannah y Bárbara llegaron en sus escobas a la clínica en donde estaba internada Diana, las dos últimas entran desesperadamente por la puerta de la recepción así llamando la atención de los empleados del lugar, antes de que Hannah y Bárbara armaran un escándalo que molestara a los pacientes internado, una enfermera se les acerca rápidamente.

-Enfermera: "Buenos días, por sus uniformes me imagino que vienen por la paciente Diana Cavendish ¿no?" -Dice casi segura.

-Hannah: "¡Sí! ¡Vinimos por ella! ¿¡En que habitación está?!" -Pregunta con mucho apuro.

-Enfermera: "Esteee… Está con visitas desde ayer, no creo que sea buena id…"

-Bárbara: "¡¿Dónde está!?" -Exclama repentinamente interrumpiendo a la enfermera.

La profesional, intimidada por el impulso de Bárbara, guarda silencio y les dice a Hannah y Bárbara la ubicación del cuarto.

-Enfermera: "E-En el pasillo de allá, caminarán hacia el fondo hasta que se encuentren con una puerta de cristal la cual es el inicio de cuidados intensivos, al pasar ese vidrio, entran a la primera puerta a la derecha, ahí se encuentra Diana Cavendish" -Dice mientras apunta con su dedo el pasillo que tienen que seguir.

-Hannah y Bárbara: "¡Gracias!" -Después de esto, ambas van rápidamente al cuarto señalado.

La norteamericana iba más calmada, ya que recién entra por la puerta de la recepción, a diferencia de sus compañeras, ella entra caminando, luego de eso ve a la misma enfermera que había hablado con las chicas del equipo azul y le pregunta por ellas.

-Amanda: "¡Hey! Disculpa, ¿Has visto a dos chicas con mi mismo uniforme por aquí? Una anda con un ponytail y la otra es pelinegra."

-Enfermera: *suspiro* "Por allá…" -Señaliza con su dedo al lugar donde se fueron Hannah y Bárbara.

-Amanda: "¡Gracias!" -Sale rápidamente en busca de sus compañeras.

…

 _Habitación número 1 de los cuidados intensivos de la clínica del OCPW._

Akko y Diana ya habían regresado del baño y esta última ya estaba recostada en su cama reposando nuevamente, solo que esta vez ambas chicas estaban muy distantes, ninguna se dirigía la palabra a la otra después de la conversación que tuvieron cuando habían salido del cuarto. La japonesa había movido su silla cerca de la ventana solo para sentarse al lado de esta y con su perdida mirada ver hacia uno de los jardines de la clínica. Diana, en cambio, estaba leyendo un libro que le había prestado una de las enfermeras que también es estudiante de magia, la rubia lo leía con poco interés ya que era de magia para iniciantes, pero solo tenía eso para evitar momentos incómodos con Akko. Después de varios minutos en lo mismo, sienten un ruido que rápidamente va escuchándose aún más fuerte a medida que se acerca a la habitación, eran pasos de dos personas corriendo.

-Akko: "¿Qué es eso?" -Reacciona volteando su mirada hacia la puerta del cuarto.

Finalmente, los acelerados pasos se detienen para luego escucharse un constante toque en la puerta.

-Diana: "Pase"

La puerta se abre casi de golpe, entrando Hannah y Bárbara al mismo tiempo bastante desesperadas por saber del estado de salud de su amiga.

-Hannah y Bárbara: "¡Diana!" -Gritan al unísono mientras se acercan rápidamente a la rubia al mismo tiempo que aguantan las ganas de abrazarla debido a su delicado estado.

-Diana: "C-Chicas, bajen un poco la voz, estamos en un hospital" -Dice tratando de calmar a sus amigas.

-Bárbara: "¿¡Como te sientes, Diana?!" -Pregunta angustiada.

-Diana: "B-Bien, agradezco que estén preocupadas por mí, pero cálmense un poco, ya estoy bien"

-Hannah: "Diana… levanta la sábana con que te estás tapando…"

La rubia duda si hacer eso en este mismo momento, por lo que se trata de excusar de alguna forma.

-Diana: "Esteee…"

Pero en ese mismo instante Amanda entra a la habitación, así interrumpiendo la petición de Hannah.

-Akko: "¿A-Amanda? ¿Qué haces acá?"

-Amanda: "¿Quién crees que le pidió la ubicación de este lugar a Croix? Jeje esas dos con la tremenda vergüenza que pasaron ayer con ella, sabía que no les daría la cara de dirigirle la palabra pronto jaja" -Dice refiriéndose al momento en que Hannah y Bárbara querían atacar a Constanze y Croix las detuvo.

-Bárbara: "¡No hables de eso ahora!" -Exclama molesta.

-Amanda: "Broma, broma"

-Diana: "¿De que hablan?"

-Hannah: "De nada importante. Diana, volviendo a lo anterior, por favor muéstranos que te pasó…" -Le insiste a que se destape.

La rubia da un pequeño suspiro y ya sin nada que decir agarra su manta y se destapa por el lado de su pierna derecha. Todas, excepto Akko, quedan consternadas al ver que efectivamente a Diana le hacía falta una extremidad, para las chicas de su equipo le es bastante chocante al nivel que ambas se niegan a creerlo, Hannah abraza a Bárbara y apoya fuertemente su rostro en el pecho de esta para ahogar su escandaloso llanto, Bárbara es un poco más fuerte y no llora, pero aguanta un gran nudo en la garganta mientras acaricia la el cabello de su amiga que estaba apoyada en su pecho.

-Amanda: "Uggh eso se ve mal…" -Dice al ver el estado de Diana. –"Y no solo por eso, si no tu brazo enyesado… ¿Cuánto tardarás en recuperarte?" -Pregunta al mismo tiempo que se dirige hacia Akko para saludarla.

-Diana: "No lo sé, pero no creo que sea mucho tiempo ya que se trata de medicina mágica, es mucho más rápida y eficiente que la convencional, así que estimo como una semanas para estar al 100%. La medicina mágica hace maravillas"

-Hannah: *Snif* "E-Eso es bueno" -Dice mientras se limpia sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Todas las brujitas presentes en el cuarto se voltean en dirección a la puerta al escuchar que la estaban tocando nuevamente. Era una de las enfermeras.

-Enfermera: "Con permiso, traigo el desayuno." -Dice al entrar con una bandeja en sus manos. –"Señorita Cavendish, ¿cómo se siente ahora?"

-Diana: "Bien, no me duele nada" -Responde con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Enfermera: "¡Que bueno!"

La comida que traía la enfermera era un sándwich de jamón, acompañado de un plátano y para beber una leche chocolatada caliente junto a una cajita de jugo de pera. La profesional deja la bandeja en la mesa de noche que está a un costado de la camilla, para luego extender la mesa retráctil que tiene esa cama para las comidas, para finalmente dejar la bandeja ahí em frente de Diana.

-Enfermera: "Aquí tiene, que tenga buen provecho" -Dice segundo antes de retirarse de la habitación.

-Amanda: "Vaya mierda de desayuno" -Opina sin filtros una vez que la enfermera se fue.

-Bárbara: "¡Amanda!"

-Diana: "No me quejo, después de todo estamos en una clínica." -Dice antes de darle probada a la leche chocolatada. –"A todo esto, hay algo que quiero hablar a solas contigo, Amanda." -Dice de manera intempestiva cuando deja de la taza de vuelta a la bandeja.

Hannah y Bárbara les sorprende mucho la petición de la rubia y tienen muchas preguntas en su mente, en cambio, Akko, sabe más o menos por donde va la cosa, así que se pone nerviosa y la única frase que da vueltas en su cabeza es: «depende de lo que responda Amanda», su corazón a partir de ese momento se comienza a acelerar.

-Diana: "Akko, también necesito que salgas un poquito ¿sí?" -Le pide amablemente.

-Akko: "Lo sé" -Responde levantándose lentamente de la silla en la que reposaba al lado de la ventana.

Una vez que las chicas del equipo azul y Akko salen de la habitación, se dirigen a tomar asiento a la sala de espera, Amanda les había prometido que las iba a ir a buscar cuando hayan terminado la conversación

Una vez que la rubia y la americana se encontraban solas en el cuarto…

-Diana: "Amanda, Akko me contó lo que hicieron ayer en la tarde en tu cuarto…" -Antes de que la peli naranja se alcanzara a sentar en la silla, Diana comienza la conversación de manera muy directa, dejando estupefacta a Amanda con tal revelación que le había proporcionado Akko.

-Amanda: _"¿Cómo que le contó? ¡¿Qué tan boca floja puede ser esa niña?!"_ -Piensa angustiada y avergonzada.

-Diana: "Por tu cara y sudor asumo que Akko estaba diciendo la verdad…"

La americana no da respuesta alguna y queda en total silencio.

-Diana: *suspiro* "Hay algo que me quedó dando vueltas cuando Akko se confesó" -Dice mientras toma un sorbo de leche chocolatada.

-Amanda: "¿Q-Que cosa?"

-Diana: "Le había preguntado si tu le habías forzado a tener relaciones ese día, por lo que ella me responde que no, que había sido consentido. Para serte sincera no le creo mucho su respuesta, ella sería capaz de mentirme para salvarle el pellejo a sus amigas. Quería confirmar contigo si tú realmente la forzaste o no… Respóndeme con sinceridad, no me enojaré contigo si fue así" -Dice sin hacerle contacto visual a sus ojos, ya que no quería presionar a Amanda en su respuesta.

-Amanda: _"Mmm con que era eso… Bueno, en parte si la forcé, pero ella cedió finalmente ¿Qué le digo?"_ -La americana se queda pensando unos minutos en que responderle a Diana.

-Diana: "¿Amanda?" -Pregunta al ver que no le respondía.

-Amanda: "Sí, si sé, es que quiero pensar como decírtelo" -Le responde para ganar un poco más de tiempo. _–"Okey, ya sé que responderle, creo que esto será lo correcto…"_ -Piensa ya decidida.

-Amanda: "Diana…"

-Diana: "Ajá…"

-Amanda: "Sí, la obligué, incluso la drogué para lograrlo… Ella siempre mantuvo su postura de no hacer nada hasta que yo finalmente la vulneré para hacer lo que yo quisiera. De verdad perdóname por lo que hice, me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y eso me conllevó a hacer algo terriblemente dañino para su relación…" -Confiesa poniéndose de rodillas a un lado de la cama en la que está Diana. _–"Es una tremenda mentira, pero antes de irme de Luna Nova prefiero dejar bien las cosas entre ellas."_ -Piensa cruzando los dedos rogando que la rubia le crea.

-Diana: "Mmm ¿Estás segura?" -Le pregunta con un rostro que evidenciaba duda.

-Amanda: "¡S-Si! ¿Por qué te estaría mintiendo? Básicamente me convendría mucho más que creyeras lo contrario ¿no?"

-Diana: "Está bien."

-Amanda: _"Bien, resultó"_ -Piensa la americana muy aliviada.

-Diana: "Entonces no habrá problema con llamar a Akko y preguntarle ahora que pasó realmente ¿no?"

-Amanda: _"¡Mierda!"_ -Su tranquilidad duró muy poco.

-Diana: "Te veo muy nerviosa, Amanda, ¿ocultas algo? Te ves algo sudada"

-Amanda: "N-No, nada, es que tengo calor…"

-Diana: "¿Calor? Pero si el calefactor del cuarto marca 17 grados y afuera debe haber como 4 grados.

-Amanda: "Sí… es que creo que tengo fiebre." -La americana ya no sabe con que mentir.

-Diana: *suspiro* "Amanda, ya cálmate. Siéntate y cuéntame lo que realmente pasó. Sé que lo que me acabas de contar ahora es una completa mentira…"

Amanda al saber que la descubrieron mira al techo al ser vencida, su angustia no permitía sostener su mentira de manera firme, así que se rinde y va a buscar la silla que estaba al lado de la ventana en la que estaba sentada Akko antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-Amanda: "Bien, prometo que ahora te contaré la verdad de lo que pasó" -Le dice sinceramente mientras toma asiento al lado de la cama de Diana.

…

 _Pocos minutos más tarde…_

-Diana: "Así que eso ocurrió… Pero lo que más me intriga es que la quisieras defender como lo hiciste antes, la versión que inventaste no te favorecía en nada en tu objetivo de estar con Akko" -Dice al escuchar la verdadera historia.

-Amanda: "Si aun quisiera estar con Akko, no creo que esa hubiese sido una manera limpia de hacerlo. Lo que ocurrió fue un impulso de las dos y ya" -Le dice de manera muy sincera –" _Aunque antes la quería embriagar"_ -Piensa al notar su propia contradicción

-Diana: "¿Si aun quisiera? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Ya no quieres estar con ella? ¿Qué estás planeando ahora?"

-Amanda: "Jeje una pregunta a la vez. Bien, déjame contarte algo…"

-Diana: "Adelante"

-Amanda: "Esta mañana, antes de ir a mi castigo, fui al cuarto de Chariot a pedir la dirección de este lugar a Croix, ya que ella se quedó esta última noche en Luna Nova, y luego de eso pasé a la oficina de intercambios."

-Diana: ¿Ah?

-Amanda: "Rellené un formulario de transferencia para la escuela de brujas Magisches Licht"

-Diana: "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Alemania?! ¿Por qué te quieres ir? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué Alemania?" -Pregunta la rubia muy consternada.

-Amanda: "En realidad fue idea de Constanze, si no fuese por ella, hubiera vuelto a mi departamento en Estados Unidos. Nos vamos nosotras dos."

-Diana: "¡¿Constanze también?!"

-Amanda: "Sí, ella fue la quien me propuso el lugar donde ir…"

-Diana: "No me respondiste el porqué te quieres ir. De pasada dime porque Constanze también…"

-Amanda: "Simplemente porque estamos hartas, no de la academia, sino de que este triángulo amoroso que nos ha sumergido a todas en un conflicto que si lo dejamos seguir sería interminable… Constanze y yo tomamos la responsabilidad de esto y nos iremos de acá por lo que hemos hecho ambas. Fue una decisión muy dura para mi rendirme con lo de Akko, pero veo esta situación y creo que sería muy cruel para Akko y para ti que yo siga con esto, en especial para ti, Diana. Tú ahora mismo la necesitas más que a nadie y ella te necesita a ti, necesitas su apoyo para tu recuperación, ella es una persona muy dulce y te quiere mucho, se le nota demasiado, también es por eso que decidí dejarlo todo… No soy competencia contra ti, simplemente Akko está embobada contigo. También es por eso porque me voy, no aguantaría ver a Akko en manos de otra persona, no aguantaría" -Dice al borde de las lágrimas.

-Diana: "A-Amanda…"

-Amanda: "Y es por eso que te mentí para cubrir a Akko, quería dejar todo bien entre ustedes antes de largarme. Ella es una buena chica y no deja de pensar en ti, por favor, te pido que la perdones esta vez, yo ya no estaré para seguir interfiriendo las cosas entre ustedes. Yo sé muy bien que ella está bastante arrepentida de lo que hizo, y yo igual… Por favor, te lo pido"

-Diana: *suspiro* "Está bien, las perdono a las dos… Pero ¿de verdad estás segura en irte a otra academia"

-Amanda: "Si, es una decisión muy firme"

-Diana: "Ya veo…" -Dice apartando su mirada.

-Amanda: "Gracias, Diana" -Dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Diana: "No hay de qué, después de todo somos amigas ¿no?"

-Amanda: "D-Diana…" -La americana se pone de pie y con bastante cuidado abraza a la rubia y le habla al oído

-Amanda: "Espero, que seas muy feliz con ella, te deseo lo mejor." -Le dice cerca del oído de la británica.

-Diana: "Gracias, espero que tu y Constanze les vaya super bien en su nueva academia. Dile a Constanze que no le tengo rencor de nada, sé perfectamente lo que ella quería y la entiendo muy bien…"

-Amanda: "D-Diana…" -Dice separándose de ella y mirándola con algo de confusión.

-Diana: "Jeje, dale una oportunidad a Constanze" -Dice sonriéndole a su amiga.

La americana se sonroja súbitamente y rompe contacto visual con la rubia.

-Diana: "Dile a Akko que entre, que Hannah y Bárbara esperen un poco más" -Dice entre risas.

-Amanda: "O-Ok"

Una vez que la americana llama a la castaña y esta ultima entra a la habitación, Diana da un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

-Diana: "Akko, Amanda me contó todo lo que ocurrió…"

-Akko: "Y qué piensas."

-Diana: "No quiero explayarme mucho, solo debo decirte que quiero estar contigo sin importar las circunstancias" -Dice de manera breve mientras estira su brazo derecho para que la japonesa la abrace.

Akko sin decir ninguna sola palabra, abraza cuidadosamente a su novia y la da un pequeño beso en la boca para luego separarse y mirar a Diana directamente a los ojos, Akko en ese momento tenía sus ojos repletos de lágrimas, las cuales se estaban escurriendo rápidamente por sus mejillas.

-Akko: "T-Te t-traicioné, y-y tu aun así…" -Dice entre su llanto.

-Amanda: "No la traicionaste" -Dice interrumpiendo a la oriental. –"Yo te forcé a hacer cosas que no debías hacer y tu cediste, me aproveché de que tienes sentimientos hacia a mi, aun cuando estabas con Diana. Yo fui quien lo arruinó todo, Akko. Debí haber respetado su relación desde el primer día y haberme rendido, pero en vez de eso, decidí meterme contigo…"

Pero antes de que Akko respondiera a lo que dijo Amanda, la rubia con todas sus dificultades, estira su brazo sano para agarrar la ropa de la japonesa y atraerla hacia ella jalando de esta, para luego darle un apretado abrazo con su único brazo disponible y antes de que la castaña pudiese decir algo, junta sus labios con los de ella para darle un apasionado beso en el cual Akko se deja rápidamente llevar cerrando sus ojos, la rubia lo hace aun más apasionado usando su lengua para hacer de este beso uno francés.

-Amanda: _"Aun me duele ver esto, como Akko finalmente terminó en brazos de otra, pero creo que es lo correcto, de todos modos, me voy de Luna Nova."_ –"Bien, parecen ocupadas, iré a por Hannah y Bárbara." -Dice la americana mientras se dirige a la puerta para salir.

Una vez que la peli naranja abre la puerta, queda atónita por la cantidad de gente que estaba afuera en el pasillo, resulta que eran todos los conocidos de Diana (y también de ella) tanto de la academia como los de afuera, los de la academia que están ahí son Lotte, Sucy, Jasminka, Constanze, Chariot y sorpresivamente Finnelan con Holbrooke, además de Hannah y Bárbara que ya estaban presentes desde antes. De afuera estaban Andrew, Frank, Daryl, Marill, Merrill y Croix.

-Amanda: "T-Todos ustedes…"

…

La rubia pasa una hora entera recibiendo de a uno las visitas de las personas que son ajenas a la academia, charló un rato con Andrew y Frank, los cuales entraron juntos al cuarto, estos dos no dejaban de preguntar qué diablos le había pasado y si Diana se encontraba realmente bien, para luego retirarse sin antes dejar un ramo de flores en la mesa de noche de su cuarto. De su tía y primas recibió palabras de apoyo y regalos que en su mayoría eran peluches, después de eso, Croix entró sola al cuarto de la rubia para hablar un rato temas de poca relevancia y sobre si los servicios del hospital de su organización le eran satisfactorios, lo cual la británica le responde muy agradecida que por supuesto.

-Croix: "Bien, yo me retiro, le diré a tus amigas y profesoras que entren." -Dice poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

-Diana: "Espere un segundo"

-Croix: "¿Qué sucede?"

-Diana: "Gracias por todo, te debo una muy grande"

-Croix: "No te preocupes, no es nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti y por Luna Nova"

…

Una vez que las amigas y profesoras entraron a la habitación, Finnelan pregunta muy hiperventilada que le había ocurrido a la rubia, cosa que esta pregunta descoloca un poco a Diana.

-Diana: "Esteee…" -No quiere decirle que esto le pasó robando la carta que había mandado la misma Finnelan al consejo.

-Holbrooke: "No tienes porque decirlo si te complica, después de todo, salió todo bien" -Le dice a la rubia mientras le guiña el ojo.

Ante tal señal de la directora, la rubia suspira con alivio.

-Holbrooke: "Te ves bastante mal, como directora no tendré ningún problema en eximirte de todas las asignaturas de este semestre para que tengas un descanso más tranquilo, de todos modos, ya dominas casi todas las materias en su totalidad."

-Finnelan: "Si, y yo te levanto el castigo que tenías junto a la SEÑORITA O'NEILL QUE AHORA MISMO DEBERÍA ESTAR CUMPLIENDO" -Lo último lo dice destacadamente mientras mira fijamente a Amanda.

-Amanda: "Jeje… esteee, lo-lo siento." -Nerviosa, voltea hacia un lado rompiendo el contacto visual con Finnelan.

Todas las presentes en la habitación sueltan una pequeña risita luego de tal cómica situación.

-Lotte: "S-Si, eso es buena idea para que te recuperes." -Dice estando muy de acuerdo con Holbrooke y Finnelan.

-Diana: "Aprecio mucho su consideración, pero no, gracias, no quiero que me cierren el semestre ni tampoco que me levanten el castigo pendiente, los deberes están para cumplirlos y no voy a omitir ninguno sin importar las circunstancias. Espero que me den el alta en dos semanas, eso será suficiente para dar todos mis exámenes a tiempo, y en cuanto al castigo pretendo igualmente hacerlo, debo pagar mis faltas."

-Finnelan: "P-Pero tu pierna… Ayudar en la cocina implica caminar bastante y pasar mucho tiempo de pie"

-Chariot: "Finnelan tiene razón, no es un trabajo que puedas hacer, al menos dentro de varios meses. Olvida el castigo, por favor, Diana"

-Diana: *suspiro* "Lotte, directora Holbrooke, Chariot-Sensei, Finnelan-Sensei, gracias por su preocupación, pero en serio, quédense tranquilas, tendré una prótesis que me ayudará y daré todo mi esfuerzo en la rehabilitación para tener una vida normal nuevamente y lo más rápido posible, después de todo, los doctores y Akko estarán allí para ayudarme en ello" -Esto último lo dice con una sonrisa mirando hacia la sonrojada castaña.

Pero de repente, la rubia siente un leve tirón en la sábana de su cama, era Constanze que estaba tirando de la manta para llamarle la atención. Todas las presentes se dan cuenta de esto y quedan en absoluto silencio mirando lo que pasa, cosa que pone bastante nerviosa a la pequeña alemana al punto de ponerse bastante roja, la rubia nota la incomodidad de Constanze ante la situación, así que hace algo al respecto.

-Diana: "Quiero hablar un segundo con Constanze, ¿pueden salir todos unos minutos? Por favor."

-Constanze: "¡No!" -Dice en voz mas o menos alta, esto impacta a las demás.

-Finnelan: "Con que si habla…"

-Constanze: "¡Quiero que todas sepan que lo siento! ¡Fui una estúpida ambiciosa! Te delaté por mero capricho y lujuria, en ese momento que programé el stanbot para que dejara las fotos donde Finnelan-Sensei para mí fue la mejor idea posible, fui una bastarda… Y-y ahora te encuentras en ese estado gracias a mí. Entendería muy bien que no me perdonaras y que me dejaras de hablar, solo quería hacerte saber que lo siento bastante y haré todo por compensarlo de alguna forma." -La pequeña revienta en llanto mientras hace su mea culpa.

-Finnelan: _"Wow entonces ella fue"_ -Piensa muy sorprendida.

Todas quedan perplejas ante tal explosión de la callada y pequeña chica, nadie dice ninguna palabra incluso cuando Constanze ya terminó de hablar, y es nuevamente Diana quien rompe el silencio en el cuarto.

-Diana: "C-Constanze, no te tengo rencor ni nada de eso, entiendo tu frustración tanto la de ahora como la de antes, solo fue un impulso que no supiste controlar y nada más, tu nunca pensaste que iba a terminar de esta forma, pero ¿que se le va a hacer?, ya ocurrió, no lloremos sobre la leche derramada." -Dice mientras acaricia con su brazo sano el cabello de la alemana, esta última al escuchar la amable respuesta de la rubia sigue llorando a amares con su cara enterrada en la cama de Diana mientras todas las demás observan silentes...

…

 _En ese mismo día a las 8 pm…_

Ya no quedaba ninguna sola visita en la clínica, todas las chicas, incluyendo Akko, se habían retirado alrededor del mediodía, así dejando sola a Diana, pero la japonesa le había prometido volver en un día para estar nuevamente con ella a su lado. La rubia estaba muy pensante mirando por la ventana desde su cama, había pasado por bastantes cosas en tan solo pocos días y recién ahora tiene el tiempo y tranquilidad para procesar tales eventos, a veces reía mientras recordaba ciertos momentos de lo que había pasado, pero también a veces lloraba cuando se acordaba de otros, ahora la rubia es tan solo una montaña rusa de emociones recordando los momentos ocurridos, repentinamente debido a su cansancio, se queda dormida a tempranas horas de la noche.

…

 _Mientras tanto, en Luna Nova, Patio exterior…_

Todas las chicas de los equipos rojo, verde y azul estaban reunidas en el patio exterior de la academia aprovechando que esa noche no había toque de queda vigente. Esta reunión en el patio es a repentina petición de Constanze y Amanda que habían hecho a cada una de las convocadas en horas de la tarde antes de que oscureciese, el motivo de la junta era más que evidente...

-Sucy: "Dinos Amanda ¿Por qué nos reuniste aquí? ¿Tienes idea cuantos experimentos estoy dejando pasar? Tengo que aprovechar de que Akko está aquí para experimentar.

-Akko: "¡Oye!"

-Amanda: "Tranquilas, lo haremos corto…"

-Bárbara: "Suéltenlo"

-Amanda: *Suspiro* "Consey y yo nos vamos a trasferir de academia dentro d días. Para ser exactas, a la academia Magisches Licht en Leipzig, Alemania."

-Todas: "¿Eh?" -Dicen asombradas al unísono.

-Amanda: "¡Y ALTO! ¡Antes de que empiecen el escándalo! Las preguntas las pueden lanzar después, pero ahora debo decir algo aun más importante." -Exclama deteniendo a las demás antes de que comenzaran alguna polémica.

-Amanda: "Jasminka, obviamente Consey y yo no queremos dejarte sola sin preguntártelo antes… Con lo antes dicho ¿estarías dispuesta a venir con nosotras?"

-Akko: "¡¿AAhgg que es todo esto!?" -Exclama gritando al cielo con ambos brazos estirados hacia arriba.

-Sucy: "Deja el drama para después, deja hablar a Jasminka" -Dice mientras le tapa la boca a la castaña.

La rusa está muy nerviosa ante la presión ejercida con las miradas de las demás que esperan su respuesta.

-Amanda: "Si quieres nos respondes en la habitación, ahora que lo pienso, fue inadecuado preguntártelo ahora y sin más información al respecto." -Dice al notar que su amiga estaba algo angustiada.

-Jasminka: "Responderé ahora mismo…" -Dice con determinación al recomponerse. –"No se cuales son sus motivos para irse de Luna Nova, pero me puedo hacer alguna idea de la razón. Yo las entiendo y respeto su decisión, llevamos tiempo siendo buenas amigas y se muy bien que no es una decisión que tomarían por impulso ni tampoco tan a la ligera, más aún cuando se pusieron de acuerdo entre las dos. Solo queda esperar que realmente su decisión sea la correcta y que sean felices en su nueva escuela. Y en cuanto a tu petición, me temo que tendré que decir que no… Yo seguiré mi camino aquí, en Luna Nova…"

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, trataré de actualizar más rápido para la próxima, solo eso por hoy jeje**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Atsuko Kagari**


End file.
